


JoJo's Bizarre Visual Adventure: Rebirth of the Ouroboros

by metallikita666



Series: La Oveja, el Gallo y el Cordero [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Merry (Band), THE GALLO (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom, japanese music - Fandom, ギャロ, マルコ | Marco (Band), メリー
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Parody, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallikita666/pseuds/metallikita666
Summary: Fanfiction de The Gallo, Marco, Merry y Dir en Grey.Tributo/parodia de JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure con Joshua Joestar de The Gallo como JoJo protagónico. A su vez, secuela de mi anterior trabajo tituladoDaitoua Mahoujin.Luego de unas semanas durante las que habían dejado de verse, Jojo nota un importante cambio de comportamiento en susenpaiy amante Gara, el cual lo motiva a enterar a Rei y contarle además sobre sus sospechas acerca de que una fuerza poderosa y sobrenatural ha despertado muy cerca del triángulo amoroso que los vocalistas integran junto con su maestro. El testimonio llevará necesariamente a la confesión por parte de Joshua de sus habilidades como poseedor de unstand, adquiridas tiempo atrás, cuando desesperadamente se arriesgó a la muerte con tal de sanar la mayor herida de su pasado.¿Hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar ambos amigos en aras de salvar a su adorado mentor?Con la aparición especial de Hirohiko Araki-sensei.
Relationships: Gara (Merry)/Jojo (THE GALLO), Gara (Merry)/Kyo (Dir en grey), Gara/Rei, Jojo (THE GALLO)/Rei (Marco)
Series: La Oveja, el Gallo y el Cordero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749943
Kudos: 13





	1. Primera Parte. Capítulo I: Angustia

**Author's Note:**

> Me encuentro muy complacida de poder presentar este trabajo, el cual considero mi pieza más compleja y madura hasta la fecha. Como se puede ver en el resumen, los _fandoms_ mayoritarios que lo alimentan son el _visual kei_ y _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure_ , y de ahí la mayor cantidad de referencias; pero tal y como sucede siempre, el texto no se restringe a estos sino que contiene temáticas que para el caso funcionan como influencias importantes: la psicología y parapsicología; la mitología, la ética y el género, o incluso el pensamiento religioso. 
> 
> Siguiendo mi costumbre, cito y describo brevemente a los personajes principales, pues en este caso es posible hacerlo con relativa facilidad dado que son cuatro, todos ellos vocalistas:
> 
> Joshua “Jojo” Joestar ( _stage name_ completo), actualmente en The Gallo. De Hokkaido. En esta historia lleva el cabello largo: mitad negro y mitad fucsia. Tiene gran cantidad de _piercings_ faciales.
> 
> Rei Igarashi, actualmente en Marco. De Tokio. Rubio y de cabello corto; con los brazos ligeramente tatuados.
> 
> Makoto “Gara” Asada, actualmente en Merry. De Gunma. Su cabello es castaño y le llega hasta los hombros.
> 
> Tooru “Kyo” Nishimura, actualmente en Dir en Grey y Sukekiyo. De Kioto. Pelinegro y de cabello corto. Gran parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de tatuajes.
> 
> El resto de personajes son incidentales y pertenecen por lo general a las bandas de los cuatro implicados. En todo caso, figuran algunas notas al pie cuando se considera necesario agregar detalles sobre ellos. 
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta historia incluye también representaciones de bisexualidad y pansexualidad, por lo que hay referencias a relaciones sexo-sentimentales de hombres con mujeres, si bien las parejas protagónicas siguen siendo homosexuales masculinas. Si tales narraciones no son de su agrado, favor abstenerse de continuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy, 20 de mayo de 2020 y fecha de cumpleaños de mi querido Rei, doy inicio a la publicación de esta historia, la cual me ha tomado año y medio componer.
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada porque con la subida de este relato inauguro también mi plataforma de ao3.

_Nos dicen que necesitamos a nuestros padres o tutores hasta que seamos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos, ¿no? Pero… ¿cuándo sucede eso, exactamente? ¿Cuándo somos totalmente independientes; cuándo estamos totalmente listos y formados? Tal cosa, amigo mío, no existe. Esa no es más que una mentira de la sociedad que, como es tan infeliz, necesita empujarnos a todos al mismo abismo._

_Sé quién es mi padre, pero jamás me interesó acercarme a él o intentar construir y afianzar una relación. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no él? Yo no pedí nacer, existir, ni que ese sujeto me engendrara. Y ante la conclusión objetiva que se desprende de tal razonamiento, tampoco le debía nada a mi madre, que fue la que me parió. No obstante, lo que marcó la diferencia fue que ella no solamente me hizo ser a partir de sus nutrientes y sus dolores, y me trajo al mundo a punta del desgaste y tortura de su propio cuerpo; sino que también se hizo cargo de mí con bríos admirables, y un amor enorme y sincero. Fue padre y madre, y por espantosamente trillado que esté eso y todavía sea para muchos motivo de polémica y desconfianza, puedo decir con todo orgullo que ella era la figura central en mi vida._

_A pesar de todo, jamás me prohibió ver a ese sujeto. El día que me preguntó directamente si deseaba acercarme a él, mi respuesta fue contundente._

_—Si tú no lo necesitaste, entonces yo tampoco.—_

_Me apoyó en todo lo que le dije que quería, sin importar cuán descabellado sonara para la estricta sociedad. Si ella estaba fuera y sabía lo duro que era eso, habría sido injusto que pretendiera que yo me quedara dentro. Aparte, también habría sido ilógico, porque una vez que abres los ojos, es imposible que conscientemente los vuelvas a cerrar. No puedes. Implicaría mentirte a ti mismo, y si sabes que es una mentira, tendrías que ser demasiado estúpido como para querer continuar con esa pantomima._

_La persona que nunca se burló de mis sueños y aficiones, la primera en decirme que yo podía; la que jamás dejó que me desanimara. No necesariamente me entendía a profundidad; o tal vez sí, ¿quién soy yo para saberlo? Era menor, siempre lo fui. Me hace mucha gracia pensar que nos es imposible conocer a nuestros padres antes de que crezcamos, lleguemos a cierta edad y tomemos conciencia. Saber cómo eran de jóvenes, o incluso de niños. El punto es que, aunque no me hubiese entendido completamente, me dejó ser. Y por eso yo la amaba._

_La amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Más que a mis series o que a mis héroes, porque ella era mi heroína de carne y hueso. Gracias a ella fui, seguí, crecí. Fue junto a ella, aunque no por ella específicamente, que comencé a cantar, que busqué gente, que formé una banda. Yo, un pobre Josuke cualquiera… que era inmensamente rico, porque a su lado estaba Tomoko. Su propia Tomoko._

_Pero ese día, el día de la noche en que se cayeron las estrellas **[1]**… el pesado firmamento se desplomó sobre mí. Y me aplastó. _

***

Julio 2017

Las diez de la mañana de un exquisito domingo: es decir, el momento conveniente y relajado para levantarse sin prisas, al ritmo de los deseos corporales. Por causa más bien del hambre y de esa pequeña incomodidad que se instala en la parte alta de la espalda cuando se ha pasado demasiado tiempo yaciendo. Todo en silencio, como era de esperar, pues el rubio se cuidó de desactivar las alarmas, descolgar el teléfono y…

No. Se le había olvidado desconectar el timbre.

De todas maneras, por la forma insistente en que aquella persona hacía notar su presencia del otro lado de la puerta, más parecía que su objetivo era quejarse y jorobar por un infortunado pegamento en el botón que no le permitía despegar el dedo, que hacerle visita alguna.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!— Exclamó Rei desde adentro, mientras acababa de atarse la bata y calzarse las pantuflas, teniendo la casi absoluta certeza de que sabía de quién se trataba… De no ser porque se le hacía extremadamente raro que ese individuo no hubiese entrado de una vez por su propia cuenta. —¡Que ya estoy en camino, carajo! ¡Jojo, si eres tú, te juro que te voy a…!—

En efecto, era él. Y continuaba aún con el dedo en el botón, a pesar de tener al mayor mirándolo fijamente tras haber abierto la puerta casi que con violencia. Lo extraño del asunto fue que el pelifucsia no sonreía, y tampoco dijo nada cuando se encontró frente al vocalista de Marco.

Rei se acercó para retirar la mano ajena del timbre, todavía sin poder borrar el gesto de molestia en su cara. Posteriormente, suspiró.

—Entra.—

Tras hacer como le dijera el dueño de piso, Joestar ingresó y se quitó los zapatos; dirigiéndose, acto seguido, hacia la cocina. El departamento de su colega no era tan grande como el del _senpai_ de ambos, pero también tenía una mesada-desayunador con butacas altas. Por lo cual, el más joven se ubicó en esa zona, permaneciendo extrañamente callado.

—Oye… ¿estás bien?— Inquirió Igarashi con tono preocupado. Dudaba de si el silencio del otro tendría que ver con su amenaza previa, por lo que decidió referirse a esta. —Digamos que voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que seas un maleducado que no sabe llamar a la puerta como la gente decente…— Comenzó, mientras se acercaba al de Hokkaido hasta colocarse de frente a él. —Pero por favor, dime qué te pasa.—

Entonces, Jojo alzó la mirada y tras unos segundos, sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Sabes algo, Rei? Me alegra mucho haberte conocido…—

El rubio, bastante desacostumbrado a semejantes confesiones y más aun de parte de otro hombre, se contrarió un poco y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Instantáneamente, sus mejillas se abochornaron.

—¿E-es eso… lo que te tiene triste?— Preguntó a modo de respuesta, al serle todavía más difícil materializar la idea de replicar con un parlamento que denotara reciprocidad, por más que él también reconociera en su interior que el haberse acercado a Joshua y a Gara de la manera tan inesperada en que ocurrió le había cambiado la vida.

Poco a poco, y si bien también se frecuentaban tanto juntos como a solas con su maestro, el de Tokio y el de Hokkaido se habían hecho muy cercanos.

—Esa no fue la idea en ningún momento. Ninguno quiere que el otro se sienta así…—

El de melena bicolor volvió a sonreír ligeramente: esa vez, negando. Era muy esperable que el pelicorto no comprendiera su punto, pues todavía no había procedido a explicárselo. Pero para el chico, eso sería lo complicado.

—No te preocupes. Todo está bien en cuanto a eso. — Confirmó, para el alivio momentáneo de Rei. —Sin embargo, hay algo que debes saber… O mejor dicho, que tengo que contarte, y es sobre Gara-sama.—

Naturalmente, el cantante de Marco se tensó. A decir verdad, nunca había visto a Joshua tan decaído y solemne, pues en su experiencia aquellos atributos casi que le eran impropios. No obstante, lo cierto era que el vocalista venido del norte todavía guardaba muchas historias verdaderamente inimaginables para el mayor; las cuales, por lo portentosas, de ninguna manera convendría relatar con descuido. 

—¿Algo salió mal… ayer?— Preguntó el dueño de piso, refiriéndose a la cita que sabía que habían tenido el vocalista de Merry y su amigo el de Hokkaido. Empero, Joshua no respondió con palabras, sino que tras volver a desviar la mirada, ladeó la cabeza y torció la boca ligeramente.

—Hmmm…—

Era su forma de denotar que aquella pregunta no tendría una respuesta corta y simple.

—¿Quieres café? — Preguntó el anfitrión, un tanto en aras de romper la atmósfera incómoda del momento, y en parte con el objetivo de darse tiempo para lo que vendría. Sin esperar contestación, acudió hacia la máquina de preparar la bebida, pues de todas maneras deseaba componerse la suya propia. —Esta cosa hace _lattes_ y _cappuccinos_ , por si no te va tanto el petróleo puro…—

—Café con leche está bien.— Respondió el menor, mirando sus manos inquietas, y la manera en que movía los dedos más de lo usual. De la forma en que solía cuando había algo que lo perturbaba, pero tratando de calmar un poco el impulso al estar consciente de que el pelicorto todavía no lo había acompañado en ninguno de esos trances. —Oh, y ponle mucha azúcar. —

—Como si me lo tuvieras que recordar…— Replicó el otro con ironía, al tiempo que cargaba el endulzante en la máquina. Posteriormente, se volteó hacia el pelilargo. —Tienes que controlarte con eso, Jojo. Si sigues comiendo tantísimo dulce y tanta grasa, te vas a taponear las venas o algo parecido…—

El aludido exhaló un suspiro fastidiado, y luego se acomodó en la butaca cruzando una de las piernas y sentándose sobre su pantorrilla.

La tacita de café no tardó en estar lista, y tras alcanzársela a su huésped, Rei volvió hacia la máquina para cargarla de nuevo. Esa vez, con los insumos de su elección.

—En fin. Cuéntame.—

El vocalista de los numerosos piercings faciales le dio un sorbo a su bebida, la cual tragó con calma antes de levantar la mirada para dirigirla hacia Igarashi.

—A ver… Tú sabes que Gara-san y yo… hemos venido saliendo desde tiempo antes de que tú llegaras. Para ser más exactos, desde la grabación del _M-ology_.—

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, volteándose luego para tomar su taza de la base del aparato. Después, retornó a la postura anterior.

—De acuerdo. Y no hace falta que te explique qué términos ha tenido siempre esa relación, porque son básicamente los mismos que hay entre nosotros tres ahora…— El más joven clavó la mirada en el café que mantenía entre sus manos, como estrategia para apaciguar el movimiento de sus dedos. —Ahora bien, lo que probablemente tú no sepas es que él no solamente se ve con nosotros dos.—

En ese punto, los orbes de Joestar retornaron al frente y se posaron incisivos en la faz ajena.

—Gara-senpai mantiene una relación con Kyo Nishimura-sama también.—

Instintivamente, Rei depositó su taza en la mesada contigua sin voltearse, y su mano buscó apoyo en ella. El rostro del cantante de Marco no mutó gran cosa, pero le fue imposible no detectar un nudo en su garganta, el cual iba formándose con rapidez onerosa hasta convertirse casi en un estorbo que no le permitía respirar: mucho menos, hablar.

Claro, Kyo-sama. El infaltable elemento en la intrincada ecuación que daba como resultado la figura artística del delgado vocalista proveniente de Gunma: su carrera, sus técnicas, las temáticas de sus letras y por supuesto… sus influencias. Capítulo este último que se encontraba prácticamente signado con la imagen de fondo de aquel pequeño poeta de voz atronadora, quien no por nada era capaz de producirles sentimientos encontrados a sus mismísimos seguidores.

Tras una pausa que comenzaba a hacerse larga, Rei exhaló un resignado suspiro.

—Si esta charla no hubiese comenzado de la manera en que lo hizo, no me estaría sintiendo tan incómodo en este momento a causa de la referencia a ese hombre. Debido a eso, ahora me parece que lo único que puedo esperar es un desenlace desagradable…— Añadió Igarashi, y luego buscó la mirada del más joven.— En especial, cuando cotejo esa corazonada con la expresión que hay ahora mismo en tu cara.—

Jojo, probablemente inconsciente de la severidad de su gesto, retiró la vista con algo de brusquedad ante el comentario, pero no por ello menguó su conmoción. A su memoria volvían escenas de la noche anterior, lo cual lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, posar el codo en la encimera del desayunador y descansar la frente en la palma de su mano.

—Fuimos a cenar a su restaurante favorito: ese que queda como a cuatro o cinco cuadras de la Firewall.— Dijo el más joven, todavía en la postura anteriormente descrita.— Y todo estuvo relativamente bien con la comida, excepto que esa vez dejó en el plato más de lo que acostumbra…—

Después, Joestar levantó la cabeza y develó sus ojos, en los cuales no portaba lentillas de colores. Esos mismos que decoró con sencillo delineador negro bajo unas cejas castañas.

Igarashi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, con su taza en la mano.

—Además, llevaba ropa excesivamente cubierta para la temperatura que hacía. Cuello de tortuga y mangas hasta el pulgar que en ningún momento subió…—

El rubio estaba bastante sorprendido por el nivel de detallismo que exhibía el chico en sus comentarios, pues Jojo siempre le había parecido de lo más despreocupado y distraído respecto de cosas como esas. Por lo general, era desastroso y alocado, pero para sorpresa del tokiota los hechos inusuales estaban lejos de acabarse.

Una vez que se colocó al lado del menor con el dorso apoyado en la mesada, Rei tomó la taza entre ambas manos y la llevó a sus labios.

—Bueno, pero cualquier cosa que se hubiera puesto…— Musitó, antes de decidirse a beber. —Tendría que habérsela quitado de todos modos una vez que estuvieron en casa… ¿no?—

Jojo continuaba con la mirada perdida.

—No hubo nada entre nosotros, Rei. No pasó nada.—

El silencio duró todavía unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que el pelifucsia entornó el semblante hacia el del mayor.

—¿No… fueron a su casa?— Su tono era de duda confundida, pero el cantante de Marco buscaba ocultar así el mal presentimiento que para entonces era más que inequívoco, si bien todavía no acababa de atar cabos. —Debo decir que esa se me hace una cita bastante extrañ…—

—¡Sí, sí fuimos! Sí que estuvimos ahí, ¡por supuesto!—

Joshua entonces colocó ambos codos sobre la mesada, hundiendo los dedos entre su cabello para tomarse la cabeza. En ese punto, se hizo bastante patente la dificultad que le suponía referir todo aquello.

Con los ojos cristalizados, el de Hokkaido buscó la mirada de su amigo, quien se estremeció por el gesto angustiosamente suplicante del más chico.

—Aunque no demasiado y todavía no completamente, me conoces, Rei. Sabes que por nada del mundo habría dejado de buscarlo.— Refirió Joestar, con un dejo de claro dolor en sus palabras. —Una vez que se sentó en el sillón me acerqué a él, me subí en su regazo a horcajadas y lo besé, aprisionando sus muñecas entre mis manos. Bajé por su mejilla hasta su cuello, y fue ahí y en ese momento en que distinguí un terrible moretón… cerca de su clavícula…—

De nuevo, el dueño de casa tuvo que colocar su taza sobre el desayunador para evitar dejarla caer por la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar, pues estaba plenamente consciente de que aquella marca de la que le hablaba el más joven no había sido producto de sus juegos en conjunto con el músico del negro corsé.

—No…— Masculló, a modo de pensamiento en voz alta.

Estaba plenamente consciente del derecho que tenía su _senpai_ de verse con quien él quisiera y hacer como deseara; y aunque inusual y primeriza, su relación abierta con Gara y Jojo había ido avanzando de forma favorable en su corazón y en su mente. No obstante, la preocupación de Joshua por los cambios en la actitud del castaño no tenía que ver con celos o posesividad, sino con lo que parecía ser una genuina inquietud por su bienestar.

—Y tú… ¿Tú le dijiste algo?—

—Me quedé mirando aquella magulladura más de lo que debía, supongo, y él lo notó. De inmediato, se soltó de mi agarre y se cubrió la piel con el cuello de la camisa. Yo no estaba muy seguro sobre qué decirle, porque si bien él me había contado acerca de Kyo-san, tampoco me refirió gran detalle.— Joestar dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro pesaroso. —Así que me quedé sobre sus piernas e intenté cazar su mirada mientras llevaba la mano a su abdomen y la colaba bajo la falda de su camisa para acariciarlo. Pero de nuevo…—

—¿Otra marca?— Interrumpió Rei, sin poder disimular su exaltación. La molestia en su semblante era manifiesta para entonces. —¿¡Qué… tenía!?—

Jojo dejó caer la mirada.

—No llegué a ver, pero supongo que se trataba de lo mismo, porque volvió a colocar su mano encima de la mía como para evitar que le destapara. En ese momento, comprendí que cualquier intento de desnudarlo sería inútil, por lo que empecé a angustiarme. Le pregunté si todo estaba bien… Ya sabes, de una manera indirecta. La verdad es que jamás me había rechazado de esa forma, y para mí fue muy doloroso…—

—¿Pero tú le viste marcas así antes?— Preguntó el rubio, considerando que si las tales evidencias tenían que ver con la relación que Makoto mantenía con Nishimura, no sería la primera vez que quisiera ocultarlas de Joshua. —Realmente me cuesta creer que esta sea la primera vez, aunque no deja de ser una posibilidad.— Añadió luego, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atemperar su voz y sus reacciones, si bien por dentro deseaba salir de ahí en ese momento y buscar al reconocido vocalista kiotense para ladrarle unas cuantas verdades en la cara. –Intenta recordar. Por favor, te lo pido.-

En ese punto, Rei se había volteado completamente hacia Joestar, quien por su parte seguía sentado en la butaca, pero con ambas piernas estiradas y los pies sobre el piso. Mejor dicho, tenía levemente apoyado el trasero sobre la banca. Debido al rumbo que tomaba la conversación, el de Hokkaido había dejado su café sobre la mesada sin volver a tomar trago alguno, e inconscientemente apartó la taza un poco más con sus nerviosos dedos.

—Me parece que no, o al menos no tan oscuras y evidentes como aquellas. A lo mejor, una que otra que confundí con algún producto de nuestros encuentros.— Respondió el más joven, encogiéndose de hombros a causa de la culposa falta de exactitud en sus recuerdos. —De lo que sí he empezado a tomar conciencia es de que hubo lapsos en el pasado en los que dejábamos de vernos por algunos días; más de lo normal, me refiero. Que no es que nos juntáramos todas las semanas del mundo, siendo que ambos tenemos compromisos, una vida y esas cosas…—

Conforme hablaba, el pelifucsia traía a su memoria aquellas situaciones en las que el castaño se comunicaba con él para cancelar algún plan o argumentar un viaje o evento imprevisto, y de los cuales Joestar no sospechó al estar consciente de la popularidad que Merry ganaba con justicia a través de los años, gracias a su trayectoria y desempeño.

—Cuando lo pienso de esa manera, es totalmente posible que esta no fuera la primera vez, y que esas cancelaciones tuvieran que ver justamente con la necesidad de dejar que pasara tiempo para que aquellas evidencias se borraran.—

La voz del más joven comenzó a entrecortarse, debido a lo mucho que le costaba seguir articulando a causa del grueso nudo en su garganta. Así que, de nuevo, solo atinó a tomarse la cabeza por el costado, estrujando sus largos mechones rosas con angustia. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo en lo que acababa de caer en cuenta, tras toda aquella elaboración previa: tanto anterior al momento de arribar a casa del rubio, como una vez estando ahí.

—¿Sabes, Rei? Por más raro que parezca y a pesar de mi relación con Gara-sama, no he conocido nunca a Kyo. Una cosa que debió suceder aunque hubiese sido solo por la admiración por alguien así… que esperablemente siente un pobre e ingenuo chico venido del norte…—

Para cuando la atadura en sus cuerdas vocales estaba a punto de cerrarse completamente y trocarse en renuente y amargo sollozo, Jojo sintió su muñeca izquierda envuelta por la diestra de Igarashi. El mayor le había tomado de aquella manera para hacerlo voltearse y abrazarlo contra su pecho: franco y duro como le conocía, pero refugio de un corazón que en ese momento palpitaba desbocado, muy a pesar de los movimientos sutiles y cuidadosos de su dueño.

—No llores. No vayas a llorar por él, ni a causa de él. Porque si lo haces, me vas a lastimar por partida doble.—

***

—Te digo que no, Rei. ¡Por favor, escúchame!—

El cantante de The Gallo le cerró el paso al rubio, impidiéndole con ello que se dirigiera a su dormitorio. Después de sus últimas palabras y tras notar que Joshua se había tranquilizado, el mayor pretendió ir a su recámara para vestirse y salir de casa con el objetivo de detener todo aquel asunto de la tan sospechosa relación entre su _senpai_ y el cantante de Dir en Grey, si bien no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar o cómo hacer siquiera.

Empero, en la mente pragmática y decidida de Igarashi sólo había una cosa que importaba, y ese asunto era separar a Gara de Kyo a como diera lugar.

—¡No se necesitan más pruebas, Jojo! ¡Es obvio que esas marcas se las hace ese tipo!— Declaró el tokiota con furia, incapaz de procesar la idea de que ser humano alguno se acercara al castaño de dulce y desesperado trino con el objetivo de dañarlo.

Aun y cuando el pelicorto recordaba bien su primer encuentro con Makoto –en el que el mayor de los tres fingió ser una persona desalmada y sádica, y que con ello le produjo al líder de Marco una desazón indescriptible y un dolor muy grande en su admiración de fanático–, lo cierto era que su reacción personal jamás fue de herir al otro hombre, por más violentado que se hubiese sentido. Empero, pensó que aquel razonamiento se debería a su propia manera de ser; y que en el caso de Nishimura, autor de tantas letras e historias macabras, cabía la posibilidad de que eso fuera muy diferente.

—Además, y que ultimadamente es lo que más me preocupa y cabrea: ¡por lo que me has dicho, se nota que no es consentido, pues Gara-san evita verte, cambia su ánimo y esta vez eso incluso influyó para que ustedes no estuvieran juntos!—

—Sí, de acuerdo.— Admitió el más joven, aunque sin dejar de mirar al tokiota a la cara con mucha seriedad. —¡Pero es que hay algo más que todavía no te he dicho, y que no he podido hacer debido a que eres terriblemente impulsivo y no me dejas hablarte, pues según tú vas a ir ya mismo a romperle la cara a Nishimura-san! ¡Hazme el favor!—

Tras ser regañado de semejante manera, el dueño de casa deshizo su postura tensa y exhaló un pequeño bufido.

—A ver, te escucho.—

Joshua negó con la cabeza.

—Así, no.— Replicó, refiriéndose a que ambos seguían de pie en medio de la sala. —Ven, sentémonos.—

Un poco fastidiado por el preámbulo que a su juicio era innecesario, al rubio no le quedó más que hacer como el menor decía y acompañarlo en el sillón de dos plazas.

—Mira, Rei. Te aviso que lo que estoy por contarte… de entrada no me lo vas a creer.—

El interpelado frunció el ceño, preguntándose internamente qué cosa sería peor, más impactante o más inverosímil que la información que había recibido minutos antes en su cocina.

—Te aseguro que me llamarás loco, y que dudarás muy seriamente de continuar tu relación conmigo…—

Tras acabar el parlamento, Joestar levantó el semblante. Nuevamente, había puesto la vista en sus manos al dar inicio a la conversación, pues estaba al tanto de que aquella parte de su cuerpo solía llamar demasiado la atención de quien le estuviera escuchando y viendo. Pero en sus ojos no había duda, y sus pupilas no se habían despegado de los rasgados orbes del cantante de Marco.

—Dios mío, Joshua… ¿Qué hiciste?— Masculló un atónito pelicorto, aunque sin saber aún si su pasmo estaría motivado más por un efecto del ambiente y la retórica empleada por el de Hokkaido, que por una razón real y suficiente.

Luego, cayó en cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía el pelifucsia para controlar su tic.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¡Carajo, ahora me estás poniendo nervioso a mí!—

—Hay… algo más con el tema de Gara-senpai y Kyo-sama.— Introdujo el de las numerosas perforaciones, pero acompañando el anuncio con una angustia diferente de aquella que manifestara minutos atrás, cuando le comunicó a su amigo sobre lo evidenciado la noche anterior en compañía del maestro de ambos. —Y cuando digo diferente, me refiero a una naturaleza diferente. Algo sobrenatural.—

Rei, como era de esperarse, no tardó en hacer patente su absoluta y desconcertada extrañeza. Lo que le faltaba: que Jojo quisiera hacerlo perder el tiempo con elucubraciones de semejante tipo, como si no fuera suficientemente obvio –según el pensamiento del mayor– que lo que tenían que hacer en aquel mismo instante era ubicar a Gara para evitar que volviera a reunirse con el enano desquiciado que estaría a punto de matarlo.

Por lo cual, tratando dentro de todo de tener algo de tacto, el de Tokio se rascó un muslo con evidente brusquedad y rehuyó la penetrante mirada del chico.

—Jojo, a ver…— Comenzó, no sabiendo ni cómo hacerlo en realidad, por lo que optó por volver a enrumbar la conversación hacia la vulnerabilidad de Asada, a ver si de esa manera lograba que el otro se dejara de majaderías. —¿Tú estás consciente… de que cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí charlando, más peligro corre Gara-sama?— Enfatizó con un tono de sardónica obviedad, al tiempo que levantaba las cejas. —Ayer o anteayer, ese sujeto le hizo… lo que diablos le haya hecho, que le dejó esos moretones y que se nota que le afectó también anímicamente. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que hoy mismo no ha vuelto a verlo, y de que justo ahora no esté por hacerle un daño mayor? ¡Tenemos que averiguarlo y detener a ese tipo!—

Muy para su sorpresa, el suspiro que el de melena bicolor dejó escapar en aquel momento fue de cansino hastío; casi ofensivo para quien acababa de hablarle. Pero antes de que Igarashi tuviera tiempo de desconcertarse y reclamar por tal reacción, la mirada del menor se volvió penetrante y contundente.

—Tú eres el que no está consciente de las implicaciones de lo que dice. ¿Qué acaso te piensas que la relación de ellos dos ha sido de un día para el otro?—

Cuando el cantante de The Gallo hizo tal anotación, su interlocutor fue golpeado por el sensato razonamiento.

—Te voy a informar acerca de una cosa que a mí se me hace muy obvia, pero que a lo mejor no lo es tanto así para ti: su relación tiene años de existencia. Probablemente, todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse. Al decirte esto, pretendo pedirte que no te estreses de más y que no exageres. Kyo no va a matar a Gara-senpai ni mañana, ni pasado mañana. Es muy poco posible que se le ocurra hacer algo tan extremo en tan poco tiempo, si no decidió hacerlo en el pasado y quiso en cambio prolongar lo que había entre ellos.—

Joestar, quien iba observando los cambios en el semblante de su anfitrión hizo una pausa estratégica para permitirle a este procesar sus últimos parlamentos.

—A lo mejor, estés preguntándote que cómo puedo estar tan seguro de algo así, y llegado el momento te daré algunas otras razones de por qué lo creo. Pero ahora mismo, sé que apuntaste a eso para desviarte del tema que toqué recientemente, pues piensas que lo que digo es estúpido y que resulta imposible que exista. ¿No es así?—

El ambiente quedó en silencio. Jojo no pretendía ser excesivamente duro con el mayor porque sabía que la reacción ajena era más que esperable a nivel racional; aun así, no podía negar que una pequeña parte de él se hallaba ofendida por el escrúpulo. Ante su tono de resentimiento y la vehemencia de su mirada, fue inevitable para Rei abochornarse por causa de la confrontación.

Sí, le había parecido que lo que mencionó Joshua instantes atrás era totalmente descabellado y no solo poco serio, sino incluso una señal de alerta… para recomendar ayuda psiquiátrica.

—Escucha lo que te voy a contar, y juzga después si quieres. Pero necesito que sepas que para todo lo que estoy a punto de decir, tengo pruebas.—

[1] En alusión al verso final de _Hoshikuzu_ ( _“polvo de estrellas”_ ), canción que se presume fue escrita por Jojo para su madre fallecida: “Encontrémonos de nuevo en la noche de las estrellas fugaces” (literalmente, “las estrellas que caen”). 


	2. Capítulo II: Revelación

_Me era imposible calmarme. Mi desesperación crecía día con día, y aunque por fortuna nunca fui una persona de muchos amigos, era prácticamente impensable lograr esconderme de los chicos de mi banda._

_Especialmente, de Andy._

_—¡Jojo!— Gritó, golpeando la puerta de mi casa con el puño cerrado y un tono que denotaba muy poca paciencia. —¡Abre de una vez! Sé que estás ahí, así que si no me abres, voy a trepar el árbol y entraré de todas maneras, ¿me oyes? ¡Te doy treinta segundos para que vengas a abrirme, tomando en cuenta que probablemente estás echado en tu cama! Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…—_

_Faltando diez segundos para que terminara su conteo, ya estaba detrás de la puerta. Pero no le abrí hasta que hubo finalizado, en el momento en que sabía que se preparaba para anunciar que treparía el maldito árbol._

_—¡Jojo, joder! Por fin.— Exclamó el pelinegro, desconcertado tras un mes desde que él y los chicos me vieron por última vez antes del accidente automovilístico de mi madre, el cual le costó la vida. —¡Con mil demonios! ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados, pedazo de idiota!—_

_Al ser hijo único y mayor de edad, no se necesitó más que mi firma y mi consentimiento para todos y cada uno de los trámites, y para decidir no hacer siquiera las exequias mínimas acostumbradas, sino cremar directamente. Era lo que ella hubiese querido. Puesto que, de todas maneras, ¿para qué darle la oportunidad de un último adiós a una parentela que decidió desconocerla el mismo día en que se enteró de su vergonzoso embarazo, y que ratificó semejante violencia cuando supo que ella estaba decidida a permanecer sola con la criatura? Si yo hubiera muerto primero, ella habría sabido qué hacer; y en el caso contrario –lo que de hecho sucedió–, pues entonces lo mismo. Porque éramos nuestra única familia. Por esa razón, no me avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de seguir viviendo con ella aun a mis veintitantos._

_—¿Qué mierda te pasa?— Insistió el bajista, una vez que estuvimos de frente. —¿Todavía sigues molesto por lo de aquella chica?—_

_—Nada podría importarme menos que eso ahora. Ella me dejó por otro.—_

_Ante la réplica, el más alto mantuvo su gesto de desconcierto y molestia. Su expresión disgustada era la manera que tenía de insistir en sus interrogantes, al no poder explicarse el motivo de mi actitud._

_—Andy, mi madre falleció…— Le dije con la voz entrecortada y una mirada de resentimiento, como si mi semblante demacrado y mi aspecto sucio y descuidado, además del aislamiento de esos días, no fueran pruebas suficientes de lo que decía._

_—Ya lo sé. No me tienes que decir cosas que ya sé.— Agregó, no obstante, el muy osado. —Lo que quiero saber es por qué carajos no contestaste las llamadas, ni fuiste a los ensayos, ni te comunicaste con nad…—_

_—¿¡Es qué eres imbécil!?— Lo interrumpí, abriendo la puerta de golpe y dando un paso al frente, como si con mi macilenta silueta de ese momento hubiera podido amedrentarlo. —¡Te acabo de decir que mi madre murió! ¡Se mató en un maldito accidente de coche, ¿lo entiendes?!—_

_Por toda respuesta a mis alaridos desesperados, mi amigo negó con la cabeza, en silencio. En sus ojos azabaches lucía una dura mirada de desaprobación._

_—¿Y a ti te parece que Minako-san habría querido verte así? ¿Tirado en el suelo, sin comer por días o comiendo cualquier porquería, y hecho un asco? ¡Hombre, anda a bañarte! ¡Péinate un poco; perfúmate!—_

_Sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas, me ofendieron. Pero era justo lo que necesitaba._

_Desconcertado, me aparté de él sin poder dejar de mirarlo._

_—¿Por qué esa cara, si sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad? Tú la conocías mejor que nadie…—_

_A partir de ese día, retomé mis actividades diarias con la banda y mi trabajo en la_ konbini[1] _. Poco a poco, fui saliendo del hoyo oscuro en que su ausencia me había sumido, sobre todo cuando quedaba a solas en casa. Pero las lágrimas y los dolores de la vigilia se trocaron en pesadillas que de entrada no eran horrorosas (a veces tenía la desgracia de recordar lo que me tocó presenciar en la escena del accidente y en la morgue), aunque sí una tortura a padecer cada noche, o cuando necesitaba tomar una siesta._

_Soñaba con ella y con volver a verla._

***

El rubio se hallaba en silencio, sentado aún del lado del sillón que escogió cuando pensó que el parloteo insensato del menor no tomaría más de unos instantes. Con la espalda erguida y las rodillas ligeramente separadas: sus manos sobre estas en posición de aguardar.

—¿Puedes verla?— Preguntó Jojo tras voltearse de frente nuevamente. Después de que le diera la espalda a su amigo durante algunos momentos para hacer aparecer aquella amplia jaula entre sus manos, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el otro.

No obstante, en ese momento el de Hokkaido cargaba el encierro con una sola de ellas, sujetándolo de la gran argolla maciza que tenía en la parte de arriba. De la respuesta que Igarashi le diese en ese instante dependía no solo que acabara de sincerarse con él sobre el increíble asunto que arriesgó comenzar a referirle, sino también que su nuevo y querido camarada se terminara de convertir en su compañero en todo sentido. En su hombro y su bastón; en la daga debajo de su manga.

—La veo. Veo la jaula que pende de tu mano derecha.— Respondió el cantante de Marco con absoluta solemnidad. —Es amplia, cupular y tiene barrotes de color negro.—

Jojo sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto, pero decidió no adelantarse a los hechos. Todavía faltaba lo más importante de todo aquello.

—Y en su interior… ¿distingues algo? Es decir, ¿la jaula está vacía, o…?—

—Uhm, pues… Vamos a ver.—

El tokiota frunció el ceño como aguzando la vista. No obstante, al sentir que aquello no era suficiente, se levantó de donde estaba y se encaminó lentamente hacia Joestar.

El menor se tensó al verle hacer, presintiendo lo peor de inmediato.

—Rei, no. Por favor, detente. Puede ser peligros…—

Pero Joshua no pudo acabar su frase. En ese instante, el ente energético que estaba cautivo en la jaula salió bruscamente de allí y acometió al mayor, paralizándolo completamente. Hasta ese momento, lo que Rei había podido distinguir con su vista fue un resplandor informe, por causa de lo cual quiso acercarse para poder mirar más en detalle. Sin embargo, una vez que el brillo escapó se transformó en intenso fulgor y el rubio no pudo retroceder ni moverse a voluntad. Tenía todo el cuerpo engarrotado, lo mismo que los párpados, los cuales luchaba por cerrar para evitar la dolorosa luz.

La estridente voz del _stand_ se escuchó por fin.

—¿Puedes verme ahora, Igarashi-kun?— Inquirió con tono burlón; femenina, pero no por ello menos diabólica. —¿O te parece que todavía no brillo lo suficiente?...—

—¡Succubus, basta! ¡No hagas eso, vuelve aquí!— La regañó el de Hokkaido. Empero, y a pesar de lo categórico de su orden, no consiguió réplica o movimiento alguno. —No debes salir si yo no te lo he ordenado. ¡Regresa!—

Entonces, el ente –que conservaba aún la forma de una bola de luz– descendió desde la altura considerable a la cual se había posado hasta casi tocar la frente de su víctima. Rei separó los labios en ademán de jadeo doloroso, el cual sin embargo no pudo escapar de su garganta. No obstante, su entrecejo se fruncía delatando la espantosa sensación que le embargaba, pues sentía que la luz prácticamente le estaba quemando las pupilas.

—¡Pero qué dices, Jo-chan! Si me has invocado para que lo conozca, ¿no es así? Anda, entonces déjame que lo mire…—

—¡Jojo, detenla!… Te lo… suplico…—

Joestar, quien naturalmente se había preocupado desde que vio a su amigo acercarse y que en ese mismo instante se hallaba muy contrariado, levantó la jaula en alto.

—¡Succubus, te digo que es suficiente! De ninguna manera voy a permitir que lastimes a Rei, ¿me oyes? ¡Vuelve aquí dentro en este mismo instante!— Agregó, con total entereza y decisión.

Ante las palabras, el ente apagó su luz de forma considerable, dejando únicamente un aura dentro de la cual se reveló por fin una pequeña figura antropomorfa. A su vez, liberó los miembros del anfitrión de su influencia, y este pudo por fin llevarse una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos.

El cantante de Marco cayó arrodillado al suelo y se apoyó con la mano contraria, para no irse totalmente de bruces.

—Muchacho maleducado…— Replicó el _stand_ con tono de resentimiento, el cual trocó de inmediato por uno de implacable sarcasmo. —Deja de llamarme así. Si sabes bien que prefiero “Minako”…—

Jojo se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la marca perduró por varios minutos. Sus ojos también se humedecieron, pero reprimió de manera estoica cualquier posible queja.

—Minako-chan, te lo pido. Vuelve aquí.—

En el momento en que el _stand_ por fin obedeció y entró de vuelta en la jaula, Joshua cerró la pequeña puerta y echó la aldaba. El rubio todavía se hallaba reponiéndose del violento y momentáneo deslumbramiento anterior, pero había escuchado atentamente el intercambio ajeno, en el que la voz de su amigo finalizó muy calma, aunque sin cejar en la demanda hacia el veleidoso ente.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, Rei distinguió que lo que había dentro del encierro era una muñeca de cabello negro, ojos enormes y boquita pintada de rojo. Incrédulo, el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ se puso en pie sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la criatura.

La cautiva, por su parte, parecía muy halagada con las atenciones.

—¿Ella es… Minako?—

—Succubus, porque es un demonio del sueño. Aunque por lo general, le gusta más “Vivi”. Dice que lo encuentra tierno…— Corrigió Jojo rápidamente, mientras emitía un suspiro y bajaba la mirada.

No obstante, la levantó después para hacerla coincidir con la de Rei. El pelicorto hincó en él la propia, al reconocer un regusto amargo en la voz del más joven, y pudo notar la marca de la mordida que él mismo se había infligido.

—Minako era el nombre de mi madre, por eso se empecina en que la llame de esa manera. Así que de vez en cuando… le doy gusto.—

Jojo y Rei permanecieron en silencio unos instantes más, con la vista clavada cada uno en la del otro. Sus miradas fueron mucho más explícitas que cualquier palabra, al menos para lo que tenía que ver con la situación inmediata. La explicación que agregó Joestar, sin embargo, le dio a entender al mayor que todavía quedaba mucho del pelifucsia que ignoraba, y de lo que progresivamente iría enterándose.

Que necesitaba conocer a toda costa, si es que deseaba afirmar que sabía quién era. Y que se volvía todavía más imperioso después de la experiencia que acababa de tener, la cual el cantante de Marco jamás se figuró como posible.

Nunca pensó que la magia de Jojo alcanzaría niveles tan… literales.

—Te creo. Y creeré fielmente cualquier cosa que me digas de aquí en adelante. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti.—

***

_Tres años de pesadillas, ensoñaciones crueles y desgastantes sueños lúcidos. Objetiva y externamente, “había progresado”: Andy y yo formamos The Gallo junto a Kaede y Lulu, y tras mudarnos a Tokio conocimos a Hikaru. Posteriormente, Lulu se fue y en su lugar entró Wajow, quien también venía de Hokkaido. Todo parecía ir viento en popa; pero en mi caso, la realidad era otra._

_Gracias al relativo éxito que íbamos teniendo en comparación con nuestros días en The Skull Fuck Revolvers, podía rentar solo, a pesar de que en un inicio Andy me propuso mudarnos juntos. Decidí no hacerlo porque no quería acabar volviendo a él y prefería mantener nuestra gran amistad verdaderamente solo en eso; pero mi principal razón para rechazar la oferta era lograr que mi insalubre ritmo de sueño no fuera supervisado. Dado que pasaba las noches despertando de manera intermitente o directamente en vigilia para no conciliar el sueño y evitar una pesadilla, debía pasarme las mañanas, los mediodías y a veces hasta las tardes recuperando el descanso perdido; rendido de cansancio y desgaste mental, y no raras veces, empujado por alguna sustancia cuando ya no quedaba de otra._

_Intentaba utilizar aquellas deshoras para escribir y no atrasarme con la producción de material, pero la verdad era que todas esas malditas noches me estaban pasando factura. A pesar de todo, no deseaba que nadie se enterara y me hiciera problema por eso, como si el inconveniente en sí mismo no hubiese sido lo suficientemente molesto y desesperante._

_En especial, porque nadie –a mi criterio– estaba preparado para ayudarme y consolarme. Nadie conocía las implicaciones a fondo de mi relación con mi madre; nadie entendería jamás que su muerte no había sido para mí la simple pérdida de la mujer que me parió y crio. Ella era la razón de mi vida, el centro de todo, y cada vez que recordaba que nunca podría tomar su anciana mano para guiarla y cuidar de ella en esa época de total indefensión y dependencia tal cual había hecho en su momento conmigo, mi corazón y mis entrañas se retorcían de dolor._

_En mis sueños, corría hacia ella siendo un niño, tal cual estaba en mis recuerdos. Pero cuando abrazaba sus piernas, la sensación de su corporeidad se desvanecía entre mis brazos como si ella hubiese estado hecha de arena. A partir de ahí, mis gritos lo saturaban todo y mis lágrimas fluían desesperadamente, hasta que por fin me despertaba envuelto en sudor y con el rostro bañado en inequívoco humor salino._

_Varias veces pensé en suicidarme, pero tal y como había sucedido aquella tarde en que mi amigo amenazó con trepar el árbol junto a mi casa en Sapporo, la razón que me disuadía era ella. Ella, una vez más. No estaba seguro de creer en el más allá, ni en ninguna de las explicaciones que dan las religiones al interrogante de dónde vamos después de la muerte. Pero había algo que me decía que si ella se encontraba en algún lugar y me veía llegar a él tan pronto o se enteraba de mi partida de la vida terrenal, se iba a sentir muy triste y decepcionada._

_Entonces, me volteé hacia mis series nuevamente, pero esa vez con ojos distintos. Deseos, poderes, proyección del espíritu. Sueños, sacrificio; realización de cosas en teoría imposibles. Uno a uno, había ido acumulando esos tomos primero gracias a mis mesadas; y después, con el premio por mis trabajos vacacionales y de medio tiempo. Ella solía verme imitando a mis ídolos frente al espejo, y aunque no entendía bien de qué iba todo, sonreía y me decía lo bien que lucía. Ambos reíamos, y una y otra vez sentía que no necesitaba más en la vida que mis discos, mi manga y a mi madre._

_“Viajaré a Sendai”, me dije, y me preparé con lo necesario para la peregrinación. Estaba dispuesto a dejar el alma y hasta la vida en el intento, pues no me quedaba nada que perder una vez que el mayor sentido había sido arrancado de mi lado. Y perder el alma o la vida no significaba necesariamente perecer, sino resignarme a ser un muerto viviente. Pero antes de eso, lo intentaría._

_Antes de eso, haría hasta lo imposible por honrar aquella estrella en mi trapecio izquierdo **[2]**._

***

—No solamente creo que tienes altas posibilidades de éxito, sino que me parece que no podría ser nadie más que tú.— Afirmó el de melena bicolor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita entre apenada y pícara, a causa de lo evidentemente prendado de su comentario.

Jojo se hallaba sentado en el sillón y sobre su regazo sostenía la cabeza del rubio, quien le miraba desde abajo. El dueño de casa permanecía tumbado de espaldas, siendo receptor de las caricias del más joven en su cabello.

—Vaya. ¿Soy yo o estás… como demasiado seguro?— Bromeó Rei, listo para no dejar pasar la pulla que aquel comentario sin duda merecía. Luego atrapó los venosos dedos de Joshua entre los suyos y se los llevó a los labios. —¿Y por qué yo, a ver… y no Wajow-kun? ¿O Andy-san?…— En ese momento, el rubio hizo una pausa para poder degustar el espacio en medio de índice y dedo corazón ajenos, enroscando su lengua finalmente en el primero de ellos hasta recorrerlo completo. —Uhm… Tú tuviste algo… con Andy-san, ¿no es cierto?—

Joestar se mordió el labio inferior a causa de la doble provocación, pero dejó que el otro hiciese como quería.

—Ay, Rei, por favor…— Replicó el vocalista de The Gallo, aprovechando el fogoso origen de su rubor para dar la impresión de que quería hacerlo pasar por bochorno casto, al menos durante unos instantes.

Luego de los cuales, sin embargo, lanzó terrible granada de descaro.

—Si nos ponemos a hablar de con quiénes estuve, cómo, cuándo y dónde, no terminamos jamás. Así que deja de distraerte y pon atención a lo que te estoy diciendo.—

Naturalmente, el de Hokkaido recibió la mordida que merecía.

—¡Aysh, bruto! ¡Me asustaste!— Se quejó, retrayendo la mano pero sin dejar de reír, al tiempo que su amigo se incorporaba y quedaba sentado frente a él nuevamente. —¡Si no dije nada que no fuera cierto! Bueno, en fin. El tema es que son muchas las coincidencias. No solo se trata de que hayas podido ver a Succubus, sino también de que ella te aprobara.—

Igarashi se señaló a sí mismo, con semblante de extrañeza total.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—

Le costaba creer que aquella fea experiencia que le tocó pasar contara como “aprobación” por parte del sádico _stand_ , pero si su usuario así lo afirmaba, más valía creerle.

—Al carajo con ella. ¡Cómo será cuando alguien no le cae bien!…—

Rei miró de reojo a Jojo, quien se mostraba muy entretenido con sus comentarios ingenuos, pero que intentaba recatarse para que el mayor no lo sintiera como una burla directa.

—En fin. Si tú lo dices, te creo. Aunque de todas maneras me gustaría que me expliques por qué lo aseguras…—

—¿Notaste que te llamó “Igarashi-kun”?— Inquirió el más joven, a lo que su interlocutor gesticuló con duda. —Bueno, en parte por eso. Y por otro lado, realmente nunca quiso dañarte.—

—Comprendo.— Sentenció el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ , aunque no con total convencimiento. —Pero dime, ¿alguna vez… se la mostraste a otra persona?—

Jojo negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Nunca como hoy, para ver si sentían su presencia y escuchaban su voz. He usado de ella… bah, eso suena horrible. Ella me ayudó algunas veces en que estuve en peligro, pero jamás confirmé si mis atacantes comprendieron lo que sucedía, o si se dieron cuenta siquiera de su existencia.— Dijo el pelifucsia, encogiéndose de hombros. —Por eso no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. A decir verdad, me alegró mucho cuando mencionaste que podías ver la jaula…—

Joestar alzó la vista hasta volver a encontrarse con la de Rei. Entonces, ambos se sonrieron.

—Todavía me cuesta mucho asimilar lo que viví hace un rato, Jo-chan. Así que perdóname si sigo actuando de manera tan incrédula.— Anotó el mayor, sintiendo que su corazón latía de una manera especial al decir aquello. —Ahora, aparte de todo lo que me has contado… ¿Qué más te empuja a creer que podré desarrollar uno yo también?—

—Simple.— Contestó el de menor edad, sin dudarlo. —Se trata de algo que tiene que ver con Gara-sama, y tú eres el tercero en este juego. Si lo miras desde la perspectiva que incluye a Kyo-san, somos un cuadrado; y si solo deseas tenernos en cuenta a nosotros tres, somos un triángulo. En todo caso, cualquiera de las dos figuras es altamente simbólica.—

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿y qué papel jugarían otros y otras… posibles involucrados, si es que los hubiera?— Preguntó el mayor con cautela, más por sí mismo y su aún reciente acostumbramiento a la relación, que por cualquier otro motivo.

Dados sus ritmos de vida y oficios, todo radicaba en una sinceridad y confianza absolutas, según como había ido entendiéndolo el vocalista de Marco, y que le parecía fundamental no perder de vista nunca. Tal hecho, por supuesto, resultaba muchísimo más fácil de decir que de llevar a cabo. Él, de manera específica, no solo estaba teniendo problemas con la noticia concerniente a la relación de su _senpai_ con el cantante de Dir en Grey como algo predominante y de larga data, sino que el mismo peso de la tradición solía jugarle en contra reiteradamente. Cada vez que temía que, un buen día, la sombra de una chica cualquiera pudiese alejarlos de su lado, o que acabara convirtiéndose en la causa del desbaratamiento de las esperanzas ajenas.

—Eso es irrelevante. Somos tú, yo y él. Y para él, somos tú, yo y el otro. Todos los demás van y vienen.— El aplomo de Joshua al contestar aquello dejó atónito al dueño de piso. —Así fue, y así habría continuado, de no ser porque existe una fuerza que ahora mismo se salió de control y pretende perturbar ese equilibrio.—

Igarashi suspiró profundamente. Se había prometido y le había prometido a Jojo en voz alta no juzgarlo más, pero su parte racional se rehusaba a emocionarse tan fácilmente por la posibilidad de protagonizar un _manga_ de aventuras. No obstante, sus propios pensamientos sobre una relación que prácticamente cualquiera consideraría de por sí bastante disparatada eran a la vez tan locos y extraños, que acababa cayendo en cuenta de que no había nada de qué cuidarse para entonces. Si es que alguna vez lo hubo.

—Es verdad. Dudo de que haya alguien más aparte de ti y de mí que esté dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por Gara-senpai. Así que sí. Tiene sentido.—

Dicho aquello, el rubio miró al más alto y recordó un dato que le pareció clave, si bien comprendía que el resto de la información en torno de ese tema la obtendría poco a poco, de así decidirlo su amigo. Haberse enterado de la existencia de Succubus era solo un primer paso respecto de eso; porque, si mal no recordaba, los _stands_ , sus manifestaciones, características y poderes siempre estaban en relación con el usuario y su historia.

—Oye, cuéntame una cosa… Así, con esa sinceridad que te caracteriza.— Agregó el pelicorto con dejo mordaz, aunque no malintencionado. —¿Alguna vez… tuviste una relación con una chica?—

Joshua enarcó una ceja.

—Si lo que preguntas es si he tenido sexo con alguna, la respuesta es sí, muchas veces. Creo habértelo insinuado el día que nos conocimos.— Rememoró el pelifucsia, sonriendo. Empero, de inmediato su sonrisa tomó un cariz marcadamente amargo. —Pero si lo que quieres saber es si he estado en una relación de larga duración con una mujer, entonces debes saber que no. Me es inevitable medir a las chicas con la vara de lo que para mí era mi madre, y jamás he encontrado alguna que siquiera se le parezca.—

Rei asintió maquinalmente, reconociendo en su interior que su sospecha comenzaba a ser justificada.

—Disculpa… si la pregunta te ha molestado o te ha hecho sentir mal. No fue mi intención.—

Jojo ladeó la cabeza por unos instantes, mientras observaba al mayor. No podía ni pretendía esconder o disimular lo mucho que le fascinaba la forma de ser ajena, a pesar de que ambos tuvieran sus diferencias. Fuera de su _senpai_ y aun de una manera muy distinta, el hombre frente a él era una de las pocas personas que lograba comprenderlo y apreciarlo, y que fundamentalmente se comportaba siempre sincero y recto. Todos aquellos indicios seguían insinuándole que no había sido por azar que sus vidas se cruzaron.

Joshua sonrió al cabo de un par de minutos, justo antes de que un confundido Rei le preguntara sobre aquella actitud. Acto seguido, el más joven se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, para después colocar las palmas sobre esta también. El menor clavó la mirada en el dueño de casa con dejo lascivo mientras gateaba hacia en medio de sus piernas, y aquel semblante harto conocido no tardó en hacer efecto en el de Tokio. Una vez que alguno de los dos comenzaba a mirar al otro de esa manera, el desenlace solo podía ser uno.

La mezcla de reflexiones, pensamientos y escrúpulos en la cabeza del cantante de Marco acabó desembocando en una duda que nunca antes se había planteado, espoleado por la enardecida insistencia con la que los gruesos labios del menor captaban su atención, sin importar que en ese momento no llevara labial o brillo alguno.

Así fue que cuando Joestar alcanzó el interior de su muslo derecho y empezó a rozarse contra este como lo haría un minino, Rei alargó su mano para colarla en medio de los mechones ajenos.

—Jojo, pequeño demonio…— Masculló el rubio con suavidad, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la indómita melena del más joven, hasta que pasaron unos segundos y su mano se acopló a la parte trasera de la cabeza del de Hokkaido.

Una vez ahí, asió con fuerza los cabellos, inmovilizando al chico y obligándolo a subir el rostro para que lo encarara.

—Y ahora confiésame, porque tengo una curiosidad tremenda… ¿Qué es lo más sucio que has hecho con una muchacha… usando esa viciosa boca tuya que tanto me vuelve loco?...—

Sin despegar la vista del semblante enardecido de su amante, el pelifucsia se relamió la totalidad del perímetro de los labios con desfachatez y exageración absoluta. Así, la copiosa saliva que se iba impregnando en la rosada y suave carne acaparó toda la atención de su amigo, quien entonces sintió los efectos de semejante despliegue de erotismo en la parte baja del vientre.

—¿Ves… todo esto que resbala?— Inquirió Joestar, sin moverse un milímetro al estar disfrutando enormemente del brusco agarre en su cerviz, pero haciendo referencia a la saliva que para entonces resbalaba por su mentón. —Así, pero roja… y con olor a jugosa entrepierna…— 

[1] Tienda japonesa de conveniencia.

[2] La estrella que es marca de nacimiento de los Joestar, según JJBA, y que Joshua lleva tatuada en el sitio exacto.


	3. Capítulo III: Zozobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 de junio de 2020 (a esta hora en Japón ya): día de felicitar a Jojo en su cumpleaños y colgar capítulo nuevo :D

_Hace diez años, yo tenía veintitrés y estaba huérfano. Como he dicho antes, tras salir de Sapporo me había instalado en Tokio con relativa comodidad, pero el destino que me figuré para esos días estaba un poco más al norte. Para ser exactos, a medio camino entre la convulsa capital y mi fría ciudad de origen._

_Elegí otoño para cruzar aquellas tres prefecturas y arribar a la cuarta: mi objetivo era una vivienda que, antiguamente destinada a la habitación, se había convertido en residencia de descanso, tras el amplio reconocimiento del que se hizo merecedor su dueño, y que lo motivó a mudarse a la metrópoli principal. ¿Que cómo di con la dirección y las señas exactas? Nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo es obstáculo para un fanático de corazón. Más aún un detalle como ese: insignificante a la par de mi verdadero propósito de entonces._

_Lo primero fue llegar al centro de la ciudad, hospedarme en las inmediaciones y revisar, una vez más, la ruta trazada en el mapa que me llevaría al ansiado destino final de mi peregrinación. Al otro día de haber comparecido (lo hice así para no despertar sospechas, además de que deseaba descansar un poco luego de tanto tren), me dirigí con todos mis aditamentos de turista a la puerta del hostal. Ahí, pedí nuevamente algunas indicaciones para arribar a un par de sitios emblemáticos que me fueron dadas con amabilidad y, luego de lo cual, la mujer a cargo del hospedaje ofreció llamarme un taxi. No obstante, de inmediato le dije que no se molestara, pues prefería viajar usando el transporte convencional._

_Tras un par de autobuses, unas cuantas fotografías y algo de caminata, llegué por fin al portón de la casaquinta indicada. Bendije mi suerte al notar que nadie pasaba por ahí en ese momento, lo cual me permitió quitarme la mochila y sacar de ella… algunos utensilios._

_¿Botella de agua, bloqueador solar, gorra y una muda de ropa extra? No. Mi morral de “turista” contenía, por el contrario, gancho, arnés, mono y palanca. El enterizo me lo subí rápidamente antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, pues tenía que seguir contando con volver a mi apariencia de provinciano fascinado y excursionista en caso de que lograra salir de ahí… por mis propios medios, y no en una patrulla, por supuesto. Ahora bien, escalar la pared era diez veces más fácil que vérselas con esa jodida cerradura enorme y vieja, la cual no habría representado tanto problema de no ser porque estaba justo a la vista de todos en mitad del camino. Una cosa muy distinta sería la puerta principal de la casa._

_Una vez dentro y mientras rezaba para que Araki-sensei no tuviera ningún tipo de animal guardián en su propiedad, me incorporé, enrollé la cuerda, recogí el gancho y miré hacia los alrededores. Se trataba de un amplio jardín; el cual, si bien no lucía demasiado cuidado, estaba aceptablemente compuesto. Al menos, la propiedad no daba la impresión de estar abandonada. Instantes después, constaté nuevamente que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías y me dirigí hacia la puerta._

_Tenté la manija con suavidad para que, en caso de estar apenas apoyada o sin llave, pudiese abrir sin necesidad de esfuerzos excesivos. Empero, aquel llavín sí tenía puesto el doble paso._

_—Muy bien…— Me dije, sacando mi querida y fiel palanca de entre las cosas que llevaba. —Aquí vamos…—_

_Tras hacer como tantas veces en el pasado, la puerta cedió gentilmente y pude ingresar._

_Como era natural y esperable, aunque aquella no fuese la primera vez en que entraba a una casa ajena tenía el corazón a mil, pues no se trataba de la vivienda de alguien conocido o de cuya ausencia estuviese seguro. Esa vez era diferente._

_Mi objetivo era hurgar entre las pertenencias del maestro, pero estaba totalmente consciente de la posibilidad de que él se encontrara ahí mismo en ese momento. Él, o alguno de sus ancianos padres, si es que todavía vivían, y a los cuales lógicamente no pensaba hacerles daño alguno. Pero incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrara ahí hasta con su mujer e hijas._

_No negaré que me sentía un poco mal al estar haciendo todo aquello de semejante manera, pero tenía muy en claro que no hubiese habido ninguna otra forma posible. Solicitar una audiencia con el_ sensei _era de por sí algo complicadísimo; todavía más impensable obtenerla para visitarle directamente en su domicilio de veraneo. Ni hablar de que yo no representaba a ningún medio o compañía; o de que, por mucho que en otro momento hubiese soñado despierto con poder verle para tener una plática casual y amena sobre su obra, no era esa la finalidad de mi visita._

 _Ese día, mi papel sería el de fanático loco, acosador y casi suicida. Porque, ¿qué me libraría de morir a tiros, en caso de que las habilidades de Hol Horse o Guido Mista **[1]** estuviesen directamente inspiradas en una afición secreta del _sensei _? No lo sabría hasta que no lo intentara, y la sola idea de que volviera a llegar la noche y el cansancio venciera mis párpados era más aterradora que cualquier otro escrúpulo._

_La casa estaba silenciosa: tanto, que llegó a darme la impresión de que estaría totalmente desierta. Revisé los tres aposentos principales de forma bastante nerviosa pero con el mayor sigilo posible, estando plenamente consciente de lo sospechosos que sin duda se verían todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Abría las gavetas una tras otra, intentando abarcar la mayor porción de espacio con la vista en el menor tiempo posible, pero es que… ¿qué tamaño tendría? ¿De qué manera la habría guardado? Era de esperar que un objeto tan preciado estuviese bajo muchísimas llaves._

_Después de entrar en la tercera recámara –que parecía ser la de las gemelas o la suya propia, por lo espaciosa– la vi por fin._

_Sobre la antigua cómoda, en una caja de cristal._

_—¿Quién eres tú y qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?—_

***

Sentado sobre una de las camas de la habitación doble que lograron encontrar sin reservación previa, Igarashi no dejaba de mirar el famoso mapa de la prefectura de Miyagi, usado diez años atrás durante el extravagante periplo ajeno.

—Yo quisiera saber… por qué coño acabo cediendo siempre a tus ideas disparatadas.—

—¿Porque son grandiosas y tú también estás emocionado aunque lo niegues?— Contestó el menor con júbilo, al tiempo que terminaba de empacar su mochila.

Empero, al no escuchar réplica por parte del rubio, alzó la mirada.

—Oye… ¿ya lo tienes todo?—

Rei solamente se limitó a observarlo con fijeza y en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?...— Inquirió el cantante de The Gallo. Posteriormente, se colocó las manos en la cintura y esbozó un puchero. —Creí que habíamos quedado en que no volverías a dudar más de mí…—

Entonces, el más bajo exhaló un suspiro, tras de lo cual se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelifucsia.

—No dudo de ti… sino de mí.— Respondió por fin, una vez que estuvo frente al otro. —Dime, Joshua: ¿tu _stand_ tiene el poder de inmovilizar a los demás? Me has dicho que ella puede convertirse en otros, tomar su apariencia y destrezas, pero…—

—Sí puede.— Interrumpió Joestar, quien entendió a la perfección por dónde iba el asunto. Sabía que el rubio se explicaba la momentánea parálisis que había sufrido aquel día con base únicamente en su miedo de entonces. —Su poder en ese sentido es proporcional al temor que sienta la otra persona, pero sí es una de sus habilidades.—

Luego, y al notar que su interlocutor había subido la vista para encontrarla con la suya durante la respuesta, Jojo alzó las manos y tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus palmas.

—Rei-chan… ¿a qué le temes tanto?—

—Ya te lo dije. A no ser suficiente.— Contestó tajante el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ , desviando la mirada.

Pero luego volvió a entornarla.

—Perdóname. Es que toda esta situación… todo este asunto, empezó de manera muy extraña. Me refiero incluso a la historia con ustedes dos. A veces siento que yo estoy de más, que en realidad no me necesitan. Temo estar estorbando, y no encontrarme ni medianamente a su altura…—

Jojo ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisita amarga en los labios. Posteriormente, buscó el semblante del mayor y extendió el mohín con dulzura.

—No te preocupes. No voy a recriminarte que te sientas así porque puedo comprenderlo bien.—

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al pelicorto, quien instintivamente abrió más sus ojos castaños. ¿Jojo dándose por menos? ¿Es que eso era posible?

—Y tampoco voy a asegurarte que no tienes razón alguna para sentir eso. Nada de lo que yo diga te hará cambiar de opinión si tú no estás verdaderamente convencido.—

En ese punto, Jojo liberó el rostro de su amigo.

—Por lo cual, lo único que añadiré es que si lo deseas en verdad, debes tratar con todas tus fuerzas, porque así tendrás más probabilidades de conseguirlo. Al menos, eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí.—

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que cada uno intentó mantenerse silenciosamente en su postura. Pero el rubio cedió por fin, con una risita contenida.

—De acuerdo, tonto. Como siempre, tú ganas.—

Acto seguido, tomó su morral y acabó de colocar sus pertenencias en el interior.

—Si ya llegamos hasta aquí, no es momento de echarnos para atrás, ¿no es así?— Ante la pregunta, aunque retórica, Joestar asintió sonriendo. —Lo que le suceda a Gara-sama… podría depender de esto.— Finalizó Igarashi con un dejo de amargura.

Cuarenta minutos después, ambos hombres se encontraban esperando el primero de los autobuses. Después de comer algo, habían pedido en el hospedaje las señas necesarias para visitar los puntos de interés más frecuentados, además de un par de recomendaciones de restaurantes donde poder almorzar y tiendas para conseguir recuerdos.

Definitivamente, hacer aquella peregrinación acompañado se sentía muy diferente y hasta le añadía credibilidad a la fachada. Una fachada que, con todo, terminó convirtiéndose en una bonita oportunidad para viajar juntos, y que de no ser por aquel motivo, posiblemente ninguno de los dos se hubiera planteado.

—¿Tú crees… que los poderes de ese sujeto sean comparables a los que tú adquiriste?— Preguntó Rei, reflexionando en torno de aquel tema que le tomaba su tiempo asimilar, debido a lo cual ambos amigos no habían discurrido acerca de él de forma exhaustiva. —Demonios, ¡qué calor que hace!—

El pelifucsia, por su parte, se acomodaba el cabello en un moño al tiempo que continuaba mirando los rótulos de los vehículos de transporte público que se acercaban.

—Sí… Mucho. Está fatal.— Asintió el de menor edad, atándose el rodete finalmente. —Pues la verdad… no tengo ni idea. No estoy seguro de su naturaleza. Pero como te comenté antes, hay una corazonada que me dice que lo más urgente es que nos apertrechemos lo mejor posible para enfrentar lo que sea que se presente. Ah, mira. Ahí viene el coche.—

Luego de parar el vehículo y subir, ambos viajeros tomaron asiento en sitios un poco separados a causa de la falta de lugar. La conversación tuvo que cortarse de momento; empero, Igarashi continuaba pensativo.

Joshua miró a su acompañante de soslayo, al tiempo que se fijaba en el mapa para asegurarse de elegir la parada más conveniente.

—¿Estás bien?—

La pregunta pareció sacar al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

—Ehh, sí… Es solo que estaba pensando…— Introdujo el pelicorto, pero después bajó la voz al recelar de la gente a su alrededor. —Se me ocurre de todo, ¿sabes? ¿Y qué si _senpai_ también tiene alguna habilidad de ese tipo?—

No era algo inverosímil. Makoto nunca había intentado dañar a ninguno de sus _kouhais_ , o al menos así había sido hasta donde Joestar sabía. Pero eso no negaba la posibilidad de que si Kyo tenía algún don sobrenatural, hubiera hecho partícipe para entonces a su ex _roadie_ , en el caso de que fuera una capacidad transferible. Inevitablemente, los paralelismos con un antagonista como Dio[2] se le venían a la mente al menor: un enemigo capaz de crear su propio ejército.

—Creo que es aquí.— Dijo el de Hokkaido, levantándose de su asiento para tocar el timbre. Después, miró al rubio. —No nos conviene preocuparnos de más pensando en eso ahora. Lo importante es que hasta este momento… no hemos sufrido ningún ataque. Pero con todo el pesar del mundo, me parece que habrá que desconfiar hasta de él… de aquí en adelante…—

Ambos hombres descendieron del vehículo a una distancia prudente del punto en donde se suponía que abordarían el segundo autobús, el cual los acercaría todavía más a la casaquinta del _mangaka_.

—Por cierto que… al final no me contaste cómo fue tu encuentro con Araki-sensei.— Anotó el de Tokio, una vez que el autobús se hubo alejado. —Ha de haber sido una experiencia…—

—Totalmente única.— Completó el menor, sonriendo después.

Luego, tras mirar el mapa por última vez se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos y devolvió la atención hacia su amigo.

—No lo había hecho porque estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras. Quiero que esas cosas salgan de ti, para no sentir ni que sientas que te abrumo con ellas. Pero bueno, ya que deseas saber, te contaré. Total, todavía nos resta perder un poco más de tiempo aquí, en fotografías y esas cosas.—

—Soy todo oídos.—

***

_Me había quedado pasmado. Apenas escuché aquella voz, que tanto y tan bien conocía pero que nunca se había dirigido a mí, sentí una mezcla de emociones jamás experimentada. ¿Uno de mis más grandes ídolos reconociendo por fin mi existencia? Desde el principio, mis_ stage names _habían estado relacionados con mi serie de culto, lo cual por supuesto no significaba que mi carrera llegaría a oídos suyos alguna vez, y que por ende tendría el honor de conocerlo. Pero estaba sucediendo, aunque por una razón muy diferente, y como era lógico se me hacía prácticamente imposible de asimilar._

 _—Por favor,_ sensei _… Escúcheme.— Repliqué, de la manera más respetuosa posible, al tiempo que por instinto levantaba las manos para hacer patente mi condición inerme. —Se lo ruego. No he venido con malas intenciones, pero esto ha tenido que ser así porque… no me quedaba opción alguna.—_

_Cuando terminé de voltearme en la dirección en que había escuchado que provenía la voz, descubrí a aquel talentoso hombre en ropa casual pero abrigada, quien todavía sostenía la puerta con la mano y me miraba con total incredulidad y sorpresa, aunque sin enojo. No me había cubierto el rostro, porque si bien decidí usar un enterizo que me procurara comodidad, de ninguna manera deseaba emular la indumentaria de un forajido. Llevaba el cabello suelto (rubio, a como lo tenía en ese entonces) y muy poco maquillaje._

_—¿Qué quieres?— Volvió a preguntar el mayor, quien entonces desplazó su vista hacia la pequeña urna que contenía la flecha **[3]**, con la intención de que yo me percatara de ello. —¿A qué has venido?...—_

_—Me llamo… Joshua.— Introduje, bajando las manos al haber comprendido que el maestro no portaba arma alguna, y que la expresión en su rostro era de duda más que de irritación. —Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo y… en este momento, me encuentro en graves problemas.—_

_—Con que Joshua, eh.— Apuntó él, y pude notar un destello de agrado por la coincidencia que, me imagino, percibió como no tan azarosa. —Oh, problemas. ¿Qué clase de problemas, jovencito?—_

_Tras decir aquello, el artista se adelantó un par de pasos hasta introducirse en la habitación. Acto seguido, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y continuó mirándome._

_—Mi madre… falleció hace algún tiempo.— Dije, sabiendo que no habría manera de no mencionar el asunto en semejantes circunstancias, aunque no por ello sin menos amargura._

_Había bajado la mirada, por lo cual no supe qué expresión tomó el rostro de Araki en ese instante. Seguidamente, me preparé para poder articular por encima del nudo que para entonces oprimía mis cuerdas vocales._

_—Y la verdad es que se me está haciendo muy duro continuar sin ella. Necesito verla aunque sea una vez más…—_

_Al terminar mi réplica, me acerqué casi que automáticamente a la caja y estaba por llevar mis manos a ella. Pero el dueño de la casa volvió a pronunciarse._

_—Joshua, espera. No voy a advertirte de los peligros de ese instrumento, porque me parece que estarás totalmente al tanto. Y tampoco servirá que intente persuadirte sobre que su existencia es en realidad un mito, porque me queda muy claro que has venido a buscarla con total convencimiento. Pero no la toques aún.— Me dijo, y después se acercó por uno de los costados. —Siento lo de tu madre, en especial porque pareces muy joven todavía. Sin embargo, antes de permitirte hacer una locura tengo que saber qué es lo que pretendes.—_

_Mis ojos se habían preñado de lágrimas sin que pudiera controlarlo, a pesar de que durante todo ese rato me mantuve en silencio. Desde que la afirmación saliera de mis labios, el efecto se gatilló con total independencia de mi voluntad._

_—Ya le dije,_ sensei _.— Contesté, en un hilo de voz. —No puedo seguir sin ella. Cada noche, cada siesta larga es una tortura; como si tuviera un demonio siniestro y pesado apoyado sobre el pecho. Conoce el famoso cuadro, me imagino. **[4]**— _

_En ese momento, lo vi morderse el labio inferior. Entonces, aproveché el instante para pasarme los dedos por debajo de los ojos –en aras de recoger las lágrimas que se habían desbordado–, y recomponerme._

_—Escuche, Araki-sama: vine desde Tokio dispuesto a perder hasta la vida con tal de hallar una manera de verla nuevamente. El objetivo es uno, muy simple y único: quiero ver qué clase de_ stand _puedo desarrollar si logro sobrevivir. Tengo la esperanza de que sea uno que me permita comunicarme con ella de una manera que jamás podría experimentar sin ese poder. Y no, no me importa morir en caso de no ser digno… ¿Lo comprende ahora?—_

_El hombre permaneció en silencio pues sus labios no se separaron; empero, sus ojos se clavaron en mí con enorme asombro. Sí, estaba sorprendido, pero probablemente era mayor el sentimiento de pasmo y sobrecogimiento. Era como si hubiese estado pensando en decirme muchas cosas, todas las cuales se volvieron inútiles al escuchar mis razones y mi resolución._

_—Maestro… Por favor…—_

_Con un gran suspiro, el pelinegro bajó el semblante._

_—Está bien, muchacho.— Concedió, por fin. —No puedo negarte lo que pides, pues ¿quién sería yo en realidad si aliento a chicos y chicas a través de mi obra, pero cuando está en mis manos ayudarles a construir sus alas, me ganan mis escrúpulos? En la vida siempre hay riesgos, no hay camino que no los tenga, y tú ya has tomado tu decisión. Así que lo haré, te ayudaré. Porque has confiado en mí.—_

_—Desde que era un niño.— Agregué, con un regusto dulce y agradecido, a pesar de que continuaba sintiendo aquel nudo producto del dolor y la expectativa._

_Acto seguido, Araki-sama se acercó a la pequeña urna, la abrió y extrajo de ella la flecha dorada._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que adoptara el ademán necesario para clavarla, momento en el cual volvió a hincar sus pupilas en mi rostro._

_—Joshua-kun… ¿Estás listo?— Inquirió con una determinación casi marcial; la cual, al contrastar con su tono usual, reconocí como un recurso análogo a la colocación de un_ hachimaki _ **[5]**_ _. Y antes de que yo pudiera contestar, el_ mangaka _agregó: —Debes saber que si mueres, figurarás como desaparecido hasta el fin de los tiempos. Poseo una manera de disponer de tus restos mortales sin que ello me condene, a la vez que confío en que fuiste lo bastante cauto como para no contarle a nadie acerca de tu travesía. ¿O me equivoco?—_

_En aquel instante, pensé en mis amigos y en mis compañeros de banda; especialmente, en Andy, Wajow y Kaede. El hermano mayor y primer amor de adolescencia; y, en segundo lugar, ese que parecía más chico y que tanto me hacía reír con sus bromas e historias. Finalmente, en aquel gran músico de sesión que sin pregonarlo demasiado, se encargó de ver por cada uno de nosotros cuando decidimos por fin convertirnos en un acto estable._

_Imaginé sus reacciones al leer los titulares en los diarios, su posible tristeza y el pesar con que tendrían que renunciar a sus sueños cifrados en The Gallo. En aquel momento, no existía nadie que me importara más que ellos, si bien era consciente de que resultaba terriblemente egoísta admitirlo, pues para entonces tenía algunos fans que sé que también me habrían echado de menos._

_En todo caso, mantuve mi vista firme hacia el frente._

_—No le conté a nadie, así que no se preocupe. Y en el camino hacia acá, también hice todo lo posible por despistar, en caso de que alguien me estuviese observando. Me encuentro totalmente en sus manos.—_

_***_

A la vera de un frondoso árbol que cobijaba parte del parapeto divisorio entre el camino y la entrada al Monumento, Joestar e Igarashi se tomaban unos minutos para departir y refrescarse.

—Pienso que fue la mejor manera de decírselo.— Apuntó el más joven, al tiempo que con la cucharilla hacía lo posible para evitar que su helado se resbalara por los costados de la rebosante copa.

En aquel momento, se refería a la forma en que ambos vocalistas le comunicaron a su _senpai_ que saldrían juntos de viaje, la cual consistió en hacerle una llamada desde casa del rubio, durante la cual los tres estuvieron a la línea.

—No quería que pensara que estaba resentido con él por lo de la otra noche, si bien tú sabes…—

—Que te afectó.— Completó Rei, llevándose a los labios un bocado de su postre. —Obvio, es lógico que haya sucedido. Yo también me habría sentido muy mal. Y me habría cabreado mucho.—

Entonces, Joshua sonrió de lado.

—¿Tú? Oh, pero no. ¡No te creo capaz!—

—Ya cállate, majadero.— Tras una pausa para reír entre dientes y tomar un poco más de helado, Igarashi miró al menor. —¿Te sientes… mejor ahora?—

El pelifucsia asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú… ¿sigues molesto con Gara-san por lo que te conté?— Inquirió Joestar con precaución, pues sabía que aquel era un asunto delicado.

Entonces, el cantante de Marco dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

—Jojo, tú sabes bien que no puedo enojarme con él. No me sale; no realmente. A veces incluso me pregunto si aquel día, de haber sido su voluntad, me habría dejado matar…—

Los ojos del mayor se dirigieron hacia el semblante del chico de los numerosos _piercings_ faciales con un atisbo de culpa.

—Ya sabes… Si hubiese decidido cometer una barbaridad mientras me endulzaba el oído o me acariciaba… Pero en fin. La duda es conmigo, con mis reacciones y actitudes. Por el contrario, jamás habría dejado que te lastimara en serio.—

El de Hokkaido mantuvo sus ojos puestos en aquellos orbes almendrados. De igual manera que para el más bajo, aquel día en que ambos por fin se conocieron quedaría indeleble en su memoria, y aun en ese momento era para él como si casi no hubiera transcurrido tiempo desde que sucedió.

—Tú también… eres un Sacrificio.— Mencionó, sin reparar mucho en que lo dicho había sido un pensamiento en voz alta.

De inmediato, sin embargo, el pelifucsia sintió una punzada amarga, la cual lo obligó a desistir de aquella conclusión en su interior.

—Bah, ¿¡pero qué estás diciendo!?— Acotó de repente, subiendo el tono y tiñendo la voz de un dejo animado. —¡Makoto-san jamás me habría herido en verdad!—

Empero, Rei se mantuvo serio.

—No en sus cabales. Pero si llegara a perder el juicio… por alguna razón externa, me temo que no podríamos estar tan seguros.—

Después de un rato en el que ambos viajeros aprovecharon no solamente para terminar de degustar su helado, sino también para hacer las últimas fotografías del hermoso Osaki Hachimangu[6] y buscar un tocador, llegó la hora de abordar el segundo autobús.

Poco a poco, y conforme se acercaba el momento de visitar por segunda vez aquel peculiar tabernáculo de sus devociones, Joshua se sentía más y más intranquilo. Así fue que, en el momento preciso, el cantante venido del norte decidió bajarse junto con su amigo dos paradas antes de lo necesario.

—¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó el pelicorto aun después de descender del vehículo, con una ceja enarcada. —Me parece que el punto que vi señalado en el mapa quedaba un poco más adelante…—

—No. Lo que sucede es que se me había olvidado comentarte que antes de salir vi la indicación de un atajo. Así no tendremos que volver a aplicarnos bloqueador dentro de un rato, porque este maldito sol amenaza con derretirnos como si estuviéramos en Egipto…—

El tiempo transcurrido durante los siguientes seiscientos metros fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Igarashi. El mayor se percató de que Jojo no se había desviado del camino principal, sino que continuaban andando por exactamente la misma senda que el autobús también había seguido en su ruta acostumbrada.

—O te detienes y me dices qué carajo está pasando, o me pido un taxi y me largo.— Declaró el mayor, tajante.

Pero ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero, quien se había detenido de espaldas delante de él, Rei se allegó un par de pasos.

Joshua seguía inmóvil.

—Oye, no me asust…—

—Vete. — Pronunció el más joven, todavía sin voltearse.

El tokiota no pudo menos que abrir los ojos a causa de la extrañeza.

—Tienes toda la razón: deberías irte. Perdóname por haber insistido para que vinieras hasta aquí.—

Rei aseguraba odiar las bromas y la risa tonta del más chico, incluso después de desistir de sus supuestas desavenencias e incurrir de buen grado en aquella relación de naturaleza jamás antes experimentada, gracias a la cual compartían muchísimo de su tiempo. Pero lo cierto era que cada vez que Jojo se comportaba de manera distinta, una naciente preocupación se albergaba en el interior del mayor. Una disconformidad inquietante, especialmente tras haberlo visto legítimamente triste y vertiendo lágrimas aquella aciaga mañana en su departamento.

—Ni hablar.— Repuso el de menor estatura, llevando la diestra al hombro ajeno. —Si estás totalmente convencido de eso y es lo que quieres en realidad, te volteas en este instante y me lo dices a la cara.— 

Joestar se volteó lentamente, evidenciando con su movimiento lo mucho que le costaba abandonar su postura. Cuando por fin su semblante estuvo en dirección del de su interlocutor, el líder de Marco notó las lágrimas apiñadas en los orbes ajenos, y ese efecto rojizo en sus mejillas: señal inequívoca de su deseo de llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? — Insistió el mayor. —¿Por qué cambias de opinión tan de repente, después de haber hecho todos los esfuerzos para que viniéramos?—

En aquel momento, Igarashi moduló su tono para no sonar tan duro, pues evidenciaba lo mucho que un motivo en apariencia repentino y desconocido para él estaba afectando al más joven.

—Jo-chan…—

—Soy un imbécil y un egoísta.— Replicó el pelifucsia, reteniendo los pequeños resuellos que acompañan las lágrimas.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio, durante el cual el rubio se dedicó a observar a su amigo en aras de hallar alguna otra pista sobre el comportamiento del más chico. Pero Jojo rehuía sus ojos, siendo incapaz de mirarle de frente y fijamente, como casi siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno, a lo primero definitivamente no hay mucho que hacerle.— Ante la chanza del mayor, ambos hombres sonrieron; el de Hokkaido, además, se llevó la mano a los labios para cubrir parcialmente el mohín. —Pero… no. No eres egoísta. Has estado compartiendo conmigo todo lo tuyo desde el primer momento. Así que lo siento, pero no puedo admitir que digas semejante cosa.—

Joshua entonces hizo ademán de cruzar los brazos, adoptando al final una postura que más bien era un abrazo a sí mismo, y que Rei identificó como pensativa y consoladora a la vez.

Después de unos segundos, el pelilargo habló por fin.

—Ahora mismo no sé si el deseo de apartarte del mal que tanto temo es o no egoísmo, pues quiero que vivas, y que por ningún motivo suceda como sucedió con ella. Pero al fin y al cabo, no puedo negar que no quiero que te pase nada porque, de ser así, yo te extrañaría… y me moriría de pena.—

Una atrevida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la cual el chico recogió rápidamente con el dorso de su dedo.

—Sin embargo, si te pido que te quedes y te sumes a mí en esto, me siento egoísta también porque es como si no pensara en tu bienestar…—

El rubio del tatuaje de la _hannya_ sintió un pálpito muy fuerte en su pecho, al caer en cuenta completamente de la razón tras la preocupación de su amigo. Asimismo, resultaba muy claro para él que no era la primera vez en que la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal le saltaba a la cara, pero comprendía la responsabilidad que atormentaba al menor al ser el autor de la iniciativa no solo del viaje, sino del objetivo en sí que les había llevado hasta ese lugar.

—La primera razón por la que no eres egoísta es porque todos tememos que a nuestros seres queridos les ocurra algo por miedo a perderles, a dejar de tenerles en nuestra vida. No existe otra manera de amarles.— Dijo el de más edad con tranquilidad y total convencimiento. —Y la segunda, es que estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad y deseo. Me encuentro perfectamente al tanto de que puedo morir al ser herido por la flecha en el intento de generar un _stand_ ; o si sobrevivo a eso, de la posible batalla en que nos enfrentemos con lo que demonios sea Nishimura-san en realidad… Aun así, accedí a tomar el riesgo y venir. A no dejarte solo en este asunto.—

Durante todo el parlamento, el pelifucsia no había separado sus pupilas del semblante del mayor, escuchándole atentamente y captando cada uno de los gestos ajenos. Poco a poco, su abrazo se había deshecho y sus extremidades acabaron posicionándose con normalidad a los costados de su torso.

El mayor se acercó y tomó la diestra de Joestar para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

—Estoy convencido, Jojo. Como lo estuviste tú diez años atrás.—

Sabiéndose con la necesaria privacidad al estar solos en medio del camino en ese momento, el decidido rubio rodeó la cintura del más joven y –sin despegar la mirada del rostro del chico– hincó sus orbes una vez más en aquellas queridas ventanas que sin escrúpulo ni vergüenza le permitían ver hacia el interior con total libertad. Hacia esos ojos tan únicos como no había conocido jamás.

Acto seguido, allegó el semblante al del otro vocalista buscándole los labios, pero justo antes de unirlos con los suyos completamente, los rozó al tiempo que susurraba.

—Estamos haciendo esto por alguien que ambos amamos muchísimo.—

[1] Hol Horse es un antagonista menor del tercer arco de JJBA ( _Stardust Crusaders_ ), mientras que Guido Mista tiene un rol coprotagónico con la mafia de Passione al mando de Bruno Buccellati, a lo largo del arco quinto ( _Vento Aureo_ ). Ambos personajes poseen habilidades que implican pistolas, y de ahí el comentario de Joshua.

[2] Dio Brando, antagonista de los arcos primero ( _Phantom Blood_ ) y tercero ( _Stardust Crusaders_ ) de _JJBA_. Mencionado ya en la precuela _Daitoua Mahoujin_ por Rei, al comparar el odioso carisma que para entonces percibía en Joshua con el del célebre personaje de Araki.

[3] El arco y la flecha, usualmente referidos solamente como “la flecha”, son objetos poderosos dentro del universo de _JJBA_. En resumidas cuentas, habría varias de ellas, las cuales fueron talladas in illo tempore a partir de rocas contaminadas de un virus alienígena, por un hombre que deseaba poderes sobrehumanos. Tal virus tendría la capacidad de despertar habilidades increíbles en criaturas vivientes que fuesen infectadas por él.

[4] Alusión a _La pesadilla_ de Henry Fuseli, conocido también como _El íncubo_.

[5] Bandana o cinta que se colocan los japoneses en la frente cuando acometen una tarea, y que cumple con el objetivo de infundirles fuerza o valor, al ser un símbolo de esfuerzo y constancia.

[6] Santuario sintoísta en Aoba-ku, prefectura de Miyagi. Su edificio principal es Tesoro Nacional de Japón.


	4. Capítulo IV: Eidolon

_No podría narrar lo que sucedió en el plano físico durante aquel lapso de mi inconciencia, pues sobre ello solamente recuerdo lo que el_ sensei _me refirió al despertar._

_En todo caso, y volviendo a los acontecimientos de los que me ocupaba recién, luego de que el hombre empuñó la punta de la flecha contra mi pecho y la hizo traspasarme la carne en medio de un fulgor y un dolor ingentes, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, previo a que me desmayara por completo._

_Recuerdo bien el momento en que todo se apagó, y supongo que transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que tuviera lugar la ensoñación que, a diferencia de otros episodios de mi vida, jamás podré olvidar._

_Al abrir los ojos en medio del sueño, me desperté tendido al centro de una enorme jaula. Me di cuenta de ello por las sombras que proyectaban los barrotes sobre el piso, el cual parecía ser de color claro. Tras develar la vista me incorporé lentamente, poniéndome de pie con cierta dificultad._

_Me percibía a mí mismo completamente solo; sin embargo, me sentía observado. Por ello fue que decidí alzar la voz._

_—¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?—_

_Oí unos pasos provenientes de atrás, lo cual me hizo voltearme de repente. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando divisé por fin una pequeña silueta. Antropomorfa, pero extremadamente pequeña._

_—¿Quién… quién eres tú?— Pregunté, entre maravillado e intimidado. Teniendo muy presente que el reducido tamaño de una criatura no era motivo para subestimar su poder o su alcance._

_La silueta dio un par de pasos para salir de la sombra que la opacaba y que impedía apreciar su apariencia, descubriéndose por fin como una muñeca articulada de grandes ojos negros, tupidas pestañas y una caperuza oscura, a tono con su atuendo._

_Luego de que se descubrió, el parecido de su peinado con aquel que solía llevar mi madre captó mi atención de inmediato, y no pude evitar notar que el tono de su labial, de un rojo sangre encendido, también coincidía demasiado con mi inmediata referencia._

_Sentí miedo._

_—Hola, Jojo-kun.— Respondió ella, con una voz baja y dulce, como si captara el intuitivo pavor que había comenzado a apoderarse de mí. —Yo soy… quien tú quieras que sea. Solo dime… qué es lo que tu corazón desea ver…—_

_La odié, mucho y de inmediato. Yo, que había recorrido aquel camino y había afrontado todos los peligros con tal de que alguna fuerza sobrenatural me ofreciera el innombrable don, en ese momento estaba muerto de terror y rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía no solo a presentarse con esas señas, sino a insinuarme aquel deseo de manera tan cínica?_

_Si bien recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había estado viviendo en el plano físico consciente, y sabía que aquello era una ensoñación, me sentí confundido. ¿Sería que aquel encuentro se borraría de mi memoria después? Si iba a tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo para acabar olvidándolo todo de inmediato, ¿habría valido la pena entonces?_

_El asunto se volvía todavía más horrible cuando caía en cuenta de que todo ese entorno era producto de mi propia mente, de mi propia alma y de mi propio ser. Cosa que siempre tuve clara desde un principio, pero que al no poder controlar completamente, no dejaba de horrorizarme con sus posibilidades._

_—Quiero ver a mi madre.— La afirmación escapó de mis labios sin mucha elaboración. —No sé quién seas, de dónde saliste o por qué tienes esa forma… Y no me interesa saberlo de inmediato.—_

_Mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que frasear aquella tortura? ¿¡Por qué demonios un ente que se suponía parte de mí tenía que preguntármelo, y volver con ello a clavarme la misma estaca en el alma, más adentro aún!?_

_—Todo lo que quiero es verla, de una vez por todas. Por favor.—_

_Caí de rodillas en el suelo, con el semblante bajo y la cabeza entre las palmas. Si ella iba a convertirse delante de mí en la persona que yo tanto ansiaba ver, no quería atestiguarlo. Una transformación necesariamente monstruosa, por cuanto bien le sabía muerta hacía tiempo, y porque de pronto vino a mi mente la posibilidad de un cambio abrupto y violento; todo lo cual lo haría demasiado doloroso de presenciar._

_Pero contrario a lo que pensé, no se escuchó ninguna voz o ruido. Por precaución había cerrado los ojos mientras me mantenía en la postura suplicante, y no los abrí hasta que no recibí una indicación lo suficientemente convincente para hacerlo._

_Hasta que volví a percibir ese amado tono._

_—Jojo, cariño mío. He vuelto.—_

_Mis párpados subieron pero yo no me atreví a elevar el semblante. Cuando mi mirada se despejó divisé sus delgadas piernas ceñidas por un pantalón tubo de mezclilla, y sus pequeños pies que calzaban unos lindos taconcitos bajos._

_Fui obligado a llevar mi vista hacia ella cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó por el mentón para subirme el rostro, después de que me apartara las manos de los costados de la cabeza._

_Estupefacto, hinqué las pupilas en su preciosa cara._

_—Hijito, ¿es qué no vas a abrazarme? ¿Qué acaso no vas a saludar a tu madre, que tanto te ha extrañado? Ven aquí, mi vida.—_

_Mi reacción fue automática, y poco me importó que se tratara únicamente de una ilusión._

_Ansiaba tanto estrecharla y tenerla por fin entre mis brazos, sentir su menuda anatomía y escuchar su respiración, que me abalancé sobre ella y rodeé su cuello. El llanto comenzó a brotar enloquecido, pero yo no podía decir nada. El nudo que me cerraba la tráquea era más grueso que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes._

_Cuando por fin pude articular algo, la misma frase venía una y otra vez a mis labios._

_—N-no lo puedo creer… Dios mío; ¡no lo puedo creer! No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¡por fin!…—_

_Como no pudiera despegarme de ella, fue mi interlocutora quien entonces me alejó de su cuerpo para mirarme. Yo la observaba a mi vez, pero cuando noté que la ropa que llevaba había cambiado por la misma que tenía el día de su accidente… comencé a preocuparme._

_—Te ves bien, Jo-chan. Muy bien. Como alguien… que no ha guardado luto…—_

_Esperablemente, el comentario me lastimó mucho. A partir del abrazo, cualquier intento de refrenarme y tener presente que continuaba en la ensoñación fue totalmente inútil._

_—Pero… ¿qué dices? Claro que sí, ¡claro que sí, mamá! ¡Casi me muero por tu ausencia!— Declaré, con los ojos humedecidos y a raudales, incapaz incluso de verla con claridad a causa del estorbo de las lágrimas, y sintiendo el pecho retorcido. —Andy-kun tuvo que venir a casa y sacarme de mi pozo. ¡Estaba horrible, comía cualquier cosa, no podía dormir! Y fue gracias a él, quien me convenció de que tú…—_

_Unas manchas rojas aparecieron en sus ropas._

_—Andy-kun. Por supuesto.— Interrumpió la visión, que de aquí en adelante se me hace demasiado pesaroso siquiera llamar “ella”. —Tus amigos… Tus amiguitos queridos y tus chicas, que siempre estuvieron primero.—_

_¿Cómo atreverme a discutirle? No era mi madre. La mía, la verdadera, había muerto tiempo atrás, y eso lo sabía y lo supe siempre. Y nunca un reclamo de esa índole había salido de su boca durante el tiempo que estuvo viva. Sin embargo, se veía y hablaba como ella. Pero más importante aún: en mi furor, los reproches que me hacía sonaban como si me los estuviera haciendo mi madre. Eran espantosamente convincentes._

_Lo último que recuerdo fue a Araki-san llamándome y zarandeándome, pues había notado gracias a mis gritos y sacudidas que la flecha finalmente no me privó de la vida._

_Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos me lancé a su cuello, buscando refugio en una de las pocas figuras paternales que acompañaron mi crianza. Una que, paradójicamente, jamás antes había conocido en persona._

_Él permaneció en silencio y me devolvió el abrazo._

***

—Es esta.— Dijo el pelifucsia, con determinación. —Recuerdo bien ese enorme portón de aspecto viejo y descuidado.—

Tras andar el resto del camino que los separaba del área en donde se hallaba la entrada a las casaquintas, Jojo y Rei pasaron bastante desapercibidos gracias a sus fachas de visitantes y su compañía mutua, si bien toparon con mayor cantidad de gente que la que vio el más joven en el otoño de hacía diez años.

La bonita zona montañosa que albergaba aquellas residencias, muchas de ellas convertidas en moradas de veraneo para entonces, comenzaba a poblarse visiblemente a causa de la calurosa estación y los festivales de temporada. Debido a ello, ambos vocalistas decidieron echar mano de las cámaras de sus celulares y continuar con su visita, al tiempo que siguieron acercándose a la dirección requerida.

—Bien.— Contestó el rubio, bajándose un poco las gafas para observar mejor y con más claridad el panorama circundante. —¿Cómo hiciste aquella vez? ¿Escalaste, no?— Joshua asintió. —El problema es que creo que con toda esta gente caminando por aquí… eso será un poco difícil ahora.—

—¡No se diga más! Tú dedícate a observar a los profesionales.—

El de Hokkaido se quitó su mochila y la abrió, colando la mano entre las cuerdas enrolladas y los arneses que en ese momento no servirían de mucho, con el objetivo de extraer de ella la que sin duda tendría que ser una de sus herramientas preferidas en la vida: la palanca alzaprima de su coche.

El rubio no pudo menos que casi echársele encima al menor apenas notó de qué se trataba la cacareada solución, intentando con ello tapar el utensilio y alejarlo del alcance visual de cualquiera que anduviera por ahí en esos instantes.

—¿¡Pero es que eres tarado!?— Lo riñó, aunque en voz baja. —¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a usar eso aquí y ahora, si me contaste que incluso te abstuviste la otra vez, y siendo que esto estaba casi desierto? ¡Estás loco!—

Jojo solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, extrañado por la abrupta reacción ajena.

—Sí, pero ahora somos dos.—

Como Igarashi mantuviera su gesto de no comprender el escueto razonamiento, el más alto continuó.

—Tú me puedes cubrir o avisar si alguien se acerca. Total, sabes que no me tomará más que unos segundos.—

Rápidamente, el mayor recordó la maniobra en casa de Gara el día que ambos se conocieron, y dentro de sí tuvo que admitir que el proceder de Joestar aquella vez había sido impecable.

Así que, aunque a regañadientes, no le quedó más remedio que acceder y apartarse.

—Alguna vez tendrás que contarme de dónde sacaste esas… habilidades. ¿Qué acaso eras un raterito adolescente cuando estabas en Sapporo?—

Jojo no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Por lo que, recuperando su tono entre bromista y seductor, encaró al pelicorto.

—No exactamente… Pero Andy-kun y yo, junto con nuestros compinches de entonces, algunas veces hacíamos esto por diversión.—

Tras enunciar aquello, el de las numerosas perforaciones terminó de extraer la palanca del bolso.

—No robábamos nada; lo que disfrutábamos era la adrenalina del momento. Ya sabes, la posibilidad de llegar a ser sorprendidos.—

El de Tokio rodó los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza, lo cual no hizo más que acrecentar la diversión de su interlocutor.

Joshua volvió a allegarse al cantante de Marco.

—Ya deje de hacerse el exigente y el correcto, Igarashi-san. Que bien que con todo eso y mis peores defectos, es así como le gusto.— Susurró a su lado, logrando de inmediato su cometido de ponerlo incómodo.

Luego lo miró a la cara y sonrió con una pizca de superioridad.

—Ahora ve y asegúrate de que no haya moros en la costa.—

Instantes después, el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ le daba su señal al más chico para que procediera con prontitud y certeza. No obstante, justo en el momento en que Jojo iba a colocar el extremo curvo de la herramienta en medio de las dos grandes hojas de madera, a la altura de la cerradura, el pestillo cedió por sí solo, lo cual sorprendió muchísimo al vocalista menor.

Momentos después, las grandes puertas se separaban delante de sus ojos, abriéndose para permitirle la entrada.

—¿¡P-pero qué… coño…!?—

Motivado tanto por la exclamación del menor como por el ruido que hacían los portones al moverse, el rubio se volteó y atestiguó el prodigio. Atónito, se acercó en silencio a donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Y ahora?— Preguntó el de menor estatura, incrédulo y bastante pálido. —Esto… ¿tiene algo que ver con Succubus?—

Joestar negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

—En absoluto. Así que estoy igual de sorprendido que tú…—

Unos instantes de silencio evidenciaron que ambos amigos se hallaban deliberando internamente sobre si ingresar a la casaquinta de la manera en que lo habían previsto, o si por el contrario sería necesario cambiar de estrategia. Asimismo, dicho lapso sin duda estaba sirviendo para que los pasmados testigos pudieran procesar el hecho, que aunque no era ajeno a los portentos que habían vivido en los últimos tiempos, generaba en ambos la sensación de estar ante una amenaza inesperada.

—¿Vamos?— Inquirió Rei por fin. —No tengo ni puta idea de por qué esta cosa se abrió por sí sola… Pero si no continuamos el camino, no podremos cumplir con nuestro cometido en este lugar.—

Joshua asintió en silencio, volviendo a guardar la palanca y colocándose la mochila a la espalda instantes después. Internamente, dudaba de si lo que acababan de presenciar sería una manifestación del gran poder desconocido que tanto temía, y que su intuición insistía en percibir como hostil, si bien todavía no había obtenido prueba o explicación que fundamentara la corazonada. Pero tal y como decía su fiel amigo, de no continuar el camino jamás llegarían a saberlo.

Todavía en silencio, con cierto nerviosismo y sin bajar la guardia, ambos hombres se internaron en el patio delantero de la propiedad. Fue entonces cuando Joshua observó que los jardines lucían muy diferentes respecto de la vez anterior, pues se veían más cuidados. Al advertir ese detalle, su preocupación mermó un poco.

Un hermoso arbusto de color rojizo y podado con forma redondeada captaba la atención del chico, cuando en eso escuchó una voz.

—¡Hola, muchacho loco! ¡Diez años después te dignas a acordarte de tu viejo _sensei_!…—

El vocalista del tatuaje de la _hannya_ abrió los ojos como platos. Su vista no lo engañaba: frente a ellos, ataviado con una _yukata_ de verano y _geta_ , el autor del afamado _shonen_ sobre el linaje Joestar se encontraba de pie en el corredor de su residencia.

—Pe-pero si es… Araki-san…—

El cantante de The Gallo, si bien también se encontraba sorprendido por la inusitada bienvenida, no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

—Pues claro, hombre.— Le respondió al rubio por lo bajo. —Es a quien vinimos a buscar, ¿no? ¿O acaso te esperabas a Rohan-sama[1]? Aunque te digo: no habría sido nada raro encontrárselos juntos…—

El de Tokio apretó los labios para no echar a reír, recordando los detalles que le había comentado Jojo sobre la conocida predilección del talentoso _mangaka_ por su colega ficcional: producto este de su propia imaginación.

Ante las murmuraciones de los recién llegados, el hombre de mediana edad insistió.

—¿Joshua-kun? Ven, acércate.— Pidió, bajando un par de escalones de aquel bonito porche de madera, mientras se abanicaba. —Oh, y veo que vienes acompañado. Anda, preséntame a tu camarada.—

Acto seguido, ambos visitantes caminaron hacia la entrada de la vivienda para ofrecerle sus respetos al anfitrión. Una vez alcanzada la prudente distancia, el pelirrosa tomó la palabra.

—Araki-sama, ¡qué gusto volver a verle!— Saludó, inclinándose respetuosamente hasta los noventa grados. En ese momento, el rubio le imitó. —Este es mi amigo Rei Igarashi, y hemos venido con el objetivo de buscar su sabio consejo.—

Al oír su nombre, el de menor estatura volvió a inclinarse, aunque describiendo un ángulo más reducido.

—¡Mucho gusto, _sensei_! Un honor conocerlo por fin.—

—Con que Igarashi-kun, ¿eh?— Contestó Hirohiko, sonriendo. —Un gusto para mí también. Pero vengan, ¡pasen adelante! ¡Me pone muy feliz recibir visitas en esta época del año!—

—“Rei” está bien.— Añadió el mayor de los recién llegados.

Pero luego, un poco cohibido por la efusividad del hombre, miró a Jojo y después volvió a llevar la atención hacia el frente.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, maestro, pero… ¿será que primero podemos hablar en privado con usted? Después, si lo desea, le acompañaremos.—

El hombre nativo de Miyagi se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Empero, retornó pronto a su ánimo usual.

—Oh, claro que sí.— Replicó, cambiando su dirección y dando un par de pasos hacia el costado. Sugiriendo con ello que se enrumbaran por el pasillo externo en vez de ingresar por la puerta principal. —Síganme por este lado.—

Los tres hombres se introdujeron en una habitación contigua; en la que, nada más entrar, los más jóvenes dejaron sus cosas en un rincón y se quitaron los zapatos. Acto seguido, se arrodillaron sobre el tatami y se sentaron en _seiza_.

El anfitrión sonrió, al tiempo que él mismo se acomodaba al estilo indio.

—Oh, vamos, chicos… ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?— Mencionó, terminando de sentarse en el lugar elegido, que estaba contiguo a una de las puertas internas que daba hacia el resto de la vivienda. —¡Siéntanse como en su casa!—

Los visitantes imitaron al mayor y pronto estuvieron más cómodos, lo cual sin duda contribuyó a que se relajaran un poco más tras la inesperada aunque amigable acogida.

—Ah, por cierto… Normalmente, les ofrecería té. Pero dado que está haciendo un calor terrible… ¿Querrían beber algo frío?—

Jojo, quien por fin pudo desatarse el cabello y se lo peinaba con los dedos para acomodarlo, aceptó de inmediato.

—Se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Lo que sea, lo que tenga; no se preocupe. Hemos pasado buena parte del día bajo ese sol abrasador, así que se imaginará que llegar por fin a un lugar tan agradable como este es un gran alivio.—

Pronunciada la respuesta, Araki descorrió discretamente la puerta para solicitarle a alguna persona en el interior que les alcanzara unas gaseosas. Posteriormente, devolvió la atención hacia sus huéspedes.

—Que por cierto ha cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez, _sensei_. Está todo mucho más bonito.—

—¡Así es, jovencito!— Replicó el pelinegro, satisfecho por la observación. —La zona se volvió más concurrida durante los últimos años, por lo que las estadías vacacionales tomaron otro cariz. Uno más alegre, digamos. Por eso, decidimos rediseñar los jardines, remodelar algunas cosas de la casa y… poner cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.—

Ante la última referencia, hecha con total propósito por parte del anfitrión, Rei cayó en cuenta por fin del tema de las puertas.

—Oh, ¡con que había cámaras!— Exclamó, mientras Hirohiko recibía las latas y les entregaba las suyas a los visitantes. —Ahora lo comprendo todo…—

—¡Correcto, Rei-kun!— Repuso el _mangaka_ , abriendo su lata y conteniendo las risas. —Después de la visita de Joshua aquel día de otoño, me di cuenta de que… esta casa estaba un poco expuesta.— Suspiró, con una pizca de sorna, la cual no falló en hacer sonreír al aludido. —Su presencia no me molestó en absoluto una vez que comenzamos a hablar y supe que venía en son de paz, pero me preocupó pensar que a lo mejor no todas las sorpresas de ese tipo serían tan agradables…—

Entonces, el pelifucsia tomó la palabra, tras beber un segundo sorbo largo de su refrescante bebida.

—Hablando de sorpresas poco agradables, Araki-sensei… Es debido a una de ellas que hemos venido a verle.— Anotó, cambiando el semblante a uno más serio y grave. —Mire, le adelanto que Rei-kun conoce todo lo relativo a mis habilidades, así como a la existencia real de los _stands_ y de la flecha, así que no se preocupe. No debe abstenerse de comentar acerca de estos temas en su presencia.—

Igarashi mutó el rostro también y secundó al cantante de The Gallo, quien había decidido entrar en materia.

—De acuerdo, lo comprendo.— Respondió el artista, y se dirigió después hacia la puerta que tenía al lado para terminar de cerrarla por completo.

Seguidamente, hizo descender su tono de voz de manera notoria, si bien todavía podía escuchársele cómodamente a la distancia en que los tres se hallaban uno del otro.

—Puede que tenga algo que contarles yo también, pero primero me dedicaré a escucharlos.—

Instintivamente, Joshua y Rei voltearon a verse. El rubio dio su visto bueno para que el menor de ambos continuara con la palabra y explicara el motivo del viaje.

—Seré breve, maestro. Mi intuición… me habla sobre una amenaza latente. No sé si tenga que ver con mis habilidades adquiridas aquella vez, aunque imagino que sí.—

Jojo se tomó unos instantes para ordenar mejor las ideas en su cabeza, al tiempo que reunía fuerzas para hablar de nuevo –por segunda vez en su vida– sobre un tema verdaderamente delicado y decisivo con aquel hombre.

—Me da mucha pena con usted, porque a lo mejor pensará que lo vengo a buscar solamente cuando tengo problemas.—

Al hacer el comentario, el de Hokkaido no pudo evitar reír vagamente; empero, no se atrevió a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente. En ese momento, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

—El asunto es que… hay una persona, alguien sumamente querido para nosotros dos, el cual se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña en los últimos días. Esa persona…— En aquel instante, Jojo dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro del mayor. —Esa persona no es alguien común, _sensei_. Es uno de esos seres que mantienen el equilibrio en el mundo, ¿sabe? Que con su sola existencia son capaces de unir a otros. Que transmiten grandes enseñanzas con su forma de ser y se ganan la admiración ajena rápidamente.—

De soslayo, Joestar notó un inequívoco brillo en los ojos de su amigo a causa de esas sentidas palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—No obstante y por desgracia, este tipo de seres son siempre codiciados por otros que no necesariamente tienen las mejores intenciones…—

Hirohiko escuchaba atentamente al músico de las numerosas perforaciones faciales, al tiempo que de cuando en cuando dirigía algunas miradas furtivas al pelicorto.

—No sé bien de qué se trate exactamente, si bien sospecho de otra persona en particular. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy seguro de si tiene que ver con una energía de proyección del espíritu, como lo son los _stands_. Se supone que los usuarios se perciben entre sí, pero ya sea debido a que nunca me he enfrentado a otro o a que definitivamente se trata de un tipo de energía diferente, me encuentro confundido respecto de esto. Y esa… es una de las consultas más importantes que hemos venido a hacerle.—

Cuando el más joven de los tres hombres acabó de hablar, se hizo un silencio importante en la habitación. Jojo se reponía de la carga emocional de sus palabras, mientras que Rei terminaba de asimilar la parte de información que escuchaba por primera vez. En tercer lugar y de manera conjunta, ambos vocalistas esperaban también la ansiada réplica que pudiera resolver por fin sus dudas, o al menos arrojar alguna luz sobre aquel asunto que tan consternados los tenía.

Después de un par de minutos, Araki suspiró y se dispuso a tomar de su gaseosa el último de los sorbos antes de vaciarla. El ademán, dadas las circunstancias, resultó un poco tortuoso para los dos más jóvenes.

—Primero que todo, Jojo-kun… No debes sentir pena alguna, o sentirte mal en todo caso.—

Aquella introducción tomó un poco por sorpresa tanto al pelifucsia como a Igarashi, quienes no pensaron en que el mayor recuperaría el principio del parlamento de Joestar.

—Siempre que has venido, ha sido para salvar a alguien. Esa persona fuiste tú mismo la primera vez, lo cual es totalmente legítimo y muy valioso.—

En los labios de Araki se dibujó una paciente y resuelta sonrisa que impresionó mucho al de Tokio, pues de ambos visitantes, era quien menos le conocía.

—Y ahora quieres preservar a este Sacrificio, quien según lo que me refieres, es también un Lazo. Así que no podría reprocharte nada, de ninguna manera.—

El rubio se sentía confundido por aquella manera de expresarse que tenía el hombre mayor; pero como recordaba que Joshua le había hablado en términos parecidos anteriormente, decidió callar de momento y guardarlo todo en su memoria. Después, y de no escuchar mayor explicación durante las charlas, le preguntaría a su amigo al respecto.

En ese momento, el cantante de Marco distinguió lo emocionado que se hallaba el de Hokkaido a causa de las palabras que el maestro acababa de dirigirle.

—Gracias, _sensei_ … ¡Muchas gracias! Es solo que siento… como si fuera mi deber.— Expresó el menor de los presentes con mucha consternación. —Que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados ahora que sé y siento todo esto. Aparte, Succubus… bah, no sé si sea ella o si en realidad soy yo mismo. Pero no me ha dejado en paz la visión… la posibilidad de perder a Gara-sama en cualquier momento.—

Fue en ese instante cuando Rei se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado sufriendo Jojo en silencio. No solo porque había sido él quien vio a Makoto la última vez y en las circunstancias que le narró en casa, sino porque gracias a la parte de su naturaleza que era distinta, podía percibir cosas que ni Igarashi mismo ni el resto serían capaces de notar.

Entonces, tomando la palabra imprevistamente, el rubio se dirigió al autor nativo de Sendai.

—Araki-sama, ¡por favor, se lo pido! ¡Díganos si usted cree que esto es obra de otro _stand_!—

La aguda intervención logró captar la atención del pelinegro, quien entonces se volteó hacia Igarashi.

—La persona de la que sospechamos y a quien consideramos culpable… es alguien muy afamado, con una influencia enorme en muchos sentidos, y admirado por gran cantidad de nosotros; mentiría si le digo lo contrario. Pero lo más delicado de todo, es que también es muy importante… extremadamente importante para _él_.—

El dejo amargo en las palabras del rubio fue totalmente notorio, e incluso un poco sorpresivo para Jojo. Pues al igual que el pelicorto continuaba ignorando algunos hechos de su pasado, lo mismo le sucedía a Joestar con la historia de vida de su amigo.

A pesar de su afabilidad usual, Joshua se descolocó ligeramente por aquella intervención que parecía demanda.

—Rei-kun…—

Pero Araki levantó una mano para, a un tiempo, frenar la reprimenda e indicar que todo estaba bien.

—No te preocupes; la inquietud es totalmente válida.—

Su rostro volvió a cobrar una solemnidad un poco preocupante.

—Rei-kun, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero tal como dice Jojo, tengo el presentimiento… de que no se trata de algo que tenga que ver con el poder de los _stands_.—

El hombre notó el cambio en ambos semblantes ajenos al decir aquellas palabras, pero rápidamente contuvo la reacción en el ambiente.

—Lo cual, mis queridos huéspedes… No quiere decir que no se le pueda combatir con ellos.—

Ambos visitantes estaban perplejos.

—¿Es que hay… más poderes sobrenaturales en el mundo… además de ellos?— Inquirió el pelirrosa, tímidamente.

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Hirohiko.

—Eso es algo que ni yo ni nadie puede contestarte. O tal vez sí. Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de hablar con un dios… pregúntaselo.—

Naturalmente, semejante respuesta confundió más a los peregrinos. Empero, el anfitrión continuó.

—Lo que puedo decirles sin dudar es que he notado un comportamiento inquieto por parte de la flecha.—

Araki se levantó de su sitio y se acomodó sus ropas.

—Oscilaciones de energía que la perturban; justo como sucedió cuando tú estabas a punto de llegar la primera vez.— Le dijo al más joven, dando tiempo para que ambos amigos le imitaran y se incorporasen. —Eso, junto con mis presentimientos y opiniones es de lo poco que puedo ofrecerles. Pero aunado a la información que ustedes tienen, creo que es bastante. En fin, hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿les parece? Por ahora, ¡permítanme mostrarles la casa y presentarles a mi familia!—

Un muy sonriente Hirohiko volvió a hacer su aparición en escena, sorprendiendo a los menores con tal cambio, pues era como si no hubiesen estado tratando un tema realmente importante y decisivo tan solo instantes atrás.

En todo caso, a los visitantes no les quedó más que asentir a la propuesta de su anfitrión, quien muy alegremente les ofreció pasar primero a una habitación con el objetivo de que cambiaran sus ropas por un par de _yukatas_ y se calzaran con _geta_ : todo en aras de estar cómodos para la cena y disfrutar de su estadía en la acogedora propiedad. 

Pero antes, una pequeña y última digresión.

—¡Oh, pero ve al salón primero, Joshua-kun! Que a mi esposa le agradará mucho verte de nuevo. Y si mal no recuerdo, se encontraba degustando algunos de los últimos chocolates que trajimos de nuestro más reciente viaje a Europa.—

Esperablemente, el cantante de The Gallo no se hizo de rogar ante la dulce invitación, dejando a su amigo en compañía del _mangaka_.

Segundos después, Hirohiko y Rei se volteaban uno hacia el otro, como si tácitamente hubiesen estado esperando ese momento.

La mirada de Araki era escrutiñadora, mas no hostil.

—Conozco a Joshua y conozco su espíritu.— Dijo el hombre de mediana edad, exhibiendo en su rostro un gesto fiero que el rubio no le había visto en ninguno de los momentos anteriores. —Pero tú… ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por él, por todo esto? Demuéstrame que tengo razones para creer en ti también.—

Rei no se sorprendió en absoluto. Por el contrario, muy complacido adoptó de inmediato un sañudo semblante digno de oponérsele al de Araki, haciendo patente el instinto belicoso que recorría sus venas.

—Gara-sama ha sido y continúa siendo mi inspiración, pero es únicamente gracias a este idiota con el que vine que tengo la motivación necesaria para seguirle encontrando el sentido a todo. Por lo cual le informo, maestro, que no pienso perder a ninguno de los dos.—

[1] Rohan Kishibe es un personaje del cuarto arco de _JJBA_ , _Diamond is unbreakable_. Primeramente introducido como antagonista menor, se convierte en un aliado. Es _mangaka_ , por lo cual se le considera una especie de _self-insertion_ de Araki, y por causa de unos dibujos suyos donde aparece junto a su personaje en poses amorosas, se presume que goza de especial estima por parte de su creador.


	5. Capítulo V: Cilicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.  
> A lo mejor puede que sobre, pero en aras de evitar malentendidos que no permitan apreciar la intención del juego de imágenes y sentidos donde lo primero para mí es el símbolo, quiero aclarar que aquellas alusiones que puedan parecer sexistas u homofóbicas de mi parte, no lo son. Esto es válido para el caso de toda la obra, pero más aún en lo referente a este personaje en particular.  
> Recordemos que como artistas nos toca jugar con el poder de lo dado, más allá de que lo consideremos acertado o no. Y es solo trayéndolo a colación, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y explorándolo que podemos proponer una nueva síntesis.

_Por aquel entonces, su creciente obsesión se había vuelto muy difícil de disimular. Esperablemente, el resto de sus compañeros también disfrutaba de aquella banda con gran asiduidad, y la consigna de emularles era bastante unánime. Durante varias ocasiones, se había hecho acompañar de Shunsuke o de Rutta para asistir a alguna de las fechas promocionales de sencillos o eventos especiales de cumpleaños que Las Ovejas agendaban, pero era evidente para él que hacía rato que el asunto sobrepasaba el límite._

_El problema no era Merry. Sino que, con el pasar del tiempo y casi sin que pudiera advertirlo o explicárselo, todos los caminos lo conducían indefectiblemente a Gara._

_La primera vez que por fin lo conceptualizó así en su mente se sintió muy desconcertado. La sola idea lo hizo llorar de rabia y le produjo una ansiedad tremenda, impidiéndole acudir al ensayo de ese día, por lo cual tuvo que argumentar indisposición física. No obstante, la imposibilidad de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto estaba a poco de terminar haciendo realidad la coartada._

_El ingenioso_ modern garde _del quinteto le había volado la cabeza desde sus días en Jive y Jisedai Excite, cuando las creaciones originales de estos proyectos estuvieron transparentemente influenciadas por ese sonido, así como por su propia vena más punk. El cantante de la caligrafía y el escritorio le había enseñado a modular su voz y a jugar con el claroscuro de la dulzura y la desesperación._

_Para él, había sido como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado a su lado escuchándole e, incluso, dictándole sus propias letras en un susurro._

_Años._

_—¡No! ¡No de esa manera, no! ¡Me rehúso!— Gritó el del tatuaje de la_ hannya _, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y tirando de un manotazo la taza y el plato que tenía al frente._

_Los utensilios aun contenían la bebida y el aperitivo que se había servido inútilmente, en aras de calmar ese malestar estomacal que al no querer pensar demasiado identificó como hambre. La loza cayó sobre el piso, quebrándose en incontables pedazos._

_—¡No, no! No, yo no… No a mí…—_

_Pronto fue inútil resistirse al llanto. Él, para quien la única salida admisible siempre había sido alzar la voz o golpear con fuerza, era incapaz de retener los raudales de sus lágrimas, como si fuera una pequeñita. Las malditas solo escapaban de sus ojos y caían, derramándose por sus mejillas enrojecidas sin pedir ni esperar permiso alguno._

_Y a partir de ese momento, ¿qué hacer? Evidentemente, su adoración por Las Ovejas del Taisho **[1]** no se acabaría de un día para el otro, porque eso además trastocaría completamente su norte artístico y lo obligaría a traicionar su vocación como músico. _

_En todo caso, era imposible acallar la maldita incertidumbre en torno a que, si ya él mismo había caído en cuenta, los demás no tardarían en hacerlo. Si era, claro está, que eso no había sucedido previamente._

_Si era que ella no lo había notado para entonces._

_En todo caso, lo único verdaderamente doloroso es que no habría manera de engañarse a sí mismo._

_Corrió hacia el estante de su dormitorio y sacó sus discos y revistas, abriéndolos brusca y nerviosamente hasta dar por fin con las sesiones fotográficas que continuaban indelebles en su memoria. Aquella donde su castaño_ senpai _jugueteaba con la propuesta de llevar sombrero, tirantes, corbata y hasta cobertores de antebrazo… sin agregar a tal atuendo ninguna prenda adicional._

 _Temblando, tomó en sus manos su copia del_ Burst _: miró fijamente la portada y en su interior se preguntó qué era lo que realmente veía. Piel tersa y clara, omóplatos marcados; una oreja sin aro alguno y mechones oscuros sobre el cuello, cual insinuación de crines y brida. Las punzadas en su bajo vientre fueron el detonante para que los orbes volvieran a aguársele hasta impedirle la visión. Hasta que se disipó por fin cualquier clase de duda._

_Pero no podía ensañarse con él. No solamente lo admiraba como a nadie más en el mundo y sentía gran devoción por sus múltiples talentos desde hacía mucho, sino que lo amaba; y ese sentimiento provenía del fondo de su corazón y lo más puro de su ser. Poco importaba si jamás en la vida había tenido la oportunidad de estar en su presencia cercana._

_Dejó los discos y revistas a un lado y se echó en la alfombra, curvándose finalmente en posición fetal. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el cansancio lo sustrajera de su tormento, aunque fuera por unas horas._

***

—¿Estás… molesto?— Preguntó con recaudos el menor, una vez que el rubio cerró la puerta y ambos quedaron a solas en el amplio dormitorio de huéspedes de la residencia veraniega de Araki.

Era la tercera vez que lo oía bufar tras la cena.

—¿Nervioso, quizá?—

El de Tokio se quedó unos instantes en silencio, inmóvil y con las manos en el _obi_ que ceñía su cintura. Después, acabó de desatárselo y lo colocó sobre la cama.

—No entiendo… por qué cuerno Araki-sensei decidió dejarlo todo para mañana.— Dijo por fin, volteando hacia el pelifucsia con semblante hastiado. —¿De qué carajo duda?...—

Entonces, Jojo se acercó al mayor con una sonrisita ladina, y fue a tomarle el rostro de improviso entre ambas palmas.

—Pues la verdad es que… yo también desconfiaría de un tipo así de malencarado como tú, ¿sabes? Digo, llegas a mi casa, te beneficias de mi hospitalidad… Sin contar con que pretendes un favor mío, ¡y qué favor, eh! Pero ni a palos sueltas una sonrisita…—

Esperablemente, Igarashi se irritó con el comentario. Por lo que de inmediato, y con los pómulos ruborizados, trató de alejarse del contacto.

—¡No seas idiota!— Se quejó, subiendo la voz. —¿¡O es que acaso piensas que todo el mundo tiene que andar siempre por la vida con cara de tarado sonriente, como tú!?—

Conforme más hablaba, más rojo se ponía. En especial, al notar que sus reclamos no molestaban en absoluto al de Hokkaido.

—Joder, Jojo: ¡suéltame ya! ¡No me gusta que me agarren así, no soy un crío! ¡Eres un pesado!—

—Y tú, un escandaloso…— Respondió el más alto, desplazando las manos rápidamente desde el rostro del rubio hasta bajar por su torso y aprovechar la _yukata_ abierta que portaba para rodearle los costados y la espalda. —Y eso que todavía no te estoy metiendo nada…—

A punto estaba el pelicorto de reclamar por semejante réplica, pero el vocalista del cabello rosa con negro se adelantó para empujarlo hasta que cayera sobre la cama, tras de lo cual se colocó a gatas encima de él.

Luego de hacer aquello, el de las numerosas perforaciones se quedó unos instantes mirando a su amigo, como esperando a que este se decidiera a increparle. Cuando pareció que así haría, Joestar trabó los labios ajenos con un beso.

Ese estúpido y su boca carnosa. Esos jodidos labios que sabían perfectamente pasar de producir enojo cuando se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona o en un gesto vulgar, a acallar cualquier acotación que amenazara con separarle de ellos, y detener la posibilidad de beber directamente de ese cáliz tranquilizador. No sabía por qué, pero el efecto siempre era el mismo: besar a Jojo era reconfortante, además de infinitamente placentero.

—Eres… un maldito ordinario…— Susurró el mayor en un jadeo, una vez que ambos se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

En ese momento, el rubor en las mejillas de Rei no era más a causa de la ira.

—Me pregunto… cuándo será el día en que dejes de remarcarme cosas que ya sé…— Replicó el cantante venido del norte, bajando lentamente por el cuello de Igarashi con besos suaves y cortos, para luego detener los labios sobre el marcado pecho de su amante y, ahí sí, aplicar lengua y dientes. —Total, estás al tanto de que no puedo ni quiero cambiar, porque al fin y al cabo tú también lo disfrutas…—

El líder de Marco se removió debajo del más alto, desprendiéndose un poco más de la _yukata_ que prácticamente estaba fuera de su cuerpo, aunque sin haberlo querido así en primera instancia.

—Jojo, espera.— Dijo, tomando al menor por la parte alta de los brazos. —¿Está bien que sigamos? ¿Qué pasa si Araki-sensei…?—

El interpelado no detuvo su accionar, sino que se apoderó de uno de los pezones de su amante y lo rodeó con la punta de su perforada lengua.

—Ay, mi vida…— Murmuró, notando complacido cómo el pequeño órgano respondía endureciéndose. —¿De verdad crees… que Araki-sama no se dio cuenta de lo que hay entre tú y yo?— Agregó después el chico, levantando la mirada para enfocarla en la del rubio, mientras con la yema del pulgar seguía rozando la erógena zona ajena. —Además, de haberle importado este tipo de cosas, no nos habría dado una sola habitación para los dos…—

Al hacer conscientes las palabras y explicaciones del más joven, Rei volvió a sonrojarse. Repasó también en su mente el momento en que se quedó a solas con el _mangaka_ , y la manera en que este le preguntó hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse en aquella situación. O lo que era lo mismo, cuánto amaba tanto a Joshua como a su _senpai_.

—D-de acuerdo… Qué carajos, pues. Si tú lo dices…—

Entonces, el de menor estatura lentamente separó las piernas para permitirle al otro acomodarse mejor entre ellas, al tiempo que se apoderaba de la diestra del chico en aras de llevarla hasta su propia entrepierna.

Los efectos de las caricias del más joven eran notorios en esa zona para entonces, por lo que Jojo rio.

—Mmm, ja, ja, ja… Yo sabía que no me iría a dormir sin mi postre…— Comentó Joestar con tono deseoso, mientras acataba la indicación del otro hombre y aplicaba la mano entera para asirle el miembro sobre la ropa interior. —Ugh, estás tan duro…—

Al oírle, el pelicorto se incorporó parcialmente; lo suficiente para apoyarse en uno de sus codos. La _yukata_ acabó de deslizársele por ese hombro, por lo que rápidamente sacó el brazo contrario de la manga restante. Una vez con la extremidad libre, tomó al pelifucsia por la melena, en un agarre brusco y demandante.

—Pues entonces, deja de hablar de una vez y cómetelo.— Le ordenó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con evidentes ansias. —No me obligues a hacerte tragar a la fuerza…—

La idea agradó muchísimo a Jojo, quien entonces dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que le jaloneaba la prenda interior al otro. Continuó hasta que logró liberar aquella tiesa masculinidad; empero, se abstuvo de tocar el sexo ajeno en absoluto, evitando incluso mirarlo cuando le resbaló los bóxers al contrario por las piernas, para retirarlos por completo. Durante todo el procedimiento mantuvo aquel gesto en su cara, a un tiempo desafiante y provocador.

—Muy bien, pequeña y sucia ramera… Tú lo pediste.—

Rei, sin soltar a Joshua del cabello, se enderezó para quedar de rodillas sobre la espaciosa cama, a lo que el más joven contribuyó dejándose conducir y tumbándose boca arriba conforme el movimiento los hacía cambiar de pose. Una vez erguido, Igarashi llevó las rodillas una a cada lado del cuello de su amante y apoyó el trasero levemente en el pecho ajeno.

—A ver, putita… Abre la boca, que aquí viene el avioncito.—

Recrudeciendo el agarre en el cabello del otro, el mayor usó los dedos de su mano contraria para separarle los labios a quien en ese momento estaba siendo dominado. Tuvo cuidado con sus numerosas perforaciones, pero no por ello resultó más gentil.

—Sé muy bien que has estado esperando esto todo el jodido día...—

Jojo fue cediendo en medio de gemidos ahogados y miradas deseosas; embadurnando los dígitos del rubio con la gran cantidad de saliva que había estado reteniendo en la garganta desde que Rei aludiera al juego. El cantante de Marco, luego de que por fin improvisó una pinza con índice y pulgar para ensanchar con ella la boca del menor, adelantó un poco la pelvis y colocó la punta de su enhiesto órgano en aquellos brillantes labios.

—Ahhh, sí… Así, cariño, así.— Exhaló el pelicorto, sin poder despegar la vista de tan excitante espectáculo. —A ver si de una vez te tragas junto con esto… todas esas pendejadas que tanto te gusta decir…—

Milímetro a milímetro, la palpitante carne se iba hundiendo en la cavidad del otro: el de Hokkaido le daba paso lenta pero sostenidamente al usar el paladar y la lengua para ir variando la presión con que le constreñía; y a consecuencia de ello, sus comisuras desbordaban de saliva. Para cuando pudo percatarse, el de Tokio se había enterrado en su boca hasta la base.

Joshua soportaba con maestría la intromisión, reteniendo las arcadas o sufriéndolas de a poco y sin que fueran imperiosas.

—¿Te gusta?— Sonrió el mayor, desde arriba, observando el entrecejo ajeno fruncirse con dramática necesidad. —¿O prefieres… que te la saque?—

Tras decir aquello, retiró su hombría de entre los labios del chico, lo cual fue seguido por un fuerte jadeo de parte de este.

—Ah-aahh, no…— Se quejó el pelifucsia, si bien la bocanada de aire ya había comenzado a serle bastante necesaria. —Más… ¡dame más!—

Como la pose no le demandaba a Joestar el uso de sus extremidades superiores, estas habían quedado libres. Con el rabillo del ojo, Rei advirtió que el chico acompañaba el lascivo ruego con el movimiento de uno de sus brazos hacia abajo, con lo cual supo de inmediato que había intuido correctamente las intenciones del cautivo.

—Basta, ¡nada de eso!— Lo increpó con rudeza, soltándolo de la melena por fin para voltearse y apartarle los dedos de la entrepierna con un manotazo. —¡No te he dado permiso para que te toques!—

Pero conociéndole como en efecto le conocía, el pelicorto supo que aquello no sería suficiente para conseguir la obediencia del más joven. Por lo cual, actuando con prontitud salió de sobre él y lo liberó momentáneamente, pero con el objetivo de emplear su _obi_ para sujetarle las muñecas. Después, y notando la conveniencia de que la cama en la que yacían tuviera un respaldo con barrotes de madera, ató a uno de estos las apresadas extremidades del otro cantante.

—¡Ahh, Rei-chan! ¿Pero… qué haces?— Protestó el más joven con fingido tono de sorpresa, aunque dejándose hacer con total docilidad.

En ese momento, y a juzgar por lo visto, había escogido representar un rol sumiso, para de esa manera espolear los dominantes instintos de su amante.

—¿Por qué… me castigas así?—

Los reclamos supuestamente consternados, pero a la vez terriblemente ávidos de Joshua hicieron su efecto en el mayor, quien no pudo evitar morderse los labios al verle atado, con la _yukata_ desacomodada, y las piernas juntas y flexionadas. Todavía restaba despojarlo de su prenda interior: la cual, por supuesto, era de mujer.

Al advertir el sensual bulto que resaltaba en la pelvis ajena, el rubio experimentó una vez más esa clase de escalofríos tan particulares que en toda su vida solo el de Hokkaido había logrado provocarle: tan notorios y reconocibles para él. Ese sujeto hermoso, con sus grandes pestañas postizas; sus mallas ajustadas que le marcaban todas y cada una de las curvas del cuerpo, y sus bragas femeninas. Ese tipo que tan desconcertado lo hizo sentir la primera vez que lo tuvo cerca y que le impidió retirar de él su mirada, como si hubiese querido cobrarse con creces todo el tiempo que el mayor rehusó encontrarse con él o aproximársele.

Ese hombre que lo hacía ansiar con desesperación amarle y ser amado por él: todo a un tiempo y sin orden posible.

Aún embelesado y con tales pensamientos ocupando su mente, Igarashi se arrodilló sobre la cama y colocó sus manos en los tobillos del menor, las cuales fue subiendo por las piernas conforme se impulsaba para acercarse más a la pelvis ajena. Acto seguido, se inclinó para posar los labios en los gruesos muslos de su amante. Tersos y blancos: ideales para ser marcados con uñas y dientes.

—¡Ahh!... Agh… Mmmm…—

¿Que por qué le castigaba así? No contento con haberlo llevado por fin a oficiar sacrificios directamente en el altar de sus más íntimas y prohibidas fantasías, Jojo se había convertido él mismo en un nuevo sagrario de pasiones nunca antes imaginadas: ara de deidades mixtas y hermafroditas. Amalgama de posibilidades; fuente inagotable de deseos y placeres. Perfección en las proporciones, y una inverosímil paz y conformidad respecto de todo lo que su abigarrado ser representaba.

Luego de marcar aquella tersa zona y arrancarle unos cuantos gemidos al pelifucsia en el proceso, Rei retiró con pulcritud casi ceremonial la delicada prenda que lo separaba del duro órgano de su chico, hasta dejársela casi por las rodillas. No obstante, obvió los mimos usuales y, tras desatar el _obi_ de la cintura ajena, empleó la banda de tela a modo de torniquete en la base de aquel miembro.

—¡Ah, no!— Se quejó el menor, completamente sonrojado a causa del enardecimiento.

Las marcas en sus piernas todavía le escocían; y la presión en sus muñecas, conforme tiraba de las improvisadas esposas, solo contribuía a excitarle aún más. Una vez atado del todo, era seguro protestar y removerse.

—¡No, basta! ¿¡Ahora qué harás!?—

—Te la voy a hacer tragar hasta que me venga en tu puta… maldita y hermosa cara.— Replicó un arrebatado pelicorto, quien de inmediato volvió a trepar sobre el cuello del más joven, totalmente dispuesto a hacer tal cual había descrito.

***

_Pero los días pasaron, y el vocalista y líder no podía seguir argumentando malestares para faltar a los compromisos con su banda, o pensar incluso en deshacerla de la nada. La falta de ensayos y charlas en torno de las canciones en progreso estaba pasándole factura, pues para él no cabía duda de lo mucho que necesitaba su arte día con día. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de la chica. Por fortuna, la dinámica relajada que hasta ese momento habían tenido para sus citas resultó muy conveniente en aquella situación, si bien el motivo principal para no estabilizar las cosas era la sospecha que tenía Rei sobre que él no era el único en la banda intentando cortejarla._

_Esa tarde, Akira –quien además de guitarrista era el fundador del sello_ indie _que en adelante editaría los lanzamientos de Marco– arribó al estudio en compañía de Saori, con el objetivo de conversar con los demás miembros acerca del concepto para la portada del último disco. El guitarrista se había asegurado de sumar a la joven diseñadora al equipo luego de que quedara muy impresionado por el trabajo gráfico con la banda de ella, así como por su portafolio de creaciones personales y encargos. Empero, la totalidad del interés que tenía el músico en la joven no había quedado del todo clara._

 _El rubio, por su parte, no tuvo ningún problema en invitarla a salir el primer día que se conocieron, tras una amena charla sobre música y estilos de dibujo. El vocalista también se asombró mucho por el gran talento que poseía la muchacha; amén de que no se podía negar lo agradable que resultaba a la vista. Bajita, de cabello negro hasta los hombros; piel pálida, labios de durazno y una estética_ angura/eroguro[2] _que le daba un aire misterioso y apasionante a la vez._

_Luego de anunciarle a su compañero la presencia de la dibujante, el ocupado guitarrista comentó que se ausentaría para finiquitar un par de asuntos, pero que pronto estaría de vuelta con el objetivo de conocer las resoluciones que ambos hubiesen tomado._

_Takahashi **[3]** saludó con normalidad, luego de lo cual se sentó en la silla contigua a la del vocalista y abrió alegremente su portafolio sobre la amplia mesa de aquel salón de reuniones._

_—¡Mira, Rei-kun! Estuve pensando que podríamos basarnos un poco en la tapa del_ Koseiha blend classic _de Merry.— Dijo, sacando una fotocopia ampliada y a color de dicha portada, además de una libreta de notas, en cuya página abierta lucían unos cuantos apuntes. —Me parece que tiene algunos elementos que resultarían interesant…—_

_—No.—_

_Terriblemente descortés a como había sido interrumpirla –estaba consciente de ello– el cantante de Marco se mantuvo en su postura, tanto física como de criterio._

_Luego de unos segundos, la muchacha enarcó una ceja._

_—Pero… ¿por qué?— Inquirió, sin poder esconder que se había desconcertado un poco por la actitud ajena, si bien estaba consciente de que ese tipo de negociaciones no siempre eran sencillas entre los músicos y los ilustradores. —¿Tienes… una mejor idea?—_

_El rubio suspiró, reconociendo en su interior que ni siquiera había pensado en la propuesta._

_—La verdad es que no. Lo único que sé… es que no deseo que se parezca a esa tapa. Ni a nada… de Merry…—_

_En ese momento, Takahashi estuvo convencida de que algo andaba mal, pues tal actitud era completamente inusual en su interlocutor. La también bajista se había incorporado a Voltage Enterprise sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran las influencias, el sonido y la estética de su acto principal, y estaba no solo de acuerdo sino también muy a gusto con esas características. Por lo cual, y en parte sacando partido de la cercanía con Igarashi, su reacción se tiñó con un dejo de sarcasmo._

_—En ese caso, creo que tendrán que replantear la banda desde cero… ¿No te parece?—_

_La réplica hizo el efecto esperado y golpeó al mayor, quien entonces levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia la chica. Sus ojos delataban pasmo, pero también angustia._

_—Lo siento, Sao-chan. Perdóname, no debí… Dios mío. Ya no sé ni qué digo.—_

_El rubio dejó caer su frente en la palma de su diestra, cuyo brazo había apoyado en la mesa. Luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, con los codos todavía sobre la encimera. Su vista recorría la réplica de la portada de aquel elaborado disco de versiones, y se odió a sí mismo cuando pudo percibir que los ojos estaban a punto de cristalizársele de nuevo._

_—No, perdóname a mí. No sabía… que estuvieras atravesando por un momento difícil.—_

_La voz de la chica se escuchó baja, en un tono gentil pero discreto._

_—Deja, iré a conversar con los demás primero para conocer sus opiniones. Y si Akira-san pregunta, le diré que quedé de hablar contigo después. ¿De acuerdo?—_

_Poco a poco, mientras la escuchaba, el del tatuaje de la_ hannya _fue deshaciendo su postura atribulada, hasta que solamente se quedó mirando el bonito semblante de la muchacha. Ella le sonrió apenas acabó su parlamento._

_—Deberías ir a descansar. Te ves agotado.—_

_El interpelado devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, bastante más calmo. Posteriormente, se levantó del asiento y fue a buscar su mochila al perchero que estaba en una esquina de la sala._

_En eso, la dibujante recuperó la palabra._

_—Rei-kun. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa más tarde… para que hablemos? Por favor, cuenta conmigo si puedo ser de ayuda.—_

***

Todavía bastante mareado por el fuerte clímax y la exquisita visión de haber adornado con su efluvio el ávido rostro de Jojo, Igarashi se retiró de sobre el otro cantante y se echó junto a él de costado, dándole la espalda. Descansó la mejilla derecha sobre la almohada, pero sus piernas, descuidadamente separadas, hacían que resaltara la bonita curva de su trasero.

Joshua se desató las muñecas del lazo que las unía al respaldar de la cama; pero conservó, sin embargo, el excitante torniquete puesto por Rei en la base de su miembro. Dicho efecto, unido a los jadeos del mayor (que aunque poco a poco iban normalizándose seguían siendo agitados), así como a la pose que éste había adoptado, urgieron al pelirrosa a que acoplara el suyo al cuerpo del contrario.

—Rei-chan, mi vida…— Susurró, rozando su dura carne y su pelvis toda contra las posaderas del tokiota.

Luego, tomó con los dedos parte del semen que todavía tenía en la cara y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Mira… cómo me dejaste…—

El rubio rio entre dientes, todavía resollando un poco.

—¿Y de qué… te quejas? Si es… lo que mereces… por estar siempre provocándome.— Contestó Igarashi, volteándose un poco más hacia el menor. —Uhm. Pero por lo que veo… todavía sigues con ganas…—

En ese instante, Joestar tomó más de la semilla ajena, pero esa vez para llevarla al ano de su amante e impregnar el sensible esfínter con ella y su propia saliva. Una vez hecho aquello, recorrió con su mano la zona en medio de las nalgas del mayor, hasta dejarla totalmente resbalosa.

—Muchas…— Exhaló sobre el oído del otro, con voz trémula de deseo. —Ahh, Rei-chan… Hmmm…—

El más alto continuaba frotándose contra la marcada silueta del rubio. La condenada tela alrededor de su miembro estaba a punto de provocarle un placentero adormecimiento.

—Ughh… Quiero… hacerte mío…—

El del tatuaje de la _hannya_ sonrió complacido, disfrutando los roces y escuchando los gemidos insaciables que el de Hokkaido depositaba uno a uno en su oído. En eso, el de los numerosos piercings le tomó la mano, aprisionándola entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres… que te alcance mi lápiz labial? No trajimos… el resto de cosas, pero podría funcionar.— Inquirió el cantante de The Gallo, refiriéndose a los recursos que incluían en sus encuentros para que el mayor encarnara su versión de Maruko, lo cual hasta ese momento le había sido de gran ayuda a la hora de experimentar a Jojo o a Gara como activos.

Empero, ese día el rubio estaba decidido a prescindir de tales apoyos. Deseaba tener al menor entrando en su cuerpo y sentirle, milímetro a milímetro, bajo su propia identidad. Uniéndose como quienes eran, y gozar de él y dejarlo disfrutarle como los dos tipos que, un buen día y sin aviso previo, pasaron de recelar uno del otro a encapricharse mutuamente a manos del destino.

A enamorarse juntos de la misma persona, además de recíprocamente.

—No, está bien así.— Repuso el mayor, al cabo de unos instantes.

Después, separó más las piernas y levantó la retaguardia hasta donde se lo permitía la pose, para finalmente apretar los dedos ajenos en medio de los suyos mientras buscaba la mirada del otro.

—También te gusto de esta manera… ¿no es verdad?—

Jojo clavó en él sus ojos castaños y bajó hasta el pronunciado hombro ajeno para besárselo.

—¿Bromeas? Puedes ser una tierna y seductora chica cuando así lo quieres; pero en lo que a mí respecta, también eres un hombre muy atractivo. Me encantas, me fascinas. Desde aquellos días… en que me colaba en medio del público de sus conciertos… para verte.—

El corazón de Igarashi retumbó fuerte en su pecho ante aquel dato hasta entonces desconocido. En ese instante, cualquier escrúpulo sobre su deseo de dejarse llevar por el momento desapareció.

—Entonces anda, hazlo… Y llámame por mi nombre.— Pidió, al tiempo que el menor ya colocaba la punta de su virilidad en la entrada del más bajo, libre ya del pequeño torniquete.

Acto seguido, el de Hokkaido fue empujando las caderas hacia adelante, sin poder despegar sus orbes embelesados del semblante del cantante de Marco. Joshua se abría paso en medio de la cavidad ajena con lentitud y firmeza, al tiempo que deshacía la unión de sus dedos para acomodar su brazo debajo del de Igarashi y aferrarse mucho mejor a él.

Las lágrimas furtivas que se habían formado en los ojos del pelicorto tras sus propias cavilaciones y las palabras sinceras y enamoradas del menor tomaron mayor volumen, y acabaron escurriendo por los agudos vértices una vez que Rei, instintivamente, apretó los párpados y gimió sonoramente. 

—Uhm, Rei-chan… Al final… sí acabé metiéndote algo… y haciéndote gritar…—

—Cállate, imbé…cil. Cállate y… cógeme…—

***

_Tres horas más tarde, y después de tomar una pequeña siesta, el líder de Marco volvió a inquietarse. El tiempo a solas le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño y reposar un poco, pero la inminente llegada de su cita de esos días volvió a ponerlo nervioso. Le parecía que su reacción al aceptar la oferta de Saori para conversar sobre cómo se sentía había sido demasiado apresurada: motivada sobre todo por su momento de debilidad._

_Lentamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, rememoró aquellas ocasiones en que había requerido comprensión de parte de sus parejas respecto de algún asunto que socavara su imagen de sujeto fuerte e independiente, y la tácita, aunque no menos humillante manera en que le fue negada. Su última relación estable databa de antes de incursionar seriamente en el_ visual _, y se había terminado precisamente por lo incompatible de sus rutinas estéticas con la opinión que tenía aquella chica sobre lo que significaba ser un hombre._

_Luego del arribo de Takahashi al piso del cantante, este le convidó un café. Para romper un poco el hielo y acallar sus escrúpulos, Rei le preguntó a su visita cómo le había terminado de ir entrevistando al resto de la banda respecto de las ideas que tenían. Ella le contó que no había quedado mucho en claro, más allá del deseo de que hubiese primeros planos en vez de cuerpos enteros, y la participación de algún elemento que sugiriera la muerte._

_—Comprendo. En ese caso, tendremos que debatir entre nosotros para pulir más el concepto.— Dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. —No me parece bien que te hagamos perder el tiempo por no habernos puesto de acuerdo todavía.—_

_—Por mí no hay problema.— Sonrió ella, llevándose la taza a los labios para tomar un pequeño sorbo. —De hecho, tenía muchas ganas de pasar por el sello… para verte.—_

_Luego, la dibujante alargó su pequeña mano de dedos finos y la colocó sobre el ligeramente tatuado antebrazo izquierdo del músico._

_—Rei, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Sé bien que entre nosotros no hay compromisos ni obligaciones de nada. Pero estos días… has estado un poco raro conmigo. Raro y distante.—_

_Era verdad. No se trataba de que la muchacha lo acosara a mensajes ni mucho menos, pero le había enviado un par de recados que al cabo de las horas quedaron sin respuesta. Entre ellos, la pregunta de si iba a estar en oficinas de la Voltage ese día._

_Al sentir los dedos de ella sobre su piel, el rubio se serenó un poco, si bien estaba consciente de que se hallaba a punto de referirse a un hecho que probablemente alejaría a la chica de su lado de forma definitiva. Por lo cual, sonriendo con amargura volteó el brazo y lo deslizó hasta que sus propios dígitos encontraran los de ella, para finalmente entrelazarlos._

_—Estoy muy apenado… muy avergonzado por lo que estoy a punto de decir. Quiero que sepas que haberme dado cuenta de esto no me causa ningún orgullo, y me ha hecho sentir muy mal todo este tiempo. Pero ya no puedo seguir ignorándolo.—_

_Durante la pausa, el del tatuaje de la_ hannya _llevó los ojos al frente, encontrándose con el semblante atento y sereno de la bajista._

_—Yo… estoy perdidamente enamorado de Gara-sama.—_

_El entrecejo de Takahashi se frunció sutilmente mientras ella apretaba con suavidad los labios._

_—Pero eso… ha sido así siempre. ¿No?—_

_Con un suspiro de decepción, Igarashi bajó la mirada._

_—No de esa forma, hermosa. Me refiero a que yo…— Agregó, sintiendo un horrible nudo en sus cuerdas vocales. —Estoy obsesionado con él. Fantaseo con él, lo imagino, lo deseo… Y esto no debería ser así.—_

_La tristeza y la vergüenza eran sumamente patentes en el tono del cantante, y por momentos se podía escuchar cómo su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. Al tiempo, sus dedos se alejaban de los de ella, habiendo deshecho la unión previamente._

_—Me siento terriblemente mal, y desearía con todas las fuerzas de mi alma poder cambiarlo. Dios santo… Perdóname por estar contándote estas cosas, Sao-chan. De seguro que para ti… también ha de ser sumamente incómodo…—_

_El pequeño silencio que se hizo en ese instante fue largo y tortuoso para Igarashi._

_—Pues… la verdad es que yo no le veo nada de malo.—_

_La inesperada réplica hizo que el vocalista levantara la mirada. Estaba atónito._

_—Y hasta me parece bastante lógico, dado lo mucho que lo admiras como músico y como_ frontman _.—_

_—Pe-pero yo… Los dos s-somos… hombres…—_

_Saori rio bajito, aunque muy brevemente, pues no quería que su reacción se malinterpretara._

_—A veces pasa, y al menos a mí no me parece que esté mal. Oh, y tampoco creo que haya que tomarse muy en serio esa supuesta regla… de que debes de enamorarte de alguien del sexo contrario.— Dijo la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es un asunto complicado. Los sentimientos solo fluyen, incluso si no conoces a la persona. Y a veces es al revés: pasa luego de que te acercaste y hablaron.—_

_La pequeña alusión al tema entre ambos a modo de colofón hizo sonreír al mayor, a pesar del temor que continuaba clavado en su mente, y que era una de las razones de que se sintiera tan mal teniendo que aceptar y confesar aquella situación. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_—Ojalá y pudiera… verlo con tanta tranquilidad, como lo haces tú.—_

_Saori se acomodó de lado en la silla de modo que quedara más cerca de su anfitrión, tratando de evitar un poco el estorbo de la mesa. Luego, tomó al pelicorto por el mentón, haciendo que dirigiera la vista hacia ella._

_—Y te voy a decir otra cosa más. Puede que ahora mismo no conozcas a Gara-sama y te hayas resignado a verlo de lejos, como si fuera una estrella inalcanzable en el firmamento. Pero lo cierto es que no es así. Está aquí, en tu mismo país; habla tu misma lengua y hasta es parte del mismo movimiento que tú. Deberías hacer todo lo posible por conocerlo.—_

_Semejante razonamiento volvió a ocasionar que el rubio se ruborizara al instante. ¿Conocerlo? ¿Conocer a su ídolo; hablarle, saludarlo? A pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba al no haber atestiguado un rechazo inmediato y disgustado de parte de su interlocutora, le parecía que la pobre chica de plano que no había comprendido ni un poco de su tormento, el cual solo se acrecentaría si alguna vez llegaba a estar a menos de cinco metros del vocalista nativo de Gunma._

_Un suspiro pesaroso fue toda su respuesta, mientras continuaba con la mirada hacia el frente. En sus orbes, además de infinita vergüenza, se adivinaba impotencia e incredulidad._

_—¿Tienes miedo de que él se ofenda por la naturaleza de tus sentimientos? Rei, por dios. Tú ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que él prefiere. No deberías perder la esperanza de que algo pudiera suceder. Porque como fanático, lo mínimo, lo más pequeño, será siempre enorme y hermoso.—_

_Esa tarde, las dudas y el dolor desaparecieron por un rato en brazos de la enigmática y dulce chica, pero sus palabras fueron guardadas cuidadosamente en la memoria del atribulado cantante._

_Jamás olvidaría a la mujer que le hizo volver a confiar en ellas con renovado cariño. Con total y sincera admiración._

[1] La era _Taishou_ es un período de la historia japonesa que va de 1912 a 1926, y que coincide con el reinado del Emperador del mismo nombre. Durante este lapso, varios cambios sociales importantes ocurrieron en la sociedad japonesa (entre otras cosas, debido a la incapacidad del enfermizo emperador), los cuales hacen que se le considere como un período de movimiento liberal, la “democracia Taisho”. Muchas de las canciones de Merry están ambientadas en ese período, tanto estéticamente como en su contenido político: rasgo, este último, que constituye un caso especial en la movida del _visual kei_.

[2] El _angura_ (“ _underground_ ”) responde primeramente a la fusión de arte y política gestada en Japón tras los años sesenta, que fueron de protesta. Ligada a este momento, aparece una forma de teatro contracultural que se denomina _shogekijo_ (básicamente, teatro informal que buscaba liberarse de los códigos sociales y retratar sueños y fantasías, en vez de la vida cotidiana y realista), al tiempo que el escenario político se caracterizaba por una oposición a la renovación de los tratados que tenía el país con Estados Unidos.

Por su parte, _ero-guro_ es un acortamiento de las palabras inglesas _erotic_ y _grotesque_. Movimiento artístico japonés centrado en los temas tabú de esa sociedad, y cuyo germen se dio en un momento histórico de decadencia. Ahora bien, la tendencia que surge durante la era Showa (post _taishou_ ) es conocida más exactamente como _ero guro nansensu_ ( _erotic grotesque nonsense_ ), una especie de concepto sociopolítico que fue parte de la cultura popular del Japón de los años 20, caracterizado por la obsesión que tenía la sociedad nipona en aquel entonces con lo anormal, grotesco, bizarro, ridículo o prohibido.

Dentro de la movida del _visual kei_ específicamente, esta combinación deviene en una estética que emplea elementos de indumentaria y escenografía propios de la cultura japonesa (uniformes, kimonos, _geta_ , máscaras, casas tradicionales, etc), combinados con un concepto oscuro y grotesco (maquillaje, parches, armas, heridas).

[3] Probable lectura de los _kanji_ del nombre de Saori que aparecen en sus redes.


	6. Capítulo VI: Musa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Garita hermoso y adorado! :DDDD

Aproximadamente cuatro horas después de haberse quedado dormidos finalizado el dulce pugilato, el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ no pudo evitar removerse incómodo por la falta de sueño que desde hacía un rato lo obligaba a mantener una molesta vigilia.

El movimiento, esperablemente, acabó despertando a su amigo.

—¿Rei?...— Preguntó el menor, bastante amodorrado aún. —¿No puedes… dormir?—

El pelicorto suspiró.

—Dormí por unas horas… y siento que descansé bastante, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo. — Repuso el mayor, acariciándole el cabello al pelifucsia. —Pero ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo del asunto de la flecha…—

Entonces, Jojo decidió incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Con el calor que hacía, ninguno de los dos había requerido la frazada, y mucho menos, su ropa.

—No deberías estar tan nervioso.— Dijo el músico oriundo del norte, por fin.

Empero, luego hizo una pausa, tras pensarse más detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de argumentar.

—A ver, sí… Es una prueba en la que podrías terminar perdiendo la vida. No obstante, tengo la sensación de que tanto Araki-sensei como yo mismo confiamos en que esa no será tu suerte.—

El más joven hizo un silencio estratégico.

—¡A como eres, serías capaz de pelearte a golpes con la mismísima Muerte con tal de que no te lleve!—

Contrario a la protesta que Joestar se esperaba, el rubio apenas y si esbozó una lánguida mueca que no llegaba a sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Perdóname… Sé que soy un desastre irascible…—

El pelifucsia reaccionó enarcando una ceja. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal con el mayor, y este se resistía a decirle el motivo.

—Rei… ¿qué tienes?— Preguntó el cantante de The Gallo con mucha cautela y voz tranquila, pero conmovida. —¿Estás… dudando de todo esto?—

Igarashi lo miraba fijamente.

—No, no es que dude, Jojo. Pero sí tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza.—

Tras replicar, el tokiota imitó al más joven y se sentó sobre el colchón.

—A ver… Perdona que insista con estos temas, pues me he dado cuenta de que aunque no te molestas cuando te pregunto sobre ellos, por lo general me contestas con evasivas.—

Joshua pareció asentir a lo siguiente, por lo cual Rei continuó.

—Por favor, cuéntame si alguna vez hubo alguna mujer muy importante en tu vida. Una mujer… que no haya sido tu madre, claro está.—

El más joven bajó el rostro.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo o por qué eso habría de ser importante para ti, pero de acuerdo. Ya que así deseas, te lo contaré.—

_Akane era terriblemente hermosa. Sin duda alguna, la chica más bonita que para entonces había visto en mi vida. Estatura media, cabello largo y negro con vetas moradas; ojos color miel. Pechos grandes y redondos que a duras penas cabían en las manos; mientras que sus caderas, si bien eran estrechas, antecedían muslos gruesos y un apetecible trasero que sabía resaltar perfectamente con las faldas cortas y ajustadas que usaba. Además de sus infaltables zapatos de tacón, le gustaba llevar maquillaje cargado y accesorios plateados, lo cual varias veces hizo a mis compañeros señalar lo mucho que ambos nos parecíamos._

_Se presentó en el_ backstage _luego de uno de nuestros toquines como the Skull Fuck Revolvers en la capital de la prefectura: y lo que tenía de atractiva, lo tenía de resuelta y decidida, pues a diferencia del resto de las fans llegó allí puntualmente para hablar conmigo. Me dejó en claro que sabía lo suficiente sobre mí, así que su único objetivo con el avance era comprobar de cerca todo lo que había oído._

_Las citas empezaron a sumarse una tras otra, y al cabo de unas semanas nos habíamos hecho realmente cercanos. Además de guapa y absolutamente apetitosa, encontré en ella una muchacha inteligente a la cual le fascinaban las largas conversaciones sobre temas que iban desde la guerra y la política, hasta las últimas técnicas de tintura de cabello. Por si eso hubiese sido poco, también tenía un vasto conocimiento musical y sus gustos eras similares a los míos._

_Esa noche, la noche de ese preciso e infausto día en el que también habíamos dado concierto, me encontraba esperándola en la puerta trasera del local mientras ella volvía del baño. En eso, Andy se acercó a mí para despedirse._

_O eso fue lo que yo creí._

_—Vaya que has tenido suerte con esa chica, hijo de puta.— Comentó socarronamente, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo._

_Yo, por mi parte, solo atiné a reír entre dientes. No era la primera vez que el bajista expresaba admiración por la muchacha, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores que había sido en grupo, aquella mención a solas se sentía extraña. Viniendo de él, lo era._

_—Se parecen tanto. Son… tan atractivos los dos.— Añadió, volteándose hacia mí con una mirada totalmente diferente._

_No era una que no le hubiera visto antes, sino que llevaba bastante tiempo de no advertirla en sus ojos, dirigida hacia mí._

_Segundos después, el alto pelinegro colocó el codo en la pared y se allegó aún más, acorralándome._

_—¿Te digo algo, Jo-chan? En absoluto me molestaría si alguna vez me invitaras a compartir la cama con ustedes… Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.—_

_Andy jamás me ha disgustado, y en otras circunstancias hasta hubiera cedido sin problemas a tan directa y osada sugerencia. Pero en ese momento me sentí enojado e irrespetado, pues el pelinegro estaba al tanto de lo mucho que se me dificultaba entablar relaciones estables con mujeres. Me irrité al pensar que, como mi amigo que seguía siendo, debió actuar de forma mucho más sensata y considerada al advertir lo bien que Akane y yo nos estábamos llevando. Debió haber percibido lo importante que aquella relación estaba tornándose para mí._

_—Eres… un imbécil. Y no te rompo la cara aquí mismo porque no quiero escándalos.— Fue lo único que pude murmurar antes de escuchar el sonido de los tacones de la muchacha sobre las baldosas del pasillo, conforme ella se iba acercando._

_Mi ex amante sonrió de lado, tomando una nueva calada que pronto dejó salir de entre sus labios pintados de negro._

_—Además, lo dices como si tú no pudieras buscarte tus propios ligues. Déjame en paz.—_

_Agobiado, le di la espalda y caminé lejos de él, adelantándome a encontrarme con mi chica para que ella no tuviera que llegar hasta donde estábamos los dos._

_Todavía recuerdo con muchísimo asombro el instante justo en que levanté la mirada del suelo para enfocarla en ella, y la manera en que al ver de frente la dulce sonrisa que me dedicaba, la molestia anterior empezó a mermar._

_—¿Nos vamos, Joshua-kun?—_

_Noté que se había retocado el lápiz de labios y un poco el delineador, los cuales al ser oscuros contrastaban preciosamente con su tez clara._

_Era tan hermosa. Tanto, que se volvía del todo comprensible que no lo fuera solo para mí._

_Prontamente sosegado, sonreí por fin en asentimiento, dejando que se colgara de mi brazo para luego pasar de manera indiferente al lado del bajista, quien continuaba allí en silencio degustando su tabaco._

_Horas después, ese encuentro se convertiría en el más memorable de todos, aunque no por las razones más felices. Perfecto en apariencia y mientras duró, pero absolutamente aciago una vez que emprendí el camino a casa en la madrugada y escuché las espantosas noticias. Todo el tiempo que pasé sobre su cuerpo creyendo que cabalgaba hacia la felicidad, no hice más que agonizar en el caballo de madera **[1]**, esbozando un futuro del que me arrepentiría muy pronto y por el resto de la vida._

_Esa noche, no demasiado lejos de donde yo estaba, mi madre había muerto en las calles._

Los silencios eran cada vez más prolongados. Empero, resultaba totalmente esperable que sucediera de esa manera.

—Así que ella… fue la relación que estuvo a punto de convertirse en estable.— Acotó el del tatuaje de la _hannya_. —¿Qué paso… después?—

Sin mirarle, Joestar espetó la respuesta.

—Me dejó por un tipo adinerado. Porque puede que haya sido joven y atrayente en ese momento, pero… casi no tenía dónde caer muerto.—

—Comprendo. Y esa es la razón de que desde entonces no puedas imaginarte seriamente junto a una chica, ¿no? O será que el asunto… ¿viene desde más atrás?—

Joshua entornó los ojos hacia su amigo con un dejo de resentimiento, por primera vez desde que se conocieran.

—Rei… ¿qué quieres lograr con esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?—

Jamás antes el de Hokkaido había empleado ese tono con el rubio, pero es que no pudo dejar de advertir, con demasiada certeza para su gusto, hacia dónde se encaminaba todo.

—¿Es que acaso… quieres que te deje, que los deje y tire todo esto por una mujer?—

A pesar de lo tenso del momento, Igarashi no retrocedió. Ciertamente, el Joshua dulce, juguetón y enamorado era el mejor de todos. Pero eso no significaba que el rubio se resignaría a continuar viéndolo sufrir desde lejos, y a dejar que siguiera escondiendo su dolor tras sus carcajadas y chistes, por más deliciosamente obscenos y mordaces que pudieran ser.

—A estas alturas, me haría mierda que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, no tendría autoridad para detenerte si ese fuera en verdad tu deseo.—

Semejante contestación aplacó un poco al más joven, quien entonces reconoció la fuerte influencia del pensamiento de su _senpai_ Gara en aquellas palabras.

—No obstante, lo que realmente importa ahora es que te haga ver que continúas sufriendo por un recuerdo y una idea que te hacen mal. Te sigues echando la culpa de lo que sucedió, y cuando eso no es suficiente, cuando eso te rebasa… Se la echas a ellas.—

—Rei, ya basta…—

El pecho del mayor experimentó una fuerte y aguda presión, en el momento en que atestiguó que los ojos de Jojo se habían cristalizado tras aquellas palabras. Aunado a ello, las manos ajenas habían empezado a temblar, debido a lo cual el chico cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen para esconderlas. Para ocultar ese maldito tic que él mismo identificaba perfectamente como una de las consecuencias más tardías de su íntimo y debilitador drama inconcluso.

A pesar del angustioso ambiente, Igarashi estaba totalmente decidido a continuar.

—Es probable que te estés preguntando por qué coño te salgo con esto ahora, justo en estos momentos. Tras un rato de habérnosla pasado tan bien y de, a pesar de todo… estar teniendo un bonito viaje. Pensarás que soy un hijo de puta, pero… si bien te lo concedo respecto de otros asuntos, no pasa así con este tema.—

Con aquellas palabras, el cantante de Marco logró que el otro se volteara hacia él. Habida cuenta de ello, mantuvo su tono moderado pero serio.

—Aparte de las razones que te acabo de dar, que si bien es cierto tienen que ver con un asunto tuyo personal no me dejan indiferente porque me preocupo por ti, también está el hecho de que he notado… Que esto tiene estrecha relación con tu _stand_.—

Jojo frunció el ceño, evidenciando que de entre todo lo que le había pasado por la mente una vez que el mayor inició su onerosa charla, no se le había ocurrido pensar que aquel tema pudiera estar relacionado con la preocupación que ambos sentían respecto del eventual futuro _stand_ de Rei. Mucho menos, que hiciera parte de las consideraciones más íntimas de Igarashi, quien, a fin de cuentas, iba a ser el que pondría su vida en peligro para lograrlo.

—¿A qué… te refieres exactamente?— Inquirió el pelifucsia, volteando lentamente no solo su semblante sino todo su cuerpo. Relajando también sus extremidades superiores. —Es decir… Vivi es chica, sí. Bueno, parece serlo. En teoría, si ella soy yo entonces no lo sería, aunque podría representar mi lado femenino, lo cual me parece bastante coherente.— Agregó el de Hokkaido, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero creo que no es por ese lado que lo estás analizando…—

El rubio suspiró. En parte, aliviado porque finalmente había podido encaminar la conversación hacia donde lo deseaba. Pero por la otra, debido a que sabía que lo que restaba por decir no sería del agrado del más joven. E incluso, porque no terminaba de sentirse cómodo con la idea de que parecía estar aleccionándolo desde una posición de superioridad, pues por más que en algunos aspectos le costara admitirlo, respetaba a Joestar profundamente no solo como amante o amigo, sino como compañero, artista y persona.

—¿Alguna vez… te preguntaste por qué ella insiste en que le llames con el nombre de tu madre? Jojo, por dios… Perdóname.— Se urgió a sí mismo de improviso, buscando los ojos del más joven tras colocar ambas manos en los hombros ajenos, con el objetivo de que el chico mirara su atribulado rostro. —Quisiera… no tener que estar hablándote de esto ahora mismo. Quisiera no tener que lastimarte más o que jamás tuvieras que volver a sufrir a cuenta de este tema que me imagino que ha sido tremendamente difícil de sobrellevar… Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que intentar explicarme cosas a mí mismo para poder hallar la certeza y la valentía de las que tanto me aterra carecer.—

Los ojos castaños de Igarashi se habían cristalizado más aún que los del vocalista de los numerosos piercings, quien lo miraba atónito.

—Porque sí, sé que suelo mostrarme como muy seguro y altivo… Que soy impetuoso y hasta irracional en ocasiones. Pero la verdad es que sé que hay veces en que lo hago porque no se me ocurre cómo más disimular el miedo horrible que siento, que me tortura y rebaja desde adentro…—

Inmediatamente, Joshua negó con la cabeza. Su semblante continuaba siendo de pasmo, lo cual sin embargo no mermó el dejo gentil que dibujaron sus facciones.

—No, Rei, te equivocas… El miedo no te rebaja. Es natural que sintamos miedo hacia lo que no conocemos: que nos asuste. No tienes por qué poder con todo lo que se te presenta en la vida… O no de primera entrada.—

Lentamente, el más joven tomó la diestra de su amigo, retirándola de su hombro para capturarla entre sus manos.

—Es probable… que esa actitud que tú has detectado en mí haya sido mi manera propia de lidiar con el miedo, y es bueno que me lo digas para que yo tome conciencia y cambie. Oh, y quiero que me lo digas, ¿entiendes? Ahora que has comenzado a hablar de ello, quiero que me lo digas directamente para que lo pueda comprender. Así, tal vez… tu propio miedo también se reduzca y puedas sentirte más tranquilo. Si puedo ser capaz de ayudarte en eso… me haría muy feliz…—

Tras tomar unos instantes para recomponerse, el cantante de The Gallo, todavía con la mano del tokiota entre las suyas, exhaló un marcado suspiro antes de aprestarse a contestar aquella pregunta que le había sido formulada previamente.

—Sobre lo anterior… No lo sé con certeza. Hay muchas conjeturas que puedo elaborar al respecto, pero… solo te diré que el día que vi a Succubus por primera vez, que la conocí y atestigüé por fin su forma y parte de sus habilidades… fue con la imagen de mi madre. Su imagen, su voz, su manera de hablar; todo. Lo cual… no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, porque fue eso justamente lo que yo había ido a buscar. Puse en juego mi vida a cambio de ello, y lo recibí. Lo que jamás me imaginé fue que ella se convertiría en un _stand_ autónomo, rebelde y sádico, que me permitió ver de nuevo a mi madre, pero que no por ello necesariamente me haría su ausencia más llevadera…—

El de Hokkaido miró hacia abajo una vez que finalizó su parlamento. El dorso de su mano, la que cubría por encima a la de Rei, estaba húmedo a causa de sus lágrimas.

—Sabes que lo siento profundamente… Y lo mucho que me hiere verte llorar. A ti o a Gara-sama. Me es… casi que realmente insoportable. Pero creo, y algo me dice… en especial, por la manera en que me contaste lo que sucedió al final con Akane-chan… Que ese sadismo proviene realmente de tu interior.—

Jojo se quedó mirando al vacío, todavía con aquellos cálidos dedos entre los suyos.

—Dime, Rei… ¿cómo se olvida? ¿Cómo… se deja ir, eh?...—

El pelifucsia subió la mano un instante para recoger las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos.

—Lo entiendo, veo lo que dices. Pero a veces siento que nunca… me voy a poder perdonar el no haber estado ahí para ella…—

—¿Y si hubieras sido tú el que muriera?—

La pregunta, por inesperada, confundió al de menor edad, quien redirigió su vista hacia su interlocutor.

—Anda, intenta imaginarlo. Falleces a tus veinte años, y tu madre se queda sola pues eras lo único que tenía. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué habría habido para ella? ¿Qué habrías querido tú que ella hiciera?—

—Que se casara si le apetecía; que tuviera mil novios. Que adoptara a alguien y cuidara de esa persona, si tal hubiese sido su deseo. Que viajara, que conociera muchos lugares. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Habría deseado que fuera tan pero tan feliz!…—

En ese punto, Rei extrajo su diestra de entre las manos del más chico y con ambas le tomó por las mejillas. Su mirada no podía estar más vehementemente clavada en la ajena.

—¿Te oyes, Joshua? ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?—

Ante la pregunta, el interpelado solo consiguió asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces, eso: eso mismo que estás diciendo que habrías deseado para ella, es sin duda lo que ella ha de haber deseado enteramente y desde lo más profundo de su corazón para ti.—

Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de sobrecogedora determinación.

—Dime, ¿acaso te habría gustado que ella fuera incapaz de olvidarte en el sano sentido, y que todas las noches llorara por tu causa? Esa es la respuesta, Jo-chan… Si tú la amas a ella tanto como ella te amaba, no habría podido ser de otra manera. Entiéndelo.—

Jojo permanecía inmóvil, aunque sus manos habían alcanzado los antebrazos ligeramente tatuados de su amigo, y se asieron de ellos a modo de sostén. Simbólicamente, de ese sostén necesario para oír tan duras sentencias, pero con un ademán confiado, al saber que estaba delante de una de las únicas dos personas de quienes aguantaría escucharlo. Y, a decir verdad, de la única que tenía el total conocimiento de causa para decírselo.

—Entiende de una vez, por favor… Deja de sufrir. Y libérate por fin de la manera en que dentro, muy dentro, consideras que la relación con una mujer no es para ti, porque a tus ojos ninguna será nunca tan completa como ella…—

Derrotado y con los orbes anegados en lágrimas que para entonces no importaba enjugar, el menor apartó los brazos de Rei con languidez y se inclinó hacia adelante: hasta que su frente descansó sobre una de las clavículas del otro vocalista. Sus dedos continuaban apresando las extremidades superiores del mayor.

Igarashi se zafó lenta y gentilmente del agarre levantando la diestra, colocándola después sobre el cabello suelto de Jojo, el cual comenzó a acariciar. Con el brazo contrario, por otra parte, rodeó la delgada cintura ajena.

—En mi vida también hubo una chica muy importante… ¿sabes?— Acotó el mayor, con voz baja y dulce.

El pelirrosa no respondió, sino que solo se mantuvo atento.

—Ella me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba… en tantas cosas.— Se interrumpió Igarashi, riendo tras una pausa que reveló la rápida rememoración que había pasado por su mente. —Pero sobre todo, al creer que todas las mujeres me juzgarían con dureza por no ser el tipo más macho posible que me saliera fingir. Sé que todavía me falta mucho, pero después de estar con ella dejé de esforzarme por aparentar cosas que no sentía, que no me nacía hacer. O, mejor dicho, comencé a hacer lo que quería, sin preguntarme demasiado si eso me hacía más o menos hombre…—

Jojo, acurrucado entre aquellos marcados brazos, miró hacia arriba. 

—¿Y qué pasó con ella?— Preguntó, al tiempo que alzaba su mano para delinear la filosa mandíbula de Rei, y luego sus labios.

—Se quedó con Akira.— 

—Oh… Dios mío…—

Rei entonces bajó el semblante y le sonrió a su amigo. Posteriormente, decidió recostarse contra el respaldar y así sostener mejor el peso de Jojo.

—Descuida; me da igual. Lo nuestro nunca fue un compromiso, además de que desde el principio yo me di cuenta de que él también gustaba de ella…—

—No, no me refiero a eso… ¿Recuerdas que Araki-sama dijo que había puesto cámaras por todos lados? Ehh… ¿Será que puso en esta habitación también?—

—…ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA.—

[1] El burro español (en japonés, _sankaku mokuba,_ que literalmente se traduce como caballo [triangular] de madera) era un instrumento medieval de tortura. Utilizando su forma triangular, tenía púas en el ángulo superior sobre el cual se colocaba a la víctima con las piernas abiertas, a las cuales se les añadía peso para que la zona genital del condenado recibiera más daño. Originalmente diseñado para mujeres, fue padecido también por varones.

Hay una mención a él en la letra de _Ryuusei_ de The Gallo, la cual a su vez es una canción que guarda paralelismos temáticos con _Hoshikuzu_ (ver primera nota al pie de este _fanfiction_ ): “La noche en la que descendieron las estrellas fugaces esbocé el futuro / en un _sankaku mokuba_ , hacia el más recóndito cielo estrellado.”


	7. Capítulo VII: Nieve de verano

_“El columpio balanceándose, los niños riendo_

_Los cantos agudos de las cigarras traen recuerdos_

_Y tu sonrisa trae de vuelta lágrimas_

_Siempre alargo mi mano hacia ti en mis sueños_

_¡Aquí, demonio! ¡Donde resuenan las manos!_

_¡Aquí, demonio, atrápame!_

_¡Aquí, demonio! ¡Donde resuenan las manos!_

_¡Aquí, demonio! Mátame.”_ Marco / “Natsuyuki” [1]

Al otro día, todos los huéspedes de la residencia de veraneo de los Araki se levantaron a media mañana para disfrutar de un nutrido desayuno en la terraza, aprovechando el cálido y soleado clima. Transcurrida la comida, el _mangaka_ habló con su familia para pedirles que no los interrumpieran a él y sus invitados, pues estarían en el salón contiguo tratando asuntos muy importantes.

Los tres hombres vestían _hakamas **[2]**_ acompañadas de kimonos ligeros. Los de Jojo y Rei eran informales; mientras que el que llevaba Hirohiko, a rayas negras y blancas.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en _seiza_ frente a frente y con la cajita de cristal que resguardaba la poderosa arma en medio de ellos, el anfitrión suspiró antes de levantar la mirada y colocarla en las de sus interlocutores.

—Bien, muchachos… Ha llegado el momento.—

Acto seguido, abrió la urna y tomó la flecha con ambas manos, poniéndose en pie instantes después. Los más jóvenes le imitaron tras haber asentido silenciosamente con sus semblantes.

El pelinegro caminó un par de pasos hacia donde estaba Igarashi, pero se detuvo para corregir la ubicación de Joshua, quien continuaba al lado del rubio.

—Detrás de él, Jojo-kun, y coloca una mano en su hombro. Tu deber será sostenerlo cuando se desvanezca.—

Antes de obedecer, los vocalistas cruzaron miradas por última vez. Si bien los ojos de Jojo gritaban por él su consternación e incertidumbre, el arrojado gesto del tokiota –decidido y estoico, pero no por ello menos profundamente conmocionado– le prohibió articular una sola palabra. De la misma manera, fue sin voz y con los labios que el cantante de Marco prometió solemnemente regresar.

Cuando Jojo colocó la mano sobre el hombro ajeno, sus dedos temblaron dos o tres veces. A la cuarta tregua que diera el conocido reflejo, Araki perforó con el puntiagudo filo el pectoral izquierdo de Rei.

El esperable grito de dolor fue reprimido con bravura y cubierto por un resuello violento, luego de lo cual los ojos del rubio se velaron a causa del sobrenatural resplandor y el aturdimiento. El cuerpo del vocalista fue recibido por su amigo, quien –aunque también un poco enceguecido– descendió lenta y gravosamente hasta arrodillarse, para así acoger al mayor en el regazo.

_El músico del tatuaje de la_ hannya _despertó en un cuarto de hotel. De esos en los que tantas veces le había tocado pasar las noches, ya fuera por trabajo o por andanzas bohemias de variada índole. Modesto, suficiente; con una cama de dos plazas y una mesa de noche a cada costado._

_De lo primero que se percató fue de que se le hacía difícil captar todo el paisaje a la redonda, pues tenía algo sobre el rostro. Al llevarse las manos hacia este, notó gracias a las yemas de sus dedos que se trataba de una careta. No obstante, cuando intentó sacársela, se asustó al advertir que aquello no era posible, pues parecía como si la máscara estuviese integrada a su propia faz._

_Nervioso –aunque esforzándose por mantener la calma debido al compromiso consigo mismo de hacer lo posible por controlar sus emociones–, viró hacia los lados para ganar una mayor perspectiva del aposento que ocupaba; tanto como se lo permitiesen los restringidos agujeros que antecedían sus ojos. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de estudio, determinó por fin que en una de las esquinas del cuarto había un espejo de pie, apto para reflejar el cuerpo completo de una persona._

_Ayudándose con su sentido del tacto se incorporó rápidamente, puso los pies sobre el suelo y fue hasta donde se hallaba el cristal. Una vez ahí, le impactó atestiguar que la careta que tenía delante del rostro no era otra que una_ hannya _. Empero, tras llevar la vista a su torso desnudo y fijarla en su hombro derecho, lo que verdaderamente le produjo un tremendo desconcierto fue notar que el tatuaje que tenía con aquel motivo había desaparecido. La enredadera con espinas **[3]** ubicada debajo de donde debía estar la máscara continuaba allí, pero la tradicional careta estaba ausente. _

_Era como si la máscara hubiese desaparecido de su hombro para hacerse real y calzar en su cara, adoptando además un color rojo. La momentánea explicación, si bien alivió un poco la incertidumbre del instante, no fue suficiente para apaciguarle del todo._

_¿Por qué se encontraba en aquel cuarto? ¿Con quién había ido hasta allí? ¿Se trataba de Jojo; de Gara-senpai, acaso? ¿O tal vez, de sus compañeros de banda?_

_Una voz a lo lejos lo sacó de su nervioso ensimismamiento._

_—Rei… Rei-kun.—_

_Era ella, no cabía duda._

_—¡Saori! ¡Sao-chan! ¿Dónde estás?—_

_El vocalista se volteó de espaldas al espejo y movió tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza en busca de algún indicio en el aposento, fastidiado por el objeto que molestaba su visión._

_—¡Saori, por favor, responde! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Háblame de nuevo!—_

_No hubo más manifestaciones, pero apenas paseó la vista por el suelo alfombrado del cuarto, el rubio notó que había ropa tirada. Ropa que parecía ser suya, la que le faltaba en el torso; pero también, ropa de mujer, tanto externa como interior._

_Igarashi se allegó hacia donde estaban las prendas; se agachó y tomó las que parecían ser de chica. Las miró cuanto pudo y las acercó a su nariz. No había duda, era el aroma de su compañera de sello; aún lo recordaba perfectamente._

_—Nena, por favor… ¡Dime dónde estás! Esto me está asustando… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Decía el vocalista, complementando las preguntas con pensamientos en voz alta. —¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó… algo?—_

_Mientras esperaba réplica, volvió a llevarse la blusa hacia los agujeros de la máscara que cubrían sus fosas nasales, y así aspirar de nuevo aquel suave y natural perfume femenino. Empero, en ese momento se percató de que la prenda no estaba seca. Había algo frío y mojado sobre ella._

_Horrorizado, cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de sangre._

_—¡No!... ¡No, no, no! ¡Dios mío, no!— Exclamó el hombre maquinalmente, sintiendo el rostro caliente. —¿¡Qué… demonios fue lo que hice!? ¡Qué carajos pasó aquí!—_

_El de Tokio se volteó entonces hacia la cama, sin tener claro por qué lo hacía, pero con la instintiva certeza de que ahí hallaría respuestas._

_El lecho que había estado perfectamente tendido cuando él despertó se hallaba todo revuelto en ese momento; y peor aún, manchado también de violento rojo._

_Inesperadamente, la voz de la bajista volvió a escucharse._

_—¿Qué es lo que temes… Rei? ¿Por qué te asustas?—_

_—¡Dime, por dios! ¿Fui yo que te hice daño?—_

_Si bien había perdido toda esperanza de que la chica se volviera a comunicar, respondió por instinto, levantándose de donde estaba. De nuevo, movió la vista hacia todos lados. La maldita careta era insoportable._

_—¡No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, pero necesito saber que no cometí ninguna estupidez!—_

_—No… No es a mí a quien has hecho daño. No es a mí a quien lastimaste.—_

_Por un instante, y aunque la situación seguía sin estar del todo clara, el vocalista de Marco suspiró aliviado._

_—Esa ropa no me pertenece… Mírala bien de nuevo.—_

_El tokiota clavó sus ojos de nueva cuenta en la que estaba seguro que era una blusa blanca de seda para mujer. Pero sin que pudiera decir cómo o a partir de cuándo, advirtió que lo que sostenía entre sus dedos era un bóxer a rayas, ligeramente holgado, el cual también estaba manchado de sangre._

_Una prenda interior de hombre. De Joshua no podía ser, pues siempre utilizaba femenina y de la más pequeña. Suya, tampoco; sus preferidos eran los shorts ajustados. Solo restaba que perteneciera a…_

_—_ Senpai _.—_

_Sus labios se movieron solos antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo. Segundos después, el nerviosismo era desesperación._

_—¡Gara-sama! ¡Gara-senpai, no!—_

_Rei se levantó de donde estaba y recorrió la pieza, verificando cada una de las esquinas y rincones. Solo le faltaba revisar el maldito baño, el cual había dejado de lado muy a propósito desde sus primeras sospechas, al temerse un espantoso espectáculo en la bañera. Pero ya no podía más._

_Corrió hacia aquella puerta y se aprestó a abrirla con furia, jadeando y con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas: las cuales, para colmo de males, la condenada careta le impedía retirar. Tomó el pomo con la mano y giró la muñeca con fuerza._

_Pero de pronto, la puerta que habría jurado que era la del baño resultó que daba al pasillo, y detrás de ella estaban Akira y Shunsuke. El guitarrista todavía conservaba la mano levantada y el puño formado, en claro ademán de haber estado a punto de golpear la madera._

_Ambos le miraron atónitos. Observaron su semblante y después dirigieron la vista a la prenda interior que continuaba en su mano izquierda._

_—Rei, ¿qué te pasa?— Inquirió Shunsuke, observándolo fijamente al rostro._

_Igarashi creyó que a continuación el bajista le preguntaría por el accesorio que portaba sobre la cara, pero la siguiente interrogante le confirmó que la máscara era invisible para ellos._

_—¿Por qué estás… llorando?—_

_Akira intervino de inmediato, impidiendo la respuesta del rubio._

_—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?—_

_El cuestionamiento rompió el contacto visual entre Rei y Shunsuke; quienes, dada su mutua afinidad, muchas veces lograban comunicarse mejor sin palabras._

_—Rei, tú… ¿Te acostaste con un hombre?—_

_El cantante sintió un escalofrío que le cruzó la columna. Los ojos de Akira se clavaron en él como dura sentencia, haciéndolo titubear._

_Entonces, el guitarrista bajó un par de veces la mirada hacia la prenda que continuaba en posesión de su compañero. Otras tantas, miró hacia la cama deshecha._

_—N-no… No, claro que no.— Igarashi dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la presencia de los otros dos representara una amenaza. —¡Por supuesto que no!—_

_—Pero todo esto… Oh, y llevas encerrado desde ayer.— Anotó Shunsuke. Si bien de una manera más suave y comprensiva, igual de indignante para el tokiota en aquellos instantes. —Y los ruidos…—_

_—¡Que no, joder! ¡He dicho que no! ¿¡Qué acaso no lo entienden!?—_

_“Perro maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a negar a_ senpai _?”_

_Lo que le faltaba. Que encima de todo, una vocecita en su mente se pusiera a jorobarlo. ¿Sería Jojo, acaso? ¿O era su propia conciencia la que escuchaba? A esas alturas, resultaba demasiado difícil saberlo con certeza._

_“¡Díselo! ¡Diles que se trata de Gara-sama! ¡Hombre, cualquiera podría entenderlo!”_

_La cara le ardía, y los dientes por poco le castañeteaban. Deseando entonces que la máscara fuera visible, el rubio se apuró a contrarrestar semejante calumnia._

_—Está bien, ¡sí, estuve con alguien!— Exclamó, apretujando la tela que continuaba en su poder. —¡Pero obvio que no se trata de un tipo!—_

_Entonces, Akira sonrió con burla y autosuficiencia._

_—Oh, ya veo… Eres de los que gustan de las “aventureras”.— Las dos últimas palabras dolieron más que cuchillas. —Gente que no sabe ni qué es, y que va de un lado hacia el otro… ¿no? Aun así, eso no explica la sangre. ¿¡Qué le hiciste?!—_

_Por supuesto que no cabía duda de por qué ella se había ido con él. A la luz estaba quién sabía diferenciar perfectamente una cosa de la otra: lo correcto y lo inaceptable. Iluso de sí mismo que creyó que alguna vez volvería a ser la elección de alguien. Que alguna vez, de pronto, alguien podría tomárselo en serio. Al final de cuentas, no era en nada diferente a aquellas chicas chillonas y exasperantes; e incluso peor, porque él ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar su devoción._

_—Rei-kun, ¡entiéndelo! ¡Nos preocupa!— La voz del bajista de Marco se oía a lo lejos. —¡Cuando tú te descontrolas, pierdes la noción de lo que haces!—_

_Deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que la careta pudiese también estorbar su audición, el vocalista cayó de rodillas. Liberó su mano, sin importarle ya la naturaleza de aquella prenda o si estaba manchada de sangre, y se cubrió los oídos._

_Sus lágrimas brotaban dolorosas e incontenibles._

_—Ya basta… ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Cambia, por favor! No quiero estar aquí… ¡Sácame de este lugar!—_

—Joshua, hijo… ¿De verdad estás bien?—

Hirohiko, si bien recordaba algunos de los tics nerviosos del chico, comenzó a preocuparse al verlo tan inquieto. Parecía como si los segundos se le hicieran minutos; y los minutos, horas. Como fuese, el de Hokkaido no se había separado de su compañero y continuaba atento a la intensidad de todas las señales en el cuerpo ajeno: los movimientos de manos y dedos, la tensión en la frente, su respiración. Y hasta el vaivén de los globos oculares bajo los párpados.

—Sí, _sensei_. No se preocupe…— Contestó el pelifucsia, aunque por supuesto, no sonó demasiado convincente. —Yo nunca había presenciado algo así, por lo que se imaginará que no tengo idea de cuánto pueda llegar a tomar, o cómo es que se presenta el desenlace. No sé si asumir que ya ha pasado demasiado; o si, como me sucedió a mí, creer que todavía falta tiempo. En todo caso, me cuesta armarme de paciencia y relajarme, dado que no soy yo el involucrado. Sinceramente, no sé si pueda resistir todo lo que sea que falte…—

Araki suspiró. No obstante, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, se dirigió a una de las esquinas para tomar un almohadón, con el cual se acercó a ambos visitantes.

—Ven, ayúdame a recostar aquí a Rei, porque si sigues en esa postura te vas a fatigar sin ningún sentido.— Dijo, y luego fue asistido por el cantante de The Gallo para llevar a cabo lo propuesto.

Jojo se separó por fin de su amigo, pero continuó con la diestra ajena entre sus manos.

—No sé qué idea te hayas hecho mediante el _manga_ y tus propios recuerdos… Pero si bien la duración del proceso es particular en cada caso, nunca toma demasiado. Con lo cual te quiero pedir que te calmes, porque tu amigo todavía se encuentra dentro del tiempo esperable.—

A pesar de sentir un gran alivio gracias a las palabras del artista, Joestar se quedó atónito. Según lo que recordaba, podría jurar que el desarrollo de su propio _stand_ le había tomado mucho más que tortuosos y largos minutos. Al recuerdo de la ensoñación que conservaba indeleble, le sumaba un oscuro período de inconciencia letárgica; un sopor que –si bien era diferente de la postración desesperada que ocasionaba la parálisis del sueño– estaba casi seguro que significó un rato considerable. Pero que, en todo caso, resultaba imposible de calcular.

El pelifucsia soltó la mano del cantante de Marco para unir las suyas e intentar cesar un poco el movimiento involuntario de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, continuaba reflexionando en torno de las palabras del mayor.

—Pero dígame, _sensei_ … ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Cómo puede ser que una experiencia que parece tan prolongada tenga lugar tan rápidamente… en el plano físico? Una experiencia que se siente… tan real…—

Después de un solemne instante de silencio, evidentemente motivado por su propio recuerdo, el más joven alzó la mirada.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es verdad… Usted nunca dijo nada sobre la experiencia interna de quien transita ese paso; lo que ve, lo que oye. Es un desafío al espíritu, pero no hay manera de imaginar lo que cada uno percibe durante esos instantes.—

Hirohiko no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido. Diez años habían pasado, pero si bien ni siquiera en aquel entonces lo había conocido de pequeñito, había algo en Jojo que siempre le recordaba a un niño maravillado por sus historias; las cuales, esperablemente, no comprende del todo a esa edad. Aquel era un hombre crecido, de eso no cabía duda, pero el alma infantil que poseía continuaba intacta en muchos sentidos. A falta de descendencia masculina, el chico le hacía pensar en el hijo varón que nunca tuvo; e incluso, le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era un crío.

—Bueno, verás.— Empezó el anfitrión, acomodándose de nueva cuenta en el suelo frente a Joshua. —Probablemente, la mejor manera de entenderlo sea compararlo con un sueño. En ellos, vemos situaciones que en la vida real tomarían más tiempo del que nos parece a nosotros que estuvimos dormidos. Ahora bien, respecto de lo otro que mencionas…—

El tono del _mangaka_ se tornó un tanto dubitativo, lo cual no evitó que se le escapara una risita. No deseaba sonar como un mentiroso y menos en una circunstancia como esa, pero la sola idea de que estuviera cuidando sus palabras con un seguidor ya grandecito no dejaba de hacerle gracia.

—Los autores nos tomamos licencias, lo cual no significa que todo lo que haya dicho en el _manga_ sea inexacto. Es decir, recordemos que tú, yo, y esperemos con toda convicción que Rei-kun también, somos de los escasos privilegiados que han llegado a conocimiento de este prodigio.—

Poco a poco, la voz del mayor se tornaba firme, efecto que fue haciendo caer en cuenta al pelifucsia de que no había razón alguna para perder las esperanzas.

—Así pues, nadie tendría razones para discutir que este lapso sea más o menos acertado. Nos guste o no, solamente existen dos bandos: el de los que lo hemos resistido, y el de los que no vivieron para contarlo. En cuanto a Rei-kun, tú lo trajiste hasta acá, Joshua. Tú eres quien conoce su alma.—

—Y sé que resistirá. Estoy seguro de que volverá. Si hay alguien terco en este mundo… es él.—

Araki asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ganar esta batalla es solo el principio; lo sabes tú mejor que nadie. Después, resta alcanzar la armonía para ponerte en paz con tu propio espíritu, hasta ser verdaderamente Uno.—

_Una suave caricia rozó su hombro derecho cual gentil llamada a la vigilia. La conciencia poco a poco se fue asentando, como un reloj de arena que, pacientemente y grano a grano, forma su duna. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel le informaron que la temperatura era agradable; y su sentido de la ubicación, que estaba sentado._

_Pero la superficie no parecía estable. Gracias al apoyo de sus pies sobre el suelo notó que se encontraba en un columpio, y que por inercia había empezado a mecerse. Lo último fue develar los ojos y mirar a su alrededor._

_Aquel lugar era un parque para niños; empero, se hallaba completamente solo. El día estaba soleado pero, oh prodigio, el objeto con textura de pluma que acarició su piel al inicio no había sido otra cosa que un copo de nieve. Uno de los muchos que cubrían el césped del parque, las ramas de los árboles y los juegos infantiles. Uno de esos que también se habían posado sobre su cabello, en el_ hakama _que vestía_ _y sobre su torso desnudo._

_Era nieve, pero no hacía frío._

_¿Cómo podía ser? Según sus recuerdos más recientes estaban en verano, pero aquella sensación de ensueño parecía demasiado atemporal como para fiarse de lo que su memoria le reportaba. La ubicación del parque mismo le era difícil de determinar, pues lucía demasiado genérico como para reconocerlo con exactitud: los juegos de siempre, el césped convencional; edificios que se encuentran en todos lados. De pronto, y gracias a la inspección visual, se percató de que una silueta había aparecido a lo lejos._

_El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco cuando por fin le fue posible reconocer a quién pertenecía la figura. Saori Takahashi se dirigía hacia él envuelta en un gabán de invierno._

_De inmediato, Igarashi se levantó del columpio y dio unos pasos en la dirección en que venía ella. El repentino movimiento sobre los_ geta _que poco acostumbraba usar se tornó inestable, pero lo que más le apenó fue no tener con qué cubrirse la parte superior del cuerpo._

_—Rei-kun. Hola.—_

_—¡Sao-chan!— Exclamó él, acercándose luego de que la joven se detuviera a cierta distancia. Necesitaba verla de cerca. —¡Qué alegría… ver que estás bien! Dios, tuve tanto miedo…—_

_La chica sonrió reposadamente mientras miraba al vocalista a la cara._

_—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?—_

_De repente, el cantante de Marco dudó de si esa representación de su amiga tendría conexión alguna con las percepciones anteriores que había tenido de ella, y con las cuales había interactuado. No obstante, fueron sus siguientes palabras las que le hicieron caer en cuenta de que estaba todavía más vinculada de lo que él había creído en un principio._

_—Mírate: tienes el rostro libre. Oh, y fíjate también en tu hombro.—_

_Era cierto. Ya no tenía careta alguna que le estorbara la visión. Habían pasado escasos instantes, pero era como si en tan poco tiempo se hubiese acostumbrado a la restricción que los agujeros de la máscara le imponían; tanto, como para no notar que al fin era libre. Su asombro aumentó cuando advirtió que el tatuaje de su hombro derecho estaba completo y que era el mismo de siempre._

_—No sé… ¡No lo sé! ¡Todavía no entiendo lo que sucedió!— Repuso él, refiriéndose a la interrogación que le hiciera la dibujante momentos antes._

_El lugar y el paisaje le habían ayudado a relajarse momentáneamente, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar la escena en el cuarto de hotel._

_—Sao, soy un monstruo… Un ser despreciable. Negué a_ senpai _repetidas veces, e incluso dejé que Akira se burlara indirectamente de Jojo… No valgo nada.—_

_La chica se adelantó hasta quedar totalmente de frente al tokiota. Entre otros motivos, para entrar en el rango de visión ajeno luego de que él agachara la cabeza. Una vez que la miró, la muchacha volvió a sonreír amablemente, llevando su mano hacia el hombro desnudo del mayor, para posteriormente deslizar el dorso de sus finos dedos sobre aquel brazo. La agradable caricia le provocó al cantante un pequeño escalofrío._

_—Linda… ¿por qué vas abrigada? Si no hace frío.— Inquirió Igarashi, cayendo en cuenta de aquel extraño contraste. —A pesar… de esta nieve. Esta extraña nieve de verano.—_

_Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, sin dejar de observar lo que hacía su mano._

_—Rei-kun… ¿Sabes qué es esta nieve?—_

_De pronto, la pregunta sonó extraña. ¿Qué era la nieve, si no eso mismo? ¿Agua condensada? El rubio, confundido, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo._

_—Ella representa la gélida pared que has construido para distanciarte de tus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos. Ahora mismo, se desvanece poco a poco y cae. Pero a pesar de eso, aún nos hace sentir muchísimo frío a todos.—_

_El vocalista estaba estupefacto. La bonita muchacha decía tales cosas, tan penosas y lacerantes, como si estuviera tratando el asunto más sencillo y casual del mundo. Como si ella misma, a pesar de su sinceridad y pesadumbre, se viera apaciguada por la firme creencia de que esa pared acabaría cayendo._

_—Jojo-kun, Gara-sama, Rutta, Wajow, Shunsuke-kun y hasta Akira. Sí, Rei; a Akira lo has subestimado. O mejor dicho, te has convencido de algo de lo que ni siquiera tienes fundamento…—_

_Los ojos del mayor estaban preñados de lágrimas para entonces. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su dermis eran incapaces de transmitirle ese frío penetrante del que hablaba la chica, y tal hecho le provocaba muchísima impotencia. ¿Cómo era que había permitido semejante cosa? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pero no, no podía ser. La gente a su alrededor había tomado decisiones que hablaban por ellos. Las palabras no eran necesarias para interpretar esas acciones. Todo estaba muy claro._

_—Si me he equivocado en eso, dime entonces… Dime, por favor, ¿por qué lo elegiste a él?— Preguntó el cantante por fin, tomando con suavidad la pequeña mano de ella entre los dedos de su siniestra. —De no haber sido por esa razón, nosotros…—_

_—Rei, ¿qué acaso no eres feliz con quienes estas ahora?—_

_Aquella réplica fue el golpe más duro que Saori le asestara jamás. De inmediato, el rubio se sintió sumamente avergonzado por lo mezquina que de hecho había sonado su pregunta._

_Pero ella no estaba molesta. La bajista continuaba mirándolo con tono benevolente._

_—Dudo mucho que la relación entre ustedes tres se hubiese podido dar si te hubieras quedado conmigo. Y yo contigo.—_

_Los dedos del más alto liberaron la mano de la chica, no sin que antes la acercara a su cuerpo y, finalmente, le rodeara la cintura. Ella respondió al contacto colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su colega, y tras unos instantes de profundas miradas y fuertes latidos, unieron sus labios en un beso._

_El corazón de Rei dio un agradable vuelco al experimentar nuevamente la dulzura y el detalle de una pequeña boca femenina: el arte de acariciarla con cuidado, para lo cual puso todo su empeño y concentración._

_Como sus ojos siguieron velados, le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que su amiga de pronto no era tan bajita, y que la tela del gabán que vestía había dejado de ser tan gruesa. Sus yemas rozaban lo que parecía ser encaje de malla, y la turgente sensación de los pechos de ella contra el suyo había desaparecido. Su lengua, a la vez que seguía rozándose contra otra, advertía la constante presencia de un objeto metálico: tacto demasiado conocido para entonces._

_—Jo-chan…—_

_Al abrir los ojos confirmó la sospecha, pues el vocalista oriundo de Hokkaido lo miraba con ternura. Y mientras lo volvía a conquistar una vez más con sus hermosos ojos, Joestar internó la diestra en el cabello del más bajo por la parte trasera de la cabeza, acercándolo de nuevo a sus carnosos labios con ademán necesitado._

_—Rei… Rei-chan, mi vida… Entiéndelo.— Susurró el de las numerosas perforaciones faciales, acariciando con su dulce aliento chocolatoso el olfato de su amante. —Es tu propio frenesí el que te abruma y acalora.—_

_Por segunda vez volvió a consumarse el tan deseado beso, pero en ese momento Igarashi se aferró al cuerpo de Jojo con desesperación. Con ambos brazos estrechó las marcadas caderas hasta que le tuvo totalmente unido a su cuerpo, como si deseara fusionar la anatomía ajena con la propia. Más vivamente que nunca le devoraba los labios, pero de nuevo volvió a cesar la percepción de los costados ajenos cautivos en ajustadas ropas, y de las puntas de los largos mechones del pelifucsia sobre su espalda._

_El torso que abrazaba estaba cubierto entonces por una camiseta holgada de algodón; debajo de la cual, no obstante, se adivinaba al tacto la superficie rígida de un accesorio ortopédico. Posteriormente, los dedos del cantante de Marco tuvieron que subir hasta los hombros de su pareja para encontrar por fin el sedoso cabello castaño._

_Los orbes del rubio se develaron de golpe y por instinto, y la taquicardia fue inevitable. Las lágrimas que se habían reabsorbido casi por completo desde que el rostro de tersas mejillas de Saori se acercara al suyo volvieron a empañarle la visión._

_—Rei-kun.—_

_Delante de él, entre sus brazos, estaba su adorado maestro. El talentoso músico tenía un aparente vacío en la mirada. Sin embargo, al observar esos ojos bellamente rasgados con más detenimiento, Igarashi pudo notar el brillo que los adornaba, y conforme el líquido salino que había en los suyos se lo iba permitiendo, completó por fin el cuadro del ajeno semblante._

_Expectante, el cantante de Merry lo miraba de esa manera tan especial en que solía hacerlo desde que comenzaron a frecuentarse: con el regocijo y el agradecimiento de quien comprende que el encuentro no ha sido fortuito. Del que espera, pero no presiona; y sobre todo, de quien sabe que el día es uno, aquí y ahora._

_Rei adelantó la faz, pero el dueño de las finas facciones se desvaneció antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Las lágrimas no fueron impedimento para que el cantante del tatuaje de la_ hannya _notara por fin que los suyos no eran los únicos ojos envueltos en llanto._

—Gara-sama… ¡ _Senpai_! ¡Gara-senpai, por favor: perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme!—

Los gritos, como era de esperar, atrajeron inmediatamente la atención de Joshua y de Hirohiko, quienes entonces rodearon al rubio. Al verlo estremeciéndose sobre el tatami, su amigo lo tomó por los hombros para zarandearlo un poco.

—¡Rei, abre los ojos! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Abre los ojos!—

La alegría en la voz del vocalista venido del norte era notoria, si bien dentro de sí albergó una preocupación acerca del significado de aquellas palabras con las que el mayor había vuelto a la conciencia.

—¡Estás aquí, con nosotros! ¡En Sendai!—

Finalmente, Igarashi develó sus orbes y se topó con que los otros dos hombres lo miraban con expresión de alborozo y alivio. Su cuerpo, aunque todavía agitado por las sacudidas y la turbación, volvía a sentirse totalmente real. Lo visto y vivido recientemente estaba muy fresco aún, pero no le impidió recuperar la noción de los recuerdos anteriores a eso. Los días de viaje y previos a este, así como los momentos y conversaciones a solas con Jojo recobraron notable claridad en su memoria.

Sus cuerdas vocales se habían cerrado en esos instantes. Por lo que, una vez que logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, se echó en brazos de su amigo y le rodeó el cuello con absoluta seguridad y decisión.

Aquel Demonio tendría que acabar con ellos dos primero. Antes de siquiera pensar en arrebatar a Makoto Asada de este mundo. 

[1] Esta última estrofa, que en realidad es el estribillo de la canción, hace alusión al _onigokko_ , un juego infantil japonés de persecución. Tiene distintas variantes, pero en esencia consiste en que la persona que debe descubrir a los demás o “contagiarles su mácula” es designada como _oni_ (demonio, ogro). En los últimos versos, el yo lírico llama a ese demonio con el sonido de sus palmas, como si quisiera atraerse la desgracia sobre sí… ¿para salvar a alguien más?

[2] Pantalón japonés tradicional con pliegues, el cual ha sido usado como símbolo de estatus a través de la historia. En la actualidad se emplea para ocasiones especiales, y por los practicantes de ciertas artes marciales como _iaido, kendo o aikido_.

[3] No estoy muy segura de si el resto del tatuaje que acompaña la _hannya_ en el brazo de Rei es una enredadera o un tribal, pero por el hecho de que también tiene un tribal más identificable en el otro brazo prefiero diferenciarlos de esa manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos de la traducción al inglés de "Natsuyuki" para Iratxe :)


	8. Segunda Parte. Capítulo VIII: Pecado

_¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que el mundo es mundo? ¿Desde que el humano huella la sagrada tierra con su pisada miserable? ¿Desde que, absorto en su naturaleza que considera impresionante, se siente dueño de todo y de todos, impartiendo injusticia y odio como si esos fuesen los mayores dones que es capaz de dar?_

_A lo mejor, es porque sí lo son…_

_El tiempo corre, los ciclos se suceden. La criatura respira hasta que llega su hora, y cuando esta pasa no queda nada que pueda recordar su historia. La historia de la gente depende de quienes quedan, porque no hay recuerdo alguno que se puedan llevar consigo. La criatura humana es tan miserable, tan pequeña; ínfima e insignificante. Se la puede aplastar sin demasiado esfuerzo, y la conmoción de su llanto a causa del sufrimiento difícilmente se diferencia de la estúpida euforia que experimenta ante el placer y la alegría._

_Aun así, su capacidad de morir, de dejar de ser, es lo más hermoso que tiene._

_Somos unos los que dañamos, castigamos; mientras que otros han sido puestos para recibir el amargo peso de ese brazo. Nacen para soportar en sus hombros pecados propios y ajenos, y usualmente no son ni siquiera los más sorprendentes de sus congéneres. Eso solo sucedía antes, cuando los dioses se mezclaban con ellos. Pero desde hace unos cuantos eones, el Sacrificio es el bicho menos sospechado. La rata más inmunda._

_Y eso no hace más que aumentar mi rabia._

_Para colmo de males, suele rodearse de un séquito de Guardianes tan patéticos como él. Odiosos, por cuanto tampoco revelan en su exterior la imponencia de los héroes, sino que por lo general han sido abatidos por la vida repetidamente. Pero su principal defecto es que no aprenden la lección._

_¿Por qué se levantan una y otra vez? ¿Por qué luchan; por qué siguen? La única respuesta posible es el hecho de que saben que alguna vez llegarán a morir. Que serán polvo, la nada misma, y que se unirán irresponsable e indolentemente con la energía del universo, sin tener que preocuparse nunca más por el mundo de la conciencia._

***

Junio 2017[1]

El vocalista pelinegro cerró la puerta de su departamento, soltó el bolso sobre la alfombra y se dejó caer por fin en el sillón, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Se dedicaba con todo el corazón al proyecto paralelo que tenía a su banda de años, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que –si bien se había tomado una pausa con Dir en Grey– todos esos meses de trabajo para el nuevo álbum de Sukekiyo le estaban pasando factura.

Cuando por fin retiró las palmas de sobre su faz, divisó en uno de los libreros una fotografía enmarcada que bien conocía, y que a pesar de que siempre estuvo ahí desde que el castaño se la regaló, sentía como si no la hubiese mirado en muchísimo tiempo. Se levantó del asiento y fue hasta ella, la tomó en su mano y fijó la vista en la imagen. Makoto sonreía a su lado con ese gesto suyo comedido, nunca demasiado eufórico, pero que no por eso dejaba de delatar la gran emoción del momento. Ese gesto que siempre estaba obligado a acomodarse al de Nishimura.

Pero… ¿dónde estaría Makoto en ese instante? ¿Qué le ocuparía la mente? Su última cita, o el último día en que se habían visto, como él prefería llamarle, aparecía borroso en su memoria. Evocaba los recuerdos de momentos mucho más anteriores con mayor facilidad, confundiendo un poco las cosas; pero, tras algunos instantes de ordenamiento de los hechos, recordó finalmente que esa última vez se habían visto con el objetivo de que el mayor previniera al vocalista de Merry sobre su enfrascamiento en la preparación del _Adoratio_. No obstante, y a diferencia de la manera en que había ocurrido en el pasado cuando un nuevo lanzamiento ocupaba la casi total atención del artista veterano, la reacción del menor durante la separación fue muy distinta esa vez. Desde entonces, Asada verdaderamente había dejado de comunicarse.

_“Ya no te necesita…”_

Nishimura inspiró con más fuerza de lo usual, paseando la mirada lentamente por los alrededores. Su semblante permanecía relajado: empero, y sin que se percatara del momento exacto, había contraído el puño derecho. La fotografía seguía en su mano contraria.

_“Lo has educado bien; de eso no queda duda. Pero jamás entendió ese asunto de la exclusividad. O… ¿cómo decirlo? Se rebela. Al final, da la impresión de que no era una oveja tan blanca como parecía…”_

Las intromisiones en sus pensamientos nunca fueron un asunto infrecuente, pero la particular impertinencia de aquella vocecita estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas con impresionante rapidez.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?— Espetó el cantante de Dir en Grey con molestia. —Yo tampoco quise casarme jamás. Mientras siga estando para mí, lo que haga por fuera no podría importarme menos. Así que cállate de una vez y no te metas donde no te llaman.—

Creyendo que con aquella reconvención sería suficiente, el artista oriundo de Kioto dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y fue a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón para desatarse los cordones de las botas. Una vez que lo hizo, se levantó con el objetivo de colocar el calzado en el mueble de la entrada.

_“A decir verdad, te creía más inteligente, Nishimura. ¿Jamás se te ocurrió que a él podrías dejar de importarle? Hay muchísima gente más en este mundo; muchísimos otros hombres…”_

Las Dr. Martens color azul oscuro fueron a dar violentamente contra la pared, y a poco estuvo una de ellas de tirar el teléfono fijo de la mesita sobre la que se hallaba.

El dueño de la casa levantó la mirada hacia el cielorraso.

—¡Pero tu putísima madre!— Ladró, importándole muy poco la hora y la posible presencia de los vecinos en sus respectivos hogares. —¡No sé qué carajo seas! ¡Un espíritu, un demonio, un antepasado o mi propia mente, y la verdad es que me resbala! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que me sigas fastidiando!— Añadió el cantante después, dándose vuelta sobre el mismo punto por si percibía algún movimiento extraño en el aposento.

_“Si te enojas tanto… es porque sabes que lo que digo es factible. Que es verosímil. Nunca antes, por más que le dijeras que no ibas a estar disponible y que necesitabas toda tu concentración para las grabaciones, había dejado de hacerte notar su existencia. Un mensaje en la contestadora, una llamada perdida… Una nota por debajo de la puerta...”_

Kyo abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras fueron incapaces de dejar su garganta. Su postura se dobló de manera involuntaria, como si le hubieran puesto un peso en la espalda, y una punzada de origen invisible se ensañó con su estómago.

—No seas imbécil…— Su tono, notablemente más bajo, se ahogó en la dificultad de su respiración.

 _“Es un poco irónico… que tenga que recordarte que, si bien es cierto que te aclaman como uno de los más respetados, no eres el único_ frontman _con admiradores en este país. Y que la historia esa del_ roadie _, del_ kouhai _y el_ senpai _… no solamente es la de ustedes dos. Hay que ver lo mal acostumbrado que estás a sentirte tan especial…”_

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, aventurándose así a la posibilidad de que, una de dos: la claridad con que le hablaba aquel ente se disipara; o, por el contrario, que tal maniobra le proporcionara más información sobre la ajena existencia. El esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo en aras de articular era cada vez más notorio para él.

—No es mi asunto; ya te dije que no me importa.— Aseguró el hombre, advirtiendo sin embargo el nudo que se formaba en sus cuerdas.

Probablemente, habría sido más cómodo pensarlo que decirlo, pero le pareció que al oírse podría afirmar su creencia. Acto seguido, y todavía con los orbes velados, Nishimura esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ha de ser que por fin aprendió, y piensa que ahora es su turno de imponérseles a otros. Lo cual, de ser así, no me molestaría en absoluto…—

_“Hay que ver cómo no llegaste nunca a conocerlo…”_

La oración fue dicha por completo, pero un abrupto e inexplicable corte obligó a Tooru a abrir los ojos de repente. Nada se escuchó, nada se movió: pero la sensación de que aquella presencia había decidido cortar la comunicación de golpe fue inequívoca.

El líder de Sukekiyo mantuvo el silencio unos instantes más por si acaso podía percibir algún otro movimiento, pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración agitada.

Lo que sea que lo estuviera molestando se había ido, pero no así sus palabras y el efecto de estas: la incertidumbre que había sembrado en la mente del kiotense sobre las acciones y pensamientos de su _kouhai_.

Repentinamente, Kyo fue capaz de evocar por fin la totalidad de lo sucedido durante ese último encuentro. El semblante apesadumbrado que le había visto a Makoto aquella tarde lluviosa en el café, en diciembre anterior, cuando el más joven le dijo que comprendía la naturaleza de su arrebato creativo, pues le había visto someterse a él desde hacía muchos años. Pero que por más que lo intentaba, no podía entender por qué debían dejar de verse del todo.

“— _Senpai_ , nosotros también vamos a lanzar un nuevo disco…—” 

Y la manera en que le había cobrado al menor lo desatinado y excesivo de semejantes palabras una vez que llegaron a casa; molesto por la irrespetuosa mención que hizo el otro sobre su propio trabajo, cual reclamo velado.

Sí, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que supo de él. Era hora de volver a contactarlo. 

***

Junio 2017

Los reservados del [KR] Cube –un bar en Tokio sin ninguna relación directa con Dir en Grey, pero que pagó una cuantiosa suma a los representantes de la banda por los derechos del nombre y el permiso de adaptar la estética _cyberpunk_ del video– estaban todavía vacíos a esas horas. El sitio había sido elegido por el mayor a causa de la discreción de sus instalaciones y la conveniencia de los sillones circulares de la zona VIP, pues de entrada rechazó la idea de apersonarse en un café o restaurante para encontrarse con el castaño, tras el considerable tiempo transcurrido.

La contrariedad que sentía Nishimura por haber tenido que ser él quien llamara y propusiera la cita aún no se le pasaba. Como si eso fuera poco, y para terminar de llevar al mayor desde la contrariedad hasta el desconcierto, Gara se hallaba muy tranquilo, a diferencia de lo que había sido usual en el pasado en aquel tipo de situaciones. 

—Me alegra mucho que estén por finalizar con las grabaciones.— Comentó el vocalista de Merry, regresando su vaso de cerveza a la mesada. —Y también… me hace muy feliz verlo de nuevo.—

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada: la expectante y contenida. Detrás de su propio vaso, y a pesar de la cercanía, el mayor dirigía sus ojos hacia los ajenos, intentando escrutar el proceder del de Gunma hasta en lo aparentemente más insignificante.

Había algo inusitado en Makoto, si bien a grandes rasgos seguía siendo el de siempre. Le había contestado los mensajes y el teléfono de la misma manera diligente y esmerada; había aceptado sus negativas sobre el lugar de la cita con la misma paciencia, alegrándose cuando por fin pudieron convenir en un sitio. Asimismo, vestía con el estilo habitual y seguía siendo respetuoso.

Pero no era el mismo.

—Así es. Aunque todavía falta una parte importante: las versiones que contendrá este álbum. En las cuales te informo que tú también vas a participar.— 

Asada abrió los ojos ante la repentina noticia: definitivamente, aquello era algo que no se esperaba. Su corazón dio un par de retumbos y sus dedos se crisparon sobre la mesa, junto al vaso. De pronto, el hasta ese momento tranquilo y seguro músico se turbó, y no pudo hacer nada para impedir que sus reacciones fueran notorias.

¿Un dueto con su maestro, por fin? No importaba que no fuese con Dir en Grey: todo lo que había deseado durante años era poder cantar junto a él. A modo de reflejo mnémico, recordó el rostro de Jojo cuando se presentó en el estudio meses atrás, en febrero, tras recibir la invitación que le hizo Yuu a nombre de Merry. Ese instante en el que el de Hokkaido se acercó a saludarlo, a expresarle su gratitud por la oportunidad. Recordó los ojos del chico, iluminados por la emoción: sus agradecimientos reiterados, pronunciados con su simpático acento norteño, y esa manera jovial y despreocupada en que se desenvolvía, sin temor alguno de qué dirían los demás _senpais_.

El delgado vocalista se acordó de Joestar y sonrió, devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente.

—Claro que sí, Kyo-sama. Será un placer.—

La tensión que le produjo al kiotense semejante reacción fue aplacada en ese momento con un tabaco que sacó de su cajetilla, el cual encendió de inmediato. El hombre de más edad vestía enteramente de negro, con un sobretodo que remataba el atuendo; una cadena larga y plateada al cuello, y un sombrero de ala media a tono.

—Cuéntame, Makoto… ¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?— La pregunta, con regusto a reproche, se asentó lentamente en los oídos de Asada. —¿Tienes… algún otro proyecto paralelo en mente?—

El pelinegro jamás hablaba en un solo sentido: eso lo sabía muy bien su _kouhai_. Un poeta como él nunca dejaría de sacarle partido a la polisemia que el lenguaje ponía a su disposición. “Proyecto”, porque no era lo principal; “paralelo”, porque no supondría el fin de su dedicación verdadera.

El castaño retornó a la sonrisa de hacía unos instantes, devolviendo su mirada a la bebida que tenía delante y curvando las comisuras.

—Musicalmente, no.— Respondió, levantando el cristal y meciendo un poco su contenido. —Para mí es suficiente con todo el trabajo que conlleva preparar los lanzamientos, grabarlos y después promocionarlos. Siempre lo he admirado mucho a usted por la capacidad que tiene para cumplir con todo eso, con más de una banda.—

Tras un sorbo grande, el de Gunma volvió a dejar el vaso, entonces vacío, sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se apoyó contra el respaldar y cruzó la pierna.

—Respecto de lo personal… Las cosas han cambiado, sí.—

La réplica viajó hasta el centro de su entendimiento para decodificarse tormentosamente. Aquella maldita voz del otro día, cualquiera que hubiera sido su origen, se había presentado para alertarlo de algo que, debido a su estupidez y excesiva confianza, no se habría llegado a dar cuenta por sí mismo. Dejar al más joven y luego volver a él; o, mejor dicho, atender los llamados ajenos cuando por fin le daba la gana, había servido antes en todo momento. Antes, hasta ese día. 

Kyo se allegó al oído de su ex _roadie_ tras liberar el humo de la primera calada.

—¿Han cambiado lo suficiente… como para que ahora no quieras pasar tiempo a solas con tu _senpai_?—

El parlamento fue acompañado de aquella mirada incisiva clavándosele en el cuerpo, mientras que la mano libre de Nishimura se colocó sobre la rodilla del menor. De ahí, los gruesos dedos tatuados viajaron por el muslo del cantante de Merry y escalaron por su vientre hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho; hasta asirse a las solapas de su chaqueta morada de cuero y tirar de ellas con demanda.

El castaño sintió que su respiración se cortaba, razón por la cual debió separar los labios levemente y así permitir la entrada de aire; en parte, por el cruento y repentino entendimiento de que sus reacciones ante la cercanía del líder de Sukekiyo jamás podrían ser distintas. Kyo se posesionaba de él, lo doblegaba y abatía sin siquiera tener que esforzarse demasiado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era demandar, exigir… para ser complacido de inmediato.

Así le pidiera la piel, los huesos como escudo y se comiera sus sueños hasta arrebatárselos por completo. Y se fuera después, haciendo trizas las esperanzas de poder quedarse junto a él para ver pasar la tarde. De poder decirle lo mucho que significaba en su vida, cuánto le extrañaba y cómo se le hacía un castigo cada una de las veces que se alejaba de su lado. Pero ante todo, sus anhelos nunca cumplidos de escucharlo correspondiendo a sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

—Eso, jamás.—

***

_ “El canario recuerda de nuevo su olvidada voz _

_ El canario recuerda de nuevo su olvidada canción” _

Volver a ese departamento amplio y alejado siempre era un evento. Entre otras cosas, porque por lo general implicaba que pudiera quedarse hasta el otro día; pero también, porque al cobijo de la privacidad y la lejanía… no había que cuidar tanto las apariencias.

Ni los ruidos.

Kyo abrió la puerta delante de él, entró y dejó que Gara hiciera lo propio. Tras cerrar, tomó al menor por la muñeca y lo estampó en la pared más cercana. Presionó su pequeño y firme cuerpo contra el de él, adelantando un muslo para colocarlo entre las piernas de Asada, y con la siniestra le tomó por la parte baja del rostro, aprovechando para colar un par de dedos en medio de los labios ajenos. El castaño jadeaba sin atreverse a mirarle de frente, al tiempo que sentía la mano contraria del kiotense en la espalda: por debajo de la camiseta, escalándole el lomo a arañazos.

El cantante de Dir en Grey se acercó al cuello del ex _roadie_ para oler la fragancia natural de la piel del menor, mezclada con la de su sudor y feromonas, las cuales sin ninguna duda posible habían empezado a ser liberadas desde que los acercamientos comenzaran. Luego lamió aquella cerviz con brusquedad, arrancándole gemidos sonoros al otro, al conocer perfectamente el altísimo nivel de sensibilidad de la zona. A los lados de su trabajado muslo, las piernas de Makoto temblaban mientras que por esa atormentada espalda corrían escalofríos.

—Ahh, ¡nhhh!... _Senpai_ …— Sollozó la Oveja, con un placer culposo que él mismo detestaba escuchar, pero que de ninguna manera posible era capaz de contener.

Sus dedos se crispaban sobre la fría pared, y a su mente, como un reflejo, vinieron aquellos innumerables recuerdos de las tantas veces que ambos habían unido sus pieles en exquisito retozo. De inmediato, su masculinidad dio un salto, el cual el otro percibió claramente.

—Hmm, sí, así… Es siempre así como debes estar… para mí.— Murmuró el mayor, encarando por fin al de Gunma, pero sin sacarle los dedos de la boca.

Clavó los ojos en los de él por unos tortuosos instantes, como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de su alma y lacerarla con las pupilas, en aras de extraer de ella la verdad.

—No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa con quién estés… Mientras entiendas que nunca nadie podrá ocupar mi puesto.—

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta, Nishimura se apoderó de aquellos hermosos y temblorosos labios, y se abrió paso entre ellos con hambre y deseo. Su mano continuaba sujetando la mandíbula del más joven, por lo que una vez que le avasalló la boca hasta nublarle el entendimiento, salió de ella y volvió a torturarle el cuello. Esa vez, no obstante, dejó una cruda marca producto de la mordida que enmascaró con toqueteos sobre la entrepierna del más delgado.

Momentos después, luego de apaciguar un poco su voraz deseo con resuellos que se fueron atenuando, Kyo se retiró de sobre su _kouhai_ al tiempo que le tomaba las manos: una primero y la otra después. Tiró de él con suavidad mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta el centro de la sala, indicándole al castaño con la mirada que le siguiera. Cuando estuvieron en el sitio exacto, el más joven le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó que el pelinegro rodeara sus costados. Una vez así, Gara miró hacia el librero que contenía aquel portarretrato, sintiendo un alivio tremendo al comprobar que la fotografía seguía en su lugar, como siempre.

—Makoto… ¿Qué pasa contigo, que no eres el mismo?— Dijo el kiotense con una media sonrisa, una vez que Asada devolvió su mirada hacia él.

Luego, el mayor se acercó de nuevo al bonito y perfilado rostro del cantante de Merry, entrecerrando los ojos mientras rozaba los labios tierna y lentamente contra las mejillas de su amante.

—Esta vez no estuviste ahí para aliviar mi soledad, para hacer más corto el tiempo…— Decía, acompañando sus murmullos de suaves jadeos. El corazón del más joven latía con fuerza y cada vez más rapidez. —Makoto… Mi bello Makoto…—

Quería decirlo, quería replicar. Pero sentía que, de abrir la boca, el mágico momento terminaría. La voz de Kyo; su abrazo tan delicado. La manera en que instantes después usó sus manos para retirarle la chaqueta de los hombros y, una vez que esta cayó al suelo, volvió a asirse firmemente de él para besarlo de nuevo, pero con besos distintos. Mucho más labiales y cortos, tenues; con un ritmo pausado y dispuesto a compartir la batuta.

¿Qué clase de impío era él entonces, rebelándose así contra el que por tantos años no solamente le había transmitido su arte, sino que le había dado su tiempo y sus cuidados en todo sentido? Entreteniéndose, distrayéndose, buscando la felicidad en otros brazos… No tenía derecho siquiera de volver a saborearle, y claramente no era digno de tanta misericordia. En medio de los cálidos mimos que le prodigaba su maestro, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que el sabor salado de una acabó colándose en medio de sus bocas.

—Kyo-sama… Perdóneme.—

_ “Dentro de una jaula bato mis brazos alrededor como si fuesen alas _

_ Sueño con el día en que seré capaz de elevarme” _

De pie en medio de la sala; colgando de ambas muñecas unidas en un grillete. Su cuerpo desnudo –a excepción del corsé–, siendo examinado por el mayor.

Cuánto agradeció en ese momento que sus juegos con los otros dos por lo general no dejaran marcas. No demasiado visibles; no para el grueso de la gente común.

Pero Tooru Nishimura no era gente común.

—Mi pequeña y obediente oveja…— Decía el pelinegro, mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquellos lomos, acercándose al oído del menor. —Cuánto extrañaba tu piel tersa y hermosa.— Susurró, y le lamió el lóbulo.

Segundos después, posó sus labios en el trapecio ajeno, el cual también recorrió con la lengua, para finalmente hincarle los dientes y morderlo. El castaño gimió de dolor ante la acción: se había percatado de que la fuerza aplicada a la mordida no era la usual.

—Kyo…sama…— Murmuró el de Gunma, suplicante.

Entonces, su maestro lo tomó del cabello, tirando de este hasta que el otro echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Silencio, Makoto. No te he dado permiso de hablar.—

Acto seguido, el kiotense se despegó de él y blandió el látigo. Los dos primeros azotes cayeron en el dorso del _kouhai_ , haciéndole saltar un par de lágrimas en los ojos. No necesitó verlo para darse cuenta de que su amante había elegido un instrumento que jamás antes aplicó en sus encuentros.

Aquella no era una tralla común, sino un flagelo provisto de esferillas de metal.

No tenía derecho a resentir de nada ni a quejarse; para él era claro que merecía el castigo. Nishimura no necesitaba que le refiriera directamente los hechos, pues era un ser tan terriblemente perspicaz que podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con solo estudiar los cambios en su cuerpo, en su voz y en su talante. Que prácticamente podía adivinar las cosas. Asada creyó ser capaz de algo parecido con Jojo y con Rei, pero jamás pudo ponerlo en práctica con el mayor. Kyo se mimetizaba con las circunstancias hasta hacer desaparecer sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones, impidiéndole adelantarse a sus acciones.

Dos, tres azotes más: con una precisión muy distinta a la de los que solo pretendían hacerle gemir y jadear. Los pequeños pesos, si bien no tenían puntas y no le abrirían la piel, dejaban un evidente hervor en ella, espoleando sus terminaciones nerviosas de una manera que no terminaba de ser placentera.

Lo merecía; claro que sí. Su _senpai_ había notado su traición y le estaba dando el justo castigo por ello. No por el hecho de compartir su cuerpo con alguien más, sino por haberles dado su corazón. Ese corazón que desde hacía años solamente le pertenecía al músico oriundo de Kioto, junto con todas sus devociones y anhelos.

El pelinegro se acercó por detrás y tomó de las caderas al más joven, obligándolo a descender un poco hasta que el trasero del menor encajara a la perfección con su pelvis. Acto seguido, tiró del listón de cuero que mantenía el corsé de Asada unido por detrás, hasta que la compresión fuera dolorosa y su _kouhai_ se lo hiciera saber mediante un agudo quejido. Una vez así, el amado verdugo escupió en su mano libre y la coló por el frente hasta tomarle el miembro al otro hombre, el cual comenzó a frotar lento al principio, pero con creciente ritmo cuando notó la pronta respuesta a sus caricias.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan sacrílego!? Estaba bien recurrir a otros cuando él se ocupaba; todos tenemos necesidades y eso se comprende. Pero jamás antes había osado cruzar la línea tácitamente marcada desde que, muchos otoños atrás, sus almas se encontraran tras haber acortado al máximo el hilo rojo.

Él era el único. Solamente él.

Los sollozos del delgado vocalista aumentaron, por cuanto se perdía entre los pensamientos y las sensaciones a las que lo sometía el mayor con sus siempre certeros estímulos y su cercanía enloquecedora. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto los necesitó hasta ese momento: la entrepierna ajena totalmente dura, presionando contra sus nalgas y refregándose contra su piel para hacerle sentir el siempre indómito deseo, al tiempo que aquellas manos expertas gatillaban puntos de placer escondidos en su zona íntima. Pronto, muy pronto, sus ganas de liberarse fueron incontrolables, por más que el resto de su anatomía se contrajera en un esfuerzo inútil por prolongar el lúbrico martirio.

—Mío, mío… Solo mío. Tú… me perteneces.—

Con los ojos velados mientras los latigazos le caían sobre la espalda y los muslos, padecía aun los últimos espasmos del reciente clímax, enmarcados en el silencio absoluto que guardaba el mayor. Una última ráfaga de golpes, mucho más intensa, lo obligó a gritar y abrir los ojos al sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que no podría aguantar más en aquella postura.

Fue entonces cuando Kyo se detuvo y, tras volver a allegarse le asió del cabello: esa vez de frente. Finalmente, lo miró con desprecio antes de aflojarle la cadena para que cayera de rodillas al piso.

—Y ahora… piensa en lo que has hecho. A ti, a mí… A lo nuestro.—

_ “Las pesadillas me persiguen _

_ Solo quiero volar lejos de aquí… _

_ Los ángeles codician la voz del canario _

_ El canario hace que hasta los ángeles envidien su voz de cristal” _

El escozor en los muslos era demasiado como para permanecer sentado de cualquier manera, por lo que optó por echarse de costado en el piso. El salón se hallaba casi a oscuras, de no ser por la luz exterior de los faroles que se colaba tras la cortina. Todo en silencio: el único sonido perceptible, además del de sus sollozos, era el que hacía él mismo al tiritar. La temperatura no era tan baja, pero parecía como si aquellos azotes anteriores, acompañados del reciente orgasmo, no le hubieran logrado acalorar la piel, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué lloraba, si no tenía ningún derecho de lamentarse? Inmediatamente, recordó los juegos en la sala de su casa, en los cuales a cada tanda de golpes seguían las esperadas caricias, pero jamás la soledad. Un círculo que llevaba de unos a otras ininterrumpidamente, y que le hacía desear con vehemencia cualquiera de las dos acciones por ser siempre preludio una de la otra; y porque sabía con certeza que durante todo el proceso estaría acompañado, si su voluntad no disponía otra cosa.

Evocó los rostros iluminados de sus jóvenes amantes: ahítos de embeleso, lujuriosos, enamorados. Con la mirada directa y la frente limpia; con el halago o el insulto en los labios dependiendo de la ocasión, no importaba. Porque su objetivo era siempre el mismo. Complacer.

El aterciopelado roce de sus cuerpos; el refugio en sus abrazos. La manera cómo insistían en no igualarse a él y no poder tratarle de tú fuera de las sábanas, así como la insaciable hambre, y la necesidad de verle y pasar tiempo a su lado. Sus conversaciones durante las tardes de descanso o las citas. La sensación de completitud que le daba la compañía de cada uno por separado a pesar de sus diferentes maneras de ser, aunado al no menos sorprendente hecho de que estar con ambos era siempre mucho más que la sola suma de sus presencias.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sobrevenirle, por lo que –con las muñecas todavía unidas mediante el grillete– se cubrió la cara con las palmas.

—Jojo… ¡Rei!…—

Le habían hecho pecar y faltar a lo más sagrado, pero a pesar de ello, ¿cómo aborrecerlos? ¿Cómo detestarlos, si sabía perfectamente acerca de la enorme batalla que libraron con tal de acercársele, de la tragedia de sus vidas?

Pero más importante aún: ¿cómo reprocharles su deseo de amarlo, y la eficacia con que todos los días conseguían su objetivo con la mayor naturalidad posible? Nunca, desde que estaba con ellos, había vuelto a sentir frío y desesperanza; nunca más, incertidumbre.

Cansado de llorar y tiritar, y sin poder hacer desaparecer la amarga sensación de herida abierta y sangrante en el pecho, sobre el corazón, cayó en un extraño letargo que le nubló la conciencia. Instantes después, y de entre un efímero humo de aroma fragante, la silueta de Nishimura brotó y se acercó cuando cesaron los gemidos.

Lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió con él a su recámara.

_ “¿Es que hay algún significado hasta en la soledad? _

_ Mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, me quedo dormido _

_ Los ángeles señalan mi canción olvidada _

_ No la puedo ver aún, pero está aquí, ciertamente” _

El lomo seguía palpitándole de cuando en cuando, pero sus sentidos le informaron que para entonces no yacía sobre una superficie dura. Asimismo, con el retorno de la conciencia tuvo la certeza de que no estaba solo.

Se hallaba sobre la amplia cama del mayor: desnudo del todo y cubierto hasta el pecho con el acolchado de satén. Sus piernas estaban separadas, y comprendió la razón apenas advirtió el tacto que le escalaba los miembros inferiores, así como la calidez del cuerpo ajeno deslizándose sobre el suyo. No pudo evitar mover sus manos, ya libres, y colocarlas sobre las de su maestro, quien le asía de los muslos al tiempo que besaba sus ingles. Después, recorrió los antebrazos de Nishimura hasta donde le fue posible, surcándole los musculosos hombros para terminar sobre la nuca ajena, justo en el momento en que el pequeño vocalista engullía su sexo.

—Ah-ahhhh…— El gemido se escuchó entre ahogado y sufrido, al caer en cuenta de lo tiesa y caliente que estaba su propia carne.

Se abochornó por reflejo, pues además advirtió la humedad que cubría no solamente el cuerpo de su órgano, sino el resto de su zona genital. Una de las manos del mayor se desplazó para colar el dedo medio en su ano con facilidad, evidenciando que ya había pasado tiempo dilatándole.

—Kyo… sama… _S-senpai_ …—

—Shhh…— Musitó el otro, una vez que desocupó la boca. Acto seguido, empleó la extremidad contraria para sacudir la virilidad del más joven. —Mírate, estás a mi merced. Como desde que nos conocimos, como desde la primera vez… ¿No es así?—

El vocalista de Dir en Grey introdujo la lengua por en medio de los pliegues del prepucio ajeno, manteniéndolo arriba gracias al anillo que improvisó con índice y pulgar. De esa manera, su músculo del habla torturaba a un tiempo el glande parcialmente cubierto del más delgado, mientras que con los labios cercaba todo el grosor del falo. En medio de la cavidad rectal del de Gunma, índice y dedo corazón de su mano contraria se introducían una y otra vez.

—¡Uh! ¡Ahhh, ahhh!—

Las estocadas eran demasiado fuertes como para callárselas, aunado al hecho de que estaba siendo víctima de ellas por ambos lados. Los dedos de sus pies se contraían y sus talones marcaban surcos en la sábana interna con agónica desesperación.

—Ahhh, ¡ah! Sí, así es, _senpai_ … A-así… siempre… ¡Ahhh, uhmm! S-sólo usted…Yo… debería…—

Al oírle, el kiotense se impulsó sobre los codos para emerger por debajo de la colcha, rozando su fibroso y marcado torso contra el de su _kouhai_ en el proceso. Pronto estuvo a la altura del cuello del castaño, mientras que sus palpitantes masculinidades quedaron una al lado de la otra.

—Sólo yo… ¿qué?— Preguntó Tooru, lamiendo el filo de la mandíbula ajena sin dejar de refregar su deseosa pelvis contra las caderas del más joven.

A un tiempo, utilizó su rodilla derecha para apartarle la pierna a Asada y subírsela, tomándosela luego por el muslo hasta la corva, y así completar la acción.

—Me voy a hundir en ti… Voy a hacerte mío…—

Y diciendo y haciendo, se incorporó hasta generar el agarre suficiente para penetrarlo. El delicado cubrecama resbaló por su lomo tatuado, descubriendo aquel trasero firme cuya musculatura se contraía al embestirle. El pelinegro clavó su mirada en el rostro del de Gunma, intentando descifrar el gesto inextricable que transmitían sus ojos.

—¿Solo yo qué, Makoto?— Insistió, sin perder un segundo de sus reacciones. —¿Qué es lo que tú deberías…? ¿Qué es… ahhh, lo que no has hecho bien? ¡Dímelo!—

La última pregunta le salió de la garganta con regusto amargo, mientras los dedos de Gara viajaban hasta sus poderosos brazos para tener de qué asirse.

_“Ten cuidado, porque muy probablemente va a mentirte. Cuídate de sus palabras.”_

Nishimura resolló molesto, como quien se aparta un mosquito de la cara con un movimiento, pero no descuidó el objetivo. Continuaba escudriñando aquella hermosa faz en busca del mínimo desliz, pero los orbes del menor seguían siendo erráticos. En parte, a causa de las intensas sensaciones que le prodigaban los choques, las cuales eran mucho más gravosas en combinación con sus lastimaduras anteriores.

_“Recuerda su sonrisa cuando le dijiste lo del dueto. De seguro se trata de otro músico.”_

—Dime, maldita sea… ¿Quién demonios, nhhh… te está apartando de mí?—

El mayor jadeaba con deleite, advirtiendo la manera en que lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con su _kouhai_ y gozar de aquel precioso cuerpo irónicamente aumentaba su rabia. Al verlo, no podía dejar de imaginárselo en otra cama, debajo de otro hombre.

—Habla, Makoto….—

Hincados en el alabastrino cuello de Asada, inmaculado de no ser por la seña que le dejara rato atrás con la mordida, era como si sus ojos se negaran tozudamente a la sugestión que le gritaba su mente: intentando por todos los medios convencerla de que lo único que veía era lo real. Pero al instante, casi con voluntad propia, sus gruesas manos se allegaron a la garganta del castaño y la rodearon.

—Nadie puede… apartarme de usted.— Respondió el menor, llevando la mirada al frente hasta encontrarla con la de su maestro. Era cálida, amorosa. —¿Cómo puede… ahh… dudar de mí… aun ahora?— Lentamente, Kyo fue descendiendo hasta colocar sus labios casi sobre los de Asada. —Lo amo, lo amo con locura y siempre lo amaré… Nhh… Y siempre se lo he dicho, ¿no es así? P-por más… que usted jamás me conteste…—

_“Cuidado, Nishimura. No te dejes llevar…”_

El kiotense colocó el índice sobre aquella apetitosa boca, deliciosamente hinchada a causa de la pasión. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a empujar su pelvis hasta el fondo.

—Dime… quién es.—

—No… es. Son.—

_“Mátalo. Tienes que matarlo.”_

Aturdido, Kyo besó de nuevo al menor por inercia, tirándole del labio inferior al separarse de él, y volvió a erguirse recargando el peso en las piernas. Makoto le había tomado por las caderas y gemía con las estocadas, dando a entender con su gesto que no deseaba que se acabaran.

_“Mátalo, ahórcalo. Con tu fuerza basta y sobra.”_

—No…—

En ese momento, la vista errática era la suya propia. Miraba al cuello del otro, después hacia su rostro, y luego a los alrededores. Miraba su propio torso, sus brazos, su cama.

_“Hazlo, ¡imbécil! ¡Eres un maldito humano imbécil!”_

Cuando supo que el clímax de su amante estaba próximo por la manera en que el más joven le apretaba, se aferró a él de vuelta y le devoró la boca con desesperación, hasta que los gritos incontenibles obligaron al menor a apartar los labios. Uno a uno, caían en los oídos del cantante de Dir en Grey, acelerando su propia descarga espesa y cálida, la cual bañó las entrañas del castaño cuando el mayor emitió un gruñido seguido de un intenso jadeo.

—Ellos… me recuerdan a mí mismo cuando lo conocí a usted… y las cosas que sigo esperando que me dé. Lo siento, pero no puedo odiarlos. Lo amo, _senpai_. Pero esta vez… me niego a obedecerle.—

Fue entonces cuando Kyo sucumbió a desear el mal con toda su alma. Cuando abrió por completo su ser y aceptó el pacto, producto del resentimiento y la soberbia.

“Contamínalo. Entra en él: destrúyelo. Y dame a mí el poder para acabarlo.”

_ “Los ángeles codician la voz del canario _

_ El canario hace que hasta los ángeles envidien su voz, que se aleja…” **[2]** _

[1] Recordemos que la primera parte de este relato comienza en julio de 2017; es decir, un mes después de los acontecimientos que se narran en este capítulo.

[2] Letra de _Canary_ de Merry. Contenida en su sexto álbum _Under-World_ , está probablemente inspirada en una canción de cuna japonesa llamada “El canario que olvidó su canción”. Esta última fue escrita como poema en 1918 y posteriormente convertida a canción, con un gran éxito durante los años posteriores.


	9. Capítulo IX: Tentación

Agosto 2017

Tras unos cuantos días más en casa del _mangaka_ oriundo de Sendai, Joshua y Rei deshicieron la travesía para regresar a Tokio. Su estadía junto al maestro se había prolongado más de lo planeado, pues el simpático aunque misterioso hombre se negó a dejarlos partir tan pronto, e hizo lo posible por aprovechar al máximo la inusual visita.

Los vocalistas planearon con calma el regreso a casa de su _senpai_ , para lo cual dejaron pasar un par de jornadas más luego de su vuelta a la capital. A Asada no le reportaron mayor cosa fuera de su retorno, y el de Gunma tampoco indagó información alguna; actitud que, de no ser por la coyuntura del momento, habría parecido totalmente anormal. No obstante, los menores –gracias a lo aprendido y reflexionado hasta ese momento– tenían presente que no podrían fiarse del todo de su ídolo.

Ese día, por encontrarse ambos juntos, la insistencia de Rei fue acatada por Jojo, pues el pelicorto se negaba a que el de Hokkaido volviese a echar mano de su famosa palanca para entrar al departamento del vocalista de Merry. Semejante acción era además una cosa absolutamente innecesaria, dado que para entonces había un juego de llaves en poder de ambos, que les había sido entregado por Gara mismo en persona. Así pues, llegaron antes de que lo hiciera el dueño de piso, por lo que decidieron ponerse cómodos y preparar algo de cenar mientras lo esperaban. Fueron al supermercado más cercano y consiguieron algunas provisiones para preparar _katsudon_ e _ishikari-nabe_[1]: plato, este último, del cual Joshua se comprometió a hacer una versión simplificada, dada la falta de ciertas hortalizas norteñas.

El de Gunma entró en su casa con muchísimo sigilo luego de que se dio cuenta de que su departamento no estaba vacío, gracias a la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, la cual era bastante visible a esas horas desde el oscuro pasillo. En el recibidor se percibía un agradable olor a comida, pero no se escuchaba voces provenientes de la cocina. El delgado músico confirmó que la totalidad del salón se hallaba solitaria cuando por fin pudo extender su atisbo hasta aquella zona. Los focos de las lámparas colgantes estaban encendidos sobre la isla-mesada en su grado más tenue y las ollas permanecían tapadas, pero no había rastro de los más jóvenes.

El castaño intuyó con facilidad el paradero de sus _kouhais_ , por lo cual dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su recámara. Desde ahí, y gracias al espejo que se hallaba a la vuelta del pasillo, frente a su puerta, pudo divisar a los huéspedes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Hmm… ¿Pero qué haces?— Le dijo el cantante de Marco a su amigo, una vez que despegó la mirada del televisor para notar que Jojo se había colocado uno de los corsés cortos de su maestro, e iba hacia él todavía con pantalones, pero sin camisa. —Si _senpai_ se da cuenta de que le estuviste revolcando sus cosas… no creo que le vaya a hacer mucha gracia…—

El de las numerosas perforaciones faciales, no obstante, sabía muy bien que lejos de disgustarle, aquel pequeño atrevimiento se le hacía de lo más excitante al rubio, pues no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Pero _senpai_ no está aquí… Y no se va a dar cuenta, porque en un rato lo voy a devolver a su lugar.—

Jojo colocó una rodilla sobre la cama, en medio de las piernas de Rei. El pelicorto, sentado en el lecho, tenía la extremidad izquierda extendida sobre el colchón, mientras que la derecha estaba flexionada y tocaba levemente el suelo con los dedos del pie.

—Ven aquí, Igarashi.— Añadió el pelifucsia, adelantándose para agarrar al otro de la melena y acercarlo suavemente a su torso. —Imagina por un momento que soy Gara-sama… y hazme lo que le harías a él…—

El vocalista de Marco no se hizo de rogar. Mientras se mordía el labio sin dejar de mirar al otro a la cara, lo tomó por el trasero con ambas manos. Le apretujó las nalgas al tiempo que lamía el borde del amado accesorio, subiendo después sus lengüetazos hasta el esternón del más joven. Una vez ahí, se irguió un poco más para poder alcanzar los pezones perforados.

—…lo dices como si tuviera que pensar en él… para gozarte a ti…— Susurró en el oído del menor, metiendo luego la lengua en los resquicios de los numerosos pendientes que adornaban aquel pabellón auricular. Para entonces, estaba a la altura del pelilargo, con una rodilla sobre el colchón también. —Prefiero pensar que tú eres tú… porque a ti también quiero hacerte muchas cosas siempre…— Finalizó, internando una de las manos por debajo de la pretina trasera del pantalón del chico: sumergiéndola entre sus carnosidades al tiempo que el duro bulto cautivo en su propia ropa era ya más que evidente.

Ambos se fundieron en un acalorado, profundo y lascivo beso, el cual no dejó indiferente a quien les observaba del otro lado del espejo. Esperablemente, el bajo vientre del dueño de piso había comenzado a despertar también, pero esa no era la única reacción que albergaba su cuerpo, ni los carnales y acuciantes deseos los únicos pensamientos que atravesaban su mente.

Había más, y de índole muy distinta.

No aceptaban ser denominados por nadie de esa manera: Gara mismo lo había atestiguado de primera mano en boca de cada uno de ellos, ya fuera cuando hablaban en primera persona o a la hora de dirigirse hacia un tercero que insistiese en insinuarlo. Parecía como si para el resto del mundo fuese totalmente obvio; pero los vocalistas más jóvenes, a pesar de su cercanía y su lazo, pasaban tranquilamente de aquellas mundanas y egoístas denominaciones.

_“¿Por qué crees que los demás siempre piensan que ellos son pareja entre sí… y no contigo?”_

El delgado vocalista inspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que apartaba la vista del espejo y sus ojos se abrían de par en par. A juzgar por su reacción, habría sido plausible pensar que no era la primera vez que le oía resonar dentro de su cabeza. Sencillamente, no esperaba tener que escucharle en ese momento. Su mirada se clavó en el piso de su casa, pero instantes después volvió hacia el revelador cristal.

Jojo había empujado a Igarashi de vuelta sobre las almohadas y el respaldar, de modo que se trepó sobre él a horcajadas y se hallaba frotando su pelvis contra la del rubio.

—Ahh… Dime, ¿así lo tomas? ¿Así lo haces… subirse sobre tu cuerpo?— Decía el pelifucsia, al tiempo que se agarraba del cabecero de fina madera recubierta de cuero color vino.

Por su parte, el pelicorto hacía lo propio y sostenía al más joven por las caderas, tensando el tren inferior de su anatomía para que los rudos roces fueran más fieros y exquisitos.

—Uhmm, sí… Aquí mismo… En esta misma cama, donde nos divertimos tanto los tres… Y también tú y él…—

Rei no podía despegar la vista de aquel estilizado y flexible cuerpo que era absolutamente experto en hacerle perder la cabeza donde y cuando fuera. Asimismo, se dio cuenta de que la insistencia de Joshua sobre querer saber acerca de su intimidad con el cantante de Merry –si bien en un momento le pareció un poco fuera de lugar e innecesaria– empezó a tener un avasallador efecto, pues lo hizo rememorar sus propios encuentros con Asada en aquella querida habitación. Ya fuese porque era parte de lo que el vocalista de The Gallo también gustaba de hacer a solas con su maestro o sencillamente por lo previsible del tema, sus provocaciones atizaban en Rei todavía más el incontenible deseo que el menor le provocaba.

—Ugh, sí…— Masculló el tokiota, colando una mano por debajo de la entrepierna del de Hokkaido para oprimirle el miembro por encima de la rebelde mezclilla que, con todo, remarcaba la dureza y grosor del órgano. —Justo así, justo ahí… donde estás tú. Y lo hago saltar sobre mi regazo… desnudo, pero con el corsé puesto…—

En ese momento –y totalmente de improviso–, el mayor de ambos _kouhais_ llevó a cabo una diestra maniobra para echar a su amigo de espaldas sobre la amplia cama, y retirarse de sobre él hacia uno de los costados. Libre del peso de Jojo sobre su cuerpo, Rei procedió a despojarse de la camiseta.

El dueño de piso observaba cuidadosamente la escena, con una atención que ciertamente iba más allá de advertir las acciones ajenas y sentirse interpelado por la dinámica sexual de los más jóvenes. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos hombres, desde que se conocieron en verdad y se acercaron, habían estado pasando muchísimo tiempo juntos. O, mejor dicho, por lo general estaban en compañía uno del otro, exceptuando sus ratos de trabajo, grabación, esparcimiento junto a otras amistades o privacidad mínima necesaria.

_“Pasan mucho tiempo juntos… Y, sin embargo, en cierta forma pareciera como si fuese la primera vez en que van a tener sexo… ¿No te parece?”_

A pesar de la horrible punzada que azuzó sus entrañas en ese instante, Asada continuó guardando silencio. Se perdió en los gestos arrobados de sus amantes, en los movimientos de las manos ajenas; en aquellas pieles relucientes y jóvenes, y en sus sonrisas, gemidos y jadeos. Sus jugueteos casi perfectamente sincronizados y el conocimiento certero que tenía uno del otro, sin que por ello disminuyera la evidente pasión novedosa que los embriagaba.

La manera en que encajaban perfectamente en todo sentido más allá del plano físico, la cual Asada había tenido el privilegio de atestiguar una y otra vez.

En el momento en que Igarashi desnudó su torso, Joestar aprovechó para erguirse de frente a él.

—Oh, pero un momento, apuesto joven.— Bromeó el de los numerosos piercings, quedando nuevamente de rodillas sobre el lecho.

Luego, se llevó las manos al accesorio propiedad del maestro de ambos y se lo desabrochó. Tal proceder, esperablemente, captó la atención de su amigo.

—Si tenemos que decidir entre cuál de los dos se parece más a Gara-senpai… Ese claramente eres tú…—

Dicho aquello, Jojo rodeó el torso del mayor con el corsé y unió una a una las pequeñas hebillas con sus pasadores. Terminada la labor, miró a Igarashi a los ojos con embeleso, lo tomó por las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí para allegar sus rostros.

—¿Qué opinas?...—

El rubio estaba sonrojado y atónito. Naturalmente, no era que las palabras del menor lo hubiesen ofendido, pero la comparación tan explícita tuvo un efecto inesperado en él.

Por un lado, semejante afirmación era un bonito corolario para una carrera que –con terquedades y sufrimientos de por medio– había estado dedicada a emular de la mejor manera posible al talentoso artista oriundo de Gunma, a quien tanto amaba. Pero por el otro, que Jojo le hiciera saber que por un momento podía llegar a verle como si fuera el castaño le produjo muchísimos cuestionamientos.

Semejante… ¿en qué sentido? ¿Su look, su cuerpo; su comportamiento o su estética? ¿En algo de eso, o en todo? Era en su arte en lo que buscaba tributarle, pero quedaba claro que para un talento de su calibre y enmarcado en su movida común, las cosas nunca se restringían a lo básico ni a lo mínimo. La pregunta era… ¿cuánto más allá podían ir? ¿Se lo habría dicho… porque con él también veía la posibilidad de consumar sus amores de toda forma posible, y con total naturalidad?

—Demuestra lo que dices.— Respondió el tokiota, acercándose al cuello del más joven para lamerlo. —Ahora eres tú quien va a hacerme lo que le haría a Gara-sama.—

_“Qué atrevimiento… ¡Querer compararse contigo! No te admiran; solo buscan desplazarte. Y cuando tú ya no seas competencia, te harán a un lado.”_

Jojo comprendió la extraña turbación de Rei, por mucho que se hallaba velada en su legítima excitación y en el orgullo que –como ferviente admirador– una afirmación así tendría que causarle.

Por lo que, dejando que el mayor chupara lascivamente su terso cuello, lo abrazó sin soltarle las manos; es decir, llevándoselas a la espalda para, a la vez que lo estrechaba, inmovilizarlo.

—Yo al _senpai_ le hago lo que él desee, lo que me pida.— Susurró con delicada y sincera firmeza, acercándose al oído de su amante. —Y muchas veces, lo que él me pide es lo que yo desee. ¿Comprendes, Rei? Gara-sama ha sido muy claro siempre con eso: quien se humille, será exaltado; y el que se exalte, por el contrario, será humillado. Ya no hay dueño ni sirviente entre nosotros, porque el amo lo es en tanto y cuanto sirve a un esclavo que justamente sabe lo mucho que está en libertad de ordenar[2].—

Dicho aquello, el más joven usó su pecho para empujar al otro sobre la cama, apoyando una mano mientras se inclinaba con él conforme el mayor se tumbaba de espaldas, pero sin soltar el lazo que unía sus extremidades. Por lo cual, visto desde afuera dio la impresión de que Jojo fue recostando a Rei lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el lecho.

Cuando estuvo tumbado del todo, el pelifucsia miró al mayor a los ojos y le sonrió, buscando sus labios de nueva cuenta para besarlos con suavidad. Sus manos, entonces, liberaron las ajenas para dirigirse luego hacia la cintura cautiva de Igarashi, bajando después por caderas e ingles, hasta posarse en la bragueta del cantante de Marco, con intención de desabrochársela.

Gara experimentó un súbito mareo que le obligó a tomarse de la pared y descansar su exiguo peso contra ella: apoyó el dorso y levantó la cabeza para evitar que aquel vértigo le hiciera caer. Si bien no siguió mirando directamente al espejo, con el rabillo del ojo podía determinar lo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su habitación, al tiempo que luchaba por contrarrestar los efectos de las pesadas y odiosas palabras que aquella voz insistía en articular cual si fueran afirmaciones triviales. Su decisión consciente de ignorar la voz se le hacía cada vez menos factible, por cuanto las insinuaciones se tornaban más dolorosas conforme el amoroso juego en su recámara continuaba.

—Basta… ya.— Suplicó, en un literal hilo de voz.

No deseaba que los menores lo oyeran y advirtieran con ello su presencia; menos aún, su triste delirio. Tenía los ojos abarrotados de líquido salino que se resistía a convertirse en lágrimas.

—Su amor es verdadero. Me lo han demostrado… una y otra vez…—

La reticencia de Asada a determinarle por fin y poner oídos a aquella insistencia obedecía al miedo de acabar cayendo en la tentación de albergar dudas, pues ese sería el inicio de cualquier cosa peor, lo tenía claro. Así que, con las palmas contra la pared, el castaño solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos, decidido a no velarlos del todo para no dejar escapar la humedad que le nublaba la vista. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que fuese reabsorbida por sus orbes almendrados.

_“Oh, vamos, Makoto. Tú no te habrías inventado este jueguito tonto de la relación abierta… si Kyo hubiese aceptado formalizar contigo. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?”_

La diestra de Joshua se había colado por debajo del ajustado pantalón de su amigo, a quien en ese preciso instante manoseaba con ardor inquieto, cuando en eso ambos _kouhais_ escucharon pisadas que provenían del salón. Los pasos se hicieron más notorios una vez que el cantante de Merry caminó sobre el piso de parqué instalado en los pasillos y la recámara de su vivienda. Al término de los sonidos, los huéspedes –tras voltearse– descubrieron a su maestro en la puerta.

Un extraño e inusual silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos. En especial, lo fue para los más jóvenes, pues no era esa la primera vez en que el dueño de piso les hallaba en su dormitorio preludiando un encuentro. Ante la falta de interpelación, el de Hokkaido sustrajo su mano de la entrepierna ajena: un movimiento que de ninguna otra manera habría hecho por razones de decoro.

Asada nunca antes se había quedado a distancia observándoles solamente.

—Gara-sama…— Masculló Joestar, mientras se retiraba totalmente de sobre Rei. Una sensación de inconfundible y creciente incomodidad se cernía sobre él conforme los segundos pasaban. —No le oímos llegar.—

Cuando el pelirrosa por fin se alejó de la cama, Makoto entró en el cuarto con dirección hacia donde se hallaban ellos. El ambiente también descolocó a Igarashi, quien se levantó de donde estaba y miró al otro con gesto contraído, como dándole a entender que después de todo tenía razón de haber temido la molestia de su maestro.

El vocalista de Merry se allegó a ambos y los miró con semblante parco, colocando luego la diestra en la cintura del rubio.

—Rei-kun, Jojo… Será mejor que no vuelvan a tomar estas cosas en mi ausencia. No querrán modificarles la medida y acabar empeorando la hernia de su _senpai_ … ¿o sí? Ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que se trata de un asunto serio. No todo tiene por qué ser un juego en esta vida.—

***

A pesar del agrado que expresó el mayor hacia sus platillos luego de que se sentaron a comer, Joshua y Rei no podían disimular la turbación que la extraña actitud de Asada les producía. Lo del corsé, aunque de consideración, no había sido una falta tan grave como para castigarlos con aquel grado de indiferencia. Por otra parte, si bien era cierto que de antemano se esperaban cambios de su parte y que el primero de ellos consistió en no comentarles casi nada por teléfono tras su vuelta de Sendai, era muy distinto tenerle de frente y no poder interactuar con él como normalmente lo hacían.

Lo más preocupante comenzó cuando por fin ambos amigos se encontraron con el de Gunma y este se negó tácitamente a seguir el erótico juego; más aún después de tantas semanas de no verse. Así pues, a pesar del terrible sobrecogimiento que semejante actitud les provocó, ambos huéspedes hacían lo posible por mantener un ambiente dentro de todo afable, pues cualquier mal movimiento haría más difícil sondear qué le ocurría a su amado mentor. De su parte, y para contribuir a estabilizar los ánimos durante ese rato, habían estado relatándole al mayor una versión modificada de su viaje, la cual él escuchaba asintiendo, aunque sin pedir detalles.

Luego de que Igarashi se levantara de su silla para servirle otra porción de carne de cerdo al _senpai_ , Joestar tomó la palabra.

—Y bien, Gara-sama. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta… qué ha sido de usted durante este tiempo?— Inquirió el de Hokkaido, terminándose a continuación el contenido de su plato.

Entre otras cosas, el silencio de Makoto sobre sus propios asuntos de esos días también se sumaba a la lista de actitudes inusuales, pues ni siquiera había hecho mención de algún episodio trivial con sus compañeros de banda; de esos que normalmente acaecían por montones en los ensayos previos a un tour promocional.

—Han sido bastantes días, a decir verdad…—

El castaño levantó la mirada, y en sus hermosos y curvados labios se dibujó una sonrisa terriblemente enigmática.

—Chicos, tienen que saber que por fin se ha cumplido uno de los más grandes sueños de su _senpai_.— Dijo, con un tono que de inmediato zahirió a sus interlocutores, pues contenía un destello de aquella dulzura de la que había estado privándolos desde su último encuentro en común, días antes de que Joshua tuviera su aciaga y ominosa cita con él. —Hace poco tuve el privilegio de grabar un dueto con Nishimura-sensei para su último álbum con Sukekiyo. Una versión de “Mama”.—

Contrario a lo esperado por los más jóvenes, el cantante de Merry no se quedó observándoles como normalmente habría hecho tras dar una importante noticia, sino que volvió a su comida luego de que Rei se la entregara.

En ese instante, sin embargo, Makoto se subió por reflejo una de las mangas de su abrigo, luego de haber colocado el plato de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa. El breve momento fue suficiente para que Joshua observara en el antebrazo ajeno una mancha ennegrecida que contrastaba grotescamente con la nívea piel del castaño.

Casi de inmediato, Gara mismo notó de reojo aquel detalle y volvió a taparse, lo que significó una desatención momentánea que paradójicamente les convino a los otros dos, pues para ninguno fue sencillo ocultar su molestia ante la mención al vocalista de Dir en Grey. Empero, no podían permanecer en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—Un verdadero honor, sin duda.— Acotó el tokiota, entre contenido y fiero.

Después, se acercó al mayor aprovechando que todavía no había vuelto a su asiento, una vez que acabó de servirse un poco más en su propio plato.

—¿Sabe, _senpai_? A veces siento unos… celos tremendos de Kyo-sama, porque él tuvo el privilegio de encontrarse con usted hace ya tantos años… Y de seguro que le conoce muy bien.—

Conforme el cantante de Marco proseguía en el parlamento, su propia expectación hacía que el corazón le latiera cada vez más rápido. Estaba acercándose peligrosamente a lo que él mismo consideraba una actitud irrespetuosa, cosa de la que estaba totalmente consciente, pero veía como ineludible.

—O al menos… a quien usted solía ser…—

Jojo se levantó de su asiento por inercia, como si temiese lo peor.

De entre ambos, Rei solía ser el más vocal cada vez que surgía una desavenencia, no solamente con Joestar sino también con Asada mismo, y este lo sabía bien, aunque por lo general el rubio no le contradecía. No obstante, en ese momento el cantante de Merry no pareció inmutarse demasiado, sino que únicamente suspiró y volvió a su pocillo de sake, del cual bebió un sorbo con total parsimonia.

—¿Hay algo… que quieras decirme, Rei-kun?— Repuso Makoto finalmente, volteando hacia el mayor de sus amantes con una sonrisita que a este se le hizo un tanto ladina. —¿Preguntarme? ¿Reclamarme, quizá…?—

El pelifucsia deseó entonces interrumpir el tenso intercambio, pues por más que se hubiesen preparado para enfrentar al castaño en aquel momento, la verdad era que no quería escuchar de sus labios ninguna aseveración acerca de lo muy por encima que estaba Nishimura sobre ellos en el corazón de su maestro. Temía no poder aguantarlo y perder los estribos: con más razón todavía por la marca que acababa de descubrir en el brazo del otro hombre.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado y a modo de último recurso, Joestar soltó una carcajada que al rubio se le hizo totalmente fuera de lugar: tanto así, que el pelicorto volteó a verlo con gesto de indignación, seña de que había creído que el otro se tomaba a la ligera sus palabras y su molestia.

Sin embargo, Jojo no se dio por aludido.

—¡Ay, por dios, Rei-chan!— Exclamó al finalizar sus risas, negando con la cabeza mientras se agarraba la frente en un gesto un tanto exagerado… para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, claro está. —¡Las cosas que dices! Mira que resulta bastante obvio que Nishimura-sama sea quien conozca mejor a Gara-senpai, y eso por el simple hecho de que se encontraron antes debido a que es mayor que nosotros. ¡Sería tan tonto como reclamarle porque su madre lo conoce desde que nació, o algo así!—

Tras la acotación, el pelifucsia casi que pudo sentir las pupilas punzantes de Igarashi clavándosele en la cara, aunque con una intención muy distinta a la de agregarle otro más de esos adornos de los que ya lucía bastantes. Con todo, el de Hokkaido ignoró la mirada matadora y prosiguió, pues había notado un gesto divertido en el semblante de su maestro, que contrastaba del todo con la mueca desencajada del pobre pelicorto.

—Pero, en fin, _senpai_ : mejor cuéntenos si la versión para ese disco está lista, o si aún faltan algunos detalles…—

Gara aprovechó el intercambio para acabarse el último bocado de su plato, tras de lo cual volteó hacia Jojo con intención de contestar a su pregunta.

—Aún restan los detalles. Grabamos las voces principales el otro día y el tema está en proceso de premezcla, por lo cual puede que falte versionar un poco más los coros.— Explicó el hombre oriundo de Gunma.

Posteriormente, se puso en pie, atrayendo con ello nuevamente la atención de sus huéspedes.

—Gracias por la pregunta, Jo-chan…— En ese instante, Rei no pudo evitar sentirse odiosamente miserable. —Y ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro un momento. Muchas gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa.—

El dueño de piso se dirigió a su recámara, momento que fue aprovechado por sus invitados para replegarse y reconsiderar su estrategia.

Jojo estaba preocupado, mientras que Rei continuaba profundamente molesto. No solo por la anormal actitud del castaño, sino además a causa del hecho de que Joestar no se hubiera puesto de su lado al momento del reclamo indirecto por la mención innecesaria al vocalista de Dir en Grey.

—Jojo, maldito imbec…—

—No, Rei. ¡Ahora no!— Lo silenció el más joven de manera enérgica, aunque siempre en voz baja. —De esa manera no vamos a obtener nada con él. Por dios, ¡entiéndelo! No es a Gara-sama, nuestro Gara-sama, a quien tenemos delante.— Finalizó el menor con gesto terriblemente compungido.

Igarashi, al verlo tan conmocionado, bajó un poco la guardia.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, y eso ciertamente no puede ser intentar sacarle conversación sobre lo que a nosotros nos preocupa, porque no va a contarnos nada que pueda resultar comprometedor. Está espantosamente distante, Rei. Y tiene… Acabo de ver un horrible moretón en su brazo izquierdo. Tú no te diste cuenta porque cuando se descubrió, estabas de espaldas.—

Jojo mismo pudo escuchar cómo su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pero no podía darse ese lujo en aquel momento. Por lo cual, retomó la energía de inmediato.

—Tenemos que echar mano de nuestras habilidades ahora. Para esto fue que peregrinamos hasta Sendai y aprendimos tanto de Araki-sensei, ¡así que no vamos a desperdiciar todo ese esfuerzo!— Aseveró el pelifucsia, mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos. —Tú y yo no caminamos en vano al filo de la muerte.—

[1] El _ishikari-nabe_ es un estofado típico de Hokkaido que usualmente se prepara en otoño. Lleva salmón, miso y vegetales, entre otros ingredientes.

[2] Mateo 23:12 y Lucas 14:11, entre otras referencias, para el tema del humillado ensalzado y viceversa. La segunda sentencia se relaciona con Gálatas 3:28 y la exploración de esa cita que hice previamente en _Daitoua Mahoujin_ para ir perfilando a Gara como mesías/sacrificio. Finalmente, la última elaboración es mía.


	10. Capítulo X: Encrucijada

_ “Desde el sueño _

_ Desde el sueño hacia el sueño y sobre el camino de cristal _

_ Desde el sueño _

_ Despertando en este mundo desde el sueño _

_ Hasta los recuerdos se vuelven sueños… _

_ Esos deseos desperdigados arbitrariamente  _

_ Son solo reflejo de debilidad y nada más _

_ Aquí, demonio, ven y atrápame _

_ ¿Me oyes aplaudiendo? _

_ Porque una vez que te atrape_

_Cambiarás de puesto conmigo… ” _ Dir en grey / “Rinkaku”

El delgado músico oriundo de Gunma, luego de aliviar la vejiga y lavarse las manos, se dispuso a volver al área social de su departamento, en la cual permanecían sus dos _kouhais_ tras haber acabado la cena. Cuando ingresó por la sala de estar y volteó hacia la mesada que hacía las veces de desayunador, se impactó enormemente al distinguir una única silueta sentada en una de las butacas. Dicha figura estaba cubierta desde la cabeza por un velo.

Extrañamente, estaba todo demasiado oscuro. Era como si la poca luz que iluminaba el extendido aposento proviniera de detrás de la silueta, y no de las lámparas.

Makoto vaciló un segundo, al no saber bien cómo aquella persona había ingresado en su hogar; o en todo caso, en dónde estaban los otros dos vocalistas que lo acompañaban hasta hacía unos momentos. No tendría nada de malo si el sujeto hubiese estado ahí a causa de ellos, aunque era extraño de cualquier manera, pues no le habían comunicado nada sobre un tercer invitado.

Asada se contrarió por lo repentino del asunto, pero cuando intentaba buscar las mejores palabras para interpelar a aquel individuo, éste se volteó ligeramente. A causa de la acción, el castaño titubeó cuando creyó reconocer las inconfundibles facciones del extraño, una vez que este hizo visible parte de su faz.

La persona se fue volteando todavía más sobre el asiento móvil de la butaca, hasta que quedó totalmente de perfil.

—¿Qué pasa, Makoto?— Inquirió una voz inconfundible, la cual tuvo un efecto inmediato en su interlocutor.

Más perplejo todavía, y con la piel erizada, Asada dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me miras así, como si no me conocieras?—

No podía ser; no tenía sentido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahí, a esas horas y cuando hasta hacía unos minutos el cantante de Merry se hallaba en compañía de sus pupilos? Si bien era obvio que ambos menores sabían perfectamente quién era ese hombre, nunca se habían dirigido a él de forma directa, hasta donde el castaño estaba enterado. Adicionalmente, y gracias a su intuición, el de Gunma se había dado cuenta de que entre sus tres amantes había dos bandos claros: los más jóvenes por un lado, amantes y amigos entre ellos; y por el otro, estaba él. El referente lejano y obligatorio por quien los otros dos no parecían sentir suficiente afinidad como para pedir conocerlo, si bien les sería imposible desestimar sus méritos y la tradición de su legado.

—¿Sen…pai?— Respondió la Oveja, por fin. —Kyo-sama, ¿es usted? Yo… Es que realmente no entiendo… qué podría estar haciendo aquí a estas horas, y sin avisar…—

La persona que el castaño identificó como su maestro se puso en pie y dejó caer el velo negro que le cubría, enrumbándose posteriormente hacia la sala, donde continuaba el de Gunma. La pequeña pero fornida figura iba ataviada con ropas completamente negras y no dejaba de mirar al dueño de piso. Este, de hecho, pudo notar que conforme el pelinegro se acercaba, iba ensanchando su tenue sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estabas acompañado… acaso?—

La pregunta hizo que el menor de ambos diera un respingo. No obstante, el tono afable del kiotense al pronunciar esas palabras se le hizo extraño. Entre otras cosas, Makoto estaba enormemente nervioso al considerar que Rei y Jojo podrían salir de donde se hubiesen metido en cualquier momento, con lo cual la posibilidad de una escena totalmente incómoda entre los cuatro era inminente.

—Ven aquí, acércate…—

El pelinegro se allegó a su _kouhai_ hasta tomarlo por las caderas, después de lo cual bajó una de sus manos a la retaguardia de Asada para toquetearlo ligeramente. El delgado músico se tensó todavía más, reconociendo aquellos contactos como demasiado apresurados para lo que solía ser el proceder normal de Nishimura. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo buscando el contacto del cantante de Dir en Grey, por cuanto ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y sentía una inconfundible emoción en el pecho, la cual iba superando su escrúpulo de hacía un momento con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Extasiado y preocupado a un tiempo, Asada clavó su mirada en el rostro del mayor.

—Makoto hermoso, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.—

Las palabras salieron de labios de aquel hombre, halagando y lastimando a su interlocutor a un mismo tiempo. El más alto tuvo el reflejo de llevar su mano al rostro de Kyo; empero, este le detuvo por la muñeca, aunque sin ejercer demasiada presión.

—Te quiero sentir; quiero estar contigo… Aquí, ahora...—

Con la mente a mil, y creyendo en su propio fuero interno que a momentos era y no era él mismo, el dueño de piso negó con la cabeza, aunque dudando de si poner razones a su proceder. Si Kyo no se había enterado de la presencia de los otros dos para entonces, no tendría sentido arruinar el bello momento.

—¿A…ahora?— Susurró por fin el de dulce y lastimero trino, dándose cuenta de cómo un pequeño temblor empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo desde su brazo, al no saber realmente qué hacer. —No, _senpai_ … P-por favor, espere…—

La prisa que llevaba su maestro para incurrir en contactos carnales era totalmente atípica, y la sospecha ante dicha actitud se volvía insoportable. Pero esa persona se veía como Kyo; hablaba y se sentía como él. Todo lo cual se mezclaba sobrecogedoramente con el miedo que Asada percibía al fondo de su interior, y las vocecillas que poco a poco resonaban con más fuerza, amenazando con hacer sus palabras inteligibles. No era lo mismo escucharlas sin comprender lo que decían, que tenerlas martillándole la mente una y otra vez, con afirmaciones que por momentos se volvían hirientes e inaguantables.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa y reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que el contrario había llevado las manos a la cremallera central de su abrigo con el objetivo de bajársela. Para entonces, el kiotense se hallaba separándole la prenda de los hombros, casi acabando de despojarle de ella. El de Gunma no portaba camiseta debajo del abrigo.

Cuando lo hubo logrado, desde el hombro derecho del más joven se apreciaba un enorme y marcado cardenal que bajaba por la cara externa de su brazo, lo cual hizo que Nishimura se detuviera repentinamente y titubeara.

Gara experimentó una corazonada.

—Makoto… ¿qué… te sucedió?—

Instintivamente, el castaño arrugó el entrecejo, como si la pregunta estuviera demasiado fuera de lugar: reacción que fue percibida por el pelinegro y de inmediato lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué, por qué…? ¿Por qué… no eres más cuidadoso?—

—¿De qué habla, _senpai_?...—

Por dentro, el más joven se debatía ante la tentación de reclamar finalmente por los ataques que habían producido aquellas marcas –por si aquello fuese un momento de sensibilidad de su mentor–, y que para entonces estaba obligado a esconder de todos en todo momento. Ataques acaecidos en los últimos encuentros con su maestro, que no solo habían sido físicos, sino fundamentalmente verbales y psicológicos.

—Usted, el otro día… ¿Recuerda?— Inquirió el más joven, luego de lo cual tomó la mano temblorosa de Nishimura y la colocó sobre su pecho, blanco e inmaculado.

Impoluto, claro está, de no ser por los moretones que continuaban distribuyéndose a lo largo de su delgado torso, y que el cantante de Sukekiyo miraba estupefacto conforme el abrigo de Asada acababa de resbalarse por su cuerpo y caía al piso.

—Pero está bien, porque yo lo merezco. Porque yo todavía no he logrado… ser así con ellos. Así… como es usted conmigo…—

_—Ese maldito cabrón, hijo de puta… Ya no puedo con esto, Jojo. ¡No puedo, no soporto escuchar a_ senpai _decir esas cosas!—_

_—¡No, Rei! ¡Espera!—_

_—¡Guru-guru-guru-guru-guru-guru!—_

Un estruendo aterrador cayó en los oídos de Asada; el cual se sintió ilusorio porque, de haber sido real, le habría despedazado dolorosamente los tímpanos. Tanto a nivel sonoro como visual, era como si un millón de gruesos vidrios circundantes se quebraran a la vez, y que los añicos producto del golpe se disiparan en el entorno hasta convertirse en niebla.

El turbado castaño afianzó el agarre en el antebrazo de su _senpai_ , al tiempo que –absolutamente espantado– clavaba la vista en la faz de este. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba presenciando, nada tenía sentido o lógica; por lo que el único pensamiento que pudo abrigar su mente conmocionada fue la duda de que estuviera teniendo una alucinación.

Por su parte, Jojo estaba desesperado. En ese instante, el delicado equilibrio de su habilidad radicaba en el escenario que Igarashi le proveía con la suya, pues casi el cien por ciento de la energía del pelifucsia estaba puesto en controlar la siempre rebelde voluntad de Succubus.

Sin la potestad sobre el entorno, ambos estarían a merced del ignoto enemigo que percibían cada vez más cerca.

_—¡No lo hagas, Rei! ¡No cambies! ¡La sospecha será demasiada y lo que sea que haya en él se dará cuenta!—_

_“—Ya han sido demasiadas equivocaciones… Desgraciados…—”_

El brazo cautivo entre los dedos de Asada empezó a transparentarse hasta tomar un color amarillento: un color de luz. Eran destellos lo que emitía aquella piel, la cual ya no parecía estar hecha de carne.

Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de su error. Para entonces era demasiado tarde: aunque lograra recomponer a Natsuyuki para continuar manteniéndoles ocultos y en el sitio, su amigo había perdido el dominio sobre su propio _stand_.

En vano trató de animarlo.

_—¿P-pero…¡qué haces!? ¡No, tú no puedes dejarle ir ahora, Joshua! ¡Contenla, domínala!—_

Makoto se echó sobre la silueta de su maestro y se abrazó a ella hasta acunar el rostro en el tatuado trapecio del mayor: ese que exhibía el hermoso fénix grabado en tinta blanca. Sin embargo, para entonces el pájaro era uno con los resplandores que salían de aquel cuerpo, y que lo iban haciendo más etéreo a cada instante.

—¡No, detente! ¡No te lo lleves!— Gritó el vocalista de Merry tras cerrar los ojos violentamente.

No solo el centelleo que comenzara a salir de Nishimura se había vuelto inaguantable para las pupilas del de Gunma, sino que tampoco podía soportar el efecto de carrusel en movimiento que se había apoderado del entorno. Por si tal cosa fuera poca, las malditas voces se unían al coro que trastornaba su cabeza. La sensación de centrífuga era perceptible aun con los ojos velados, pero resultaba mucho mejor cerrarlos que mantenerlos abiertos.

—¡No sé quién o qué seas! No sé si eres uno o varios… O si eres tú quien ha estado martirizándome desde adentro… Pero te ruego… ¡te lo suplico! ¡No te lo lleves!—

Enfermo, con el estómago revuelto y una presión anormal en las sienes, Gara perdió el balance momentáneamente. Se sostuvo del evanescente cuerpo con más fuerza todavía, pues desfallecía rápidamente a causa de no sentir las piernas. Había comenzado a llorar aun a través de sus párpados cerrados, y su voz tomó ese color amargo y lastimero que tanto adornaba sus composiciones más sentidas y profundas.

—Déjame… tenerle así, amoroso. Déjame que lo escuche una vez más diciéndome lo mucho que deseaba estar conmigo…—

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, pero entre sus brazos ya no había más que prófuga luz: poco a poco, iban rodeándose a sí mismos.

Herido de pena, el castaño cayó desmayado al piso.

***

Igarashi, con el torso desnudo y una _hakama_ morada cubriéndole la parte baja, sostenía en brazos el cuerpo de su inconsciente _senpai_. La saya de su _katana_ unida a su cintura, con el preciado regalo del maestro Araki a la espera de cualquier contingencia. Tenía el semblante cubierto por la _hannya_ roja, y los miembros se le estremecían a causa de la reciente agitación.

—Sal de ahí… de una buena vez, quien quiera que seas.— Dijo el rubio en tono bajo pero firme, evitando que su mirada descendiera hasta toparse con el rostro inerte de Asada.

Era suficiente con los grandes moretones que le mancillaban la grácil anatomía, además del gesto angustiado y las marcas que los surcos de lágrimas le dejaron en las mejillas.

—Deja de esconderte, maldito cobarde. Que así estés en el fin del mundo, iremos a buscarte.—

—¿“Iremos”, dices?— Respondió una voz espantosa: una especie de estruendo compuesto por voces de múltiples tonos diferentes.

Además del eco, la contestación era horrísona por cuenta del inequívoco dejo burlón con que habían sido dichas aquellas palabras.

—No me hagas reír, Igarashi… ¿O es que acaso no has visto aún lo que tengo aquí?...—

El entorno era demasiado claro todavía, lo cual fue modificado por el tokiota a voluntad para poder distinguir mejor a su enemigo. Instantes después, su _stand_ les había trasladado a un campo desierto, rodeado de alto pasto cubierto de nieve, pero sin un solo árbol.

Cuando terminó de modificar el brillo de la luz circundante, el pelicorto se quedó pasmado ante la espantosa escena que se le ofrecía.

Nishimura, ataviado con la apariencia de esqueleto viviente que empleara en el Ghoul Tour, permanecía de pie detrás de un Joshua arrodillado, cuyos torso y cuello apresaban gruesas cadenas. El kiotense utilizaba sus macizas manos para tirar de los eslabones finales, ahorcando al menor en el proceso, dado que las últimas vueltas eran las que le rodeaban la garganta. Jojo tenía la cabeza gacha, con los mechones negros y fucsias cubriéndole el rostro, y parecía estar inconsciente o demasiado débil como para erguirse y pronunciar palabra, pues solamente resoplaba por reflejo cuando el otro tiraba de las cadenas.

—Maldito…— Masculló el Cordero, sintiendo cómo la agitación volvía a sus miembros y la sangre se le agolpaba en las muñecas.

De inmediato, tuvo la certeza de que aquel ente maligno lo chantajearía para que le devolviera a Asada, con tal de dejar a Jojo libre.

—No lo lastimes… ¡No le toques ni un pelo, o juro que te vas a arrepentir!—

Esperablemente, la oscura presencia que se servía del aspecto del cantante de Dir en Grey prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Eres tan patético… ¡Son tan patéticos ustedes, todos!— Dijo por fin el ente, atenuando sus burlas para cambiarlas por una odiosa prepotencia.

El siguiente parlamento exhibiría, además, hostil apatía.

—Y lo peor es que creen que pueden darles órdenes a los dioses. Mortales asquerosos.—

Al oírle, Rei no pudo evitar un pasmo repentino que le recorrió el espinazo en forma de escalofrío. De inmediato, vinieron a su memoria las palabras que Araki le respondió a Joestar cuando este le preguntó sobre la existencia de otras fuerzas sobrenaturales además de los _stands_ ; aquellas donde lo exhortaba a que, si alguna vez se topaba con un dios, le planteara la cuestión. De forma entendible, la anécdota se convirtió en una ominosa memoria.

Después de unos instantes, y tras considerar que –de haber estado alerta en aquel preciso momento– Jojo le habría pedido vehementemente a su compañero que tuviera paciencia, el rubio suspiró y bajó la mirada. Posó los ojos en el hermoso rostro desvanecido de su maestro.

—¿Qué quieres?— Dijo por fin, con tono contenido. —¿Qué es lo que buscas, y por qué nos atacas? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada para enemistarnos con ninguna deidad…—

De reojo, Rei observó que la enemiga presencia se había adelantado hasta quedar a un lado del cuerpo de Jojo. Una despreciable sonrisa se le había formado en los labios, la cual podía distinguirse a pesar del _corpse paint_.

—¿Por qué te metiste con él? ¿Por qué con Gara-sama…?—

—Ya basta; guarda silencio.— Lo interrumpió Nishimura, dejándole ver al rubio que había notado su repliegue.

El ente dio dos pasos más hacia adelante sin soltar la cadena, con lo cual acabó tirando del cuello de Joshua descuidadamente, hasta que lo hizo caer de bruces sobre el pasto.

Rei dio un respingo.

—Y quédate donde estás. Si lo haces, prometo no atacar. En cuanto a esta sabandija mediocre que ni siquiera pudo hacer una imitación decente… ¡Vergüenza debería darle! ¡Y todavía se considera a sí mismo parte del linaje Joestar!—

La aparición se volteó hacia el pelifucsia, quien –dado su lamentable estado– solamente alcanzó a ladear el rostro para no tenerlo directamente sobre el gélido pasto, mientras hacía esfuerzos por captar una bocanada de aire.

Entonces, el kiotense colocó una de sus pesadas botas sobre la cabeza del vocalista de The Gallo, obligándolo a soltar un quejido.

—Hijo de put…—

—¡He dicho que te calles, humano inmundo!—

El alarido deletéreo que salió de entre aquellas mandíbulas heló la piel del líder de Marco, quien se quedó totalmente inmóvil a causa del instinto de conservación de la vida, por encima de cualquier otro motivo. Dentro de sí, agradeció de inmediato la presencia de la careta sobre su rostro, para de esa manera no tener que darle a aquel monstruo el placer de observar la palidez y estupefacción con que el miedo teñía su semblante.

El cuerpo tibio de la Oveja, que continuaba en sus brazos, operó para él como un recordatorio de que debía hacer todo lo posible por no actuar de manera intempestiva en semejante trance.

—¡Cállate y escucha! ¡Ah, y agradece que no te hago poner de rodillas para escuchar mi sagrada voz, o que no te haya asesinado en el acto! A ti y a la porquería esta…—

El ser que usurpaba la apariencia de Tooru Nishimura continuó presionando la cabeza del de Hokkaido con su pie, en un acto de evidente provocación hacia el irascible rubio. Empero, como se diera cuenta de que la agresión no le estaba haciendo gran daño al más joven, Igarashi se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Sabes que no te tenemos miedo. Y que estamos decididos a morir si es necesario, antes que dejarte hacer a tu antojo.—

El rubio miró una vez más hacia la cara del hombre que sostenía cuidadosamente en sus brazos, buscando en esa visión la fuerza que necesitaba para tranquilizarse y resistir. Poco a poco, la estrategia hacía su efecto, pues no solamente se sentía más calmo, sino que incluso llegó a dulcificar su tono y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Todo ataque debe de tener una razón detrás, y ahora yo te pido que digas cuál es tu motivo.—

En ese punto, Rei levantó la mirada y la clavó con firmeza en aquellas pupilas rodeadas de monstruosos iris blancos.

—¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio de permitir que me lleve a Jojo?...—

A pesar de la aparente serenidad del rubio, frasear por fin aquella interrogante fue como dejar salir navajas por su garganta. Las palabras le quemaron la laringe al saberse prácticamente inmolando a Asada; entregándoselo en bandeja de plata a su enemigo. Era como si todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para no dejarlo ir durante la anterior debacle terminara siendo en vano. La energía y concentración aplicada en esa labor, que sin duda le impidió sustraer a Joestar del enorme poder que se cernió sobre él, el cual el cantante de Marco supo de inmediato que no podría contrarrestar sin el dominio completo de su amigo sobre su propio _stand_.

—No te pases de listo, preguntando algo para lo que de antemano conoces la respuesta.— Respondió el kiotense, pero con sorpresivo tono sosegado.

No obstante, al momento agregó una terrible noticia.

—Has de saber que tu enemigo es un ser muy poderoso: que está en este hombre que te habla ahora mismo, a quien identificas y que tanto desprecias. Pero que también está en el que sostienes, en sus amigos y compañeros, en este que he esclavizado… y hasta en ti.—

Rei desvió la mirada sin saber por qué lo hacía exactamente. Era probable que hubiese experimentado un súbito escrúpulo piadoso.

—Entrégame a Asada ahora mismo y yo te daré a Joestar. Luego de eso, utiliza tu poder para volver con él a tu casa, o a donde sea. Pero dejen a Makoto en paz: olvídense de él. Ahora Makoto es solamente mío: está contaminado por mi poder y dentro de poco me posesionaré totalmente de él. Recuerden lo que les digo y ríndanse de una vez, pues es obvio que no tienen posibilidades contra un dios.—

El rubio era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía atrapado en la paradójica situación de que, por más que aborreciera a su enemigo por lo que acababa de decir, solo le quedaba esperar de él un poco de paciencia ante su propia reacción, pues los miembros no le obedecían y su voluntad luchaba por no doblegarse.

Instantes después, y como si la información recibida hasta el momento hubiese sido poca cosa, la espantosa figura agregó un parlamento cuyo contenido el tokiota tampoco se esperaba, y que le estrujó el corazón una vez más.

—Para que termines de entender lo que te digo, también debes enterarte de que fui yo quien asesinó a la madre de Joshua.—

Alarmado, Rei volteó hacia Jojo, pero al ver que el menor no daba indicio alguno de haber escuchado la horrenda confesión, se contuvo de momento. No obstante, aquello automáticamente lo condenaba a la odiosa misión de tener que ser heraldo de aciagas nuevas cuando el pelifucsia por fin volviera en sí.

—Esa noche… La noche del concierto por el que tanto se culpa; por esa cita que tanto lamenta. Por la chica de cuyo recuerdo tanto huye.—

En silencio solemne y absoluto a causa de la opresiva maraña que había en su pecho, Igarashi se adelantó un par de pasos sin despegar la mirada del pasto nevado que había en el suelo. Se arrodilló con lentitud hasta quedar en una posición que le permitiera depositar delicadamente el maltratado cuerpo de la Oveja sobre aquella nívea capa, cuidando de no mirarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Seguidamente, se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el pelifucsia. Liberó al desfallecido Gallo de las cadenas y lo montó sobre su espalda. Todo, sin mirar al usurpador del cuerpo de Nishimura ni siquiera de reojo; pues la tentación de utilizar el hermoso regalo del maestro de Sendai para por lo menos herir el receptáculo elegido por aquel ente era, a duras penas, aguantable.

Una vez de espaldas y tras unos cuantos pasos, el Cordero detuvo su andar para formular una última pregunta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Uno de mis nombres es Jörmundgander.—


	11. Capítulo XI: Juramento

_“Las noches en que lloré se mezclan con el pasado_

_¿El amor que deseé se tornará borroso también?_

_Después de cada tormenta de verano, el arcoíris aparece._

_ ¿También tú puedes verlo? ¿Lo puedes ver?”  _ Marco / “Natsuyuki”

Sentado en _seiza_ sobre la alfombra al centro de su sala, el rubio miraba hacia la pared mayor del aposento, la cual estaba casi vacía, de no ser por una pintura en pergamino con el Monte Fuji como motivo. Después de que regresó y dejó a Joshua reposando en su cama, le había sido imposible hacer otra cosa. Sus ropas habían vuelto a la normalidad y la máscara se había integrado una vez más a la composición de su brazo derecho, pero su mente no dejaba de discurrir una y otra vez sobre el intercambio que había tenido con el ente que se servía de la apariencia de Kyo Nishimura.

Igarashi nunca había sido realmente devoto, pero continuaba repitiendo en su mente aquella afirmación que pronunció ante el adverso dios sobre que ellos jamás se habían buscado la enemistad de ningún ser divino. Para entonces, le parecía tan acertada que no podía olvidarla, si bien era cierto que nunca antes se sentó a considerar cuán alineada con la Sagrada Voluntad estaría su existencia. Ni siquiera sabía si en efecto había algo así como tal, pero en todo caso, aquello no borraba la certeza que percibía tanto en su mente como en el fondo de su alma de que jamás había cometido una acción realmente horrenda o execrable. Sus mayores pecados probablemente consistían en lo mucho que se había martirizado a sí mismo por asuntos que, a la larga, no eran moralmente reprochables. De la misma manera, y aunque no conocía todos los pormenores de las respectivas historias ajenas, tenía la misma sensación respecto de la vida tanto de Joestar como de Asada.

En todo caso, de algo estaba completamente seguro para entonces: nada en su relación con Jojo o con Gara podía ser pecaminoso. Porque nada, nunca antes, se había sentido tan genuino y tan felizmente correspondido.

Tan atrapado en tales cavilaciones estaba el usuario de Natsuyuki que no escuchó los pasos del pelifucsia, quien había logrado reponerse del ataque lo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama e ir en búsqueda de su compañero.

—Rei…—

Ante la tenue voz, Igarashi se volteó de inmediato.

—Jo-chan, ¿qué haces?— Inquirió el mayor un tanto alarmado, y se incorporó al momento. —¿Por qué te levantaste? ¡Estás muy débil aún!—

—No… exageres. Fueron solo unos rasguños.— Contestó el de Hokkaido mientras se encogía de hombros.

Empero, su semblante denotaba otra cosa. Acto seguido, se tomó la cabeza de lado.

—Aunque creo que sí… sigo un poco mareado.—

—Aish, ¡luego soy yo el testarudo!...—

El rubio fue hacia donde estaba el menor y lo ayudó a llegar hasta el sillón. A pesar de lo que decía y además de las marcas que le habían quedado en la piel, el chico continuaba muy pálido y se le veía profundamente exhausto.

—Es que no se trata tanto del daño físico: afortunadamente para nosotros, esta vez el maldito se limitó a dejarnos hacer y observarnos.— Dijo el dueño de piso, finalizando con un suspiro apesadumbrado.

Acto seguido, se acomodó junto al menor en el sofá.

—Pero eso nos demandó energía. A mí para mantenernos ocultos, y a ti para que Succubus fingiera ser Nishimura… Por lo que, considerando que era la primera vez que lo hacíamos fuera de las prácticas y durante tanto tiempo, es obvio que te sientas cansado todavía.—

—Lo eché todo a perder, Rei. Doy pena. Soy… un fracaso.— Respondió el cantante de The Gallo, tan afligido que el pelicorto se abrumó muchísimo al oírle.

Pero Igarashi sabía que tenía que permitirle al otro desahogarse, además de que aún faltaba lo peor. Todavía restaba contarle al más joven lo acontecido durante su inconciencia.

—No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que sucedió luego de que todo empezara a irse al carajo, por lo que me imagino que, si estamos aquí… fue gracias a ti. Así que no solo fui incapaz de cumplir con mi parte, sino que además te dejé solo en la pelea…—

El líder de Marco no quería ser duro con el de Hokkaido, y entendía bien que ello consistía también en no reprenderle por su inquietud y enfado ante el reciente suceso. El pelicorto sabía perfectamente que, de haber sido él, se habría sentido igual o peor. Por lo tanto, solamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de Joestar.

—¿Y cómo te sentirías tú al saber… que yo debí entregar a Gara-sama?—

Tal como esperaba su interlocutor, Jojo abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle, y de inmediato cambió el gesto a uno que pedía explicación de tales palabras.

—Cuando ya no pudiste seguir controlando a tu _stand_ , el desgraciado se aprovechó de tu debilidad y te atrapó, pues me imagino que intuyó que nuestra consigna era arrebatarle a _senpai_ a como diera lugar.—

Joshua seguía el relato con puntillosa atención, si bien en su semblante se notaba que muchas de las referencias no le eran totalmente comprensibles.

—Así que, por mi parte, apenas me aseguré de tener a Gara-sama conmigo intenté provocarle, para ver si daba la cara de una vez y podíamos averiguar algo. En ese momento… se apareció frente a mí llevándote con él. Tú estabas inconsciente y envuelto en cadenas.—

El rostro del más joven puso de manifiesto la absoluta contrariedad y extrañeza que experimentaba en aquel instante. Era evidente que no recordaba nada de lo que el mayor le decía, pero no era eso solamente lo que lo tenía perplejo y confundido.

—Aguarda un poco… que hay cosas que no comprendo.—

En ese instante, alejó su mano de la de Rei para poder gesticular al hablar.

—Te refieres a “él” como si hubiese… estado separado de Gara-sama, ¿no?— Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. —Entonces, ¿a quién viste? ¿Cómo es? Y más importante aún… ¿¡qué demonios es!?—

El rubio comprendió que se acercaba la parte más complicada. En ese momento y de alguna manera, pudo imaginar cómo se tuvo que haber sentido el pelifusia el día en que le refirió todo lo tocante a su _stand_ y a sus sospechas sobre la injerencia de una fuerza sobrenatural en aquel asunto con Gara. Es decir, que reparó en la angustia y responsabilidad de tener que contar algo que, de antemano, uno sabe que a su interlocutor le será difícil de creer o de aceptar.

Juntando sus fuerzas, Igarashi suspiró una vez más.

—Nuestro enemigo es un dios, Jojo… Justo como Araki-sensei insinuó aquella vez.—

Joshua no podía despegar su mirada del semblante ajeno.

—O al menos, es lo que él mismo dice ser, pero la verdad es que no creo que nos esté engañando. No me leí todos los arcos del manga como lo hiciste tú, pero algo le dice a mi sentido común que todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora… supera con creces cualquier poder especial que un ser humano pueda llegar a tener.— Finalizó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros mientras en su cara lucía un gesto entre divertido y desahuciado.

—No estés tan seguro…— Musitó el otro, dándose la oportunidad de sonreír con amargura también. —Pero sí, comprendo tu preocupación.—

—En cuanto a lo otro que me preguntas, debes saber que se presenta con la apariencia de Nishimura... O es él en persona.—

La acotación volvió a atrapar la atención del de Hokkaido.

—Hasta ese momento, yo había pensado que únicamente le veríamos si nos llegábamos a encontrar con Kyo, pero de acuerdo con lo que sucedió y por lo que él mismo me dijo…— Rei no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. —Se ha posesionado de Gara-sama y piensa controlarlo por completo. De ahí que sea posible que haya hecho lo mismo con Kyo-san, y no podamos estar seguros de si él también es una víctima.—

Jojo, a pesar de su todavía debilidad, reaccionó poniéndose de pie.

—No puede ser… ¡maldición! ¡Es más complicado de lo que creíamos!—

El menor se tomó de los cabellos con angustia y dio un par de vacilantes vueltas en derredor. Intentaba pensar rápido; decir algo que fuese útil. El temblor en sus manos comenzaba a manifestarse.

—¿Qué carajo… ¡qué mierda será lo que quiere!? ¿¡Por qué nosotros!?...— Exclamó Joestar, pasando pronto a un talante mucho más exacerbado.

Adicionalmente a la desesperación que sentía el pelifucsia, el enojo por lo sucedido estaba haciendo su efecto. Rei lamentó el hecho, pues aún restaba lo peor, pero estaba convencido de que no debía seguir guardándose aquella terrible información.

—¡Esto es horrible! Si hubiese sido otro usuario de _stand_ , algo nos habríamos sacado de la manga… ¡Algo nos habríamos inventado! Pero, ¿¡cómo cuerno lucha uno contra un dios!? ¿¡Me quieres decir!?—

Rei decidió quedarse en el sillón durante unos instantes más, para evitar que sus movimientos pudieran estresar aún más a su amigo. No obstante, se aprestó a hablarle con firmeza.

—Jojo, a ver… ¡Necesito que te calmes! Tú mismo acabas de insinuar que no deberíamos estar tan seguros sobre que los humanos no seamos capaces de desafiar a los dioses. ¡Sé coherente y confía de nuevo en tu intuición, que fue la que nos trajo hasta aquí!—

De nueva cuenta, el pelicorto sintió como si aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios sin que su cerebro lo hubiese dispuesto; pero de igual manera, se reconoció totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. Y pudo notar cómo su determinación le daba la confianza que necesitaba para continuar, al tiempo que lograba hacer que Jojo le escuchara.

A continuación, el de Tokio se puso en pie junto a su amigo.

—Debes saber que todavía me falta algo muy duro que contarte… Por lo que necesito que me escuches con atención. Y que seas fuerte.—

Esperablemente, lo último hizo que el más joven se inquietara. Rei no solía darle tantas vueltas a un asunto.

—¿Q-qué pasa… Rei? Ya dime… de una vez…—

Por toda respuesta, Igarashi colocó las manos en los hombros del menor y ejerció una ligera presión sobre ellos para darle a entender al otro vocalista su deseo de que se sentara de vuelta en el sofá. El dueño de piso hizo lo propio y se colocó al lado, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo mientras llevaba los dedos desde los hombros hasta las manos ajenas, observando con detalle la hermosa y suave piel de su también amante.

Los ojos se le preñaron de líquido salino al estar consciente del dolor que estaba a punto de provocarle al más joven.

—Jo-chan, yo… Siento mucho tener que decirte que este dios asegura… haber sido el culpable de la muerte de tu madre.—

La mirada de Joshua se quedó clavada en la suya durante unos instantes que se hicieron tortuosamente largos. Después, aquel atisbo se trasladó hacia un lado, como si mirara la pared del fondo. Pero las pupilas del pelifucsia estaban inmóviles.

—Él… ¿te dijo eso?—

Sus bonitos orbes oscuros, libres en ese momento de las usuales lentillas azules, se habían anegado en lágrimas.

—Así es.— Respondió el mayor. —Y muy para mi desgracia, no pude dejar de creerle porque… incluso dio detalles de esa noche. Mencionó el concierto y habló de ella. Habló de Akane…—

Contrario a lo que Rei había pensado que sucedería, Jojo permaneció aparentemente tranquilo. O al menos, no hubo ninguna exaltación de su parte. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos que al mayor se le hicieron demasiado prolongados; tanto, que en varios momentos vaciló dentro de sí sobre si decir algo más. Pero nada sería suficiente en ese instante; nada parecía adecuado. El rubio sabía que sus experiencias no estaban a la altura de las del menor; y que, por ende, sus sufrimientos no podían compararse.

Finalmente, y cuando el de Tokio estaba por llamar al otro por su nombre para por lo menos verificar que el trance no fuera peligroso, el pelifucsia frunció el ceño con muchísimo pesar y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lucha uno contra un dios… que no contento con haberte dejado huérfano, te hace odiar por años el recuerdo de una chica a la que realmente amabas?...—

Jojo subió la diestra para enjugarse las lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en uno de sus párpados inferiores.

—Y que ahora… también amenaza con separarte de otra persona especial. Es como si tratara de decirme… que no tengo derecho a nada bueno en mi vida…—

Una sensación terriblemente agobiante oprimió el pecho del rubio, pues reconocía que la reacción de su amigo era legítima.

—No sabes… lo mal que me sentí al enterarme de eso. En especial, porque debido a nuestra conversación de aquella noche en casa del _sensei_ , pude comprender de qué hablaba. Por eso es que definitivamente no te lo podía ocultar.—

Rei miró al de Hokkaido a los ojos, reafirmando con su semblante lo que acababa de decir.

—Después, cuando el maldito me dijo que te dejaría ir con la condición de que le diera a Gara-sama, yo…—

—No debiste entregárselo.—

El rubio, al oír tal acotación, parpadeó un instante, como si intentara procesar lo declarado por Joestar.

—¿Qué dices?—

—Pues lo que oíste, Rei. No debiste seguirle el juego. ¿Tenías a _senpai_ , no? Era lo que tú y yo buscábamos desde el principio. No importa lo que hubiera sucedido conmigo.—

Igarashi lo miraba atónito, sin poder creerse semejantes respuestas.

—¿Estás loco, acaso? ¡Jamás lo habría permitido! ¡Ese sujeto podría haberte matado a ti también!—

Contra todo pronóstico, Joestar subió la voz a su vez, y su semblante mutó con el efecto de la rabia.

—¡Y bien habría hecho, si se ve que es lo que desea desde hace mucho tiempo!—

La manera en que el usuario de Natsuyuki clavaba sus ojos en el menor sólo conseguía enojarlo todavía más.

—¡No me mires así, Rei! Tú estás completamente al tanto de que desde el principio hicimos todo esto juntos para salvar a Gara-sama. ¡Siempre existió la posibilidad de que uno de nosotros cayera en batalla, y lo sabes! ¡Así que no me mires como si estuviera diciendo barbaridades, porque ya es claro que no vamos a sacar nada con seguir enfrentándole!—

El rubio negó con enfado, tomándose primero la frente y levantándose segundos después. Eran muchos sentimientos distintos en muy poco tiempo, por lo que todavía tenía presente que no quería lastimar al menor con sus palabras; lo que buscaba en ese instante era reprenderlo. Se daba cuenta de que el de Hokkaido había perdido noción de lo que decía debido al efecto de la funesta noticia, y que se dejaba dominar por el desasosiego.

—¡Es que sí las estás diciendo!— Exclamó por fin, acercándose al chico pero retirándose momentos después.

Trataba de ordenar sus palabras y refrenar todas las expresiones inadecuadas o potencialmente hirientes que pudiesen empeorar el momento.

—Yo… Yo no puedo aceptar un escenario así, Jojo. No sin antes haber hecho todo lo posible para que continuemos juntos los tres, ¿lo comprendes?—

En aras de hacerse entender mejor y no propiciar ningún malentendido, el pelicorto se acercó al menor con la intención de arrodillarse delante de él, pues el pelifucsia continuaba sentado en el sofá. El acto fue sorpresivo para Joestar, quien lo miraba con gran asombro.

Una vez que estuvo colocado de frente al de Hokkaido, Rei entrelazó sus manos con las del vocalista de The Gallo y las posó sobre las rodillas ajenas, asumiendo una postura humilde y suplicante.

—Escúchame, por favor, y trata de entender cómo me siento. No tienes idea de lo mucho que desearía poder apartarte de todo ese sufrimiento, el cual es altamente probable que yo no sea capaz ni siquiera de imaginar. Pero debes comprender que tampoco puedo aceptar que me digas que me tengo que resignar si tú mueres en esta situación, sin haber hecho antes hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, porque, total, Gara-sama y yo seguiríamos vivos...—

Llegado a ese punto, Igarashi levantó la mirada y atrapó con ella la ajena. Joshua estaba profundamente conmovido.

—No puedo; sencillamente, no soy capaz de aceptarlo. No podría seguir así, y en todo caso, si alguien tiene que morir, prefiero que sea yo. Es un pensamiento obstinado, ya lo sé, porque está fuera del alcance de unos simples y asquerosos mortales… como se empecina en llamarnos ese ente. Pero sea como fuere, yo soy un mortal tremendamente terco, y de eso tú estás al tanto.—

La acotación hizo que el menor sonriera.

—Fuera de broma, lo principal es que siento que no son solo majaderías mías. Si es verdad lo que me dijiste una vez, aunque puede que ya no lo recuerdes… Oh, pero sí te acordarás de lo que hablamos con Araki-sensei el último día, ¿no?—

Jojo ladeó la cabeza, en una especie de asentimiento para que el otro continuara.

—Sobre que yo, además de un Guardián, puede que también sea un Sacrificio. Lo mencionaste casualmente sobre mí hace un tiempo, y lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta de que estoy totalmente conforme con la idea: se corresponde con mi voluntad. Así que vamos a continuar con todo esto, a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Porque en lo que a mí concierne, no pienso permitir que ese hijo de puta me arrebate a ninguno, si no es en justa pelea.—

Dicho aquello, Igarashi dejó ir las manos ajenas, se adelantó un poco más y separó los brazos, para así rodear con ellos el cuerpo de su amigo. Joshua atendió al gesto prontamente, asiéndose con fuerza de aquella amada anatomía. Poco a poco, y en silencio, junto a los pensamientos acerca de su propia situación y la noticia relacionada con la muerte de su madre, reflexionaba también en torno de lo mucho que Rei había madurado y progresado con el manejo de sus emociones, además del potencial de estratega que sin duda albergaba en su interior.

Jojo se dio cuenta de que, de abortar la misión, estaría actuando de manera egoísta hacia el único ser humano dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta el final. Su madre se había ido físicamente; y Akane, por la razón que fuese, no estaba más. Pero Rei seguía en pie a su lado, y junto a él miraba hacia el frente: hacia el lugar en donde Gara les esperaba.

El calor del cuerpo del mayor lo tranquilizaba, y su suave voz se convirtió en el arrullo que tanta falta le hacía para poder descansar por fin.

—Tal vez nosotros los humanos sí podamos enfrentarnos a los dioses. Todo lo que necesitamos es tratar de entender lo que está pasando. Y a partir de ahí, idear una manera de derrotarlo.—


	12. Capítulo XII: Avatar

_ “Quiero felicidad perfecta _

_ Al sostener al dios de la muerte en mi boca, sé lo que significa estar enamorado _

_ Sobre la cama, bajo un cielo estrellado, escupo las palabras mágicas _

_ Te amo _

_ Con las rutilantes estrellas del cielo del norte _

_ Dibujo un cuadrado mágico.”  _ The Gallo / “Vitch”

El castaño abrió los ojos a causa de la insistencia de su timbre de alarma, pero la verdad era que continuaba exhausto y adolorido. Las molestias en su cuerpo eran cada vez más notorias cuando intentaba darse vuelta y asumía una nueva postura para poder descansar. Incluso, había ocasiones en las que algunas sillas o sofás resultaban insoportables.

Esa tarde, tenía agendada la grabación de los coros de su dueto con Nishimura, pero había algo en él que no podía experimentar la misma emoción que sintió cuando el kiotense le dio la noticia. Estaba harto de cubrirse la piel hasta más arriba del cuello y de no poder arremangarse en presencia de nadie, con lo cual se veía obligado a portar un atuendo sospechosamente recargado para ser otoño. Por lo que, con desgano, se levantó de su amplia cama tras apagar el despertador y fue hacia el espejo de pie para observarse, pues estaba seguro de que su cuerpo tenía muchos más moretones y heridas que en los días anteriores.

Aunado a aquellas molestias físicas y emocionales que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en los retazos de recuerdos que le quedaron después de la última noche con sus pupilos, días atrás. En especial, por el hecho de todo había sido demasiado confuso.

Podía asegurar que, esa tarde, los otros vocalistas lo esperaron en su casa y hasta prepararon la cena, pero lo que sucedió después no lo recordaba en su totalidad, y lo poco que lograba evocar era demasiado descabellado como para creerlo cierto. Estaba seguro de no haber ingerido ninguna droga que le hubiera provocado efectos de ese tipo, por lo cual comenzaba a sospechar sobre su propia cordura.

Pero… ¿es que estaría cuerdo alguien que permitía que otro ser humano le infligiera un daño semejante al que veía en el espejo? Al pasarse las yemas de los dedos por brazos y costados, daba pequeños respingos a causa del dolor bajo las marcas. Dolor que no recordaba tan punzante al momento en que cada una de aquellas magulladuras había sido perpetrada.

Apesadumbrado, el vocalista de Merry volvió a sentarse al pie de su cama. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y agachó la mirada, con lo cual sin querer terminó observándose con mucho más detalle los moretones que también tenía en las piernas. Alarmado, dejó salir un resuello ahogado de entre sus labios.

—Dios mío… ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué pasa… conmigo?—

Sólo le quedaba darle crédito a la hipótesis de la locura: un escenario tremendamente lúgubre y pesaroso. Él no había fundado una familia que dependiera de su estabilidad y salud, pero ciertamente tenía una vida, familiares de otro tipo, amigos queridos, compañeros de banda, fanáticos… Y dos chicos a los que amaba con toda el alma, y en los que había encontrado un inigualable refugio. Dos seres que, desde que llegaron, le daban muchísimo más sentido a su vida.

El reloj de pared de la habitación exhibía la hora con odiosa exactitud. El tiempo estaba medido para que acabara de alistarse y saliera con rumbo a las instalaciones de la Firewall Division.

El de Gunma, en absoluto silencio, terminó de colocarse el pantalón y estaba por elegir alguna camisa, cuando en eso sonó el teléfono de casa.

—¿Hola?— Atendió, con una mezcla de extrañeza y molestia.

Empero, de inmediato se oyó una voz jovial del otro lado, con un simpático e inconfundible acento que le sacó una sonrisa. 

—¡ _Senpai_! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está?—

El más joven, sin embargo, no dio demasiado tiempo para que el otro contestara aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué hace ahora mismo? ¡Tengo unas ganas locas de verlo, que no se imagina!...—

Y el castaño también. Pero lo cierto era que no podía de ninguna manera permitir que su _kouhai_ menor lo viera con aquellas horribles marcas, porque resultaba claro que las notaría. Jojo era demasiado ávido e insaciable como para abstenerse de hacer avances, de no ser por alguna incomodidad evidente o expresa por parte de alguno de sus amantes. Además, todavía estaban muy frescos los amargos recuerdos de su última cita a solas con él, en los que se vio obligado a rechazarlo en contra de su propia voluntad y por la misma razón.

Sabía que no podría seguir dándole largas al asunto para siempre, y que alguna vez volvería a estar a solas con el chico. Pero, probablemente, continuaba albergando la inconsciente esperanza de que aquel extraño estado fuese temporal y acabara pasándosele, para poder volver a sentirse como sí mismo nuevamente.

—Hola, Jojo.— Saludó, sin mucha emoción.

Él mismo continuaba sorprendiéndose por lo frío que podía llegar a sonar, y una punzada constriñó su corazón.

—Estoy por salir camino a la Firewall, pues hoy son las grabaciones de…—

—¡No se diga más!— Interrumpió Joestar, como si el cantante de Merry recién le hubiese prometido la mejor de las citas. —¡En unos minutos estaré por allá! ¡Nos vemos!—

—Jojo, ¡pero qué demon…?—

El sonido de la línea colgada fue la única réplica que obtuvo. 

Inmediatamente después de que depositara el auricular del teléfono sobre la base, el de Gunma pudo sentir cómo empezaba a gestarse dentro de él una atropellada ansiedad que no podía controlar. Pronto, los síntomas incluyeron una taquicardia súbita que lo obligó a asirse de los muebles, ante el temor de caer víctima de alguna clase de síncope. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a escuchar las odiosas voces una vez más, y notó que conforme las escuchaba más de cerca y claramente, menos podía gobernar sus propias acciones y sensaciones.

—A-ahh… ¡Agh! Basta, aléjate… ¡Quienquiera que seas!— Sollozó en un hilo de voz, cuando pudo percibir que el ataque de ansiedad rápidamente se transformaba en uno de pánico, al sentir que la garganta se le cerraría en cualquier momento. —Sé que eres algo… o alguien… que ha estado siguiéndome. Y si bien no tengo… ni idea de qué demonios seas en realidad… no voy a permitir que me utilices… para lastimar a nadie más...—

Doblegado, Asada se hallaba para entonces en el suelo. A pesar de que se había tomado del respaldo del sillón para poder resistir un poco más, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar hincado; pero en ese instante, ni las palmas eran suficientes para apoyarse en el piso. Los moretones palpitaban y escocían como si los golpes que los produjeron fueran no solo recientes sino redoblados; y por dentro, las entrañas le ardían cual si hubiese bebido alguna sustancia venenosa. Instintivamente, se llevó los brazos alrededor del vientre.

—¡Sal, aléjate!— Gritó, con rabia. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y jadeaba de dolor. —¡Fuera de mí, que no le he hecho mal a nadie! Y que no seré… el vehículo de tu odio, ¡o lo que sea que te domine!—

A pesar de estar abrumado por el dolor y echado en el piso, el de Gunma volteó hacia su bolso, el cual colgaba de la percha de pie que estaba en la esquina más próxima de la pieza. En esa dirección, miraba fijamente el compartimiento externo de la mochila, en el cual portaba siempre, y por seguridad, una navaja suiza.

—Porque prefiero quitarme la vida si es necesario… con tal de no herir a ninguna otra persona…—

Durante todos esos días y de forma progresiva, había sucedido una considerable cantidad de episodios lo suficientemente extraños como para que Makoto concediera la posibilidad de que tuvieran un origen sobrenatural, a pesar de que él no era alguien especialmente adepto a esas cosas. Y en todo caso, bien podría estar aleccionando a su propia locura: intentando afianzarse en su seso con desesperación mediante la amenaza de utilizar su última pizca de sensatez para acabar con absolutamente todo.

Sea cual fuere el motivo, el delgado vocalista advirtió que los horribles dolores comenzaron a disminuir instantes después, pese a haber estado a punto del ahogo. Resollaba con menor esfuerzo, y sus pulmones por fin sintieron que en efecto albergaban el deseado aire, haciendo así que su corazón empezara a calmarse y estabilizarse.

Instintivamente, el castaño comenzó a llorar: a un tiempo de agradecimiento y alivio, pero también de angustia. Dicha señal parecía confirmarle sus sospechas, y si bien se le hacía difícil de procesar porque el tema de la invasión por parte de un ente de otra naturaleza no resulta una situación como que muy convencional, por lo menos le ofrecía la posibilidad de idear nuevas maneras de relacionarse con aquella fuerza para encontrar una salida.

No iba a permitir que ese ser se posesionara por completo de su persona hasta dejarlo sin por lo menos la conciencia de sus actos, o la energía y dignidad mínimas para tomar una decisión tajante que reflejara su última voluntad.

Le daría pelea.

Minutos después, el vocalista del angustioso trino pudo ponerse en pie, por lo que lentamente fue hasta su armario para terminar de vestirse. No sabía si la llamada de Joshua había sido una broma o en el peor de los casos hasta su imaginación; o si, en el entendido de que hubiese sido verdad, le fuera a dar tiempo de encontrarlo en casa. De todas maneras, terminó de vestirse, se calzó, se aplicó una base compacta y fue hacia el escritorio para tomar unos papeles y ponerlos en su bolso. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia la sala en dirección de la puerta.

Cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, el pomo dio vuelta por sí solo, ante lo cual el cantante de Merry experimentó unos rápidos latidos, pero se quedó estupefacto.

—Ah, ¡Gara-sama!—

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba el de Hokkaido.

Al verlo, el espíritu de Makoto se regocijó, pero la reacción no pudo ser transmitida por su cuerpo con transparencia, en tanto la enemiga fuerza le refrenaba.

Joestar iba vestido con un sencillo chándal negro, el cabello atado en una coleta baja, y en su mano libre traía una bolsa de papel de McDonald’s, cuyo contenido de seguro sería alguna de las hamburguesas favoritas del de Gunma.

—¡Qué bueno que todavía no se había ido!—

El mayor seguía mostrándose confundido, pero por dentro se hallaba totalmente alerta para advertir hasta el mínimo cambio en su propio ser, así como cada acción contraria a su voluntad. Entre ellas, por ejemplo, las respuestas que salían de su boca sin quererlo en realidad, y que habían estado afectando su relación con los más jóvenes desde hacía días.

—Sí… Pero ya estaba por salir, Jojo. Tengo una grabación importante.—

El menor directamente enfrentó la evasiva.

—Ajá, y me imagino que no querrá dejar a Kyo-san esperando, ¿no?—

Semejante acotación era absolutamente atípica viniendo del chico norteño, quien a pesar de su talante animado y espontáneo se comportaba siempre respetuoso con Asada. Pero el de los numerosos piercings no se replegó: continuaba con su vivaz sonrisa en el rostro, por más que el semblante del castaño tuviera un gesto de pasmo casi ofendido.

—Pues bien, _senpai_. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y nunca es tarde para que suceda.—

Joestar dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesita de centro, y de inmediato volvió hacia donde estaba el mayor. Se colocó frente a él y se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír, clavando sus falsos ojos claros en aquel rostro de hermosas facciones. Notando, con un dolor que supo disimular muy bien, cómo los últimos sufrimientos estaban haciendo mella en la belleza ajena.

—¡Jojo…!— Exclamó el otro, claramente abrumado por los últimos intercambios.

Pero el intruso en su interior fue refrenado por Asada, quien le impidió soltar una injuria sin más. No le permitiría insultar a su amado pupilo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca eres tan impertinente…—

—Y usted jamás ha sido tan frío.— Contestó el pelifucsia, aun sonriente pero con un dejo amargo en la voz. —Es como si no fuera usted. No me llama, no me escribe… No quiere verme. Y más doloroso todavía…. No me corresponde.—

El más joven se adelantó hasta alcanzar los labios de Asada, y depositó en ellos un beso suave pero húmedo, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. El castaño no se movió, pero tampoco fue recíproco ante los mimos, aunque sus ojos también se velaron levemente.

Joshua percibió un aura de ansia y anhelo.

—¿Ya no le gusto? ¿Ya no me desea?...—

Lentamente, el más joven subió la mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla a su maestro, pero luego le tomó del mentón con suavidad.

—Gara-sama, mi precioso _senpai_ … Y yo aquí muriéndome por verlo. Soñando con enredarme en su cuerpo. Oh, dios… No sabe cuánto he pensado en usted…—

De inmediato, la siniestra del chico rodeó el costado del castaño, y con la palma abierta bajó de su espalda a su trasero y lo apretó con deseo. El mayor dio un respingo al evocar certeramente cuándo y dónde había experimentado un contacto demasiado parecido a ese hacía pocos días.

—Quiero sentirlo como aquella vez luego de la grabación en la que por fin nos conocimos. En ese camerino…—

Kyo. El Tooru amoroso que le habló de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, y que se preocupó por sus marcas. El que se escandalizó ante la visión de las terribles llagas, y que fue demasiado tierno como para ser real.

Gara empujó al menor para sacárselo de encima y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Te dije que es suficiente, Joshua! No insistas; ¡tengo que irme!—

El de Gunma clavó su atisbo en el otro con la cara desencajada, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos y su mirada de desesperación contrastaban demasiado con las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios.

—Tal vez… si me lo dijera con total y absoluto convencimiento, podría creerle.— Espetó el pelifucsia, evidentemente zaherido por la negativa, si bien estaba al tanto de que debía esperársela.

Empero, la angustia real del momento iba encaminándose al hecho de que Jojo sabía que terminaría forzando a su maestro de una manera que en ninguna otra circunstancia habría llevado a cabo.

—Si no percibiera las respuestas de su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando estoy a su lado… Y esos ojos que me gritan que me aman, de la misma manera desesperada y absoluta en que yo lo amo a usted.—

Los orbes del menor también se habían cristalizado: lo peor estaba por sobrevenir.

—Perdóneme, por favor… Por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.—

Sin agregar una palabra más, Joestar se allegó al mayor y –tras quitarle la bufanda de unos cuantos tirones– atrapó las muñecas ajenas. Lo abrazó por detrás de la espalda para inmovilizarle las extremidades superiores, luego de lo cual empujó al cantante de Merry hacia el sillón, obligándolo a caer sentado sobre el mueble. Le apresó ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, cosa que pudiera liberar la restante para tomar al otro hombre por la bonita melena color almendra, con el objetivo de retirársela de sobre la nuca. Una vez ahí, Jojo mordió la zona con la debida presión y después la lamió ardorosamente.

Asada, quien era extremadamente sensible en ese punto, fue incapaz de reprimir un sonoro gemido, el cual fue recibido por el más joven como un consuelo momentáneo. Casi todos sus movimientos previos le habían arrancado quejidos al mayor, los cuales Joestar tuvo que ignorar para continuar con lo que hacía, aunque supo de inmediato que tendrían que deberse a las lastimaduras que para ese momento serían casi insoportables. Con solo la porción del cuello ajeno que había descubierto tras quitarle la bufanda y retirarle el cabello, pudo avistar parte de un moretón y un brutal arañazo.

—¡A-ahh, n-no… ¡Jojo! ¿Qué carajos… ¡haces!?—

El mayor se tensaba entre los brazos del otro, al tiempo que el intruso dentro de él se percataba de que la estratagema consistía en avivar el espíritu de Asada no solamente mediante sus sentimientos compartidos, sino también a través del contacto con las zonas anatómicas más fuertemente vinculadas a su unión.

—Suél…tame, ¡agh!... ¡Suéltame, maldito!—

Era horrible tener que escucharle a través de la voz de su adorado mentor, pero Joestar no se detendría.

—Sal de ahí, Serpiente…— Susurró en el oído ajeno, al tiempo que pasaba en torno de él su lengua perforada, rozándola de la manera más lasciva posible.

Posteriormente, subió la mano y se asió de una de las solapas de la camisa que llevaba el cantante de Merry, para luego tirar de ella hasta que los broches cedieron y le descubrió parte del pecho.

—Da la cara y dime por qué me persigues… nhh… desde hace tanto tiempo. Y te empeñas en hacerme sufrir…—

—¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! ¿¡O es que pretendes violar a tu maestro!?—

La modulación que salía de la garganta del de Gunma comenzaba a tornarse distinta: con ese eco monstruoso de mezcla de tonos sobre el cual Rei le había contado a su amigo, y que describió como la voz del dios. Y si bien tal cosa era realmente aterradora, el sobrecogimiento experimentado por el más joven se atenuaba por causa de la rabia que esas provocadoras e irreverentes palabras generaban en él a un mismo tiempo.

—¡Aaagh, ugh! ¡Ya… basta, sucio mortal! ¡Detente de una vez!—

Jojo redobló el agarre mientras miraba el lastimado pecho ajeno.

—No sería muy distinto de lo que has hecho tú, bestia desalmada… O de lo que hizo él, ¡ese miserable de Nishimura! Porque ya no sé, agh… si son la misma porquería, o si él también es otra de tus víctimas…—

La presión que el alma de Gara generaba dentro de sí estaba a punto de sacar al dios de su cuerpo. Jojo advirtió cómo el aura cálida de Asada le empujaba fuera, al tiempo que la fría energía del ente se materializaba en un patrón zigzagueante.

El menor sentía al de Gunma cada vez más cerca, y en cierto momento creyó poder escucharle.

_—¡Jojo! ¡Jo-chan! ¡Anda, bésale! ¡No pierdas la oportunidad!—_

No tenía tiempo como para detenerse a pensar en si aquella voz era enemiga o aliada, pero lo cierto fue que lo que sugería resultaba casi tan tentador como peligroso. El cuerpo de Gara convulsionaba entre sus brazos, si bien los alaridos y gruñidos pertenecían al oscuro ser que lo ocupaba.

Desde el principio, Joestar deseó firmemente librar de todo mal a su maestro, y fue por ello que emprendió por segunda ocasión el viaje a Sendai, esa vez junto a su gran amigo. Es decir, que no solo había tenido la osadía de evitar su propio suicidio en el pasado, sino también el coraje de esquivar la posibilidad latente de un homicidio culposo.

Quedaba claro para él. En esa ocasión, estaba prohibido fallar.

Tras llevar la mano a la mandíbula de Asada para sujetarle, Jojo colocó sus labios sobre los del otro hombre y absorbió por completo a la Serpiente.

_I_

“En Roma, conversé con filósofos que sintieron que dilatar la vida de los hombres era dilatar su agonía y multiplicar el número de sus muertes.” Borges, El Inmortal: I

_Al momento de recuperar la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que, contrario a lo esperado, el cuerpo de Asada no se encontraba inerte a su lado. Ni siquiera se hallaba en la casa del mayor, a la que se había apresurado a llegar minutos antes para encontrarse por fin con el ente enemigo que martirizó sus días desde el principio._

_Lo segundo que notó fue que no era humano. Quiso levantar los brazos, y en su lugar batió las alas. Quiso dar voces, y de su garganta salió un canto._

_Era un espléndido gallo negro de robusta contextura, lo cual pudo advertir apenas el escenario tomó forma y le ubicó en un campo provisto de un arroyo cristalino como un espejo. La mutación, no obstante, fue recibida por el chico con amargura, al considerar que en aquel cuerpo le sería imposible articular palabra._

_Pero no fue así._

_—Joestar.— Lo llamó una voz conocida, aunque no por ello menos aborrecible, a la cual siguió un escalofriante siseo. —Dime qué vas a hacer ahora que he poseído tu cuerpo, efímero mortal…—_

_Una impresionante cobra real se erguía frente a él, y la mirada del animal le paralizó como suele sucederles a los humanos, si bien en ese momento él no era estrictamente uno. A pesar de su hermosura y elegancia, una pacífica ave doméstica no sería rival para el ofidio que basa su dieta en devorar a otras serpientes, y eso le quedaba lo suficientemente claro._

_Empero, y a pesar de la desventajosa situación, las palabras de Rei acerca de la confesión del dios volvieron a su mente, recordándole cuál era el objetivo de haber arriesgado tanto al presentarse solo a la batalla._

_—Lo mismo que haría con cualquier forma que tuviera. Preguntarte, de una vez por todas y de frente, por qué me buscas y me persigues. Y por qué me has hecho sufrir… desde hace tanto tiempo.—_

_El de Hokkaido se sorprendió al oírse articulando lenguaje humano, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuera y se debiera todo a su imaginación. En cualquier caso, percibió que el ente enemigo le escuchaba, a pesar de su postura de autosuficiencia._

_—Al principio, creí que nuestra lucha solamente estaba relacionada con el daño que Nishimura le estaba haciendo a Gara-sama, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que tu desprecio hacia mí tiene muchos años. Y no logro comprender la razón.—_

_El reptil delante de él pareció reír, al tiempo que serpenteaba un poco hacia los lados, todavía en su imponente postura._

_—He estado contigo desde mucho tiempo atrás, Jojo. Desde antes de que pudieras percatarte. Contigo, con Rei, con Makoto y hasta con Tooru… E incluso con todos los que les precedieron a ustedes. Con todos los asquerosos humanos que han pisado la tierra.—_

_El Gallo experimentó un enojo tremendo ante tan jactanciosas declaraciones; especialmente, después de haberse permitido detectar cierta empatía ajena durante el inicio del parlamento. Empero, comprendió que, aunque enfadosas, debía grabarse aquellas palabras a fuego en la memoria._

_—Soy una realidad que nada ni nadie puede esquivar; ni siquiera yo mismo. Estuve aquí desde el principio y nunca dejaré de estar. Aun así, tú piensas que puedes alzar contra mí tu miserable voz, y hasta osas cuestionarme. Me juzgas y me odias con todas las fuerzas de tu alma por lo que le dije a Igarashi que he hecho en tu insignificante vida. Pero… ¿es que acaso sabes algo tú de mí? ¿Por ventura conoces mi nombre y quién soy en realidad; de dónde vengo y hacia dónde voy? Mira bien y con detenimiento, engreído Ayam Cemani **[1]**, y fíjate si no eres capaz de convertirte en algo todavía más insignificante que un miserable gallo de corral…—_

_El pavor se apoderó del vocalista cuando advirtió que la serpiente le rodeaba, pues sabía que las espuelas de sus patas y aun su fuerte pico serían totalmente fútiles frente al musculoso cuerpo y los mortíferos colmillos rebosantes de veneno de su enemiga. Su garganta se cerró a las palabras y de nuevo fue capaz únicamente de cacarear, emitiendo sonidos desesperados al ver los anillos de la Serpiente cerrarse en torno de él._

_—¡Muere de una vez, maldito impío! ¡Y comprende que no eres rival para los dioses!_

_La presión era demasiado auténtica como para intentar ignorar el surrealista episodio, pero si de algo estaba seguro Joshua era de que su final no podría ser ese. No ahí; no de esa manera. No sin que la oscura deidad que le atacaba hubiese respondido sus preguntas. Le había permitido al maligno ente tomar su cuerpo para sacarlo del de su maestro, así que, en teoría, se hallaban en su territorio. Además, sus propias habilidades estaban íntima e irónicamente conectadas con esa porción de la psique por culpa de la cual su vida misma se había visto en un extremo peligro._

_Sintiendo aquella fuerza y determinación sobrehumana que había logrado desarrollar desde que visitara a su_ sensei _la primera vez, se abrió paso a través de su pico mudo de ave y gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_—¡No lo lograrás, porque yo no me resignaré! ¡Saldré de aquí a como dé lugar!—_

—¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai!—

—¡Guru-guru-guru-guru-guru-guru!—

_II_

“Ser inmortal es baladí; menos el hombre, todas las criaturas lo son, pues ignoran la muerte; lo divino, lo terrible, lo incomprensible, es saberse inmortal.” Borges, El Inmortal (IV)

_Cuando por segunda vez recuperó la capacidad de aprehender a través de lo que él interpretaba como sus sentidos y percepción cognitiva, develó los párpados y vio que era humano de nuevo. No obstante, era muy pequeño._

_Era un niño, estaba desnudo y no se encontraba solo._

_—Jojo, mírate. Ahora eres un sucio cachorro de humano.—_

_La Serpiente, la cual ya no tenía aspecto de cobra sino de inmensa anaconda, le rodeaba pero no le constreñía. Para ese momento, no se encontraban en un pastizal sino en una jungla, y el dios hacía ondular las oscuras manchas de su cuero por entre los gruesos y musgosos árboles._

_El de Hokkaido intentó comprender el significado de su nueva forma, pero al no lograrlo se angustió. Sintió que su antagonista aumentaba en fuerza y robustez a través de las diferentes encarnaciones, mientras que daba la impresión de que él estaba condenado a aparecer cada vez más frágil e ínfimo._

_—Ya detente, deja tu truco…— Masculló, visiblemente afligido._

_Descorazonado. Estaba sentado en el suelo y se abrazaba las rodillas, como si quisiera protegerse._

_—Insistes en hacerme ver como un ser cada vez más pequeño e impotente: quieres humillarme. No contento con el dolor en que me has sumido desde que tengo memoria, pretendes tomar mi vida en medio de la amargura.—_

_El descomunal ofidio, que parecía todavía más enorme en comparación con el crío, empezó a cerrar su vuelta alrededor de él. El siseo del animal podía sentirse cada vez más amenazante._

_—La imagen que tú tomas no es a causa de mi deseo, criatura. ¿Qué acaso no era ese tu poder?—_

_La réplica cayó en los oídos del pequeño como un balde de agua fría, a lo que éste sólo atinó a cubrírselos. Quiso cerrar los ojos también, pero el movimiento incesante del enorme animal atrapó su mirada cual péndulo. Las marcas del cuero ajeno se sucedían hasta convertirse en rayas, y pronto Joshua notó que el círculo daba la impresión de no acabarse jamás._

_No podía creer lo bien que el despiadado dios lograba su cometido, haciéndolo sentir absolutamente inofensivo y débil, no solamente por fuera, sino también por dentro. Inocuo, enclenque; incapaz._

_De pronto, se percató de que el frío cuero del enorme animal le abrazaba la piel para entonces, y tuvo miedo._

_—Dime por qué. Al menos responde a mi pregunta antes de matarme.—_

_De nuevo, aquella presión aterradora. Se había librado una vez del mortífero abrazo del animal, ¿pero lo lograría una segunda? Así de derrotado, no podría pelear. No con ese cuerpo; no sin la compañera que tanto se empecinaba en rebelarse contra él._

_—¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Por qué… me acosas?... ¡Qué no eres un dios omnipotente y omnipresente? ¿¡Qué podrías querer de un simple humano como yo!?—_

_—¿Y todavía te parece poco, miserable?— Exclamó la enemiga. Sin_ _embargo, un instante después, sus palabras parecieron cambiar de destinatario._ _—¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Cómo puede ser que haya llegado hasta aquí!?—_

_La voz fantasmagórica de la Serpiente elevó su tono, dejando ver el enojo imprevisto que le había poseído. Joestar no lo podía creer: el ofidio parecía intentar esquivar algo, una especie de amenaza invisible, pues al cabo de unos segundos de forcejeo se materializó una luz entre los cuerpos de ambos, la cual hizo que el abrazo del reptil fuera más distante._

_Entonces, una sensación suave y cálida envolvió la piel del niño, quien pudo ver que el objeto que le separaba de su atacante era un vellón de color dorado._

_—Ni siquiera era un mortal iniciado hasta hace poco… ¡y ahora es capaz de darte su protección! Ese hombre, que en el lenguaje de los dioses se llama Sacrificio... ¡Y que como tal, es a mí a quien pertenece!—_

_Jojo estaba estupefacto, pues las palabras del dios eran la confirmación final acerca de lo conjeturado semanas atrás, durante las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido él y Rei con el maestro Araki._

_El pelifucsia comprendió que la intuición de tales términos estuvo siempre dentro de su ser, sin que su humanidad fuese impedimento. Después de todo, no habían sido solo sueños tontos o menciones sueltas sin sentido alguno. El lenguaje arcano le pertenecía también, y así como su antagonista lo había perseguido desde las sombras, antes incluso de que pudiera caer en cuenta de ello, era como si su espíritu ya se hubiera percatado del acecho. El encuentro con aquellas personas tan significativas tampoco había sido coincidencia, ni nada de todo lo inusual que contenía su vida._

_Entonces, su ánimo empezó a reponerse y sintió la fuerza que le transmitía su castaño maestro, tras de lo cual encaró al ofidio._

_La enorme anaconda abrió las fauces de par en par, pretendiendo adelantar con su engullida lo que su espectacular musculatura era incapaz de concretar gracias al poder protector del vellón. Empero, el monstruo fue cegado por un objeto que se interpuso rápidamente: atada a su cara por delgadas pero irrompibles cuerdas, la_ hannya _de Rei –entonces regia, blanca– lo cegaba._

_—¡Agh! ¡Maldito, y mil veces maldito!—_

_El furibundo dios daba espantosos alaridos, con lo cual el coro demoníaco que componía su voz prácticamente chillaba. Semejante espectáculo era tan horroroso de ver como de oír, y Joshua sintió que se le paralizaban todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo._

_—Despreciable y ridículo mortal que no debería tener derecho a nada… ¡tú, y también el otro! ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¡Su sangre, su alma, su martirio y su dolor son mi ofrenda! ¡Son para mí, son míos!—_

_En ese instante, la poderosa_ katana _del rubio cortó el aire y también la cabeza de la Serpiente, así como el resto de su cuerpo hacia abajo, de manera transversal. Los trozos se desperdigaron por el aire; no obstante, apenas tocaron el suelo volvieron a recomponerse en un nuevo ofidio que, con la cola dentro del hocico, comenzó a girar nuevamente._

_—Ahora lo comprendo todo.— Musitó Joestar, levantándose de donde estaba convertido en adulto, y con la poderosa piel dorada arropándolo. —Tú eres Uróboros: la serpiente que no tiene final.—_

_III_

_“Pensé en un mundo sin memoria, sin tiempo, consideré la posibilidad de un lenguaje que ignorara los sustantivos, un lenguaje de verbos impersonales o de indeclinables epítetos. Así fueron muriendo los días y con los días los años, pero algo parecido a la felicidad ocurrió una mañana. Llovió, con lentitud poderosa.” Borges, El Inmortal (III)_

—Despierta, Serpiente. Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor. Hemos salido del ensueño de mi mente, en donde pretendiste acorralarme. Lo que ves aquí y ahora es, por el contrario, absolutamente real.—

El dios, personificado nuevamente en el cuerpo de Nishimura, escuchó la lejana voz y develó sus orbes. De reojo advirtió que el aposento que les albergaba era apenas visible gracias a algo parecido a una lámpara, proveniente de una de las esquinas de la estancia. Empero, de lo primero que el inmortal cayó en cuenta fue de que estaba recostado sobre una amplia cama, en algún lugar demasiado parecido a otros muchos como para poder identificarlo. Demasiado común, sin nada particular que señalar. Un cuarto con un amplio lecho, mesas de noche, una cómoda, una ventana y una puerta.

Demasiado ordinario para cualquiera que no hubiese vivido en él una de las experiencias más fuertes de su vida, claro está.

El Kyo de ese momento iba vestido con una falda larga, negra y tableada como única prenda. El resto de su aspecto correspondía al que el artista portara en el Arche Tour: elaborado maquillaje que imitaba dos ojos extra por encima de sus párpados superiores, y un velo fijado a su cabeza en una especie de mantilla.

—¿Dónde estamos, humano?—

Al subir la mirada, Uróboros notó que lo que hasta ese momento había creído lámpara no era otra cosa que Succubus, materializada en bola de luz: cautiva en la jaula que pendía de la mano de su usuario. Joshua llevaba el vellón dorado sobre los hombros y la _hannya_ de su amigo hacia un lado de su cabeza.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?— Contestó el vocalista, bajando la jaula para que el resplandor no le impidiera al otro ver su semblante con detalle.

En ese instante, enarcaba una ceja con bizarría; en un gesto que por supuesto que molestó a la deidad.

—Aunque no sé ni para qué pregunto, si no me sorprende. Es algo que yo recordaré toda la vida; pero que tú, que tanto te solazaste en mi desesperación desde ese día, has olvidado por completo. ¡Ea, Rei! ¡Échame una mano, porque este dios parece tener esos cuatro ojos de adorno, y una memoria muy corta!—

De inmediato, el cuarto se iluminó como si el fulgor de diez rayos hubiese irrumpido en él; acompañado de un trueno muy a tono. El inmortal notó que la cama estaba revuelta, como si hubiese sido usada hacía poco; mientras que el ambiente se tornó lujuriosamente pesado, delicioso, con ese aroma inequívoco a sudor y sexo. Una fragancia dulzona fue la cereza del pastel: se trataba de velas aromáticas comestibles.

—¡Agh, insolente! ¡No sé qué sucedió aquí, ni deseo recordarlo!— Exclamó Nishimura, quien se contrarió de inmediato apenas cayó en cuenta de que la esencia del acto ahí consumado no obedeció a razones viles ni métodos cruentos, sino todo lo contrario.

Evidentemente, había comprendido a lo que se refería el vocalista.

—Es suficiente, ¡no pretendas impresionarme! ¡Que esta batalla estuvo decidida desde su comienzo!—

Uróboros buscó auxilio en su velo, al notar que el incómodo fulgor circundante lo desesperaba a una velocidad creciente. Pero en ese instante, Jojo volvió a enarbolar la jaula, y fue su _stand_ quien tomó la palabra.

—No estés tan seguro: tú, que eres un dios tan vanidoso… ¡y tan cobarde! ¡Anda, mírame!— Se burló Vivi, notando que el enemigo intentaba desviar la mirada aunque sin éxito, pues le era imposible separarla de ella.

Ante esto, el _stand_ aumentó su brillo, hiriéndole las pupilas.

—Qué irónico, ¿no? Que ahora estés tú a merced de un pobre ermitaño que se esfuerza por hallar un hombre justo, con un candil a plena luz del día…[2]—

—Escúchame, Uróboros.— Se adelantó el pelifucsia, viendo al inmortal inmovilizado y rabioso ante el atrevimiento de que usara sus poderes contra él.

El vocalista continuó firme, y su tono fue subiendo hasta llegar a la exclamación.

—Este es el cuarto de hotel en que estuve esa noche con aquella chica, aquella maravillosa muchacha… que tú me obligaste a odiar desde entonces. ¡Quiero que tú y el Universo entero sepan que no le guardo rencor y que no me duele su recuerdo, pues he comprendido que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, y que fui yo quien se equivocó con sus sentimientos! Yo... que me atreví a juzgarla tras haberla abandonado.—

Llegado a ese punto, Joestar abrió la pequeña puerta de la jaula, en un osado movimiento que dejó estupefacto al dios.

—Succubus está aquí para sanarme, porque se generó a partir de mí para liberarme por fin… Minako, Vivi, Akane, o como quiera que la llame: ella es todas y cada una, y todas están representadas en ella.—

Dicho aquello, el _stand_ detuvo por fin su fulgor y se convirtió en muñeca, tras de lo cual salió por la puertecilla de la jaula. Apenas estuvo libre del encierro, alargó su figura hasta tomar la forma de la hermosa chica de cabello negro con vetas moradas a la que Joshua acababa de referirse.

En lo que ella acabó de mutar su forma, Jojo dejó la jaula en el suelo y puso sobre los hombros de la joven el dorado vellón. Después, tomó la _hannya_ y se la colocó sobre el rostro, para posteriormente fundirse con el aire y desaparecer delante del dios.

—No me impresionas, mortal.— Replicó la Serpiente, clavando sus ojos en la figura de la bella chica, quien iba desnuda y se acercaba a la cama. Había comenzado a desearla con ardoroso fuego. —Puedes tomar la forma que quieras, inventar cualquier cosa. Pero la diferencia fundamental siempre se mantendrá. Tú mueres; eres efímero, reemplazable. Mientras que yo…—

—Tú no puedes morir, y ese es tu principal dolor. Tu mayor sufrimiento en lo que sea que lleves de existencia.—

Uróboros se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta: no solo por las palabras dichas, sino porque la voz de la joven no era otra que la de Jojo mismo. Sus atributos de ser andrógino fascinaron al dios todavía más, quien entonces deseó tomarle también como Sacrificio. En parte, debido a la secreta desesperación de verse acorralado.

Así pues, aprovechando el embeleso ajeno y la restricción que producía la máscara, la chica se subió a la cama y se montó a horcajadas sobre Nishimura. Este le tomó por las caderas y hundió en ellas sus uñas: arrastrando los dedos unos cuantos centímetros a través de los estupendos muslos que se le ofrecían. Observaba con lascivia la manera en que el color de los surcos contrastaba con el tono de la suave dermis ajena; todo lo cual, aunado a la cercanía de la húmeda entrepierna femenina, estaba nublando su entendimiento.

—Puedo darte la inmortalidad. Tú y yo juntos, hasta el final de los tiempos…—

La chica tiró de la piel de carnero que cubría su dorso, dejándola caer sobre el pecho del vocalista de Sukekiyo. El suave vellón levantó humo apenas tocó aquella tatuada piel, y el dios dio un alarido de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando el inmortal quiso defenderse, Joestar hizo aparecer la _katana_ entre sus manos y la llevó en posición horizontal hasta el cuello de Nishimura.

—Es natural que a quien consideras tu despreciable enemigo le desees el peor de los suplicios… ¿no es así?— Respondió, empujando el filo de la espada contra la garganta ajena. —Gracias, pero no. Es ahora cuando morirás tu primera muerte, Uróboros; esa que tanto has deseado. La cual no puede ser sino a manos de una mujer… Género al que tanto resentimiento le guardas por no haberte parido jamás.—

Y cambiando la hoja por su mano izquierda, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la tráquea del dios, mientras que con la otra le hundía la _katana_ en el pecho, por encima y a través del dorado vellón.

El melífero icor fue derramado, volviéndose poco a poco de un tono escarlata que tiñó las sagradas hebras.

_ “La maldición _

_ Se intercambia con un beso _

_ Monto a horcajadas al dios de la muerte y balanceo mis caderas _

_ Y sobre la cama, bajo un cielo estrellado, escupo las palabras mágicas _

_ Las palabras mágicas _

_ Te amo.” _ The Gallo / “Vitch” 

[1] Raza indonesia de gallinas cuya particularidad es ser totalmente de color negro, incluso en su interior. Esta característica obedece a un gen dominante que causa hiperpigmentación (fibromelanosis).

[2] Hay una anécdota sobre Diógenes de Sinope, el filósofo cínico, que dice que éste caminaba de día con una lámpara en medio de la ciudad anunciando tal cometido. También, es la pose clásica del anciano de la Carta del Ermitaño, que en el mundo de JJBA remite directamente al segundo de los Joestar. En todo caso, se trata aquí de la oposición de un dios contra un supuesto simple mortal…


	13. Capítulo XIII: Bendición

La dorada aurora asomaba por entre las nubes que se divisaban a través de las delgadas cortinas de tergal, prodigándoles su suave luz a las criaturas y a la tierra toda. Haces de rayos que, colándose por entre la tela, iluminaron la desnuda piel de la Oveja que yacía en brazos de su Cordero.

Rei ladeó un poco más la cabeza sobre la almohada, guardando silencio mientras advertía con detalle cómo las crueles marcas en el cuerpo de su maestro habían empezado a sanar. Su corazón sintió alivio, si bien sabía que la misión aún no estaba terminada y que, por ende, ninguno de ellos se hallaba totalmente fuera de peligro.

Aquellas eran marcas físicas, lo cual no las hacía menos espirituales. Tras levantar su mano derecha, el rubio llevó los dedos al suave cabello de Asada y lo acarició. Al tenerle boca abajo sobre él y poder ver el bonito y marcado dorso ajeno, el cuadro de inmediato lo remitió a la portada del _Burst_ , ante lo cual sonrió con un dejo de amargura.

Igarashi evocó de nuevo no solamente la época en la que le fue imposible creer que alguna vez llegaría a estar con ese hombre, tal y como había insinuado su querida amiga y amante; sino también, aquellos días durante los cuales se obligó a negar del todo su deseo, a enterrarlo. Miró al mayor con detenimiento una vez más; con esa sensación constante de que jamás tendría suficiente de aquella sacra contemplación. De inmediato, y como si no tuviera a Asada entre sus brazos, surgió la ardorosa necesidad de verlo pronto: la misma que lo embargaba a cada momento que tenían que separarse.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al considerar con toda la sinceridad de su alma, su corazón y su ser que para él había pocas cosas tan importantes en el mundo como tener a su _senpai_ a su lado, al tiempo que una vez más intentaba comprender por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo. Jojo también era hombre, pero las dudas que tanto lo sobrecogían a causa de Gara no aparecían a la hora de relacionarse con el de Hokkaido. Contrario a ello, había mucho de la forma de ser de Joestar que le alivianaba el escrúpulo de estar incurriendo en algo indebido, y tácitamente se lo agradecía. No obstante, cuando reflexionaba que echar en falta esos rasgos en el caso del castaño era como recriminarle algo, se sentía absolutamente odioso y malagradecido. Peor aún, cuando se daba cuenta de que con sus actitudes pasadas estaba despreciando la esencia de lo que al fin y al cabo su maestro era por completo.

Mientras besaba la sien de su adormilado acompañante, creyó poder escuchar a Joshua como aquel día en que, sutilmente, quiso saber si el más joven conocía a ciencia cierta la preferencia de su ídolo en común. Acto seguido, recordó su propia consternación ante la respectiva respuesta: siempre tan directa, como todo lo que salía de labios del pelifucsia. Que Jojo supiera, Asada –a diferencia de ellos dos– no guardaba historia con muchacha alguna.

_—Rei… ¿es que eres tonto? ¡Lo único que te tiene que importar es gustarle tú; que quiera estar con nosotros! ¡Siéntete afortunado y deja de estarte preocupando por estupideces, hombre!—_

Una sonrisilla boba se dibujó en su bonita y pequeña boca trapezoidal. Era la primera vez en que el recuerdo lo hacía reír.

—¿Rei?—

Ante el llamado, el rubio bajó la mirada de nueva cuenta, pues la había perdido hacia el frente durante la ensoñación. Cuando cruzó sus pupilas con las ajenas, su maestro ya se había incorporado levemente.

—Ah, cariño… ¡Qué hermoso es despertar junto a alguno de ustedes!…—

Concentrado en los preciosos labios ajenos que hacían tanto las delicias suyas como del cantante de The Gallo, Asada se apoyó en uno de sus codos y recorrió con la mano contraria el marcado pecho de Igarashi hasta llegar al mentón, el cual tomó con firmeza entre sus yemas. Se acercó para besarle la comisura, o eso dio la impresión que haría, pero en su lugar le lamió los labios con deseo.

Rei se estremeció de inmediato. La noche anterior, el mayor le había requerido de una manera más tierna y lenta, buscando ante todo sus caricias y palabras dulces, cosa que él mismo deseaba darle con desesperación desde que supo acerca de los maltratos sufridos por el castaño; pero con especial vehemencia, luego de la última batalla contra Uróboros. Así, después de que junto con Joshua tomaran la sangre divina y la rebajaran, Igarashi se ocupó de acercarse al mayor y sondear su estado, mientras Joestar descansaba para recuperarse de sus propias heridas. Asada estaba débil y lastimado, pero –por fin y después de tanto– parecía ser él nuevamente.

El rubio tomó la mano del de Gunma y depositó un beso en sus nudillos, mirando al otro hombre a los ojos.

—Todavía no puedo creer… que ya estés de vuelta con nosotros.— Le dijo, siguiendo su costumbre compartida con Jojo de tutear al cantante de Merry solamente en la alcoba. —Tuve, tuvimos… tanto miedo.—

Gara sonrió enternecido. La manera en que ambos _kouhais_ no dudaban jamás en reiterarle una y otra vez cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos por él lo llenaba de fortaleza y audacia; toda la que necesitara para seguir sorteando el obstáculo que fuera. Por fin, había encontrado para sí una fuente de energía y sentido que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo: nada ajeno a la voluntad de sus amantes, por supuesto. Porque, así como ellos se hacían presentes para él, estaría él para ellos; para auxiliarlos y guiarlos en su propio camino, como debería hacer cualquier buen mentor.

—He vuelto, por fin… Y no deseo irme. Ustedes me mantienen vivo, y no pienso desperdiciar ese don.— Respondió el delgado hombre. —He comprendido por fin y de la manera más dura que solo hay un camino correcto en esto.—

En sus ojos había deseo, así como un amor infinito.

—Estoy tan orgulloso… de ti y de Jojo. Y tan desesperadamente enamorado de los dos…—

Dicho aquello, el mayor de ambos besó al rubio al tiempo que se incorporaba todavía más, imponiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro para hacerlo yacer de espaldas. Acto seguido, y mientras todavía devoraba la boca ajena con inconmensurable ansia, apartó las almohadas para que ambos pudieran quedar de manera más horizontal. Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos vestía prenda alguna, deslizó su mano por debajo de la frazada y la sábana, y alcanzó finalmente la entrepierna de su pupilo.

Asada soltó un pequeño suspiro complacido al notar que el órgano del otro estaba más erguido de lo que había supuesto.

—Lo siento, amor mío. Anoche seguía un poco… cansado y adolorido.— Comentó el cantante de Merry, sin dejar de acariciar el sexo de su amante.

Para entonces, y debido a la dureza y humedad, le fue posible descorrer el prepucio ajeno con la yema del índice y mover el dedo suavemente, con lo que le arrancó un gemido al más chico.

—Por lo que, si quedaste insatisfecho, estoy dispuesto a remediar la falta inmediatamente…—

Igarashi comprendió las ansias del castaño, y supo que era el momento que había estado esperando para demostrarse por fin que él también podía despojarse de sus recelos infundados y ser un poco más como Jojo. Su gran amigo, quien le había mostrado el camino no solamente hacia su ídolo en común sino también hacia su propia liberación: a que, por fin, rompiera la atadura que le hacía envidiarlo secretamente por su forma descontracturada de ser y su natural aceptación de sí mismo.

Rei sabía bien que Gara, al igual que le pasaba con Jojo, lo amaba a él de la manera en que era y se percibía, y eso debía bastar para derribar todas las inseguridades. Porque, a fin de cuentas, él también amaba a su maestro y lo deseaba enormemente desde que tenía memoria. Amaba y ansiaba su arte, su talento, su presencia… pero también su cuerpo; y, desde que pudo conocerlo, su alma y su corazón. Amaba todo de él y era amado de vuelta, lo cual era suficiente para dejar el dolor en el pasado y entregarse de lleno a quien habría dado todo de sí para cuidarle, incluida su propia vida.

El rubio tomó la mano del mayor, se la llevó a los labios y dejó caer en los dedos ajenos una cuantiosa cantidad de saliva. Luego, la deslizó hasta en medio de sus piernas, haciendo que el _senpai_ internara las húmedas yemas más allá de su perineo. Al hacerlo, no dejaba de mirar al otro con un gesto de enorme necesidad; especialmente, porque para entonces podía sentir el miembro de Gara rozándose contra su muslo.

—No existe manera de que pueda quedar satisfecho de ti… Por más que todos nuestros encuentros sean exquisitos siempre.—

Rei se recargó sobre un codo para encarar al otro más de cerca. Hablaba y suspiraba sobre los labios ajenos, conforme las caricias se hacían más profundas. La mano del mayor había llegado a su entrada, y el dedo medio jugueteaba con ella.

—No podría tenerte a mi lado y dejar de necesitar tu piel contra la mía un solo segundo, ahh… Pero ahora, lo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas… es que me reclames como tuyo.—

El mayor sintió su corazón latir a mil ante el explícito pedido, y tanto su mente como todos y cada uno de sus miembros, su anatomía completa, vibró con la pasión avasalladora de tomar al menor por fin de esa manera. Gara estaba al tanto de todo sin que el rubio tuviese que explicárselo, por lo que comprendía perfectamente la profundidad y el significado de aquella petición. Lo había notado desde el primer encuentro y así sucesivamente, gracias al lenguaje corporal de su _kouhai_ y a cada uno de los pequeños detalles que no podrían pasar desapercibidos para un hombre con su experiencia.

El vocalista oriundo de Gunma sacó un momento su mano de entre las piernas del otro y tiró del cubrecama para desnudarlo por completo, quedando él desnudo también a consecuencia de la acción.

—Pues entonces se hará como tú deseas, que no hay nada que me pueda hacer más feliz que ver a mis chicos contentos.— Dijo la Oveja, y se colocó de inmediato entre las piernas del tokiota, separándoselas gentilmente.

Acto seguido, besó los muslos ajenos y le recorrió ambas extremidades con los dedos, poniendo especial énfasis en las zonas donde sabía que Igarashi tenía cosquillas que rápidamente se traducían en efectiva excitación: la cara trasera. El menor no tardó en gemir y asirse de las sábanas.

—Uhm, Rei-chan… Ahhh… Por dios; es que no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantas…—

Asada se inclinó para alcanzar el erguido miembro de su amante, el cual tomó firmemente con la mano para retraerle la protectora piel, tras de lo cual colocó los labios sobre aquel delicado glande. Sus ojos se develaron y su mirada se clavó en la del otro vocalista, quien –como siempre pasaba– era incapaz de perderse un solo segundo de aquel voluptuoso espectáculo. Ver al adorado maestro en semejantes faenas lograba ponerlo al borde del clímax, y el esfuerzo de reprimir el instinto hasta que ya no le fuera posible se convertía en el principal deleite para el más joven.

Rei tuvo que agarrarse con todavía más fuerza de una almohada cercana, pues el castaño comenzó a succionarle con fuerza al tiempo que internaba el índice en su ano. Asimismo, de cuando en cuando descendía un poco más para acariciar el sensible esfínter con la punta de la lengua.

—A-ahhh, _senpai_ … ¡Ahh, ugh! Ga-ra… sama…—

—Para ti soy “Makoto”, pedazo de tonto…— Bromeó el seductor vocalista, subiendo un poco para besar de nueva cuenta los apetitosos labios de su Cordero, al tiempo que introdujo de lleno el dedo medio en la cavidad ajena.

Su órgano, duro y húmedo, se rozaba contra el costado de la pelvis del menor.

—Anda, dilo… Ruégame, suplícame que te tome…—

De los hinchados labios ajenos, el castaño pasó a la oreja de su pupilo, la cual mordió un poco antes de susurrar aquellas ardientes palabras. Adicionalmente, coló un dedo más en el recto del pelicorto.

—Di: “Hazlo, Makoto, penétrame… ¡Tómame, que ya no lo aguanto más! Cambia esos dedos por tu verga ahora mismo…”—

Los jadeos desesperados del cantante de Marco se convirtieron casi en sollozos, conforme sentía que se quemaba por dentro a causa de violentas y abrumadoras ansias que le nublaban el entendimiento. Sí, apetecía con todas sus fuerzas ser tomado por ese hombre hermoso, con cuyo grácil y esbelto cuerpo tanto había soñado. Deseaba oírlo dejar salir palabras sucias que le transmitieran la más sincera reciprocidad a través de esos labios esculpidos por los dioses, con la encantadora voz que fácilmente superaba la más elaborada sinfonía posible. La idea de tener a ese anhelado ídolo enterrándole el duro miembro en medio de las entrañas: avasallándolo de lujuria trastornada y desfogándose contra su ser hasta hacerlo reventar, y reventar en él.

Su mente le estaba enturbiando tanto los sentidos que no se percató de que por la comisura le resbalaba un hilo de saliva, el cual su maestro recogió de inmediato con la lengua.

—Aaaahhh… ¡Ahhh! Sí, Makoto… Anda, tó…mame…— Balbució el rubio, perdido en la excitación.

A duras penas, y de manera más instintiva que consciente, se había llevado la diestra al miembro para rodeárselo en la base con pulgar y dedo corazón, en aras de retener el ímpetu de descargar.

—Haz…lo, por favor, que ya no puedo… más, ahhh… Cógeme, móntame… Húndela hasta el fondo…—

Instantes después, el castaño se acomodaba de frente a su amante, y con sendas manos le sujetaba de las piernas al tiempo que posicionaba su propio cuerpo. Una vez así, echó mano de la botellita de lubricante que había quedado sobre la mesita la noche anterior con un movimiento rápido: la abrió y vertió una generosa cantidad en la zona íntima, tanto propia como ajena.

La avidez y lubricación eran tantas que el órgano entró sin dificultad alguna, pero el mayor tuvo cuidado de introducirlo despacio, para poder disfrutar al máximo del apretado camino.

—Ahhh, por todos los dioses…— Masculló Asada, sintiendo cómo se hundía cada milímetro de su virilidad en la deliciosa cavidad ajena. —Estás… tan caliente…—

La sensación tan exquisita, aunada a la debilidad residual de la Oveja hicieron que se desestabilizara un poco, por lo cual tuvo que apoyarse en el colchón, con las manos a los costados de las caderas de su pupilo. Como ráfagas, algunos recuerdos le cruzaron la mente, al poder visualizarse en aquella postura con su maestro sobre él, y se dio cuenta no solamente de cuál era la diferencia entre el cantante de Dir en Grey y sus _kouhais_ , sino también de la que se ponía de manifiesto en sí mismo cuando estaba con Kyo y cuando estaba con alguno de ellos dos.

—Ahhh, Rei-chan… Mírame.— Gimió, extasiado, adelantándose para tomar al otro por la mandíbula y clavar su mirada en la ajena, luego de lo cual le lamió los labios y le metió un dedo en la boca. —Quiero que sepas, ¡ahhh! Que me haces muy feliz… y que te amo. Que los amo, a ti y a Jojo… hmmm… más de lo que podría explicar… con palabras…—

Rei levantó las manos para sostener al de Gunma por el pecho, el cual recorrió con embeleso hasta llegar a los pequeños pezones, y los pellizcó de inmediato para deleite del castaño. Luego, sonrió ante las apasionadas palabras, sin poder dejar de gemir a causa de las lentas pero profundas estocadas.

—Y yo a ti, Makoto… Y a él… Y él a nosotros.—

Como pudo, se abrazó de su mentor al tiempo que enredaba la lengua con la de él. Los lujuriosos besos eran, mejor dicho, obscenos: perfectos para tan enloquecedor encuentro.

—Y jamás permitiré, ughhh… que poder alguno me los arrebate. Nunca, nada, ahh… que no sea producto de su voluntad. Justo como tú… nos enseñaste…— 

Asada comprendió entonces que los que hasta ese momento había creído sueños fueron hechos totalmente reales: visiones en las que sus amantes luchaban juntos por liberarle de las garras de una entidad maligna que le había estado enfermando y matando de a poco; y que, si bien dominó sus acciones y entendimiento, le había permitido atestiguarlo todo.

El castaño entendió también cuál había sido la vía de ingreso de semejante presencia, pues esa mañana, al inicio de su encuentro con Rei, experimentó pensamientos intrusivos que lo conminaron a tomar al menor con violencia no consentida; a ultrajarlo, justo como Nishimura había hecho con él tras su último periodo de separación, y luego continuamente durante cada encuentro, rematando siempre el atropello con terribles golpes. La diferencia fue que, en ese instante, los pensamientos habían sido solo eso; no así las veces en que aquella fuerza llegó incluso a controlar su lengua y sus movimientos.

Tooru Nishimura jamás fue el amante sincero que tanto deseó; y, de igual forma, al de Gunma le quedaba claro que Kyo había fallado enormemente como maestro. A pesar de eso, nunca durante todos esos años llegó a desear la muerte de Asada, fundamentalmente a raíz de que Makoto, luego de que lo conociera, no se había vuelto a relacionar con nadie a un nivel siquiera parecido al del vínculo que tenía con el cantante de Sukekiyo. La singular dinámica entre ambos, contrario a lo que pensó alguna vez el más joven, no había sido un indicio de intrínseca armonía, sino el espacio propicio para forjar un lazo enfermo lejos del escrutinio ajeno. Poco a poco y sin que el vocalista de Merry pudiera darse cuenta, su relación con el tatuado kiotense se había transformado en un espejo en el cual observar e identificar todo lo que como mentor le parecía inadmisible hacer, justamente para no repetirlo con aquellos a los que dejó entrar a su corazón cuando la herida, la insatisfacción y el desasosiego fueron demasiado abrumadores como para soportarlos en soledad.

Gara unió sus labios de nueva cuenta con los del rubio, dejando caer sobre las mejillas ajenas un par de lágrimas que asumió que el otro interpretaría como parte del enternecimiento del momento. Y sí que lo eran, pues conforme más atestiguaba la dulzura y entrega de sus _kouhais_ , más se daba cuenta de sus errores pasados, y del peligro en que había puesto a los más jóvenes al no haber podido enfrentar a Nishimura.

—Hhmm, ¡ahh! Ahh, Rei-kun…—

Las lúbricas sensaciones se tornaban cada vez más fuertes, y el de Gunma sabía que su culmen estaba muy próximo. Con cada embestida, un escalofrío exquisito le recorría desde la pelvis hacia el resto del cuerpo, adormeciéndole los miembros ligeramente con una sensación de placer envolvente.

—Aah, tú… Hmmm, ¡ugh!—

Igarashi lucía desconcertantemente sensual, deseoso y entregado, lo cual hacía que la pasión del castaño se inflamara a un nivel no solamente corpóreo, sino también etéreo. No dejaba de pensar en la manera tan pura en que sus _kouhais_ jamás habían temido daño alguno de su parte en momentos de total vulnerabilidad, ya fuese física o psicológica.

Si su relación con Kyo se había convertido en un espejo, la que mantenía con los menores era el reflejo dentro del cristal. Podía verse a sí mismo proyectado en ellos, siguiendo la sacra máxima de dar lo que se ansía recibir, y nunca el daño que por todos los medios posibles se evita cuando se sabe que no se ha cometido crimen alguno.

—Ahhh, ah, ¡Makoto… senpai! ¡Agh, ugh!—

—¡Agghh, sí! Me… ahhh… vengo…—

Una última estocada: deliciosa, profunda, infinita. Con las manos entrelazadas, ambos hombres gozaron del éxtasis a sus respectivos tiempos, dejando que los corazones enloquecidos palpitaran en sus pechos como si quisieran animarse uno al otro hasta el final.

Makoto salió de su amante con lentitud al tiempo que lo miraba con esa preciosa sonrisa suya, tan única, y de inmediato se acurrucó entre los fuertes y ligeramente tatuados brazos ajenos. Besó los labios del rubio, su frente y cada una de sus mejillas, cual bautizo de fuego y bendición previa a la última de las batallas.

Después, y mientras el más joven guardaba solemne y respetuoso silencio, Asada lloró amargamente por el pecado de su propio maestro. Rei le acariciaba la almendrada cabellera, sintiendo aquella expiatoria agua salina caer sobre su pecho.


	14. Batalla Final. Primera Parte: Tesis

_ “¿Qué es la verdadera libertad para ti? _

_ Estoy cansado de escuchar respuestas vagas _

_ ¿Es la muerte la verdadera libertad para ti? _

_ Entonces ve e intenta un suicidio ambiguo _

_ La escalera de caracol en que di un mal paso, como un maniquí chirriante _

_Río, grito _

_ Mira, ahí está _

_ Más allá de esto hay una vida verdaderamente inútil _

_De la que nadie me puede salvar _

_ Quiero ser amado, más que cualquier otro _

_Pero de nuevo me señalan con el dedo a mis espaldas _

_ Déjame ponerle fin a estos días felices que paren persistencia _

_ Las risas se vuelven gritos _

_ En las noches en que fui retenido _

_ Incluso aquel que se decía mi amigo pretende no ver.”  _ Sukekiyo / “Mama”

El augusto hombre se encontraba en la sala de su casa: la pierna cruzada por sobre la contraria, tobillo contra rodilla; y en medio de sus labios, un habano corto cuyo humo dibujaba fantasmagóricas siluetas en el aire. Había elegido el sillón al fondo de la estancia, de manera que el punto en el que se encontraba era el que distaba más de la puerta. Una copa de vino tinto en la mesita contigua reflejaba las escasas luces circundantes, provenientes únicamente del farol externo que brillaba a través de la ventana abierta.

No sabía bien por qué, pero algo le decía que debía aguardar en aquella posición. Que debía estar ahí en ese momento, sin dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera lo que hacía en ese instante; por lo que, intuición o no, decidió esperar. No sintió el deseo de contravenir la corazonada, sino que tranquilamente se dejó llevar por las circunstancias; total, había pocas cosas que le agradaran más que estar solo, con un buen tabaco entre los labios y una bebida delicada, circundado por una apacible oscuridad casi total.

Empero, dado que sabía que esperaba, comprendía que la soledad no le duraría demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta de entrada de su piso, así como un ligero choque de metales.

La madera cedió sin mayor esfuerzo, lo cual dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro del anfitrión.

—Con que… por fin nos conocemos.—

Los goznes chirriaron como si se tratara de una casa vieja, abandonada. Joestar e Igarashi hicieron su entrada y luego se quedaron de pie frente al mayor. Lo siguiente en escucharse fue el escándalo que hizo la palanca metálica del pelifucsia contra el porcelanato del suelo.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho?— Preguntó el kiotense, enarcando entonces las dos comisuras, al tiempo que exhalaba con parsimonia. —¿No fue… la entrada heroica que esperabas?—

—Ya cállate de una vez, Serpiente.—

Joshua se adelantó unos pasos más, hasta que su amigo le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Empero, el más joven se había detenido en realidad a causa de su propio recelo.

—¿O ya no eres tú? Déjame decirte que con la apariencia que sea, has sido un verdadero fastidio…—

Kyo bajó su pierna derecha y se incorporó, habiendo tomado previamente la copa de sobre la mesita. Ataviado con un pantalón formal negro y holgado, una camisa beige de cuello y puños fruncidos, y sobre esta una casaca francesa a tono[1], caminó hacia donde estaban los otros mientras bebía un sorbo. Se movía con intimidante e hipnotizador garbo, al tiempo que no dejaba de mirarlos. Ellos, a su vez, clavaron los atisbos en él de igual manera, hasta que Rei tuvo la impresión de poder ver en sus ojos oscuros pupilas de ofidio.

—Quien sea ahora realmente no hace gran diferencia, pues tanto ustedes dos como yo mismo sentimos el suficiente desprecio recíproco como para convenir en que este es un encuentro del todo oneroso.— Dijo el pelinegro, acabando el vino de su copa. —Notablemente, eso sí, podemos trazar una historia de los acontecimientos en donde ustedes resaltan por ser la intromisión… El elemento extra que vino a entorpecer el correcto desenvolvimiento de todo. Lo que nunca debió suceder.—

—¿“Correcto desenvolvimiento”… dice?— Joestar estaba estupefacto. Sencillamente incapaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿De verdad es usted, Nishimura-san, el que asegura semejante cosa? Por un lado, no lo puedo creer… ¡pero por el otro, todo cobra tanto sentido ahora! ¡Con un alma así de podrida, tiene bastante lógica que el maldito dios se haya fijado en usted!—

Aunque igual de indignado que el más joven, Rei estaba a un mismo tiempo receloso de las palabras que su amigo dejaba salir con tanta facilidad. Su batalla anterior con el ente le dejó muy en claro que aquella era una deidad que aguantaba muy poca provocación, si bien no estaba seguro del talante del kiotense propiamente, y de cuánto de lo que se fuera a decir en aquel intercambio provendría realmente del alma y la mente del cantante de Dir en Grey.

En todo caso, las circunstancias parecían confirmar lo que ambos amigos habían previsto, y su teoría sobre que esa sería la primera vez en que enfrentarían a Tooru como tal.

—No hay caso, Jojo. Este hombre, por lo que se ha visto, ha creído siempre y erróneamente que Gara-sama le pertenece… Y por más que me esfuerzo en imaginar el motivo, no puedo sino concluir que es porque su concepto de amor tiene que ser realmente horrible.—

Al oírle, el pequeño y robusto vocalista lanzó su copa con rabia hacia los pies de los menores.

—¡Makoto me pertenece, pero claro que sí!— Gritó el hombre, adelantándose un par de pasos con aire amenazante. —De una forma y con una intensidad que ustedes ni siquiera podrían empezar a entender, insignificantes advenedizos; ¡no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que hay entre nosotros! ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado con él? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses?— Inquirió, con sorna. —¡Se sienten privilegiados al creer que, solo porque su _senpai_ quiera entretenerse un rato, ya se ha enamorado de ustedes! ¡No me hagan reír!—

El cauteloso rubio comenzó a experimentar un leve temblor de ira que se generaba desde sus puños contraídos, al tiempo que la respiración se le hacía cada vez más pesada. Recordó entonces aquella vez en que conoció a Gara y se sintió muy mal por el comportamiento y las palabras ajenas a raíz de la falsa escena que entre Asada y Jojo prepararon, pues habían previsto que ninguna otra forma de atraer a Rei hacia ellos serviría. Con tal memoria en mente, deseó que el proceder del líder de Sukekiyo en ese momento también fuera una farsa, porque más allá de que no sentía por él una devoción comparable a la que tenía por Asada, sí lo respetaba muchísimo como cantante y como artista.

Se sintió dolorosamente defraudado, sin el beneficio de la duda de poder creer que Uróboros lo estuviera controlando, pues las reacciones del mayor eran muy distintas al intercambio que había tenido con la deidad días atrás. Kyo se expresaba desde su humanidad oscura y egoísta, y no desde la prepotencia divina de la que hacía gala la Serpiente.

El cantante de Marco salió de sus cavilaciones cuando advirtió que un ofuscado Jojo se adelantaba ligeramente. Las manos del más joven temblaban, pero el chico hacía lo posible por refrenarse.

—¡Nishimura-san, por favor! ¡Intente comprender que su postura no es sana! Y que el exceso que ella representa es lo que lo ha hecho vulnerable al poder de un dios lleno de odio y sediento de venganza. ¡Que usted también es una víctima, y que solo saldrá muy herido si le permite continuar!—

Kyo rio entre dientes. Posteriormente, le dio una calada a su habano.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas…— Replicó el líder de Sukekiyo, con sarcástico tono consternado. —¿Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro de eso, mocoso? Sería prácticamente imposible para cualquiera saber si el dios se posesionó de mí o si en realidad yo he sido él desde un principio, ¿no crees? A lo mejor, siempre fuimos uno…—

—De acuerdo con sus propias palabras, Uróboros es todos y nadie a la vez, lo cual hace que lo que nos dice en este momento sea acertado.— Intervino Rei, considerando que podría obtener algún dato al confrontar lo dicho anteriormente por la deidad con los argumentos de quien para entonces parecía ser el verdadero Tooru.—Pero eso no quita que usted también posea su propia voluntad, y que haya habido un momento en que su alma, probablemente enceguecida por la rabia, le haya permitido entrar.—

—No obstante, eso ya no importa ahora, y no hemos venido a su encuentro para comprobar la teoría.— Acotó Joestar, secundando a su amigo. —¡Solamente queremos que comprenda que con su actitud no logrará más que la destrucción, porque el dios lo ha engañado con tal de cumplir su objetivo!—

Tras ambas intervenciones, el pelinegro pareció perder momentáneamente la paciencia.

—¡Basta de cháchara sin sentido, ustedes dos!— Exclamó con tono fastidiado, yendo después hacia la mesita para apagar el habano en el cenicero de bronce.— Claramente, no saben lo que dicen. El altercado que nos ocupa no abarca más que a Makoto, a ustedes dos y a mí, y es un asunto tan sencillo como que uno de los dos bandos tiene que desaparecer, porque es imposible que esto funcione de cualquier otra manera. Dicho eso, resulta bastante obvio que quienes deben alejarse de él son ustedes, porque nosotros hemos estado juntos desde el principio, así que es mi derecho hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de que siga a mi lado. ¡Entiéndanlo y déjense de tonterías!—

La tozudez del veterano artista estaba acabando con el aguante de los menores, quienes no sabían si indignarse más por la incredulidad del kiotense o por sus abyectos sentimientos respecto de su _kouhai_ y amante. Nishimura era tan diferente a Asada que a los más jóvenes les costaba creer que su relación datara de tantos años atrás, o que siquiera pudieran entenderse.

Sea como fuere, el tiempo se acababa para ellos, pues sabían que el dios enemigo aparecería en cualquier instante. Aunque herido por sus armas y temporalmente rebajado gracias a la piel del Sacrificio, seguía siendo un enemigo temible.

Joshua decidió intentarlo una vez más.

—Kyo-sama, ¡por favor, entienda! ¡Si usted permite que Uróboros haga como desea, no solo seremos nosotros quienes desaparezcamos!—

El maldito temblor en las manos no dejaba en paz al chico; quien, además, si bien intentaba restringirla lo mejor que podía, sentía la presencia e inquietud de Succubus a su lado.

—Ahora mismo, me espanta hasta la médula la idea de que usted haya llegado a desear la muerte de Gara-senpai, ¡pero debe comprender que no solo seremos nosotros tres! El objetivo del dios es la aniquilación total: usted incluido. Quiere que todo muera, que todo se destruya, para poder morir él junto a lo efímero, ¿lo comprende? El maldito está lleno de odio y resentimiento porque sabe que jamás podrá ponerle fin a su existencia, y su única manera de hacerlo es a través de las muertes ajenas: especialmente, de las de aquellos seres de corazón puro que fallecen con el mayor dolor posible. ¡Reaccione, por lo que más quiera!—

Al ver el enorme esfuerzo que su compañero hacía, Rei también se llenó de un nuevo empeño: si apelaban al hombre de arte que tenían delante y lograban llegar más allá del amante dolido que se sentía traicionado, tal vez harían que el mayor les diera oídos y lo pondrían de su lado.

Igarashi miró en derredor, notando la gran cantidad de libros que Nishimura tenía en los estantes de su sala, así como el teclado que lucía en una de las esquinas del gran salón, cerca de la puerta que parecía ser la de su dormitorio.

—¡Por favor, escúchenos! A pesar de su horrible deseo, dentro de usted todavía tiene que haber algo de sensibilidad, ¡porque es un artista, y uno realmente talentoso! Porque algo bueno y benévolo ha de haber visto _senpai_ en usted y por eso lo ama tanto… ¡por más que usted se empeñe en parecer detestable y lo logre con bastante eficacia!—

Rei sabía que todo cuanto decía era –además de difícil de pronunciar– osado, pero aquella era una situación donde debía apostar al todo o nada. El tokiota tenía una corazonada sobre que Uróboros no tardaría en manifestarse.

En aras de secundar a su camarada, Jojo recuperó la palabra. El menor había notado el portarretrato que contenía la fotografía de ambos vocalistas mayores, la cual pertenecía a una época para entonces un tanto lejana.

—¿Es que acaso hay algo sagrado en su vida, a lo cual podamos apelar ahora para que nos preste atención? Lo que sea que eso fuere, ¡hágalo por ese motivo! Si alguna vez usted… también amó a Gara-sama, si alguna vez tenerlo a su lado lo hizo feliz… ¡supere el rencor que esa supuesta traición le generó en lo más profundo de su alma!—

Kyo había bajado el semblante conforme ambos intrusos insistían en argumentar a favor de su objetivo. Pero contrario a lo que los más jóvenes esperaban y deseaban, no habían conseguido otra cosa que hacer enfurecer todavía más al cantante de Dir en Grey.

Entonces, no solamente el cenicero de bronce y el paquete de habanos cayeron al piso con violencia, sino también la mesita misma, la cual Joestar e Igarashi tuvieron que apresurarse a esquivar.

—Les he dicho que se callen… ¡Que se callen de una maldita vez por todas!— Bramó Nishimura, harto de la impertinencia ajena. —¡No me rueguen por amor a Makoto! Porque lo que él hizo es mucho más espantoso que cualquier justa venganza que yo quiera tomar, ¿¡no se dan cuenta!? Él es el culpable: ¡él me traicionó primero!—

Pero en ese momento, el veterano músico no fue el único furioso por tanta obcecación. Joestar no pudo aguantar más el ímpetu de su enojo al escuchar aquellas injustas acusaciones. Rápidamente, se agachó para tomar la palanca del suelo, luego de lo cual la blandió con intención de allegarse al mayor de los tres.

—¡Eres peor que el dios hijo de puta ese, Nishimura! ¿Dónde demonios están tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo carajo puedes hablar así de alguien tan recto como _senpai_?!—

—¡Espera, Joshua! ¡No hagas una tontería!—

Rei se dio cuenta del imprevisto impacto que el complicado intercambio con el Tooru real estaba teniendo en su amigo, justamente por el hecho de que aquel doloroso golpe de realidad parecía ser del todo nuevo para el chico. Igarashi sabía que, de alguna manera, Jojo también admiraba a Kyo; y por lo que podía inferir, al parecer nunca le había tocado lidiar con la apatía de ningún referente, o por lo menos no al nivel que debían arrostrar en ese momento. En todo caso, las peleas anteriores de ambos se habían enfocado en Uróboros, prescindiendo de los motivos de Kyo al no haberlo enfrentado nunca en persona.

El vocalista de Dir en Grey notó la intención del más joven y se echó a reír.

—¡Anda, crío! ¿Quieres golpearme?— Inquirió, abriendo mucho los ojos. Posteriormente, adoptó una socarrona postura de defensa. —¡Pues ven entonces, pero sin armas! Que encima de que ustedes sean dos, el hecho de que quieras aventajarme tanto habla muy mal de ti como héroe _shonen_ , ¿no te parece?— Se burló el kiotense, recordando algunos de los comentarios que había escuchado por ahí sobre el cantante de The Gallo. —¡Ven aquí, Jojo-kun, que con gusto te daré un mano a mano! ¡Pero nada de hacer trampa!—

Rei se aseguró de tomar a Jojo por el brazo con fuerza, tras de lo cual enfatizó en la advertencia que le acababa de hacer al pelifucsia hacía un momento sobre no ceder ante las provocaciones del fornido mayor.

—¡Jojo, por dios! ¡Cálmate! Y escúchame, pues hay parte de verdad en lo que dice este hombre, por más que yo deteste reconocerlo.—

Cuando aseveró tal cosa, el vocalista de Marco fue el blanco de las miradas tanto de su acompañante como del antagonista en común.

—Tiene razón cuando dice que nosotros no podemos entender lo que hay entre _senpai_ y su persona. ¿Cuánto ha pasado para ellos? ¿Desde antes de que Gara-sama integrara su primera banda?—

La pregunta, en apariencia retórica, captó la atención del líder de Sukekiyo, quien se percató de la exactitud de los datos. En la garganta de Rei, no obstante, un apretado nudo comenzó a hacerse patente.

—Pero a pesar de eso, lo único que importa ahora es que Kyo-san, aquí presente, parece no haber comprendido nunca… lo que esa relación significa para Gara-senpai…—

El pelinegro volvió a relajar su postura. Su semblante, en cambio, se frunció con dureza.

—No seas ingenuo tú tampoco, creyendo que puedes aleccionarme sobre lo que, según tú, no entiendo de Makoto.— Acotó el dueño de piso, poniéndose luego del otro lado de la ventana, en el sitio de la penumbra. —Porque, además, lo que afirmas sería contradictorio. Si concedes que yo llevo la ventaja por los años en que ha estado a mi lado, entonces no tiene sentido que me quieras hacer creer que no sé qué es lo que él piensa.—

Igarashi tuvo que soltar al menor para concentrarse en contenerse a sí mismo. Cada vez le era más difícil imaginar una argumentación que pudiera ya no justificar, sino al menos explicar la actitud del hombre delante de ambos.

—Si eso es así, ¿entonces por qué no se da cuenta de cuánto lo lastima? ¿Por qué no ve lo mucho que él sufre al amarlo?—

A pesar de la gran tensión del momento, Rei se sentía incapaz de tutear al mayor. Recordaba vívidamente la noche en que un poseído pero no por ello menos sincero Gara les contó acerca de su dueto con el reconocido artista.

—De que _senpai_ lo ama profundamente ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Con todo el dolor de nuestra alma… más que por los celos que no voy a negar, al ver lo infame que es usted con él.— El cantante de Marco no pudo evitar subir su puño apretado, al tiempo que contraía el entrecejo con absoluta ira y desprecio. —¿Es que a quién se le ocurre que maltratar a otro de semejante forma es manera de restituir tanto cariño y devoción? ¿¡Cómo puede ser así de insensible!?—

—Se lo merece por ser tan débil.—

—¡Suficiente, grandísimo bastardo!—

Lo siguiente para Rei fue ver a Joshua apartarse de su lado luego de que dejara caer la palanca al suelo nuevamente: para, segundos después, cruzarle la cara al mayor con un furioso golpe en el pómulo. Empero, la robustez de Nishimura probó ser muchísimo más que la mera impresión que infundía su musculoso y trabajado físico. Con el semblante apenas ligeramente vuelto, el kiotense respondió a la agresión con un certero gancho al mentón del más joven.

El de Hokkaido se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas, a lo que Rei corrió hacia él en su auxilio.

—¡Agh, mal… dito!—

—¡Joder, Jojo! ¡Te dije que no cayeras en su provocación!—

Cuando lo ayudaba a recuperar la postura, Igarashi notó la sangre que el otro escupía al toser: se había desgarrado la perforación de la lengua o su músculo del habla quedó cautivo entre sus dientes al momento del impacto, lo que provocó que se lastimara involuntariamente el interior de la boca.

—¡Mierda! Es muy fuerte, el cabrón…—

Luego de comprobar que Joestar estaba fuera de un peligro significativo y que no había quedado inconsciente, el pelicorto se levantó y encaró al mayor de los tres.

—¡Tiene miedo, se sabe vulnerable y por eso discute con nosotros, Jojo! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡De otra manera, no osaría rebajarse tanto!—

El rubio se enfocó en el rostro de Nishimura, intentando por todos los medios captar las expresiones ajenas conforme lo interpelaba.

—Este hombre solo está celoso y furioso de no ser el único para _senpai_ , y de no poder envolverlo a su gusto sin que nadie se percate, para así aislarlo con su asfixiante y destructivo amor…—

—¡Silencio! ¡Jamás los perdonaré por la manera en que se han burlado de mí al apartarme de mi posesión más preciada!— Gritó el líder de Sukekiyo, fuera de sí. —La verdad es que ya me harté de ustedes dos, y si esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando para desquitarme por fin, ¡con gusto la tomaré!—

El acceso de furia había hecho mella en Nishimura para entonces. Nuevamente, el cantante de Marco pudo distinguir el brillo de pupilas verticales en los ojos ajenos, y por poco no advierte que el mayor se había desplazado con rapidez sobrehumana hacia donde todavía se encontraba Joshua en el piso, con la intención de lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes.

El pelicorto se abalanzó sobre el dorso del mayor de los tres para sacárselo de encima a Joestar, pero solo pudo apartarlo ligeramente, pues apenas lo rodeó con los brazos, experimentó una espantosa sensación quemante que se adhirió a su piel como si fueran fierros ardientes.

—¡Aghh, Serpiente del demonio!— Exclamó Igarashi, apartándose de Nishimura para evitar el daño. —¡Está despertando! ¡Poco a poco opaca su alma!—

Joestar escupió otra porción de la ferrosa mezcla que se le había hecho en la boca, y tras de ello finalmente se puso en pie. Acto seguido, materializó su _stand_ en forma de bola de luz y golpeó el rostro de Kyo, con el objetivo de lograr tiempo para que tanto él como su compañero pudieran apartarse del mayor y recomponerse.

Además de heridos, ambos estaban tremendamente apesadumbrados y frustrados por no haber podido conseguir la cooperación del cantante de Dir en Grey. Su estrategia a partir de entonces se volvía verdaderamente peligrosa, ya que no sabían cuánta energía les tomaría debilitar al dios hasta un punto donde le fuera imposible retornar a su original potencia.

Con cada uno de sus rivales en sendas esquinas que tenía delante, Kyo se reincorporó luego del impacto que le robó momentáneamente la visión. Después, pretendió arremeter contra el tokiota, por lo que apenas este se percató, materializó la _katana_ que le había sido dada por su mentor en Sendai y la empuñó para cortarle el ímpetu al otro.

—¡He dicho que sin armas, Igarashi! ¿Qué acaso eres más cobarde tú que Joshua? Anda, ¡pelea como un hombre!—

—¡No pretendas engañarnos, dios maldito!— Respondió el interpelado con rabia: el descaro de su antagonista no conocía límites. —Nishimura-san ya posee habilidades sobrehumanas, ¡así que eso no sería un combate justo! ¡No renunciaré a mi arma porque es claro que tú estás detrás de todo esto!—

El pelinegro rio ante la réplica, tomando una postura que de inmediato intrigó a sus contrincantes.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces! ¡Como tú quieras!—

Kyo todavía hablaba con su voz original. No obstante, y para sorpresa ajena, luego de que se irguiese totalmente con los pies muy juntos y el brazo izquierdo detrás del dorso, en su mano derecha apareció lo que parecía ser un larguísimo látigo de cueros retorcidos y trenzados. Al observarlo mejor, podía advertirse que se trataba de vetustos cueros de ofidio.

—¡Van a ver de lo que soy capaz sin siquiera tener que posesionarme totalmente de él!—

Nishimura restalló el arma con velocidad asombrosa, enarbolándola después para atacar a sus enemigos: a ambos de un solo movimiento. El rudo cuero golpeó casi a un tiempo las manos de Rei y el pecho de Jojo, haciendo que al primero se le cayera el arma y provocando que el segundo perdiera estabilidad y, por ende, control de su _stand_ en modo ofensivo.

A un tiempo, Joshua y Vivi se lamentaron por el sorpresivo alcance del ataque.

—¡Hijo de puta! No sé cuál de los dos… sea ahora mismo, ¡pero se mueve demasiado rápido!— Dijo el pelifucsia, quien se tambaleaba hacia adelante, horriblemente aturdido por el impacto.

Mientras el vocalista intentaba recuperarse, Succubus le tomó la delantera.

—¡Rei-kun, cuidado! ¡La _katana_!—

La advertencia fue en vano, pues si bien el rubio logró apartar su espada de la cola del látigo, no pudo librarse del choque del arma ajena contra su hombro izquierdo. La punta del cruento lazo le rompió tanto la ropa como la piel, dejando en su carne un par de surcos rojos y profundos.

Tras dar un grito de dolor, el cantante de Marco apostó por el último recurso que tenía: en su mano derecha apareció su _hannya_ regia, la cual lanzó hacia el rostro del enemigo con puntería certera. La máscara se pegó a la cara del robusto hombre con fuerza y sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para sacársela, con lo cual consiguió nublarle la visión temporalmente.

—¿Pero qué… ¡demonios?! ¡Basta de tu maldito truco, Igarashi! ¡Eres un fastidioso y un grandísimo cobarde!—

Sin ocuparse de los reclamos de la deidad, Joestar e Igarashi recuperaron la posesión de sus respectivas armas y luego corrieron hacia el otro extremo del salón, en el que se detuvieron únicamente cuando lograron juntarse espalda con espalda, y de costado hacia donde estaba su antagonista. Rei empuñaba la espada con fuerza y Joshua mantenía a Vivi en levitación sobre su mano derecha, con la forma de un luminoso proyectil.

El rubio jadeaba desde su guardia, y en su mente no dejaban de sucederse cada uno de los recuerdos de las heridas de su maestro, e incluso de las que había recibido Jojo tras las agotadoras batallas. En ese mismo instante, el pelifucsia a sus espaldas continuaba débil a causa del desgastante enfrentamiento de hacía dos días contra la Serpiente. Rei concluyó que no podían permitirse continuar la pugna en esas circunstancias; pues, de insistir, jamás lograrían trascender lo meramente físico. Al cantante de Marco no le quedaban dudas acerca de la fuerza tanto del hombre que tenía delante, como del ente que había venido controlándolo, y estaba convencido de que no debía permitirse a sí mismo sucumbir ante el instinto violento que lo dominó siempre en ocasiones similares. No en vano la Serpiente había elegido a ese preciso sujeto como su Recipiente.

—¡Jo-chan, escúchame!— Le dijo a su compañero cuando por fin pudo estabilizar su respiración, al tiempo que el horrible escozor en su hombro no dejaba de palpitarle y la herida comenzaba a rezumar sangre. —No podré estorbarle… la visión por mucho tiempo más. No nos conviene continuar peleando con él en este plano, ¡no podemos seguir gastando energía de esta manera! Tenemos… ahh, que arriesgarnos a proceder con lo acordado, pues si caemos en la provocación que nos hace Uróboros para que sigamos lastimándonos entre nosotros… no se verá obligado a manifestarse totalmente.—

El mayor hizo una pausa, durante la cual interpretó el silencio ajeno como un asentimiento hacia sus palabras.

—¡De acuerdo! Entonces voy a retirar la _hannya_ de su rostro... ¡Jojo, Vivi: prepárense!—

[1] Atuendo portado por el artista en el video promocional de _En_ de Sukekiyo.


	15. Batalla Final. Segunda Parte: Antítesis

_ “La muerte (o su alusión) hace preciosos y patéticos a los hombres. Estos se conmueven por su condición de fantasmas; cada acto que ejecutan puede ser el último; no hay rostro que no esté por desdibujarse como el rostro de un sueño. Todo, entre los mortales, tiene el valor de lo irrecuperable y de lo azaroso. Entre los inmortales, en cambio, cada acto (y cada pensamiento) es el eco de otros que en el pasado lo antecedieron, sin principio visible, o el fiel presagio de otros que en el futuro lo repetirán hasta el vértigo. No hay cosa que no esté como perdida entre infatigables espejos. Nada puede ocurrir una sola vez, nada es preciosamente precario. Lo elegíaco, lo grave, lo ceremonial, no rigen para los Inmortales.” Borges, El Inmortal (IV) _

La _hannya_ regia de Igarashi voló desde la faz del adverso dios hasta posicionarse sobre la nuca de su usuario, colgando de su cuello, lo cual finalmente le permitió a un aturdido Kyo percatarse de la posición de sus contrincantes.

Cuando lo logró, el pelinegro hizo amago de enarbolar su largo látigo una vez más contra los otros vocalistas, pero fue detenido por la segura voz del mayor de ellos.

—¡Basta, Nishimura-san! ¡Deténgase!— Rei conminó al kiotense, pues estaba seguro de que el hombre aún podía escucharlos. —¡Si seguimos lastimando nuestros cuerpos, solamente estaríamos contribuyendo con el objetivo de exterminio que tiene el dios para todos nosotros! Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de si usted pueda comprender esto, ¡pero por más herido y acreedor de una deuda que se sienta, tiene que saber que no habrá Sacrificios para ninguno de ustedes dos!—

El usuario de Natsuyuki, a quien se le hizo extraño que su adversario guardara silencio por tanto tiempo, tuvo una corazonada acerca de los alcances de su propio _stand_ al momento de emplear el poder en forma de la máscara. Era la primera vez que usaba la _hannya_ contra Nishimura, pues la anterior había sido para estorbar la onírica faz del dios, y su intuición le decía que la portentosa careta podría tener un efecto adicional al de funcionar como una mera molestia visual. Tenía sentido pensar en que la _hannya_ regia concentrara su habilidad delante de los ojos del enemigo para mostrarle escenas presentes en el inconsciente ajeno, debido a que era evidente para él que algo en el semblante de Kyo había cambiado diametralmente. 

—¡No sin que nosotros, que somos los Guardianes de Gara-sama, hagamos todo lo posible por evitarlo! Nosotros aparecimos en su camino para mantenerlo vivo, para apartar la amenaza de muerte prematura que se cernía sobre él por culpa del sufrimiento que usted le produce. ¡Ha sido suficiente ya! Elija ser para él un motivo de alegría y no de tristeza. ¡Entienda que el amor solo con amor se paga!—

Inmediatamente, el pelifucsia secundó a su amigo y elevó la posición de su _stand_ sobre su mano, logrando con ello que la bola de luz aumentara el incómodo fulgor y ambos pudieran usar el resplandor como escudo.

—¡No permitiremos que tomen la vida de _senpai_ , y mucho menos por un motivo tan perverso como castigarlo por no poder ser tan monstruoso como usted querría! Gara-senpai representa la unión en este mundo, ¡y si resistió sus horribles maltratos hasta ahora es porque confía en que usted acabará despertando!—

El de Hokkaido hizo una pausa cuando advirtió una importante implicación de lo que acababa de decir. Luego, volvió a elevar la voz.

—¿Te das cuenta, Rei? Tanto Kyo-san como ese jodido dios del averno están obsesionados con la debilidad… porque jamás pudieron darse el lujo de experimentarla. ¡Nishimura-senpai, se lo pediré una última vez! ¡Abandone su empecinamiento, porque si usted entrega a _senpai_ como Sacrificio, Uróboros no tendrá piedad de ninguna entidad efímera!—

El pelinegro, si bien continuaba con el látigo en la mano y a juzgar por su postura no había renunciado a la intención de usarlo en contra de los más jóvenes, se quedó mirándolos con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente inmóvil. Sus contrincantes notaron entonces que el fornido hombre pareció estar a punto de articular algo; no obstante, repentina e inesperadamente fue herido por un aura escarlata que cayó sobre él como un relámpago. Su terrible y tortuosa posesión fue totalmente explícita, por cuanto se sacudía y retorcía violentamente, y en cierto momento hasta pareció forcejear con su usurpador, pues le vieron llevar sus gruesas manos hasta la base de su propio cuello con ademán desesperado, entre jadeos y resuellos.

Rei y Jojo se miraron uno al otro con estupor absoluto, como intentando buscar explicación para lo que acababan de presenciar. Pero, en eso, su atención volvió a ser captada por un kiotense que se había revigorizado sobrenaturalmente, tenía pupilas de fuego y hablaba con el espantoso tono de Uróboros.

—Vaya, vaya. En verdad que me subestimas. Me subestiman; ustedes, los dos. Y siguen sin entender su lugar…—

El oscuro letrista, luego de recrudecer su tono y espetar aquel parlamento, observó detenidamente a ambos vocalistas y dejó caer su largo látigo al suelo, el cual se convirtió en un ofidio real que reptó durante unos instantes antes de desaparecer. Sus antagonistas estaban profundamente desconcertados; sin embargo, intentaban mantenerse en sus puestos ya que, en ese punto, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal. Solo les quedaba esperar y estar atentos ante un posible indicio de debilidad por parte de su rival, pero no podían confiarse y debían mantenerse firmes.

El líder de Sukekiyo se acercó unos cuantos pasos más y comenzó a rodearlos con una lentitud parsimoniosa que resultaba desesperante. Rei continuaba empuñando la _katana_ y le seguía a cada milímetro en sus movimientos, totalmente dubitativo sobre si el recién aparecido enemigo sería más fiero que el propio Tooru; en especial, al notar aquella postura imprevista de sospechosa calma que le daba pésima espina.

Instantes después, el dios hincó sus ojos en el de Hokkaido y notó que, aunadas a las recientemente infligidas, las heridas del último combate continuaban mortificando el cuerpo ajeno. Las marcas de los sitios donde le había constreñido peligrosamente con su lacerante abrazo.

—A ver, Joestar… ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que a pesar de que tú crees que has sufrido muchísimo por lo que sucedió en el pasado debido a mi intervención… puedo ser incluso más cruel que eso?—

El cantante de Dir en Grey notó que Jojo no se movió un ápice. El chico solo continuaba intentando controlar su respiración y estar atento a los movimientos ajenos para secundar a Rei en la guardia.

—Es decir… Que tal vez lo más horrible no sea perder a tu querida madre. Tal vez, y solo quizá… lo más espantoso sea volver a su útero con tu conciencia actual, encarnada en el débil e inútil cuerpo de un feto…—

—¡No te atrevas, maldito!— Gritó Rei, quien cada vez encontraba más complicado apegarse a su decisión y no hundir por fin el filo de su espada en el vientre del veterano cantante.

Para el rubio era desesperante atestiguar la manera en que, ya fuera Nishimura mismo o la odiosa deidad en su interior, se empeñaban en hacerles enfurecer a como diera lugar. Querían apartarles de su plan a toda costa, con los recursos más ruines y perversos de los que pudieran echar mano.

—No puedes ser tan insoportablemente infame. ¡Hasta la vileza de un ser tan despreciable como tú tiene que tener un límite, joder! Juro que si no fuera porque precisamente tomaste ese cuerpo, yo…—

Pero de manera totalmente inesperada, Jojo se volteó hacia donde estaba el pelicorto y se colocó hombro a hombro junto a él. Después, le cubrió las manos con las suyas propias, reforzando el agarre en la empuñadura de la _katana_.

—Calma, Rei. Este, más que despreciable es un ser herido. Y sus ladridos son su canto lastimero.—

—Humano necio… ¡Asqueroso y prepotente!—

La voz múltiple e infernal de Uróboros retumbó por toda la estancia, y el dios proyectó su ánima en forma de serpiente roja y espectral detrás del cuerpo de Nishimura. Las ventanas se abrieron violentamente y el viento ingresó con fuerza, haciendo que las cortinas se levantaran por los aires y unos cuantos objetos cayeran de los estantes. Entre ellos, aquel portarretrato que estaba en el librero, cuyo vidrio protector se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¡Aquí el único necio eres tú, Uróboros! ¡Porque pretendes asustarnos con una condición que es incluso mejor que el infierno que tú vives, y que has vivido siempre! ¡Ah, pero eso no lo vas a reconocer jamás!— Replicó el pelifucsia, al tiempo que sus manos y las del rubio eran iluminadas por la presencia de su pequeño _stand_. —¡Ya ha llegado el momento de que entiendas que tu intención es perversa, y que convertirse en verdugo a causa de haber sido torturado nunca es la solución, porque no rompe el ciclo y solo perpetúa las cosas! ¡Que lo comprendan los dos: tú y ese hombre a quien tanto le envenenaste el alma y cuyo cuerpo robaste! ¡Así que vamos; Rei, Succubus, Natsuyuki! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!—

—¡Guru-guru-guru-guru-guru-guru!—

—¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai!—

Un terremoto sacudió el sitio: tan fuerte e inmisericorde, que el techo comenzó a agrietarse y desmoronarse, lo mismo que las paredes y el suelo. El aura divina mantenía el cuerpo de Kyo a salvo, pero la deidad, al perder de vista a sus rivales, empezó a desesperarse. Por la experiencia en las batallas pasadas sabía que el poder del rubio le permitía fundirse con el entorno, pero la zozobra de no saber dónde le transportarían esa vez, aunado al hecho de haber perdido de vista a Joshua, lo estaban exasperando. La catastrófica visión del desproporcionado sismo parecía tardar demasiado, por lo que el dios tuvo el impulso de elevar la horrísona voz.

—¡Cobardes! ¡Ya dejen de esconderse, que no podrán huir por siempre! ¡No me importa cuáles y cuántas habilidades hayan alcanzado, porque yo siempre estaré por encima de ustedes!—

—Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro…—

Conforme las paredes, suelo y techo se caían a pedazos, surgía un nuevo entorno: el lujoso piso mutaba en asfalto, y las paredes se derrumbaban para convertirse en los muros del túnel de un paso a desnivel. De pronto, las sirenas de una ambulancia y de la policía; el suelo cubierto de vidrios de coche rotos, los pasos apresurados de los paramédicos.

La fría carretera en Hokkaido.

Nishimura estaba en medio de la escena, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas que había en ella no le veían. Cruzaban por en medio de su silueta como si estuviera hecha de humo: de ese mismo humo incorpóreo que salía del habano que fumaba el oscuro poeta minutos antes. Asimismo, y a pesar de la ansiedad que lo embargaba, el dios se percató pronto de que las personas tampoco tenían rostros, y de que sus siluetas parecían ser únicamente negativos, casi fundidas con la oscuridad de la noche.

—Joestar… ¿qué es esto?— El tono de la deidad se oyó, por primera vez desde que interactuaran, genuinamente atemorizado. —Este lugar, esos sonidos… ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?—

—¿Te sorprende que te hayamos transportado hacia el escenario en donde murió mi madre?—

El vocalista de The Gallo hablaba a través del tono femenino y demoníaco de su _stand_. A pesar de todo, y por más inverosímil que pudiera parecer, aquella era una voz gentil.

—Ha sido una larga senda para mí, en la cual prevalecieron durante mucho tiempo la negación, el agorafóbico dolor y las lágrimas. Pero desde que por fin pude ver que en mi vida no dejaron de suceder cosas maravillosas que encajaban unas con las otras, me di cuenta de que nunca estuve solo. No solamente por el paradójico hecho de que tú, a la vez que me perseguías me hacías compañía, sino también porque el amor y el espíritu de protección de mi madre jamás me abandonaron, incluso cuando ella no pudo estar más a mi lado físicamente.—

El más joven hizo una pausa, pues la novedad de sus palabras era tal incluso para él. Nunca, antes de aquel momento, había enunciado esas cuestiones en voz alta, y el significado e implicaciones profundas de sus reflexiones eran a un tiempo tranquilizadoras y pasmosas. 

—En mi camino aparecieron personas maravillosas… que no representan otra cosa que la prolongación de ese deseo de que yo continúe viviendo, aunque sepa de antemano que, como cualquier otro mortal, estoy destinado a perecer. En resumidas cuentas, Serpiente… que por fin lo he comprendido y voy camino a superarlo. Y que por ende… me he fortalecido.—

Las respuestas azoraron más aun al pelinegro, quien además pudo ver cómo la combinación de los _stands_ de ambos vocalistas cobraba un realismo todavía más palpable, lo que significaba que sus almas habían logrado alinearse al máximo para llevar a cabo su misión de sagrado resguardo. En la vivencia que circundaba a la deidad, los paramédicos atendían a las personas accidentadas, al tiempo que se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de los oficiales de policía que intentaban determinar las identidades de los afectados. Todo era apabullantemente cercano, auténtico.

Cuando quiso estudiarlo detenidamente, el adverso dios se percató de que, poco a poco, las siluetas ennegrecidas portaban colores en sus ropas, y de que sus facciones comenzaban a adivinarse.

—No, ¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser; no puede estar pasando! Tú jamás has podido siquiera hablar de esto… ¡mucho menos te atreverías a dibujarlo tan certeramente!—

El pelinegro miró hacia los lados repetidamente, como tratando de hallar una salida: algún portal que no apareciera lo suficientemente cubierto, algún retazo de realidad que no se correspondiera con aquel escenario. Sin embargo, no pudo hallar ninguno.

—Esto es un sueño, ¡un maldito sueño! Volviste a usar tu estúpido poder para meterte en mi mente y le pediste a Igarashi que lo empeorara todo, ¡así que sácame de este sueño inmediatamente!—

Joestar rio por la acotación ajena. Gracias a la reacción del dios pudo darse cuenta de que sus presentimientos y los de su compañero iban por el lado correcto, por lo que decidieron jugarse la última carta a disposición y tomar el riesgo de continuar con el resto de su plan. Poco a poco, los recursos disponibles habían ido acabándose para la acorralada deidad, quien parecía transportar a sus adversarios con ella hacia el centro de la espiral. A la forma que por fin pudiera cerrar su devenir infinito.

—También soy bueno en eso, pero no: no es así. Temo decepcionarte, pero lo que ves ahora mismo no es un sueño. He tomado el toro por los cuernos… ¿o debería decir, “la serpiente por los colmillos”? Gracias a tu sádica y malintencionada intervención, fui hacia lo que me aterrorizaba y decidí encararlo. Justo como lo has hecho tú, dios suicida…—

En ese instante, Jojo se materializó delante de Uróboros con la apariencia de Gara. Su hermoso maestro, sin marcas en la piel; ataviado totalmente de blanco con una camisa larga cual vestido, desprovista de mangas. Espléndido, perfecto. Con el castaño cabello flanqueando sus facciones preciosas y el tono rosa natural de sus labios. Descalzo y sin corsé.

La Oveja caminó hasta donde estaba el dios y le sonrió. El kiotense, como era de esperar, lucía estupefacto.

—Tu problema, por otro lado, es que todavía no aprendiste a pedir ayuda, y en su lugar apostaste por la manera más egoísta de hallar la muerte. Oh, y sí… aún puedo sorprenderte más, y lo haré. Pues sabemos que te has debilitado, y que ya no controlas a Kyo-sama completamente.—

El aura escarlata de la deidad palideció, y con las finas botas sobre el asfalto, en medio de la escena de emergencia que continuaba sucediéndose, Nishimura dio dos pasos atrás. Tenía el rostro desencajado.

—¿Y crees… ¡que tomando la apariencia de Asada le harás sucumbir!?— La furia en la voz del adverso inmortal era ingente. Al momento, el hombre empezó a jadear, como si el solo hecho de articular cada una de las palabras le demandara un esfuerzo enorme. —¡No pueden ser… tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que me lo están sirviendo en bandeja de plata!—

Asada se acercó aún más al mayor, y como respuesta el dios rehuyó de él varios pasos, durante los cuales trastabilló notoriamente. La escena que Uróboros supuso que a continuación tendría lugar, en la que se creyó dominando y aterrorizando al delgado hombre para consumir el fuego de su vida a modo de escarmiento –aunque aquella fuera una mera imagen–, estaba sucediendo, pero de la manera más opuesta posible. Era como si la sola presencia de Gara le significara el terror más grande; como si la Serpiente tuviera en frente a su mayor depredador, y no a su predilecta y tan ansiada víctima.

Entonces, el castaño endureció su semblante una vez que se detuvo tras presenciar el triste espectáculo.

—Si es mentira lo que digo, ¡entonces permítele ser él totalmente y no lo controles! ¡No le digas qué hacer, no restrinjas sus movimientos, no domines sus palabras!— Joshua, a través de la apariencia de su maestro pero con su propia voz, amonestaba a la deidad dura y enérgicamente. —Está sucediendo exactamente lo que pasó con Gara-sama aquel día: ¡lo recuerdo a la perfección! ¡Kyo no quiere la muerte de _senpai_ ni la suya, y por añadidura, tampoco está dispuesto a cargar con la nuestra! ¡Se ha dado cuenta de tu engaño, así que déjalo en paz y ríndete de una vez!—

Para ese momento, no había conexión alguna entre el lenguaje corporal del cantante de Dir en Grey y las palabras que salían de entre sus labios: era un ser totalmente dividido. La Serpiente continuaba hablando a través de su garganta, pero era patente que el cuerpo del kiotense no se sometía a su voluntad.

—Estúpido mortal, ¡ya verás!... ¡Te demostraré tu error… y ni siquiera tendré que usar mi poder divino para ello!— Las contorsiones y los resuellos del pelinegro eran cada vez más violentos. —Kyo… ¡Tooru estuvo a punto de matar a ese hombre muchísimas veces!—

El cantante de Sukekiyo apagó su aura sobrenatural del todo y levantó las poderosas manos como si las fuese a llevar al cuello ajeno. Ese blanco e inocente cuello que, en efecto, Tooru Nishimura había maltratado muchísimas veces en el pasado, jugando a estrangularle ya fuese por diversión o por venganza. No obstante, tras desplazarse un par de pasos hacia el frente a duras penas, la Serpiente fue incapaz de dar crédito a lo que sus ajenos y usurpados sentidos le reportaban: a pesar de que tenía a Makoto delante, no podía rodearle más allá de cierta distancia. Los dedos del kiotense estaban tensos, engarrotados, y los antebrazos le pesaban como si fuesen de hierro.

—N-no… puede ser… ¿¡Qué carajo…!? No, ¡no tú ahora, Nishimura!—

Las extremidades del veterano artista, otrora como de hierro, parecieron entonces de plomo, obligando a aquel fornido cuerpo a encorvarse. El pelinegro se miraba los brazos como si tuviera en ellos la peste, evidenciando su estado absolutamente escindido. Se doblegó hasta que por fin le fue imposible sostenerse sobre las piernas, y tuvo que arrodillarse.

—Ese hombre pecó, sí. Pero a diferencia de ti, sigue siendo humano.— Replicó Joestar, a través de los labios de Asada.

Posteriormente, se oyó un metal desenvainarse, luego de lo cual el tono de voz del castaño mutó drásticamente del de Joshua al de Rei.

—Su error, su horrible delito no nos pasa desapercibido, y para nosotros será muy difícil perdonarlo alguna vez, o creer que su corazón sea capaz de albergar amor y entrega semejantes a las que ha recibido.— El solemne tono del rubio se oyó entrecortado. —Pero en todo caso, a él lo ha salvado el amor de mi maestro… y sus lágrimas puras.—

Makoto colocó el filo de la _katana_ sobre la nuca doblegada de Nishimura, y a partir de ese instante articuló por primera vez con el tono propio del de Gunma.

—¡Kyo-sama, Tooru-senpai! ¡Por favor se lo pido: ya no permita que ese Espíritu lo posea! ¡Sáquelo de su cuerpo, láncelo fuera! Usted, un ser dotado de enorme fuerza tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu… ¡no puede seguir tolerando semejante ultraje!—

Aterrorizado, Nishimura levantó la mirada y la clavó en el castaño: ninguna imitación posible, por mejor que fuera, podría ser tan convincente. Ninguna impostura podría replicar su aura de poderoso Sacrificio: esa que, inmediatamente y junto con la voluntad del propio Tooru, estaban arrancando a Uróboros de aquel cuerpo cual si fuese azotado por un violento huracán. El vocalista de Dir en Grey fue elevado del suelo por la divina energía mientras se retorcía en cruento forcejeo interno y arrebatado paroxismo; hasta que la roja Serpiente cedió por fin y saltó fuera de él en un espantoso y ensordecedor estruendo de voces, gritos y chillidos.

El Universo se quedó en absoluto silencio cuando el devenir se separó en tres acontecimientos claves. Durante el mismo instante, pero en diferentes planos, el forense cubrió el cadáver de Minako con una sábana y el Makoto real recogió del suelo el cuerpo desfallecido de su maestro, abrazándose después a él. Momento análogo a cuando el falso Gara blandió la _katana_ para cortar nuevamente a Uróboros en trozos, los cuales se desperdigaron por el aire, lentamente, hasta desaparecer.


	16. Epílogo: Síntesis

_ “En la cumbre de la gentil e inclinada montaña _

_ La nieve cae lentamente _

_ Y a pesar de que sé que no llegará a ti _

_ He dejado tu flor favorita en tu cuarto… _

_ En soledad estaba cerca de la ventana _

_ Mientras miro la nieve, eres tú de lo que me acuerdo _

_ Apareces a través del cristal y al evocarte, te doy el último beso. _

_ ¡Ey, sonríe! No llores más _

_ A partir de ahora, siempre estaré observándote.”  _ Dir en Grey / “Ain’t afraid to die”

_Como si tuviera ojos y entendimiento en cada uno de los trozos creados a partir del certero corte, Uróboros despertó su conciencia en ellos, y se observó desde uno hasta otro punto en todos los ángulos. Intentó unificar y reconstruir su cuerpo, pero sus tejidos eternos no respondieron. Por el contrario, vio como cada una de las heridas que marcaban los límites de las secciones de su otrora majestuoso cuerpo ofídico no dejaban de sangrar._

_Sin duda, recordaba el episodio en que los mortales vertieron su sacro icor hasta convertirlo en rojo líquido vital: de ese tipo de Vida que se define como tal porque se opone a la Muerte. Conforme las evocaciones de ese pasado momento se hicieron más claras en su memoria, el fondo de vacío que circundaba lo que su intelecto percibía se llenó de retazos de escenas innumerables e infinitas: unas a otras se sucedían con una celeridad vertiginosa que, a pesar de parecer casi al límite de las posibilidades de comprensión de una deidad, no por ello eran menos inteligibles. Como si fuesen recuerdos recientes, el dios pudo distinguir y reconocer cada uno de los instantes de esas vidas, las cuales habían sido ajenas y a la vez propias._

_Cuando el pasmo causado por el universal compendio le fue pasando, descubrió un nuevo detalle: los momentos evocados no iban en desarrollo, sino en regresión. Todas y cada una de aquellas películas individuales se desdoblaban hacia atrás, desandando el camino de años, siglos y milenios que, sumados, constituían la completitud de su propia existencia. La enajenación absoluta que le habría sobrecogido de haber tenido solamente dos ojos y un entendimiento se multiplicó por la cantidad de trozos desperdigados de su cuerpo, pues comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. La idea tanto de llegar al final como de volver al principio, de retornar a este como el único final posible y ver por fin cómo sería, le había torturado durante muchísimo tiempo._

_Al estar absorto en el espectáculo de todas y cada una de las millones y millones de películas que se superponían infinitamente unas a otras como rollos de pergamino sobre el fondo del vacío universal, el dios se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando los invisibles proyectores se apagaron de golpe, dejando únicamente una de las cintas que brillaba con luz propia. Era un rollo demasiado corto y alejado de su perspectiva; casi un punto en el firmamento. Uróboros sintió que perdía la última de las esperanzas._

_—Aguarda, confía… Y fíjate bien, muy bien. Porque al interior de esa vida encontrarás lo que buscas. Ya una vez lo hiciste, así que no tendría por qué suponerte esfuerzo alguno volver a entender el mundo a través de ese humano. Escúchalo, siéntelo. Conéctate con sus pensamientos y emociones, pues es ahora mismo cuando lo está recordando todo. Todo lo que jamás debió olvidar.—_

Calidez. Fue esa la sensación que percibió en los alrededores, y la que hizo que le fuera grato recobrar la conciencia. Ningún otro pensamiento o estímulo destinado a alertar su ser hubiese sido el adecuado para traerle de vuelta, así se hubiera tratado de obligación, miedo o ansia; el roce de algo cosquilleante o, incluso, un aroma dulzón.

Pero la calidez era un estímulo grato que le hacía recobrar la conciencia de los límites de su cuerpo: la extensión y final de sus miembros, el peso de cada uno de ellos, las terminaciones nerviosas en su piel. El acto de respiración que todavía le estaba permitido llevar a cabo, además del resentimiento de las magulladuras en algunos sitios de su anatomía, así como una incipiente sensación de hambre al interior de sus humanas entrañas.

Cuando se hubo dado a sí mismo el suficiente tiempo para experimentar y hasta degustar esas impresiones, abrió los ojos finalmente. No estaba seguro de con qué se encontraría, pero la certeza de la calidez fue suficiente para que no sintiera apuro alguno en reaccionar y explorar los alrededores.

Reconoció las paredes de su recámara, así como todos y cada uno de los objetos de su pertenencia contenidos en ella. Pero se percató de que su cabeza no se apoyaba en ninguna de sus mullidas almohadas, sino que estaba sobre el regazo de su castaño _kouhai_.

—Makoto…— Murmuró, una vez que pudo enfocar bien la visión en el rostro que le miraba a su vez. Los largos dedos del menor le recorrían el cabello en un movimiento sumamente agradable, hipnotizante. —Makoto, tú…—

El dedo índice del de Gunma se posó suavemente en los labios ajenos. Después, las comisuras del menor se curvaron en una muy incipiente sonrisa.

—Por favor, Kyo-sama, no gaste la poca energía que todavía le queda, pues le será necesaria en unos instantes.— Dijo el delgado hombre, con tono amable. —Todavía le resta recordar una última cosa. Episodios que, a lo mejor, de tan profundo que se enterraron en su mente y sus recuerdos, han sido difíciles de sacar a la luz. Ah, _senpai_. ¡Esa mala costumbre suya de guardarlo todo demasiado bien!...—

El más joven llevó su mano a la frente del otro hombre, con lo que, una vez ahí, los ojos de Nishimura se cerraron como si en ellos hubiese caído el pesado sopor de la muerte.

_Todavía faltaban como dos horas más para el show, pero Tooru, fiel a costumbre, prefería comenzar a prepararse con muchísima antelación. Si bien para ese momento la banda tenía asignados maquillador y estilista, lo cierto era que al pequeño cantante le gustaba detallar personalmente y con tranquilidad su cabello y maquillaje, pues la colocación del atuendo correspondiente, una vez completado lo demás, solía ser más sencillo. De esta manera, recurría a algún asistente solo si consideraba que el acabado de su trabajo no era satisfactorio, o si ese día, por algún motivo, no había tenido ganas de prepararse él solo. Por lo general, se peinaba y maquillaba llevando una camisa de botones cualquiera, cosa que se la pudiera quitar para cambiarse sin estropear su peinado, una vez que se acercaba la hora de subir al escenario._

_Sea como fuere, la mayor ventaja de empezar los rituales con antelación era, ante todo, evadir el contacto humano. Esperablemente, no siempre se podía cumplir aquel anhelo con éxito, pues no faltaba el compañero, amigo de uno, jefe o advenedizo inoportuno cualquiera que se sentara en una de las sillas contiguas, frente a los espejos del camerino, e intentara sacarle conversación haciéndole algún cumplido o pregunta idiota. No obstante, aquellos encuentros eran por lo general escasos, y lo que solía suceder era justa y felizmente lo contrario: al comenzar tan temprano con los acicalamientos, por lo general los demás se encontraban ocupados en otros menesteres o ni siquiera habían llegado a la sala de eventos._

_—Kyo-san… Hola, ya estoy aquí.— Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta. El kiotense, sin soltar el delineador, movió las pupilas sobre la superficie del espejo en dirección de donde provenía la voz, para divisar ahí al delgado_ roadie _que anunciaba su arribo. —Ya sabe… por si se le ofrece algo.—_

_El rubio vocalista enarcó una ceja. De pronto, se quedó un poco extrañado de que, a pesar de la interrupción, no se sintiera molesto del todo. Como si el chico aquel no se le hiciera completamente inoportuno, y hubiera algo grato en su presencia._

_—Makoto-kun… ¿verdad?— Preguntó el mayor, a lo que el interpelado asintió con algo de sorpresa._

_Para entonces, el más joven llevaba un corto tiempo asistiendo a la banda, pero como procurara no incomodar al cantante tras ser enterado de su poca sociabilidad, no había recibido de él otra cosa que parcos asentimientos._

_—Uhm, vale. Gracias…—_

_Luego de aquel breve intercambio, el castaño hizo ademán de retirarse. Sin embargo, Nishimura elevó la voz de nueva cuenta para llamar la atención ajena._

_—Ah, pero oye. Ven acá.—_

_El jovencito se acercó hacia donde estaba el kiotense, bastante intrigado por la inusual actitud. Además de la extraña petición para que se allegara, el mayor se le había quedado mirando a través del espejo, como si estuviera poniéndole verdadera atención por primera vez._

_Lo que el chico_ _jamás imaginó fue que el solitario artista se había percatado de inmediato de la oportunidad que se le ofrecía de fastidiar un poco a alguien en aquel instante, sin haberlo querido ni buscado._

_—Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué siempre pareces estar al pendiente de mí?— Le preguntó sin preámbulo alguno, pues recordaba que, si bien el muchacho también era amable y educado con el resto de sus compañeros (quienes a diferencia de él sí atendían a sus cuidados), no dejaba de prestarle cierta peculiar atención al más bajo de los cinco miembros._

_Era como si el staff no hubiese captado el implícito mensaje de que al mayor no le gustaba ser perturbado de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera con cortesías que no requería, por más que ese fuese precisamente el trabajo de un asistente._

_—Que yo sepa, el viejo no dijo que tendríamos un_ roadie _personal o algo así…—_

_A pesar de su evidente y automático sonrojo por lo directo del comentario, Makoto no retrocedió ni buscó una evasiva para responder a la mordaz pregunta que le había hecho su interlocutor. Muy por el contrario, se dirigió al rubio con una tranquilidad poco acostumbrada en un muchacho de su edad; especialmente, dado el contexto de jerarquía que los vinculaba en aquel momento._

_—En realidad… es porque yo también quiero ser cantante algún día.— Contestó sin vacilar, aunque encogiendo los hombros. —Y siento que si me acerco a usted de alguna manera, aprenderé cosas importantes. No pretendo molestarlo y que saque tiempo para mí, no se preocupe. Solo deseo observarlo.—_

_La réplica desarmó al sarcástico cantante, quien jamás esperó que el jovencito fuera a ser tan sincero con él. Las palabras ajenas, dadas su sencillez, calma y honestidad, lo sacaron abruptamente de la escena que había recreado en su mente: plagada de disculpas innecesarias, patéticos auto rebajamientos y promesas reiteradas de no volver a cometer la misma torpeza._

_Animado por un sentimiento que no pudo identificar bien en ese momento, Nishimura esbozó una media sonrisa, tapó el delineador que continuaba en su mano y lo dejó sobre la superficie del tocador._

_—De acuerdo. Trato hecho, entonces.— Dijo, para luego voltearse hacia el_ staff _sobre su butaca giratoria. —Estoy ansioso por ver cómo será ese aprendizaje sin palabras, sin explicaciones…— Agregó el cantante, ladeando la cabeza luego de haber apoyado el codo en la mesada._

_Sus reacciones eran bastante atípicas hasta para él, pues a pesar de que no estaba siendo amable en modo alguno, sorpresivamente había optado por hablar demasiado con aquel mocoso._

_—¿Acaso lees la mente? ¿Puedes… saber en qué estoy pensando? Porque si no es así, entonces no sé cómo pretendes entender lo que me vayas a ver hacer…—_

_Creyendo que con tal acotación lograría amedrentar por fin al delgado castaño, el oscuro letrista bajó la guardia tras lanzar aquellos cuestionamientos cual si fuesen granadas. Su lenguaje corporal evidenció que de ninguna manera se le habría ocurrido concebir la posibilidad de escuchar la respuesta sólida y coherente que, segundos después, pronunciara el más joven._

_—Tal vez no vaya a comprenderlo completamente, pero puedo ver el resultado de sus acciones. Por ejemplo, me he dado cuenta de que, además de buen cantante, Kyo-san es talentoso con el maquillaje y el peinado, lo cual no necesariamente sucede así con Kaoru-san o Die-senpai…— Makoto disminuyó el volumen de su voz en respetuosa consideración de sus superiores nombrados. —Pienso que no todas las lecciones necesitan ser explicadas, y que usualmente creemos eso porque es una forma de entenderlo que se parece más a lo que nos han enseñado en la escuela.—_

_Comparadas con sus granadas, las palabras del chaval fueron bombas; más aún, por el hecho de que a leguas se notaba que no habían sido dichas con la mínima intención de mortificar al rubio vocalista._

_Para aquel momento de su vida, y a causa de innumerables insatisfacciones, represiones y dolores, no había nada que Nishimura odiara más que el mutilador y tiránico sistema educativo._

“No sé si usted alguna vez se dio cuenta de esto, _senpai_ , pero… yo no me enamoré de usted de inmediato. Sucedió conforme lo fui conociendo y me fui dando cuenta de que a pesar de que usted siempre decía que hacía las cosas por hastío, porque por el momento no le quedaba de otra y porque lo que menos quería hacer en su vida era regresar a la senda social obligatoria, yo me percaté de que lo llevaba a cabo porque en realidad amaba su arte. Escribir cosas profundas, complicadas e interesantes, aunque pudieran llegar a ser horrorosas, le daba placer; lo mismo que filmar un buen video o hacer un gran concierto. Poco a poco, usted fue enamorándose de su oficio, y yo estuve ahí para presenciarlo, porque usted me lo permitió. Primero, como el _roadie_ de su banda; pero posteriormente, como alguien cercano que siguió acompañándolo disco con disco, tour con tour… Que estaba ahí para atestiguar cada una de sus ideas, a pesar de que –como la primera vez que se lo pedí– me negara la posibilidad de preguntarle sobre ellas. Toshiya-san, quien como usted bien sabe destaca por su afabilidad hasta con extraños, me había advertido sobre usted. Esto que diré ahora nunca se lo conté, pero la verdad es que yo había trabajado de _roadie_ para un par de bandas antes de Dir en Grey, a las que renuncié porque su vocalista no logró atraparme de la manera en que usted finalmente lo hizo.”

_Meses después de su primera interacción real, Makoto se convirtió no solamente en el único staff a quien el rubio toleraba cerca de sí, sino también en una de las pocas personas del gremio con quienes compartía su tiempo. Nishimura se había prometido nunca más cometer el estúpido y caro error de sus adolescentes inicios, cuando –engañado por individuos a su alrededor que se llamaron a sí mismos “amigos” y “compañeros” con el mayor de los cinismos–, fue vilmente traicionado por estos, al mismo tiempo que por aquella que supuestamente también lo amaba. Habían pasado años para entonces, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la llaga no sanaba: el dolor del recuerdo era abrumador, y la sensación de que en realidad no existía ámbito alguno donde encontrar personas que respetaran sus sentimientos, tras haber tenido tantos fracasos en la escuela y en la familia, solo había ido acrecentándose._

_Pero esa vez, había algo diferente. A lo mejor, y al tratarse de un chico… cabía la posibilidad de que nadie intentara arrebatarlo de su lado._

_Un día, y mientras el cantante se ocupaba de los acicalamientos previos a un concierto de la manera acostumbrada, Makoto volvió de la_ konbini _con el refresco, los snacks y los cigarrillos que el mayor le había pedido._

_—Aquí tiene, Kyo-sama.— Dijo el muchacho, colocando la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesada del tocador. —Traje el tamaño grande del agua saborizada que me pidió porque solamente estaba ese o el pequeño; no tenían el regular. Así que me imaginé que preferiría más cantidad.—_

_El rubio se ocupaba de retocar los laterales de su cabello en puntas con mucha meticulosidad: con una mano sostenía el peine plano y con la otra, el envase de fijador. Por su parte, el castaño se había quedado observándolo con gran embeleso._

_—¿Qué? Ah, sí… Gracias.— Respondió el kiotense por fin, cuando se percató del silencio. Empero, a los segundos se exasperó un poco, pues notó que uno de los mechones en particular no tomaba la forma deseada. —Demonios… ¡No sé cómo hace Mayumi-chan para que parezca tan sencillo!…—_

_El castaño sonrió._

_—Está bien así,_ senpai _. Le quedó muy bien.— Comentó el más joven, y posteriormente sacó las cosas de la bolsa. Tras colocarlas una a una en la mesada, se guardó el envoltorio. —Bueno, si no precisa nada más, me retiro.—_

_—No, espera. ¿Tienes tiempo?—_

_El_ roadie _, un tanto extrañado, se quedó dubitativo. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder algo, Kyo se levantó de su silla._

_—Ven, siéntate.—_

_Todavía más atónito, el jovencito permaneció en silencio; sin embargo, lentamente obedeció y se colocó en el asiento, como el otro le decía. Segundos después, el rubio empezó a correr sus dedos en medio de los castaños cabellos ajenos, acompañándolos con el peine._

_—No te emociones, porque solamente te haré el flequillo…— Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo. Makoto se ruborizó de forma evidente por el contacto, y cuando se percató de la mirada del kiotense, bajó el atisbo de golpe. —No quiero que después los estúpidos esos se pongan a fastidiar y anden diciendo que eres mi mascota...— Remató el mayor de manera incisiva, notando con agrado las reacciones del más joven ante su cercanía y comentarios._

_Después de haberle separado el cabello y sujetar la parte que no peinaría con unas horquillas, Tooru tomó el fijador en gel, puso cierta cantidad en sus dedos y la esparció por el flequillo del más joven._

_—Oye, niño… ¿Por qué tú no eres un ser humano normal como los demás… y no rehúyes de mi presencia?—_

_El comentario del cantante tuvo un regusto de superioridad inicial que habría resultado un tanto graciosa para un espectador externo, dado que la diferencia entre ambos interlocutores apenas si era de unos tres o cuatro años, y la estatura del menor aventajaba a la del_ senpai _considerablemente._

_No obstante, el parlamento en realidad estuvo teñido de cualquier cosa menos sorna, tal y como la escogencia del fraseo tampoco había sido intencionalmente artificial. La elección de las palabras, en sí misma, completaba la honesta duda que Nishimura trataba de transmitir, pues parte de lo que el resto de la gente consideraba extraño en él tenía que ver no solamente con su manera de comportarse, sino también con la forma en la que hablaba. Lo cual, a través de los años, había resultado en un chico que decidió hablar cada vez menos._

_Makoto mantuvo la miraba baja._

_—Porque… no me parece que actúe como lo hace porque quiera incomodar a los demás. A lo mejor, ha vivido cosas difíciles y fue lastimado antes. Y por eso… lo único que desea es protegerse.—_

_Kyo se quedó tan atónito que no pudo evitar que se le cayera el peine de la mano. Al notar el descuido, se agachó para recogerlo._

_—No seas tonto, y no pretendas sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas sobre los demás, ¿me oyes?— Lo conminó, endureciendo su tono, más no la manera cuidadosa en que continuó su labor en el cabello ajeno. —Estás diciendo necedades. A mí lo más grave que me pasó en el colegio fue que una niñita boba se enojara conmigo porque tras prestarme sus discos de Buck-Tick, acabé más enamorado de Sakurai-sama yo que ella…—_

_Las miradas de ambos muchachos se juntaron una vez más a través del espejo._

_—Sobra decir que esta conversación acaba aquí y que tú no vas a preguntarme nada sobre lo que acabas de escuchar. Terminaré lo que hago, tú te irás y yo seguiré preparándome para el concierto de esta noche.—_

“En ese momento, y a pesar de que tenía una edad tal vez considerable, yo estaba muy confundido acerca de mi preferencia por los hombres, lo cual fui confirmando y aceptando conforme entendí que me había enamorado de usted. Al ir descubriendo y admirando su talento cada vez más, así como sus características tan particulares y especiales, cesé de cuestionarme tanto todo, me dejé llevar y poco a poco experimentamos nuestros primeros contactos. Para ser una persona tan solitaria y conocida por evitar a los demás, resultaba alguien muy detallista, lo cual llegué a ver, por ejemplo, cuando me pedía comprar cosas para comer que sabía que a mí también me gustaban, con la intención de compartirlas conmigo. También sucedió cuando empezamos a vernos fuera del trabajo y recordaba perfectamente el tipo de sitios o actividades que me atraían, o si había mencionado algún monumento o lugar emblemático de Osaka que me restara por conocer. Tampoco podría olvidar la vez en que, por estar acomodando una de las bodegas, quedé oculto y a una distancia suficiente como para escuchar a otro de los _senpais_ hacerle una broma sobre su relación conmigo, la cual usted no sintió la mínima necesidad de desmentir.

Cuando por fin empecé mi carrera e incursioné en ese mundo que durante tanto tiempo me dediqué a observar, decidí emular gran parte de las actitudes que había visto en usted, algunas de las cuales eran para entonces marca registrada de la movida, pues provenían de músicos incluso más anteriores. Sea como fuere, en lo que tenía que ver con la manera de conducirse de un _frontman_ sobre el escenario y en momentos públicos, yo también aprendí a prescindir de la palabra durante bastantes años… Pero luego me di cuenta de que aquello no tenía mucho sentido, pues aunque busqué formas alternativas de comunicarme con mi público, la manera más expedita y completa solo podía ser a través del diálogo. Habría sido como si al cantar solamente tarareáramos, en vez de pronunciar palabras inteligibles. Durante ese período usted continuó a mi lado, y su presencia fue verdaderamente decisiva en momentos tan duros como la prematura y abrupta muerte de Daisuke[1], a quien usted sabía que yo quería muchísimo, y que era apreciado asimismo por su persona.

Tiempo después, aquella famosa entrevista volvió a caer en mis manos, y cuando me di cuenta de que su contenido era verídico, comprendí muchos momentos pasados. Para entonces, ya me había acostumbrado a la manera en que se daban las cosas con usted, como no poder esperar que me contara sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos directamente, y a raíz de eso fue que aprendí a aguzar mis sentidos para captar la información de cualquier otra manera. La condición que a mí me pareció que usted había mencionado con descuido el primer día, se convirtió en la dinámica que rigió siempre nuestra relación. Y estaba bien, yo lo acepté con tal de estar junto a usted, pues conforme lo conocía mejor gracias a esos métodos indirectos, más lo consideraba como alguien perseverante; alguien que, aunque no se percatara de ese hecho, buscaba incansablemente sanarse con su arte. No obstante, en lo que nunca me fijé fue en que usted mismo era el centro tanto de mi atención como de la suya propia… Al estar tan enfrascado en admirarlo, fui perdiendo noción de cómo sus actitudes para conmigo me minimizaban, al punto de hacer que me conformara con recoger las migajas que dejaba caer para mí.

Usted siempre odió la debilidad y buscó sin descanso huir de ella volviéndose más fuerte, e incluso es probable que haya albergado resentimiento hacia mí por encarnarla no solo físicamente, sino también al malinterpretar mi amor y devoción. Pero, al fin y al cabo… ¿no era yo con mi endeblez y mi actitud en apariencia servil y resignada, incluso más resistente que usted? Usted, que fue quebrándose con el paso de la vida, de manera proporcional a como crecía sobre el escenario. Que fue llenándose de desconfianza, violencia y rencor ante la imposibilidad de sobrellevar sanamente los golpes de la adversidad…”

_Con el paso de los años, el observador y callado_ roadie _fue haciéndose un lugar en la populosa movida que había capturado su atención de chico, al ser una posibilidad de hacer realidad su deseo de dedicarse a la música. Al inicio, cuando integró la primera de sus bandas, con la cual aprendió lo básico para manejarse en el mundillo; y posteriormente, con la que se conformó tras la disolución de agrupaciones contemporáneas, junto a las cuales había compartido escenario y con cuyos miembros tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar. Su acto de más larga trayectoria se fue granjeando los afectos de un público que reconocía el talento e innovación de sus miembros dentro de una escena musical caracterizada por muchísimos lugares comunes, de los cuales Merry no renegaba, pero que, claramente, no eran los límites que demarcaban su norte._

 _A pesar de lo feliz que aquel devenir hubiese podido tornarse para el castaño, lo cierto fue que no todos los aspectos de su vida permanecieron tan benévolos como lo habían sido al principio, pues el que fuera su_ senpai _–con quien para entonces había mantenido una relación de años– se endurecía cada vez más con él. El éxito de Dir en Grey se acrecentaba con cada lanzamiento de igual forma, alcanzando incluso considerable prestigio internacional al formar parte también de una escena de metal pesado que favorecía la expansión de sus fronteras más allá de las bandas occidentales, a través de festivales multitudinarios con actos de diversas latitudes. La versatilidad, poder, fuerza y dramatismo que la voz de aquel pequeño cantante nipón poseía fascinó a muchísimos; pero Kyo, lejos de asimilar esa bonanza conjunta y ver la prosperidad reflejada en cada aspecto de su vida, se volvía cada vez más receloso y pesimista._

 _Las cosas se habían mantenido relativamente calmas mientras Makoto no se decidió a hablar en público, pues el kiotense consideraba que, de alguna manera, seguir con la “tradición del miembro callado” apartaría al más joven de coqueteos e intercambios. No obstante, conforme el concepto de Merry comenzó a virar aumentaron las posibilidades de que su_ frontman _encontrase nuevos intereses personales, pues a partir de entonces se presentó en entrevistas, eventos y reportajes como alguien agradable y risueño. Los vínculos del más joven con sus amistades del medio se acrecentaron y fortalecieron, haciendo que Nishimura se sintiera desplazado, con lo cual la idea de que el castaño indefectiblemente terminaría traicionándolo lo trastornó y empujó a tomar actitudes extremas en aras de evitar apegarse. Kyo abrigaba un miedo irracional ante la idea de que su amante solamente estuviera esperando a que ambos se encontraran muy arriba, lo más arriba posible, para después asestarle el golpe más duro y del que nunca pudiera recuperarse. Es decir, que conforme crecían el reconocimiento y éxito de ambos, lo hacía el recelo y el profundo terror del mayor._

“Usted estaba obsesionado con la idea de que yo fuera a traicionarlo, ¿no es así? Pensaba en eso de manera enfermiza, examinando cada segundo de nuestras interacciones: cada cambio en mi semblante, en mi voz, en mi actitud o en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, a la vez fue como si jamás tuviera tiempo para estudiar cada gesto de amor que seguí teniendo para usted, porque si bien ya me había acostumbrado a mantener nuestra relación en las sombras, nunca dejé de alegrarme por el hecho de que se prolongara día con día, mes a mes y año con año. Nunca se detuvo para mirar la felicidad que me producía tenerle a mi lado, y para finalmente comprender que esas eran las certezas que tanto buscaba: las pruebas para confiar en el hecho de que jamás podría cometer una bajeza en su contra.”

El pelinegro develó sus orbes de manera casi maquinal, como si la poderosa pero delicada fuerza que lo había inducido al anterior sopor le levantara delicadamente los párpados. Desde ese mismo momento pudo sentir que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía del todo, y que poco a poco sus facultades estaban dejándolo. No obstante, la sensación no le produjo miedo alguno. Makoto permanecía a su lado, pero a pesar de que lo había mirado hacía escasos minutos, se le antojaba entonces mucho más hermoso que nunca.

—Mi error, por otro lado, fue haberlo idealizado…— Continuó el más joven, quien no había cesado de pasar sus finos dedos por entre el cabello de su amante.

En ese instante, resbaló también las suaves yemas por las mejillas del mayor, delineándole luego la nariz, las cejas y el mentón.

—Nunca cuestionarle nada y, en primera instancia, haber aceptado la regla de silencio, por temor a herirlo y alejarlo. Su mente enfermó de forma grave a causa de ello, haciéndole creer que cuanto más cruel y sádico fuera conmigo, menos miedo sentiría de ser abandonado. ¿No es así, Kyo-sama?—

Nishimura sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta que le cortó cualquier posibilidad de articular palabra, pero comprendió de inmediato que así debía ser, pues no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera ser respuesta ante esas palabras; ante absolutamente todo lo dicho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto los desbordaron, y aunque para entonces ya no tenía la facultad de expresar ninguna otra manifestación de profundo pesar, dirigió su mirada a la del otro hombre y no la apartó de ahí.

—Aún después de haberme encontrado con ellos, no considero que lo haya traicionado, pues es completamente posible para mí amarlos a los tres. A ustedes, a la Creación y al cosmos entero; ayer, hoy y mañana por igual, porque yo no soy solamente el Sacrificio de esta era, sino que también soy un Lazo. Y esa, querido Uróboros, fue tu equivocación más grande. No haber comprendido que no solamente era el animal sacrificial, sino también el vínculo en sí mismo. Siempre nos encontraremos, en cada eón, en cada vuelta, y por eso es que nunca estarás solo. Tú sabes que has estado con mis Guardines, pero lo que ignorabas hasta ahora es que yo también he estado siempre contigo, en cada una de tus vidas y en cada una de tus muertes.—

Después, Makoto se volteó hacia un costado para tomar de sobre la cama un mullido vellón de color brillante: de un amarillo tan resplandeciente, que parecía estar hecho de fibras de oro. Asada tomó cada una de las manos de Kyo y las besó, acomodándoselas posteriormente sobre el pecho; contacto que el kiotense pudo percibir gracias a que, si bien ya no poseía mando consciente sobre sus miembros, estos no estaban privados de sensibilidad.

Finalmente, el castaño besó la frente y los labios del mayor.

—Esta es mi piel, _senpai_. La piel que usted tanto quiso que le diera, la que tanto me pidió, y que prácticamente me arrancó por la fuerza. Ahora la tiene para usted, yo se la concedo para que sea su mortaja. Gracias a ella, ya no podrá renacer. Justo como lo ha deseado siempre.—

_Ligereza, sensación de poder volar. Cada uno de los trozos, por sí mismo, siendo mucho más etéreo que la totalidad de su cuerpo viperino unido en un irrompible anillo de eternas revoluciones. Forjado como un martirio circular sin principio ni fin._

_La disociación vivida de manera consciente a causa de la negación de la sangre sacrificial le permitió entender por fin el motivo de cada uno de sus actos conducentes a perder la batalla en manos mortales, en donde cada fallo tuvo sentido, al haberlo acercado cada vez más al ansiado desenlace. Las vidas acompañadas enrollándose y desenrollándose eternamente; y de igual manera, las que no había podido segar con su repto de angustia en la más reciente de las vueltas. Aquellas que no habían terminado aún, junto con las que ya habían finalizado, pero que de todas maneras no serían sus ofrendas. Comprendió que lo único que hizo fue desperdiciar su odio, porque ellos, los Guardianes, jamás cesaron en su empeño, así hubiese que buscar explicaciones o milagros improbables y peligrosos a riesgo de la propia integridad. Todo antes de resignarse a morir en vida; es decir, a existir sin un sentido o sin el deseo incansable de encontrarlo._

_Su yerro, empero, consistió en haber deseado tanto su muerte, en buscarla y soñar tanto con ella, por motivo de la cual incurrió en la bajeza de hacer suyo el dolor y la desgracia de un humano, cometiendo así la más hermosa osadía posible. Haber buscado su muerte, la cual estuvo ahí con él todo el tiempo, en cada una de las de aquellas efímeras criaturas que le tocó vivir y presenciar; y de manera muy especial, en las de las más justas y compasivas. Pero esa era una historia que ya casi no recordaba._

_Al mirar al interior del pergamino que había quedado solo en el espacio, notó que la luz lo anegaba como si se quemase desde adentro. Advirtió la mortaja dorada, pero debajo de ella ya no se encontraba el hombre cuyo cuerpo había poseído, y que desapareció con un gesto de paz en el rostro, al serle concedida la gracia de no volver a renacer para nunca entregar su corazón a nadie más._

_Sobre el regazo del Sacrificio, quien oraba con las manos juntas en reverencial silencio, su cabeza de Serpiente._

“—Yo también te amo, Makoto querido.—”

[1] Daisuke Ochida, quien fuera vocalista de Kagerou, the studs y Daisuke to Kuro no Injatachi, así como baterista de Fatima. Fue cercano, entre otros, a ambos cantantes mayores implicados en esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy, 21 de diciembre de 2020 y día de mi cumpleaños número 33, finalizo la publicación de esta querida historia con el corazón contento por lo que junto a ella y en ella se me ha concedido.
> 
> Gracias a quienes hayan llegado a este punto. Mi deuda es eterna <3


End file.
